Nami's Adventures
by Ophaki
Summary: E se Nami avesse sbloccato l'Haki da bambina? Una rivisitazione dell'opera, con una Nami impiegata come una combattente molto più capace
1. Risveglio

Tuoni e fulmini cadevano, interrompendo un silenzio simbolo della disfatta appena avvenuta.

Le lacrime che le scendevano sul viso venivano mascherate dalla pioggia incessante.

Bell-Mère aveva fallito.

Quel simbolo della Marina, a cui lei aveva giurato fedeltà e che ha sempre portato orgogliosamente sulla schiena, ora era sporco e insanguinato, avendo perso quella battaglia contro una ciurma pirata.

Ormai l'era della pirateria era affermata e decine di criminali solcavano ogni giorno i mari ambendo al titolo di Re dei pirati.

La giustizia aveva perso e lei, affranta e ferita, si stava per lasciare andare. I suoi compagni erano tutti morti e non aveva più senso lottare. Alzò lo sguardo per guardare un'ultima volta l'immagine del suo fallimento ma vide di fronte a lei una ragazzina. Dimostrava 2 anni o poco più e aveva in braccio una bambina in fasce.

"Come ti chiami?" Disse Bell-Mère asciugandosi gli occhi.

"Nojiko".

Bell-Mère si alzò. "È tua sorella?"

Nojiko: "No, non so chi sia".

Bell-Mère prese il bebè in braccio. Era una bambina con i capelli color carota. Guardando quel visino, capì che quei piccoli orfani non avrebbero più visto le loro famiglie. E la colpa era anche sua, che non era stata abbastanza forte da difendere il villaggio.

Però quelle bambine le diedero anche il coraggio di non mollare e di prendere una decisione:

Sarò io la vostra famiglia Pensò.

"Ciao Nojiko io mi chiamo Bell-Mère".

Poi guardò la bimba in fasce.

"E a te, ti chiamerò Nami".

\-- 10 anni dopo -- Villaggio di Kokoyashi --

Nami: "Lasciami Genzo! Ci sono così tanti libri in biblioteca. Perchè non ne posso prendere uno?"

Genzo: "Ovviamente ce ne sono molti, ma non devi rubarli Nami".

Genzo, il sindaco del villaggio, per l'ennesima volta aveva beccato Nami ad intrufolarsi in libreria e sottrarre dei libri di navigazione.

Come al solito l'aveva riportata a casa da Bell-Mère sperando invano in un rimprovero da parte dalla madre adottiva.

"Se non la sgridi non imparerà mai la lezione". Urlava Genzo cercando di sembrare il più severo possibile, anche se dentro sapeva che difficilmente Bell-Mère avrebbe trovato i soldi per l'acquisto, data la loro difficile situazione economica e che a Nami non restava che "prenderli in prestito" e farseli poi pagare da lui.

La vita scorreva tranquilla e felice e Nami si divertiva studiando e imparando l'arte della navigazione e della cartografia.

Il suo sogno era di disegnare la mappa completa del mondo e il primo passo era stato fatto con la rappresentazione della loro isola.

Purtroppo questa tranquillità ogni tanto veniva interrottà da qualche piccolo litigio tra sorelle e proprio durante una riappacificazione arrivò sull'isola un gruppo di pirati. Non pirati qualsiasi ma una parte dei feroci pirati degli uomini-pesce. Capitanati da Arlong un uomo-pesce di tipo pesce sega. Era decisamente più alto di ogni abitante del villaggio e la differenza di forza non era neanche paragonabile. Sandali e camicia gialla potevano quasi mascherare la sua cattiveria, ma il naso lungo e seghettato, i lunghi capelli neri e la pinna dorsale dicevano il contrario.

Arlong: "SHAAAAHAHAHAHA BUONGIORNO PATETICI ESSERI INFERIORI. DA QUESTO MOMENTO L'INTERA ISOLA È SOTTO IL NOSTRO CONTROLLO".

Genzo, capita la criticità della situazione raccomandò alle 2 sorelle, Nojiko e Nami, di rimanere nascoste nei boschi e andò ad affrontare i pirati.

Genzo: "Cosa voltete da noi?"

Arlong rispose: "D'ora in poi ci sarà una tassa da pagare per vivere. 100.000 berry al mese per ogni adulto e 50.000 per ogni bambino altrimenti morirete".

Le persone cominciarono a pagare preoccupati per di non riuscire a mantenere in futuro tale peso.

La preoccupazione di Genzo era rivolta invece a Bell-Mère e alla sua poca disponibilità economica. Cercò di rassicurarsi sapendo che la casa dell'ex marine era isolata dal villaggio e che forse sarebbe passata inosservata.

Non fu così. Purtroppo Bell-Mère quel giorno stava cucinando sui fornelli. D'altronde un bel pranzo è il modo migliore per unire la famiglia dopo una litigata.

"Arlong vedo del fumo provenire dalla foresta". Gridò un uomo-pesce.

"Ottimo!" Rispose Arlong. "Stavamo per mancare un pagamento".

Si diressero così verso la casa.

《 Toc-toc 》. Bussò Arlong.

"Venite avanti è aperto" rispose Bell-Mère.

"Permesso.." disse Arlong varcando la soglia.

In un secondo ci fu una forte colluttazione e Arlong si ritrovò disteso a terra con Bell-Mère sopra il suo petto e un fucile diretto in bocca.

"Spiacente ma ero un marine". Spiegò Bell-Mère.

La risposta di Arlong però fu solo una grossa risata.

Arlong: "SHAAAAHAHAHAHA".

Bell-Mère: "Cosa hai tanto da ridere?"

Con un morso Arlong spezzò in mille pezzi la canna del fucile deridendola della sua natura: "Sei solo una semplice umana".

Intanto Nami e Nojiko arrivarono alla casa nascondendosi ancora alla vista dei pirati. La scena era traumatica con Arlong che stava spezzando il braccio di Bell-Mère con un piede.

Arlong: "Non ti ucciderò. Naturalmente però dovrai pagare anche tu la tassa".

Dai documenti del comune Bell-Mère risultava single senza figli così l'ammontare sarebbe stato solo di 100.000 berry.

La donna si alzò dolorante e porse ai pirati il denaro. 100.000 berry precisi. Tutto quello che aveva.

Alzò lo sguardo incrociando gli occhi del sindaco: "Scusami Genzo. Anche se questo mi costerà la vita, non riesco a rinnegare le mie bambine. Questo è il pagamento per le mie figlie Arlong. Per me non ho il denaro purtroppo".

Arlong si girò e vide Nami e Nojiko correre dalla madre abbracciandola in lacrime.

"MAMMA SCUSA PER QUELLO CHE DICEVO QUANDO ERO ARRABBIATA". Gridò Nami. "TI VOGLIAMO TANTO BENE".

"Anche io vi vorrò sempre tanto bene figlie mie". Disse Bell-Mère. Poi allontanò le bambine e si rivolse orgogliosa ad Arlong.

L'uomo-pesce la guardò serio e le puntò una pistola alla fronte.

Arlong: "Se non puoi pagare dovrai morire, così sarai da esempio per tutto il villaggio".

Ci fu uno scambio di sguardo tra i 2 e poi...

《 BAM 》

Bell-Mère cadde a terra.

Nami guardò impietrita mentre sua madre moriva.

Fu un secondo che per lei durò una vita. Terrorizzata e paralizzata non poteva fare altro che piangere e rendersi conto della sua impotenza.

In quel secondo però qualcosa dentro di lei cambiò.

In quel secondo, mentre fissava Bell-Mère che cadeva, riuscì anche a sentire ciò che accadeva intorno a lei.

Sentiva gli abitanti piangere, sentiva Genzo che veniva colpito dalla lama di un ufficiale di Arlong, sentiva la disperazione di Nojiko e la superbia degli uomini-pesce.

Ancora non se ne era resa conto ma lo shock della perdita di Bell-Mère le aveva risvegliato qualcosa.

Nota dell'autore:

Questa è la mia prima fanfic. Scusate per gli errori. Ho in programma di arrivare fino alla fine di One Piece seguendo la storia del manga senza quindi finler o altro.

I nomi saranno quelli del manga.

La storia in generale seguirà la trama del maestro Oda.

I cambiamenti maggiori saranno nei combattimenti dove Nami affronterà personaggi di maggior spessore che la aiuteranno a crescere e a imporsi tra i ranghi più alti della ciurma.

È la mia prima ff quindi abbiate pietà

Per favore commentate e giudicate così che possa crescere e migliorare insieme alla storia.


	2. La ciurma di Arlong

\-- Villaggio di Kokoyashi --

"SHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA. CHE SERVA DA LEZIONE. CHI NON PUÒ PAGARE, MORIRÀ" Gridò Arlong.

La gente atterrita da quel che era successo non poteva fare altro che guardare impotente. Gli uomini-pesce erano troppo forti per loro.

Genzo e Bell-Mère erano gli unici capaci di combattere ed erano stati battuti in un attimo.

All'interno della casa, intanto, Hatchan stava frugando tra i mobili.

Era uno dei ufficiali della ciurma di Arlong, uomo-pesce di tipo polpo. Aveva un colore roseo e i capelli grigi raggruppati in più punte. Le sei braccia che possedeva erano ottime per la sua professione dato che era lo spadaccino del gruppo.

"Arlong guarda cosa ho trovato dentro casa. Un sacco di carte nautiche".

Nami si girò e gli corse incontro urlando di lasciare stare le sue carte.

"Vuoi dire che sei tu che hai fatto questi piccoli capolavori?" Disse Arlong dubbioso.

"SI SONO MIE E NAVIGHERÒ PER IL MONDO CON QUELLE". Rispose Nami ancora piangendo.

"Molto interessante". Rispose Arlong. "Hachi portala con noi".

Si diressero verso una costa dove Arlong decise che lì sarebbe stata costruita la loro base.

"Arlong Park sorgerà qui".

Poi guardò Nami e le disse: "sei molto brava a disegnare carte nautiche... che ne dici di lavorare per me?"

"Nemmeno per sogno!" Rispose Nami.

"Dunque... fammi pensare... allora facciamo così, se lavorerai per me ti pagherò e ti darò anche la possibilità di acquistare e così liberare il tuo villaggio, se non lavorerai per me ucciderò tutti gli abitanti dell'isola. Che ne dici? È una bella offerta non è vero?"

"Davvero? Avrò la possibilità di liberare tutti? Allora va bene accetto".

"Ottimo piccola Nami. Alla modica cifra di 100 milioni di berry potrai liberare il tuo villaggio. Fino ad allora sarai la mia cartografa. Kuroobi rendila a tutti gli effetti una nostra compagna. Tàtuale il marchio dei pirati di Arlong".

Kuroobi era un altro ufficiale, uomo-pesce di tipo razza, specializzato nel karate degli uomini-pesce. Aveva i capelli neri con una coda lunga e grandi pinne sui gomiti.

Prese il marchio e si rivolse a Nami. La piccola non abbassò lo sguardo e porse il braccio senza mostrare paura. Come il ferro incandescente toccò la pelle non riuscì a trattenere un gemito. Alcune lacrime uscirono ma non si tirò indietro.

Appena finì guardò con odio quel simbolo. Un pesce sega stilizzato con delle linee intorno. Non era nemmeno un bel tatuaggio.

Si girò ormai conscia del fatto che quello sarebbe stato il suo futuro.

Arlong le diede la sua prima paga e cominciarono a costruire la base.

Pochi giorni dopo Nami tornò al villaggio e vide che tutti gli abitanti si stavano mobilitando per andarla a salvare.

Lei li fermò e annunciò a tutti che sarebbe stata la cartografa di Arlong così avrebbe potuto viaggiare e guadagnare.

La gente la guardò inorridita per un secondo e poi cominciarono ad insultarla e a cacciarla via. Nojiko si lanciò addirittura su di lei urlandole contro.

Più tardi venne raggiunta dalla sorella sulla tomba della madre e potè spiegarle la verità sul suo piano di combattere da sola.

Poche settimane dopo Nami era su una barca pronta per il suo primo viaggio. Avrebbe iniziato a studiare e disegnare isole visitandole. Nel frattempo avrebbe rubato tesori in giro per raggiungere il suo obbiettivo.

Ruberò solo ai pirati, le persone che odio di più al mondo Questo si era prefissata.

La sua capacità di navigazione era invidiabile come i sui disegni. I furti non andarono bene allo stesso modo. Riuscì a malapena a scappare senza nemmeno avvicinarsi a dei tesori ma non demorse. Alla fine del suo viaggio era riuscita a portare a casa pochi berry.

Andò nell'aranceto dietro casa di Nojiko e seppellì il suo piccolo tesoro. Li guardò e capì che di quel passo ci avrebbe messo troppo tempo.

Arlong Park intanto era ormai una realtà e Nami avrebbe avuto il suo studio dove disegnare. Entrò, lasciò gli appunti e si diresse immediatamente da Hatchan.

Durante quella convivenza con i pirati aveva capito che il polpo era l'unico a non spaventarla come gli altri.

"Ciao Hachi scusa il disturbo. Devo chiederti un favore".

L'uomo-pesce la guardò incuriosito.

"Dimmi piccola Nami".

"Ho bisogno di imparare a combattere e vorrei che tu mi allenassi".

 **Note dell'autore:**

Buongiorno a tutti. Come vi sembra queata Fanfic?

Vi chiedo per favore di commentare così da capire se proseguire il progetto e soprattutto come migliorarlo.

Fatemi sapere e a presto con un nuovo capitolo.


	3. Allenamenti

\-- Villaggio di Kokoyashi --

Hatchan rimase sbalordito dalla richiesta fatta da Nami.

Hatchan: "Nami rischieresti di farti male".

Nami: "Ma no stai tranquillo. E poi nei miei viaggi incontrerò molti pericoli e se non sarò forte rischierò di non poter più disegnare mappe per Arlong".

Hatchan: "Ah- hai ragione. Non ci avevo pensato. Seguimi allora".

Si diressero verso l'armeria.

Hatchan: "Ok Nami scegli un'arma con la quale vuoi imparare a combattere".

Nami osservò la stanza. C'erano armi di tutti i tipi. Dalle spade, alle lance, ai pugnali. Si guardò intorno e raccolse un bastone.

Hatchan: "Ma Nami il bastone non è molto efficace. Prendi una spada come me. È molto meglio".

Nami: "No grazie Hachi. Preferisco il bastone. Non voglio fare del male a nessuno. Devo solo imparare a difendermi".

Hatchan: "Capisco... bene, iniziamo subito le lezioni allora".

L'inesperienza di Nami era evidente, ma grazie alla sua intelligenza, ben presto aveva imparato le basi e le sue abilità crescevano di volta in volta.

Hatchan: "Sei molto veloce, è una buona cosa ma devi allenarti sulla forza fisica. Noi uomini pesce siamo avvantaggiati perchè ne abbiamo dieci volte tanta già alla nascita, ma tu dovrai lavorare molto più dei tuoi simili perchè sei una ragazza umana. Ti aiuterò anche su questo ma sarà molto faticoso".

Nami: "Non è la fatica che mi spaventa. Voglio che non ci andrai leggero con me e farò tutto ciò che mi dirai".

Gli allenamenti erano estenuanti, ore di nuoto, pesi, tecnica col bastone, corsa... Nami proseguiva senza mai fermarsi, quando il corpo non riusciva a andare avanti, la forza di volontà le dava la spinta necessaria.

Hatchan era orgoglioso della sua giovane allieva. Naturalmente partiva svantaggiata, ma ogni limite che quella bambina si trovava di fronte, riusciva a superarlo.

Tutto procedeva bene ma una mattina, durante lo svolgersi di un allenamento, Chew li interruppe.

Chew era un ufficiale della ciurma di Arlong. Uomo-pesce di tipo pesce arciere. Aveva tutta la pelle di colore blu con dei capelli biondi. La cosa che più risaltava del suo aspetto, oltre alle alle guance pezzate di rosso, erano le sue labbra molto sporgenti e lunghe.

Chew: "Così vuoi diventare un combattente? Io dico che non hai speranze. Vediamo cosa sai fare".

Hatchan intervenne: "Aspetta Chew, Nami non è ancora pronta per..."

Chew: "Stai zitto Hatchan. Nessuno ti ha interpellato".

Nami si avvicinò e si mise in posizione di combattimento mentre Chew rimase immobile con le braccia incrociate e un sorrisetto sulla faccia.

La ragazza scattò cercando di colpirlo col bastone, ma lui schivò facilmente facendola inciampare.

Subito lei si rialzò e ripartì all'attacco fintando un pugno e tentando di colpirlo sul fianco con un calcio ma questa volta l'uomo-pesce parò con il braccio e la spinse via.

Chew: "Ahahah. E questo lo chiami combattere? Non potresti nemmeno sopravvivere un secondo contro un vero avversario. Sei debole come tutti quelli della tua specie. Debole come tutti gli umani e come tua madre".

Sentendo quelle parole Nami si girò e lo guardò con occhi pieni d'odio. Le ritornarono alla mente le immagini di Bell-Mère derisa e uccisa dagli uomini pesce, che scherzavano di fronte a tanta disperazione. Quelle stesse immagini che una bambina non avrebbe mai dovuto vivere, ma che a lei invece apparivano chiare nella testa.

Si concentrò sull'avversario, piegò le gambe e scattò verso l'ufficiale. La sua velocità era aumentata, tanto che prese alla sprovvista Chew. Come lui tentò di parare il pugno, lei scomparve e gli riapparì alle spalle.

Il bastone centrò in pieno la guancia dell'uomo pesce, che cadde di lato stupefatto.

Chew: Di cosa è fatto quel bastone? Di ferro? .

Nami atterrò compiaciuta dell'avvenuto.

Chew si girò furioso. "Piccola impertinente. Schiva questo se ci riesci!!!" E si lanciò verso la bambina.

Nami era in posizione di difesa, attenta ad ogni movimento dell'avversario. Vide arrivare Chew pronto a tirarle un pugno. Dentro la sua testa quell'attacco era chiarissimo, anche un cieco lo avrebbe potuto schivare, infatti si abbassò un attimo prima dell'arrivo del colpo.

Chew roteò sul proprio piede e le tirò contro un calcio potente. Anche questa volta Nami lesse le intenzioni dell'uomo pesce, ma i riflessi non furono rapidi quanto l'avversario.

Il calcio arrivò in un attimo e colpì la piccola direttamente sul fianco.

L'urto fu potente, un normale umano probabilmente sarebbe morto ricevendolo, figurarsi una bambina.

In quel momento però il suo corpo reagì di propria iniziativa. La pelle dove avvenne il contatto, si indurì, come fosse un'armatura, preservando gli organi vitali.

Il colpo scaraventò comunque Nami contro il muro e la piccola all'impatto cadde a terra svenuta.

Hatchan: "NAMI!! Hai esagerato Chew".

Chew: "Ha la pelle dura la bambina. Quasi mi sono fatto male al piede."

Poi si girò e se ne andò sorridendo.

Hatchan soccorse Nami. Le controllò il battito e la scoprì sotto la maglietta. Nessun segno di rotture o ematomi.

Dopo un pò la bambina si svegliò.

Nami: "Cosa è successo?"

Hatchan: "Wow Nami sei stata grandiosa. Hai schivato il suo colpo nonostante tu sia molto più lenta di lui. Peccato per il calcio successivo. Mi hai fatto prendere un bello spavento anche se a quanto pare non hai subìto danni. Come hai fatto a intuire il suo attacco?"

Nami: "Non lo so Hachi. Sono stata fortunata ma non è stato sufficiente. Devo migliorare ancora parecchio."

Nami sapeva dentro di sè che non era stata fortuna. Aveva percepito chiaramente l'attacco e doveva migliorare quella capacità il più possibile. Poi doveva allenare il suo fisico per poter stare al passo della sua mente e in ultimo vi era un'altra capacità che non le era passata inosservata. Infatti in quel momento d'ira, aveva aumentato la rapidità delle sue gambe, la forza delle sue braccia e la resistenza del suo bastone. Imparare ad usare questa abilità sarebbe stato molto utile.

La stavano attendendo anni di viaggi, di lotte e di pericoli, ma ora sapeva quale strada doveva percorrere.

 **Note dell'autore:**

Dal prossimo capitolo inizierà la storia vera e propria. Scusate se i primi capitoli sono stati un pò lenti.

Dal proasimo già ci sarà un pò più di azione e vedremo i frutti di questi anni di allenamento.

Grazie a tutti e per favore continuate a commentare, consigliare e domandare.


	4. Rufy cappello di paglia

\-- 8 anni dopo -- Città di Orange --

Nami stava scappando e nonostante questo sorrideva perchè finalmente dopo anni aveva trovato la soluzione.

Era entrata in possesso della mappa della Grand Line. La rotta sulla quale navigano tutti i migliori pirati. Vittime preferite dalla nostra protagonista.

L'unico problema era che i vecchi proprietari della mappa la rivolevano indietro e per questo la stavano inseguendo.

Nami era diventata ormai una bellissima ragazza attraente e slanciata, con i capelli corti.

Si stava allontanando dal grosso della ciurma che stazionava su quell'isola, i pirati di Buggy il clown, per poi affrontare i tre pirati che la stavano inseguendo. Sul capitano pendeva una taglia di 15 milioni di berry.

Nami: Ok siamo abbastanza lontani. Non dovrei avere noie ora .

Si fermò e si preparò al combattimento. Prese in mano il bastone e in due secondi aveva messo KO tutti i nemici.

Si girò fischiettando quando ad un tratto:

"AAAAAAAAAAH".

《 CRASH 》.

Un ragazzo era precipitato dal cielo. Nami non credeva ai propri occhi. Quel tipo vestito solo di un gilet rosso, pantaloni corti e sandali era di fronte a lei, vivo e vegeto dopo quella botta enorme.

Si mise in testa un cappello di paglia e sorrise contento di non essere atterrato in mare.

Nami non perse tempo e lo colpì con il bastone, lui si spostò di lato.

La ragazza proseguì con una serie di attacchi ma lui schivò ognuno di essi.

Nami: "Non sei come gli altri, complimenti".

Si misero in posizione di attacco e si sfidarono guardandosi negli occhi.

Un attimo dopo entrambi scomparvero e riapparirono a metà strada colpendosi a vicenda.

Si scambiarono una serie di calci e pugni senza riuscire ad infliggere il colpo decisivo. Dopo pochi minuti si allontanarono senza abbassare le difese.

Nami: "Ammetto che non mi aspettavo una tale resistenza. Nessuno è mai riuscito a difendersi così bene come te. Non era nei miei piani ma dovrò impegnarmi seriamente".

Si concentrò sulle sue gambe, si abbassò in posizione di attacco e partì rapidissima verso di lui. Gli arrivò di fronte in un attimo e lo colpì al petto con entrambe le mani. Il ragazzo non aspettandosi questo aumento di velocità, venne scaraventato contro un palazzo e le macerie lo sotterrarono.

Nami si girò soddisfatta e fece per andarsene ma le arrivò un pugno che la colpì sulla schiena facendola cadere faccia a terra.

Si rialzò sputando della sabbia cercando di capire chi fosse stato.

Il ragazzo si stava scrollando i mattoni di dosso da una trentina di metri di distanza.

Nami: "Non so come tu possa avermi colpita da così lontano ma mi hai proprio stancata".

Prese in mano il proprio bastone e stava per ripartire all'attacco, quando il ragazzo parlò: "Ma si può sapere che ti ho fatto? Perchè continui ad attaccarmi?"

Nami abbassò la guardia: "Uh? Perchè vorresti dire che non sei un uomo di Buggy il Clown?"

Il ragazzo rispose: "Buggy? Non so nemmeno chi sia questo Clown. Comunque mi hai fatto molto male con l'ultimo colpo. Nessuno ci riesce. Come hai fatto?"

Nami: "È il mio colpo segreto e nessuno si è mai rialzato dopo averlo subìto. Sei forte ragazzo. Mi chiamo Nami e sono una ladra che ruba ai pirati. Che ne dici di lavorare insieme? Potresti essermi utile per il mio obbiettivo".

Il ragazzo la guardò.

"Rubi ai pirati? No grazie non mi interessa. Devo ritrovare il mio compagno".

Nami: "Aspetta. Possiamo trovare un accordo. Io ho bisogno di un aiuto per derubare i pirati di Buggy che sono su quest'isola. Così potrò partire alla volta della Grand Line. Guarda ho appena recuperato la mappa. Ti darò una percentuale".

Il ragazzo la guardò interessato e le disse: "Sai navigare?"

Nami: "Certo che so navigare. Anzi non credo ci sia un navigatore migliore di me".

"Perfetto allora affare fatto. Anche io voglio andare nella Grand Line. Sono Rufy e sarò il re dei porati. Sarai la mia navigatrice e ti unirai alla mia ciurma pirata".

Nami rimase un attimo sbalordita.

Anche lui è un pirata? .

"Ok ho un piano allora. Vieni con me".

Si diressero fino al bar dove stavano i pirati di Buggy.

Nami afferrò Rufy da dietro e lo immobilizzò legandolo.

Nami: "Capitan Buggy. Ti ho portato questo ladro insieme alla sua refurtiva. L'ho catturato dopo che aveva battuto tre dei tuoi uomini. Era il mio capitano ma mi sono stancata di lui".

Buggy era un pirata pittoresco. Aveva un nasone rosso da pagliaccio, del quale era molto geloso, e tutto il resto dell'abbigliamento abbinato. La ciurma appariva come un grande circo.

Buggy: "Molto bene. Se hai battuto il tuo capitano devi essere forte. Sei arruolata".

Nami quasi non credeva quanto fossero facilmente abbindolabili questi pirati.

Misero Rufy in una gabbia e iniziarono tutti a fare festa.

Ad un certo punto Buggy fermò la musica e fece puntare il cannone verso Rufy caricandolo con la famosa palla speciale di Buggy. Una bomba dalla potenza devastante.

Buggy: "Bene è il momento di divertirsi. Nami accendi il cannone e uccidi il tuo ex capitano".

Nami rimase bloccata non sapendo come uscirne. Da un lato c'era il suo sogno. Dall'altro il doversi abbassare allo stesso infimo livello di ogni pirata, uccidendo qualcuno di innocente.

Rufy la guardò e le disse:

"Ciò che contraddistingue i pirati dagli altri è il giuramento che hanno fatto a loro stessi. E tu ovviamente sei sprovvista di quella fermezza di spirito".

Dato il temporeggiare di Nami un sottoposto di Buggy impaziente le tolse di mano i fiammiferi e accese la miccia.

In un attimo Nami prese il bastone e scaraventò il pirata lontano.

Buggy: "LO SAPEVO CHE MI STAVI IMBROGLIANO BUGIARDA!"

Altri pirati attaccarono Nami. Lei iniziò a schivare e colpire abbattendoli.

La miccia intanto bruciava imperterrita. L'unico modo che aveva Nami per fermarla fu spegnarla con le mani anche se questo voleva dire scoprirsi ai nemici.

I pirati le arrivarono alle spalle ma vennero bloccati dall'intervento di qualcuno.

"Non vi vergognate di attaccare alle spalle una ragazza?" Disse.

"ZORO!" Esclamò Rufy.

Il famoso cacciatore di pirati Roronoa Zoro era apparso dal nulla. Vestito con una maglietta bianca, pantaloni neri e una fascia verde legata alla vita aveva respinto gli aggressori.

Appena Buggy capì quale notorietà aveva di fronte, fu subito felice di poter aumentare la sua fama uccidendolo.

Si lanciò verso Zoro con i suoi pugnali tentando di coglierlo di sorpresa ma Zoro lo parò con le sue 3 spade e lo attaccò di rimando tagliandolo in molti pezzi. La battaglia più semplice della sua vita pensò e si girò verso Rufy.

Ad un tratto una mano, separata dal resto del corpo, si alzò in volo e puntò dritta al fianco di Zoro che aveva abbassato la guardia.

《 TAC 》

 **Note dell'autore:**

Il primo incontro con Rufy ha sempre il suo fascino.

Se avete domande non esitate, risponderò a tutti quanti.

I consigli e le critiche servono per crescere e migliorare quindi sono ben accetti.

Grazie della lettura e al prossimo capitolo.


	5. Inizia il viaggio

\-- Città di Orange --

《 TAC 》

Il pugnale che Buggy aveva guidato verso il fianco di Zoro era stato bloccato dal bastone di Nami.

La ragazza aveva percepito il pericolo e si era frapposta tra la mano di Buggy e lo spadaccino.

Nami: "Mai abbassare la guardia durante un combattimento. Grazie mille per l'aiuto di prima. Ora tocca a me ricambiare".

"INCREDIBILE. HA PARATO IL COLPO DEL FRUTTO DEL DIAVOLO DI CAPITAN BUGGY." Gridarono tutti i sottoposti.

Buggy infatti aveva mangiato tempo addietro il frutto del diavolo Puzzle Puzzle, ed era in grado di dividere in pezzi il suo corpo.

Buggy: "Come mai i miei pugnali non scalfiscono il suo bastone?"

Rufy: "Foooorte!! Devi essere per forza la mia navigatrice. Hai un bastone duro come il ferro"

Nami respinse la mano di Buggy.

Buggy: "Molto bene, allora facciamo sul serio. MOJI!! KABAJI!! Venite qui"

"Eccoci capitano." Parlarono all'unisono i 2 sottoposti.

Moji era un tipo bizzarro, come tutti i membri della ciurma, i suoi capelli formavano 2 orecchie animalesche e cavalcava il leone Richi. Una grande bestia dall'aspetto feroce.

Kabaji invece assomigliava ad un trapezista, che cavalcava un monociclo e aveva una spada come arma.

"Lasciali a me capitano". Iniziò Moji lanciandosi verso Nami e Zoro.

I due subito si spostarono dalla traiettoria e il gigantesco leone finì col colpire in pieno la gabbia che conteneva Rufy, distruggendola.

Rufy: "FINALMENTE LIBERO!"

"Che incapace che sei Moji. Capitano ci penso io." Kabaji accelerò con il suo monociclo e puntò dritto verso i tre impugnando la sua spada.

"Tu sei mio!" Intervenne Zoro ponendosi di fronte. Le spade si incrociarono.

Intanto Buggy aveva staccato l'altra mano dal suo corpo e di nascosto era andato ad accendere di nuovo la miccia del cannone.

Buggy: "Preparatevi a scomparire".

Rufy: "Mi dispiace nasone rosso ma con me non funziona. Anche io ho mangiato un frutto del diavolo. Sono un uomo di gomma."

Iniziò ad inalare aria e si gonfiò come un pallone.

Il cannone esplose ma la bomba rimbalzò sulla pancia di Rufy tornando al mittente, che dovette ripararsi con i suoi sottoposti per uscirne illeso.

"Sei pieno di sorprese." Commentò Nami. "Ok tu pensa a lui mentre io mi occupo del cucciolo quà dietro".

Moji: "Sappi che non esiste bestia che non possa domare. Ti darò in pasto a Richi".

Nami: "Vediamo chi domerà chi!"

Entrambi partirono all'attacco e Richi cercò di colpire con una zampata ma Nami schivò facilmente e colpì Moji sulla testa.

Moji: "MALEDETTA MI HAI FATTO MALE!"

Prese la sua frusta e cominciò ad attaccare, in contemporanea al leone. La musica non cambiò. Nami era troppo rapida e agile mentre i loro attacchi prevedivili.

Allora si separarono per attaccarla da due lati.

Moji: "Prendi questo. RICHI! ATTACCO COMBINATO!!!"

Si lanciarono insieme verso Nami che facendo un semplice passo indietro li lasciò scontrare tra di loro.

Moji: "RAZZA DI BESTIA STUPIDA!"

Richie: "ROAAAAAR!"

Nami: "Ok direi che ci siamo divertiti abbastanza."

Spiccò un balzo in aria ed andò altissima. Atterrò sopra la testa del leone fracassandogli il muso a terra. Si rialzò immediatamente roteando il bastone e colpì in faccia il domatore che volò via schiantandosi contro il muro vicino e finendo KO.

Nami: "Molto bene qui ho finito. Vediamo come se la stanno cavando gli altri."

Si girò osservando i combattimenti.

Zoro stava liquidando Kabaji senza troppi problemi.

Rufy stava picchiando Buggy ma sembrava parecchio arrabbiato perchè il suo cappello di paglia era stato bucato da un attacco del clown.

Buggy di conseguenza si rivelava abbastanza fastidioso perchè grazie al suo frutto del diavolo evitava la maggior parte degli attacchi.

"PUZZLE FESTIVAL." Gridava dividendosi in decine di pezzi che volavano da tutte le parti.

Rufy furioso si gli si lanciò contro e con un pugno colpì in piena faccia il pagliaccio. Iniziò poi ad insultarlo per il suo naso.

Rufy: "Prendi questo nasone rosso".

Buggy impazzì data la sua suscettibilità su quella parte del viso.

A Nami venne un'idea. Ora che Buggy era distratto, prese una corda, catturò tutti i pezzi del clown che girovagavano lì intorno e li legò assieme.

Come Buggy tentò di ricomporsi si ritrovò un corpo formato solo da testa mani e piedi.

Rufy allungò le sue braccia all'indietro prendendo lo slancio e scaraventò il suo avversario in cielo facendolo volare via.

"ABBIAMO VINTO!" Gridò Rufy.

Nami depredò il tesoro della ciurma di Buggy, erano 10 milioni di berry che le avrebbero fatto fare un bel passo in avanti nel raggiungere i sospirati 100.

Rufy: "Zoro ti presento Nami, la nostra nuova navigatrice. Ha un bastone magico capace di resistere alle lame ed è fortissima. A proposito, dobbiamo continuare il nostro combattimento".

Nami: "Si magari un'altra volta. Ora sarebbe meglio muoversi".

"Bene partiamo per la prossima isola!" Disse Rufy. "Nami tu hai una barca? Noi abbiamo solo questa zattera."

"E vi fate chiamare pirati? Siete piuttosto disorganizzati. Anche io ho una piccola barca ma se volete riuscire a proseguire in futuro, il prossimo obbiettivo deve essere una vera nave."

Rufy: "Perfetto partiamo per la prossima avventura!"

 **Note dell'autore:**

Buongiorno a tutti. Ancora siamo all'inizio e i nemici sono deboli. nessuna difficoltà per i nostri protagonisti. Siamo solo alla presentazione dei personaggi. Presto si inizierà a fare sul serio.

Commentate se vi è piaciuto o se volete qualche cambiamento più significativo come lunghezza dei capitoli o maggiori descrizioni dei personaggi o dei combattimenti.

A presto e al prossimo capitolo.


	6. Usopp il cecchino

Nami rattoppò il cappello di Rufy che era stato precedentemente rovinato da Buggy.

Nami: "Come mai ci tieni così tanto? A me sembra un semplice cappello".

Rufy: "Questo non è un semplice cappello. È il mio tesoro. Me lo ha regalato un mio amico pirata, Shanks il rosso. Quando anche io sarò un grande pirata dovrò ridarglielo. Fino a quel momento sarà il simbolo del mio sogno. Diventare il Re dei pirati.

Tu hai un sogno Nami?"

Nami: "Si il mio sogno è quello di tracciare la cartina di tutto il mondo. Navigherò in tutti i mari e visiterò qualunque posto".

Rufy: "Fantastico. Ti aiuterò, conquistando la Grand Line".

Arrivarono alla tappa successiva seguendo le indicazioni della mappa.

Il villaggio di Shirop.

Appena attraccato notarono un tipo che li stava spiando dall'alto della costiera.

Egli, avendo capito di essere stato scoperto, urlò loro: " SONO IL CAPITAN USOPP E COMANDO 80 MILIONI DI SEGUACI".

Nami: "È una bugia".

Usopp: "OH NO! MI HA GIÀ SCOPERTO".

Nami: "Allora ho indovinato"

Usopp: "MI HAI RAGGIRATO!!!"

Rufy: "Ahahah sei uno spasso".

Fecero così la conoscenza di Usopp. Un ragazzo del luogo che si vantava di essere un ottimo cecchino con la sua fionda e di saper inventare di tutto. Era anche un grande bugiardo e soprattutto per questo era famoso nel villaggio.

Rufy: "Tu conosci qualcuno che ci possa regalare una nave?"

Usopp: "Una nave? L'unica famiglia in grado di possederne una è quella di Kaya. Abita in cima alla collina ma forse non è il caso di disturbarla".

Era una famiglia molto ricca ma sventurata, infatti era rimasta in vita solamente la figlia Kaya ed lei purtroppo era malata.

Veniva infatti accudita da molti maggiordomi, comandati da Krahador.

Usopp andava spesso a tirar su di morale la ragazza raccontandole storie inventate da lui. Kaya rideva e per un pò dimenticava la sua malattia.

Purtroppo Krahador era molto ostile con Usopp e lo cacciava ogni volta finendo quasi sempre per litigare.

Nami e gli altri si guardarono tra di loro e convennero che chiedere una nave a una ragazzina orfana e malata sarebbe stato troppo. Avrebbero trovato un altro modo per reperire una nave.

Si divisero in attesa di decidere il da farsi e per fare una pausa dal viaggio.

Nami ne approfittò per studiare la conformazione dell'isola e tracciarne così la mappa.

Nel pomeriggio, girovagando lungo la costa, vide Rufy che dormiva in verticale a testa in giù sulla spiaggia.

Le diede un calcio in faccia per svegliarlo.

Nami: "Che stai facendo?"

Rufy: "Ahia... stavo dormendo..."

Nami: "Ti sembra il modo e luogo per dormire?"

Rufy: "No in effetti... aspetta... ero sopra la scogliera e ho visto una cosa stranissima. Poi mi sono addormentato".

Nami: "E cosa hai visto?"

Rufy: "C'era un uomo con gli occhiali a cuore che camminava al contrario".

Nami: "E quindi? Tutto qui?"

Rufy: "Era molto strano non pensi? Ah poi parlava con quel maggiordomo... Krahador, e stavano organizzando di uccidere Kaya".

《 BOOOONG 》

Nami tirò un pugno in testa a Rufy.

Nami: "E A TE È INTERESSATO DI PIÙ COME CAMMINAVA QUELL'UOMO?"

Rufy: "AHIA Nami mi hai fatto malissimo. Si può sapere come fai? Sono di gomma e tranne i pugni di mio nonno, non dovrei sentire mai dolore. Comunque c'era anche Usopp con me. Chiedi a lui".

Andarono da Usopp e lo trovarono che piangeva, per il fatto che nessuno aveva creduto alla sua storia, reputandola una bugia.

Aveva detto loro che il maggiordomo era in verità il capitano Kuro, dei pirati dei Kuroneko, un pirata apparentemente giustiziato 3 anni prima. L'indomani mattina sarebbe arrivata la ciurma al completo e avrebbero saccheggiato la città per poi uccidere Kaya, così da far ereditare la fortuna di famiglia al maggiordomo. Infatti l'uomo con gli strani occhiali era un ipnotizzatore e prima di uccidere la ragazza l'avrebbe convinta a firmare un testamento. Aveva mostrato i suoi poteri facendo addormentare Rufy.

Rufy: "Non possiamo permettere una cosa del genere. Ti aiuteremo a cacciarli".

L'attacco all'isola sarebbe avvenuto sulla costa e l'unico modo per arrivare al villaggio era una salita.

Usopp rilasciò lungo tutta la strada dell'olio scivoloso così che li avrebbe rallentati.

Attesero l'indomani mattina.

Il sole era ormai sorto ma dei pirati nemmeno l'ombra.

Ad un certo punto Nami si girò in direzione dell'entroterra.

Nami: "Mi sembra di sentire delle urla. Usopp sei sicuro che questo sia l'unico accesso all'isola?"

Usopp: "Beh, c'è un altra spiaggia a nord identica a questa ma ieri Kuro e l'altro tipo si sono incontrati qui e pensavo... Oh no! Ho sbagliato spiaggia".

Nami: "SEI UN IDIOTA!! Abbiamo la barca e il nostro tesoro di là".

Rufy: "COSA? MALEDETTI!!! ANDIAMO A PRENDERLI A CALCI IN CULO".

Subito Rufy partì di corsa seguito da Usopp.

Nami invece iniziò a scivolare sull'olio e si aggrappò a Zoro per non cadere.

Fece leva con lo spadaccino e riuscì a saltare fuori dalla discesa. Tutto perfetto sennonchè Zoro finì per cadere al posto suo.

Zoro: "NAMI BASTARDA!"

Nami: "Scusa Zoro. Sai... il tesoro...".

Sparì lungo il sentiero.

Nami corse veloce verso nord. Doveva arrivare prima che i pirati rubassero il suo tesoro.

Raggiunse Usopp all'inizio dell'altra discesa.

I pirati stavano sbarcando pronti per attaccare il villaggio.

Usopp: "Guarda quanti sono. Come faremo a fermarli? E Rufy che fine ha fatto? È partito prima di me".

Nami: "Dato che non possono passare altrove, basta fermarli qui. Rallentiamoli aspettando l'arrivo di Zoro e Rufy. Hai detto di essere un cecchino? Colpiscine il più possibile".

Nami si preparò al combattimento impugnando il suo bastone e Usopp la sua fionda.

Nami: "Non passerete pirati. Non vi permetteremo di arrivare al villaggio. E VOI LASCIATE STARE IL MIO TESORO!!!".

Alcuni sottoposti stavano controllando la loro imbarcazione.

I pirati la guardarono dal basso e iniziarono tutti a ridere.

Jango, il tizio con gli occhiali a cuore, che era il vice capitano, disse: "Ah ah e come vorresti fermarci? UOMINI ANDATE A SACCHEGGIARE IL VILLAGGIO!!"

Tutti partirono salendo il sentiero mentre Nami, al contrario, corse giù per la discesa.

Usopp: "Dove vai? Non lasciarmi solo".

Iniziò a sparare sassi, puntine e proiettili esplosivi con la sua fionda. Ogni colpo una tacca. Sembrava infallibile nonostante il tremolio delle gambe dato dalla paura.

Nami invece continuò incessante la sua corsa abbattendo chiunque si trovasse di fronte.

Salto, bastonata, calcio, pugno, giravolta... Era implacabile. I pirati le sparavano contro colpi di pistola ma lei, o schivava, o i proiettili le rimbalzavano sulla pelle. Arrivò fin dove erano i ladri e li abbattè inferocita con il suo bastone.

Nami: "Non vi azzardate mai più a toccare i miei tesori".

I pochi che erano scampati alla furia di Nami ormai avevano raggiunto la cima e stavano per attaccare Usopp quando...

《 ZAC 》

《 PUNCH 》

Tutti vennero respinti da Zoro e Rufy, arrivati in soccorso del cecchino.

Zoro: "NAMI MALEDETTA APPENA TI METTO LE MANI ADDOSS...".

Si bloccò quando vide la scia desolata di corpi stesi lungo la discesa fino ad arrivare alla navigatrice.

Usopp sottovoce: "Ma siete matti a viaggiare con quella lì? È una furia impazzita".

"FANTASTICA NAMI!!" Gridò Rufy sorridendo.

Jango era allibito da quello che aveva appena visto.

Che incapaci. Battuti da una semplice ragazzina. Per fortuna che ci sono ancora loro .

Jango: "BUCHI, SHAM. VENITE FUORI!"

"Eccoci capo. Hai bisogno di noi?" Risposero.

Questi nuovi avversari saltarono giù dal ponte della nave e atterrarono di fianco il vice capitano Jango.

Nami vedendo la nave dei pirati senza guardiani pensò di approfittarne. Saltò sopra la nave dei pirati.

Nami: "Zoro, Rufy. Vado in cerca di tesori. Non combinate disastri".

Rufy: "Tranquilla Nami. Conta su di noi".

Jango: "Penseremo a quella ladra più tardi. Ora sistemiamo questi due e andiamo al villaggio che siamo in ritardissimo. Meglio non far arrabbiare il capitano Kuro".

Nami stava perlustrando ogni cabina e aveva ormai arraffato tutto quello di valore che c'era, quando ad un certo punto la nave intera venne scossa, facendo cadere la ragazza a terra.

Nami: "Ma che stanno combinando là fuori?"

Raccolse tutto ciò che le era caduto e ritornò all'aperto.

Appena si affacciò non credette ai propri occhi.

La polena della nave era stata staccata e giaceva a terra, con Rufy schiacciato sotto di lei addormentato. Il terreno era pieno di crepe con massi distrutti e rocce franate dalle scarpate laterali. Sham e Buchi stavano affrontando Zoro con una ferocia inaudita.

Usopp era in fondo alla discesa ferito mentre in cima alla salita c'era Krahador il maggiordomo, alias di Kuro, il capitano dei pirati Kuroneko.

Nami: "CHE DIAVOLO È SUCCESSO QUI?"

Usopp: "Nami è una tragedia. Dopo che Kuro è arrivato, Jango ha ipnotizzato Buchi e Sham, facendoli diventare più forti e aggressivi.

Anche Rufy è rimasto ipnotizzato e ha iniziato a distruggere tutto, compresa la nave, ma poi è rimasto schiacciato".

Nami: "Ma quale idiota si fa ipnotizzare così? Jango invece dove è?"

Jango sta andando a uccidere Kaya. Ho provato a fermarlo ma non ce l'ho fatta. Kuro ci blocca la strada.

Nami: "Ok. Dopo ricordami di picchiare Rufy. Ora cerca di raggiungere Jango. Lo distraggo io Kuro. ZORO SBRIGATI A SISTEMARE QUEI PIRATI. DEVI SVEGLIARE RUFY".

Appena arrivarono in cima alla salita Nami guardò Kuro.

Aveva un vestito elegante da maggiordomo, con delle scarpe bianche e nere. Capelli precisi e degli occhiali da vista. Non sembrava proprio un pirata se non fosse che portava dei guanti con 10 lame, una per ogni dito della mano.

Come cercarono di passare Kuro attaccò Usopp.

Kuro: "Non ti ho dato il permesso di andartene".

Stava per affondare gli "artigli" sul cecchino quando Nami intervenne colpendo col bastone.

Kuro schivò accortosi dell'arrivo del colpo ma lasciando però passare Usopp di conseguenza.

Nami: "Sono io che gli ho dato il permesso".

Kuro: "Cosa vuoi ragazzina? Non vedi l'ora di morire?"

Nami: "No grazie. Non sarà di certo qui che mi fermerò".


	7. Il capitano Kuro

\-- Villaggio di Shirop --

Entrambi partirono all'attacco e si scontrarono al centro parandosi a vicenda.

Kuro iniziò ad attaccare rapidissimo con le sue lame ma Nami schivò ogni colpo.

"Devo ammettere che sei veloce". Ammise il capitano.

Nami: "Non sai quanto".

La ragazza si concentrò e scattò verso di lui che rimase sorpreso da questo attacco repentino. Cominciò a parare e schivare ma era in evidente difficoltà. Aveva sottovalutato la sua avversaria. Kuro saltò via allontanandosi.

Kuro: "Devo aver perso il mio smalto, dopo tre anni di inattività. Non mi era mai capitato di sottovalutare un avversario. Vediamo come schivi questo attacco".

Kuro aprì le braccia tenendo gli artigli ben spiegati e poi partì rapidissimo verso di Nami. Incrociò le mani lanciando dieci fendenti che non lasciavano possibilità di schivare.

Oltrepassò la ragazza e si risistemò gli occhiali soddisfatto.

Dopo due secondi però si girò non avendo sentito cadere a terra l'avversaria.

Nami era ancora in piedi con le braccia incrociate a copertura della faccia, senza nemmeno un taglio sul corpo.

Kuro: "COSA? COME È POSSIBILE?"

Nami: "Nessuno ha detto che avrei dovuto schivarlo. Basi tutti i tuoi attacchi sulla velocità ma ti manca la potenza. Cosa fai se trovi un avversario in grado di resistere alle tue lame? La mia difesa è inpenetrabile visto che mi sono allenata per anni su di essa".

Kuro: "Non mi resta che mostrarti il terrore che può incutere un vero pirata allora".

Kuro prese una strana posizione per attaccare, lasciando le braccia lungo il corpo e con la faccia rivolta a terra.

"SHAKUSHI". Gridò e scomparve.

《 TAP-TAP-TAP 》

Si sentivano solo i passi rapidissimi e poi una lacerazione nel muro.

《 TAP-TAP-TAP 》

2 pirati caddero sanguinanti in fondo alla discesa.

《 TAP-TAP-TAP 》

Nami rimase immobile e concentrata cercando di seguire quell'attacco con la sua mente. Riusciva a vederlo anche se si muoveva ad una velocità altissima. Si chiese se i suoi riflessi sarebbero stati abbastanza rapidi. Ad un certo punto alzò il suo bastone per parare il colpo che le arrivò davanti.

L'attacco si infranse sulla difesa di Nami.

La faccia di Kuro rimase sbalordita.

Kuro: "Stai scherzando? Nemmeno io riesco a gestire questa velocità. Come puoi avermi parato?"

Nami facendo leva sul suo piede sinistro roteò su se stessa e colpì l'avversario con un calcio.

Kuro volò giù dalla discesa. Non fece in tempo a toccare il suolo che Rufy lo intercettò con un pugno, lanciandolo contro la parete della scogliera.

Rufy: "Nami lascialo a me. Devo insegnargli una lezione".

Zoro aveva atterrato Sham e battuto Buchi con un affondo potente e lo aveva lanciato contro Rufy. Nell'impatto il ragazzo dal cappello di paglia si era svegliato confuso. Non appena ha visto Kuro volargli incontro ha collegato l'accaduto e agito di conseguenza.

Nami: "Molto bene Rufy. Vado a cercare Usopp. Zoro vieni con me".

Zoro: "Va bene ma non ti abituare a dare ordini".

Entrambi corsero alla ricerca di Usopp.

Zoro: "Da che parte andiamo? Come facciamo a trovarli?"

Nami: "Stai zitto e fammi concentrare".

Iniziò ad osservare intorno a sè concentrandosi.

Nami: "Credo siano di là".

Partirono verso quella direzione

Kaya stava lunga a terra piangendo, mentre Usopp era ferito, appoggiato al tronco di un albero. Sopra di lui Jango stava per colpirlo con la sua arma, un chakram, che prima utilizzava come pendolo per ipnotizzare le persone.

Il mago era comunque ferito e bruciacchiato, simbolo che Usopp lo aveva colpito con i suoi proiettili. Purtroppo però le ferite Kuro aveva inflitto al cecchino, avevano avvantaggiato Jango.

Non appena l'anello si abbassò, venne intercettato dalla spada di Zoro.

Jango alzò lo sguardo e si trovò Zoro e Nami che lo osservavano severi.

Jango: "Ma.. ma... come... Kuro... voi... come mai siete qui? Dove è Kuro?"

Nami: "Kuro non è più un nostro problema".

Un secondo dopo Jango giaceva a terra martoriato dai colpi dei due.

Tornarono alla spiaggia e trovarono Rufy vincitore che stava cacciando i pirati dall'isola. Urlando di portarsi via il capitano Kuro, ormai svenuto, con loro.

Dopodichè cadde a terra stremato e ferito.

La battaglia era stata dura ma Rufy ne era uscito vincente.

La mattina dopo Kaya li ringraziò a nome di tutto il villaggio, anche se gli abitanti non avevano saputo nulla del pericolo corso.

Per sdebitarsi regalò loro la nave di cui avavano bisogno per poter continuare il loro viaggio.

Era una caravella con una polena a forma di testa di capra.

"BELLISSIMA!!" Gridò Rufy. " Ti chiameremo Going Merry!"

Nami: "Grazie mille. Non potevamo sperare in una nave migliore".

Fatti i dovuti saluti e caricate le provviste salparono. Rufy cappello di paglia e la sua ciurma, composta dallo spadaccino Zoro, la navigatrice Nami e... il cecchino Usopp.

Ripartirono per la prossima isola a bordo di quella bellissima nave. C'era un ponte spazioso, una stiva, una cucina e anche uno studio per Nami.

Zoro si avvicinò alla navigatrice.

Zoro: "Ti ho vista combattere prima. Come fai a bloccare attacchi di lama come quelli di Kuro? Hai mangiato un frutto del diavolo?"

Nami: "No nessun frutto. Non so spiegartelo di preciso. Mi capitò da piccola qualcosa del genere e da allora mi sono sempre allenata per migliorare. Riesco a potenziare i miei attacchi in modo che diventino notevolmente più efficaci e le mia difesa riesca addirittura a respingere gli attacchi avversari. Purtroppo non riesco a usufruirne per sempre. Dopo un pò ho bisogno di riposarmi".

Zoro: "Sembra comunque incredibile. Posso riuscirci anche io?"

Naki: "Non lo so. A me è riuscito così naturale. Non saprei insegnartelo".

Zoro: "Peccato. Comunque a livello difensivo sei davvero portentosa. Anche meglio di Rufy che è fatto di gomma ma non può difendersi dalle lame. Però dovresti migliorare i tuoi colpi. Sei forte ma se non vari le tipologie di attacco diventi prevedibile".

Nami: "Ti ringrazio Zoro. Mi inventerò qualcosa di sicuro. Ho sempre pensato di non voler far male agli altri ma ora mi sto rendendo conto che a volte è necessario".

《 BUUUUUUM 》Rufy stava giocando con il cannone.

《 PUNCH 》Rufy svenuto a terra colpito da Nami.

Nami: "Vedi? Decisamente necessario".

Note dell'autore:

Piccola precisazione sulla nostra eroina. Nami al momento riesce a difendersi dai proiettili dei pirati qualunque e da attacchi di lama solo se non avvengono con grande potenza.

Una forza fisica superiore riesce a superare l'armatura dell'Haki.

L'Haki di Nami migliorerà mano a mano che i nemici diventeranno più forti.

Se avete domande chiedete e commentate!!

Le vostre valutazioni aiutano e fanno andare avanti la storia!!


	8. Ritorno alla realtà

Usopp e Rufy giacevano sul ponte malmentati da Nami.

Rufy: "Ma Nami perchè mi picchi sempre? Ci stavamo allenando col cannone. Guarda, Usopp ha centrato quello scoglio al primo colpo".

Videro una barca avvicinarsi a loro.

Tutto ad un tratto un uomo saltò sul ponte della Going Merry urlando.

"AAAAHHH MALEDETTO!!!"

Era un uomo armato di spada con i capelli neri corti, la pelle abbronzata e un tatuaggio sella guancia. Iniziò subito ad attaccare Rufy.

Un attimo dopo era steso a terra battuto.

Zoro si affacciò sul ponte, vide l'uomo ed esclamò: "Johnny! Sei proprio tu? Che ci fai qui?"

Johnny: "Fratello Zoro! Aiutami! Yosaku sta male. Ci eravamo fermati su quello scoglio per riposare quando ci avete attaccati con il cannone".

Rufy e Usopp rimasero congelati.

"SCUSACI!" Implorarono con le lacrime agli occhi.

Portarono così Yosaku sulla nave.

Era un uomo con un copricapo rosso e un giubbotto verde e giaceva svenuto a terra.

Nami lo vide e ordinò a Usopp di prendere tutti i limoni che avevano in stiva.

Nami: "Si tratta di scorbuto. Una malattia tipica di chi viaggia in mare e non può mangiare frutta. Dovreste saperlo".

Rufy: "Quante cose sai Nami. Sei anche medico".

Nami: "Non sono un medico imbecilli. Anzi bisognerebbe trovarne uno. Ma per prevenire questi problemi c'è bisogno anche di un cuoco".

Rufy: "E anche di un musicista".

Johnny: "Se cercate un cuoco vi guiderò io. So dove potete trovarne uno".

Rufy: "Perfetto!! Andiamo a cercare un cuoco e a fare pranzo!!"

Pochi giorni dopo arrivarono al Baratie. Un ristorante sul mare. Rufy lo guardò con gli occhi che luccicavano.

Rufy: "Fantastico. È una nave a forma di pesce!"

Mentre si avvicinavano notarono una nave della marina ormeggiata di fianco al ristorante.

"Ehi di bordo. Perchè tenete la bandiera nera? Siete pirati? Non conosco il vostro simbolo".

Rufy: "Si siamo pirati e io sono il capitano".

"Io sono il tenente Fullbody e siete fortunati che sono qui solo per pranzare altrimenti vi avrei arrestato. AFFONDATELI!" Disse il marine e spararono una cannonata verso la Merry.

"GOMU GOMU NO FUSEN!!" Gridò Rufy gonfiandosi e intercettando la palla di cannone. Purtroppo però invece di rimandarla al mittente, colpì in pieno il Baratie.

Rufy: "OPS... Non ho sbagliato mira".

《 TOOOONCH 》Pugno di Nami in testa a Rufy.

Nami: "Vai a scusarti con il capo cuoco".

Dopo mezz'ora vennero a sapere che Rufy doveva lavorare al ristorante come sguattero per un anno.

"Vediamo come se ne esce stavolta Rufy".

Entrarono e si sedettero per far pranzo.

Era un ristorante molto carino con una particolarità... i cuochi erano decisamente maneschi.

Infatti il tenente Fullbody venne malmenato proprio davanti a loro da Sanji, il vice capo cuoco che a sua volta poi venne picchiato da Zef, il suo superiore.

Un ristorante decisamente movimentato.

Subito Rufy decise di prendere Sanji come cuoco nonostante i suoi rifiuti.

Finirono pranzo e Nami tornò alla nave dove erano rimasti di guardia Johnny e Yosaku.

Nami: "Che state facendo ragazzi?"

Yosaku: "Stiamo organizzando i nostri manifesti dei ricercati. Ogni giorno ne arrivano di nuovi".

Nami vide un manifesto e lo prese in mano.

[ Arlong, 20.000 berry ].

Si incupì tutto d'un tratto.

Johnny: "Sorella Nami qualcosa non va?"

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo triste.

Nami: "Vi chiedo di perdonarmi".

Si avvicinò a loro e con un calcio colpì entrambi gli uomini facendoli volare fuori bordo.

Issò le vele e partì.

Nami: "Chissà se li incontrerò mai più.

Chissà su un giorno mi riaccetteranno tra di loro. Quante domande.

Mi dispiace tanto ragazzi. Sono stata benissimo con voi ma purtroppo questo è un addio.

Vorrei tanto essere libera Bell-Mère. Libera di scegliere, libera di vivere".

Navigò per giorni fino a quando arrivò al villaggio di Kokoyashi. Era tornata a casa, con un bottino niente male.

Andò dietro casa della sorella a seppellirlo.

Nami: "Ancora 7 milioni e ci siamo".

Da dietro una figura le saltò addosso.

Nami la afferrò ed iniziarono a rotolare per alcuni metri. Si fermarono con Nami sopra che teneva le mani sulle spalle dell'avversario.

Nami: "Quando imparerai, Nojiko?".

Nojiko: "Wow. Sei diventata forte".

Nami: "Sei tu che sei debole sorella".

Nojiko: "Un giorno ti rimetterò al tuo posto vedrai".

Scoppiarono a ridere e si rialzarono.

Nojiko: "Come è andata questa volta? Ti sei fatta del male?"

Nami: "No più o meno tutto come al solito. Ho incontrato dei ragazzi interessanti con i quali ho vissuto delle fantastiche avventure".

Nojiko: "Wow quanti paroloni. Non ti esprimi mai con tanti complimenti dopo i tuoi viaggi. Devono averti proprio colpita".

Nami: "Si, diciamo che erano... differenti".

Si fece una doccia e si cambiò con un vestiario più comodo.

Sandali aperti, pantaloni al ginocchio neri e canottiera verde che rendeva visibile sulla spalla il tatuaggio dei pirati di Arlong.

Si diresse poi verso Arlong Park.

Il suo cuore non era mai stato sereno e quel giorno, lo era ancora meno. Aveva dovuto abbandonare amici con i quali aveva passato momenti fantastici ed ora doveva tornare alla triste realtà.

Incontrò un bambino che si stava dirigendo verso Arlong Park, con un pugnale in mano.

Nami: "Dove stai andando?"

"Vado ad uccidere Arlong". Rispose il bambino.

Nami prese il bastone e lo colpì in pieno volto.

Nami: "Vattene via e non disturbare Arlong. Non ha tempo per quelli come te".

Il bambino scappò di corsa in lacrime.

Scusa piccolo ma è per il tuo bene . Pensò tra sè e sè Nami.

Dopodichè entrò ad Arlong Park. Tutto era come lo aveva lasciato. Il palazzo altissimo con la testa di squalo sulla cima, il trono di Arlong sul cortile con la piscina di fronte. E tutto in giro uomini pesce di ogni tipo.

Arlong: "SHAHAHAHA! Bentornata Nami. Sei stata lontana a lungo questa volta".

Nami: "Si Arlong ho avuto parecchio da fare ma ho racimolato un bel bottino".

Arlong: "Sei proprio la migliore nel tradire la gente".

Nami: "Ora sono stanca. Vado a riposare un pò e a sistemare i miei appunti".

Entrò nel suo studio. Anche quello era rimasto invariato con la scrivania e le pile di mappe. Era il suo rifugio per allontanarsi dal mondo che la circondava in quel palazzo.

《 TOC TOC 》

Nami: "Vieni dentro Hacci".

Hatchan: "Ciao Nami. Bentornata. Come hai fatto a capire che ero io?"

Nami: "Sei l'unico qui che ha l'educazione di bussare".

Hatchan: "Ah... Giusto... Vuoi venire in palestra ed allenarti un pò?"

Nami: "No grazie Hacci. Ora sono un pò stanca. Vorrei solo riposare".


	9. Arlong Park

\-- Villaggio di Kokoyashi --

Passarono alcuni giorni e la vita sembrava tornata come sempre.

La solita normalità anche se un velo di tristezza accompagnava Nami tutto il tempo.

Sentì un pò di baccano fuori e decise di andare a vedere cosa stava succedendo.

Arlong stava raccontando ad un prigioniero della superiorità naturale degli uomini pesce. Tutto come al solito, tranne che il prigioniero, questa volta, era una faccia conosciuta.

Mani e piedi legati, Zoro stava seduto di fronte ad Arlong con il petto tutto fasciato, in attesa di sapere il suo destino.

Nami: "Sempre con questa storia Arlong, quando la smetterai?".

Arlong: "Mia cara Nami. Tu naturalmente sei speciale. Nessuno sa disegnare mappe come te. Per questo sei la mia cartografa".

Zoro rimase basito: " Cartografa? Nami perchè sei con loro?"

Nami: "Si Zoro. Sono sempre stata un pirata e vi ho solo ingannati per rubarvi il tesoro".

Arlong: "Eh già. È la donna più fredda che esista. Ha tradito chiunque le volesse bene. Per lei contano solo i soldi. Si è anche dimenticata della morte della madre".

Lo sguardo di Nami a sentire quelle parole tremò e Zoro lo notò.

Zoro: "Non sono sorpreso. Sapevo che ci avresti portato guai".

Detto questo lo spadaccino saltò all'indietro e si tuffò nella piscina.

"Ma è pazzo? Avendo mani e piedi legati affogherà". Dissero gli uomini pesce.

Nami rimase bloccata un attimo, poi si lanciò in acqua dietro a Zoro. Lo recuperò e lo riportò sul terreno.

Nami: "Sei un idiota. Cosa ti è saltato in mente?"

Zoro: "A te cosa è saltato in mente? Stavo per affogare, perchè ci hai messo tanto?"

Nami furiosa gli sferrò un pugno in faccia e lo lasciò accasciare al suolo.

Nami: "Imprigionatelo. Penserò a lui più tardi".

Se ne andò nel suo studio.

Nami: Non ci voleva proprio. È venuto qui e rischia di rovinare il mio piano per liberare il villaggio .

Più tardi, Nami aspettò che Arlong si mosse verso i villaggi e tornò di sotto da Zoro. Tagliò le corde che lo legavano con un pugnale.

Nami: "Vattene via subito. Arlong non c'è quindi non farti più vedere. Te l'ho detto faccio parte della loro ciurma. Dimenticatemi".

Detto questo si girò e se ne andò. Si diresse alla tomba della madre dove venne raggiunta da Nojiko.

Finalmente, con un pò di tranquillità, potè passare del tempo con qualcuno che le voleva bene.

Erano così rari quei momenti.

Nojiko: "Cosa è successo? Perchè sei così agitata?"

Nami: "Quei ragazzi che ho conosciuto, mi hanno raggiunta qui. Mi saranno solo d'impiccio e rischiano di rovinare i miei piani. Spero se ne vadano al più presto".

Più tardi tornata ad Arlong Park trovò una situazione ancora peggiore.

C'erano corpi di uomini pesce stesi ovunque, uccisi da Zoro. Arlong era infuriato e teneva prigioniero Usopp. Di certo il cecchino non sarebbe stato fortunato come lo spadaccino.

Kuroobi: "Secondo me è stata Nami a portare qui queste persone, cosi da poterti eliminare Arlong".

Nami: "Smettila Kuroobi. Sono 8 anni che lavoro per voi. Perchè dovrei tradirvi proprio ora?"

Arlong: "Tranquilla Nami. Kuroobi non intendeva insultarti. Questi piccoli moscerini verranno subito sistemati e tornerà la pace immediatamente. Nessuno può eliminarmi".

Arlong si avvicinò minaccioso al cecchino.

Nami scattò ed intervenì prima che potessero uccidere Usopp. Prese il suo bastone e colpì il cecchino in faccia atterrandolo.

Usopp: "Perchè ci fai questo Nami? Rufy ancora si fida e non smetterà un attimo di credere in te".

Nami: "Finiscila. Ho sbagliato a farmi seguire da voi ma riparerò. Ti ucciderò con le mie mani".

Usopp: "Uccidermi? Ma cosa dici? Non credo proprio, prendi questo".

Usopp lanciò un petardo a terra creando una nuvola di fumo e sparò un colpo in direzione di Nami.

La ragazza, anche se il fumo occultava la vista, percepì facilmente da che parte arrivava il colpo e lo schivò. Si lanciò poi verso Usopp colpendolo in volto di nuovo col bastone e poi, con un pugnale mirò all'addome del ragazzo.

Appena la nube si diradò tutti videro cadere a terra sanguinante il cecchino e Nami in piedi di fronte a lui. Gli diede un calcio che lo fece volare in fondo alla piscina. Poi si girò e se ne tornò nel suo studio tra il tripudio degli uomini pesce.

Lontana da occhi indiscreti si medicò la mano. Infatti invece di colpire Usopp si era trafitta la mano inscenando la morte dell'amico.

Nami pensò: Non posso permettere che rovinino i miei piani. Gli uomini di Arlong sono troppo forti e dopo averli ammazzati distruggeranno tutto. Devo trovarli e costringerli ad andarsene .

Scese di sotto e andò a cercarli.

Dopo pochi minuti li trovò lungo la strada. C'era Zoro, Rufy, Johnny, Yosaku e Sanji, il cuoco del Baratie.

Nami: "Perchè siete ancora qui? Vi ho detto che dovete andare via. Vi ho traditi e non voglio avere più niente a che fare con voi".

Rufy: "Ma cosa dici Nami? Siamo compagni. Perchè stai con loro?"

Nami: "Ve l'ho detto. Sono della loro ciurma e voi non dovete immischiarvi. Arlong vuole farvi fuori perchè Zoro ha ucciso molti uomini pesce. Sono troppo forti. Scappate finchè siete in tempo. Non avete idea di chi avete di fronte questa volta".

Zoro: "Dove è Usopp?"

Nami: "In fondo al mare".

Zoro scattò e la attaccò con le sue spade. Nami venne quasi presa alla sprovvista ma saltò indietro.

Lo spadaccino proseguì l'attacco e Nami continuò a schivare ogni colpo.

Estrasse il suo bastone e lo bloccò.

Rimasero qualche secondo l'uno di fronte all'altra, con le armi intrecciate in una prova di forza.

Nami lanciò un urlo ed iniziò a contrattaccare.

Zoro arretrò parando i colpi che arrivavano.

Nami aumentò la rapidità degli attacchi fino a colpire con un calcio lo spadaccino sull'addome.

Zoro venne scagliato contro un albero. Si rialzò e mise le spade nel fodero senza batter ciglio.

Nami: "Cosa fai? Sei impazzito?"

Appena vista questa scena Sanji attaccò Zoro.

Sanji: "Come ti permetti di attaccare la mia bellissima Nami?"

Iniziarono a scambiarsi qualche colpo finchè Rufy si distese a terra.

Rufy: "Io dormo".

Nami rimase esterrefatta.

Nami: "SIETE TUTTI FUORI DI TESTA. SE VOLETE FARVI AMMAZZARE FATE PURE. NON MI INTERESSA!"

Si girò e scappò via.

Corse più che poteva fino ad arrivare a casa di Nojiko. Entrò e scoppiò a piangere.

Aveva i nervi a fior di pelle.

Nami: Perchè? Perchè sono così testardi? Si faranno uccidere. Non sanno di cosa sono capaci gli uomini pesce .

Distrusse qualche specchio e qualche mobile per alleviare lo stress e alla fine si addormentò sul tavolo.

Nojiko entrò e vide il caos. Prese una coperta e la poggiò su di Nami.

Nojiko: "Povera Nami. Quanto è difficile per te aver finalmente trovato dei compagni".


	10. Libertà

\-- Villaggio di Kokoyashi --

《 TOC - TOC 》

Nami fu svegliata dal bussare alla porta.

Si alzò e andò ad aprire.

Si trovò di fronte un gruppo di marines.

Nami: "Chi siete e cosa volete?"

"Buonasera. Sono il capitano Nezumi della 16 divisione della marina dell'east blue e abbiamo l'ordine di trovare un criminale. Una certa Nami".

Nami: "Si sono io, ma essendo un ufficiale della ciurma di Arlong, se vuoi arrestarmi, poi dovrai subire la sua furia".

Nezumi: "No non ho ricevuto nessun ordine riguardo a questo. Ci è stato detto che nascondi una refurtiva di quasi 100 milioni di berry. Iniziate a scavare intorno alla casa".

Nami estrasse il bastone ed atterrò tre marines.

Nami: "Cosa? Come fate a sapere la cifra esatta? Avete parlato con Arlong? È lui che vi ha detto tutto?"

Nezumi sorridendo sotto i baffi: "Chissà..."

Nami atterrò altri due marines: "Perchè ci fate questo? Sono anni che chiediamo il vostro aiuto per liberarci da Arlong e non avete fatto mai niente. Ora venite e volete tutto ciò che ho sottratto ai pirati?"

Nezumi: "Un crimine è un crimine. Anche se hai derubato i pirati. Ora lasciaci lavorare o ti arresteremo".

I marines continuavano a scavare e Nami presa dalla rabbia scappò in direzione di Arlong Park.

Nami: "ARLOOONG. COME TI SEI PERMESSO DI NON MANTENERE LA TUA PAROLA? ERO QUASI RIUSCITA A RACIMOLARE I 100 MILIONI".

Entrò furiosa sbattendo la porta e lo prese per la camicia.

Arlong si alzò in piedi. Era quasi il doppio di Nami e la guardò dall'alto in basso. Le si avvicinò e le disse minaccioso: "Quando non avrei mantenuto la mia parola?"

La rabbia di Nami si trasformò in paura. Arretrò cadendo a terra.

Si girò sulle ginocchia e scappò via presa dalla disperazione.

Nami: "Cosa posso fare?"

Si diresse verso il villaggio per trovare qualche faccia amica. Non appena arrivò nella via principale, si trovò di fronte tutti gli abitanti armati di bastoni e fiaccole.

Nami: "FERMATEVI DOVE ANDATE? Non è successo niente. Non dovete andare contro gli uomini pesce".

Genzo: "Nami sappiamo tutto. Abbiamo sempre saputo dei tuoi sacrifici e ora, il tradimento di Arlong, è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso. Hai fatto tanto per noi, è ora che ricambiamo".

Nami: "NO FERMI! RIUSCIRÒ A RACIMOLARE DI NUOVO I SOLDI".

Genzo: "Grazie di tutto Nami. Preferiamo morire piuttosto che vederti soffrire ancora".

Nami distrutta e sconfitta si accasciò a terra piangendo. Prese il pugnale e iniziò a trafiggersi sulla spalla dove aveva il tatuaggio.

Una mano si posò sulla sua e la fermò.

Nami: "RUFY COSA VUOI ANCORA? TI HO DETTO DI ANDARE VIA. NON SAI NEMMENO COSA STIA ACCADENDO".

Rufy: "No, non lo so".

Nami: "TI HO GIÀ DETTO DI LASCIARMI IN PACE".

Rufy: "Si me lo hai detto".

Nami: "ALLORA PERCHÈ... PERCHÈ...Rufy... ti prego...aiutami..."

Rufy poggiò il suo cappello di paglia sulla testa di Nami: "CERTO CHE SIIIIII!!!".

Rufy, Zoro, Sanji e Usopp partirono verso Arlong Park, l'obbiettivo era ridare il sorriso alla loro compagna.

Nami era distrutta nel cuore e nei sentimenti. Ogni sua lacrima era stata versata invano. Di tutta quella vita, piena di sacrifici, non era rimasta che la paura. Eppure tutto il villaggio stava affrontando Arlong senza paura. Persino Rufy e gli altri, che erano totalmente estranei ai fatti, stavano andando verso morte certa senza paura.

Senza paura? Perchè lei aveva così tanta paura mentre loro per niente?

Poi ripensò a quello che era capitato poco prima, quando Zoro l'aveva attaccata.

Gli uomini pesce erano 10 volte più forti degli esseri umani, ribaltavano case e uccidevano persone.

Eppure Zoro da solo, con delle ferite profonde, ne aveva fatti fuori moltissimi.

Lo stesso Zoro che l'aveva affrontata senza infliggerle un singolo colpo.

Forse non aveva combattuto seriamente con lei, oppure...

Ripensò ai combattimenti che da sola aveva dovuto affrontare negli ultimi 8 anni, a come ogni volta tornava più forte, veloce, abile ed esperta.

A quanto si era impegnata ogni giorno allenandosi e costringendosi a migliorare, superando i propri limiti ancora e ancora.

Eppure si sentiva sempre impotente di fronte ad Arlong.

La paura... la paura era la migliore arma che era stata usata su di lei. Ma non più. Ora aveva gli occhi ben aperti.

Si alzò e andò a fasciarsi la spalla. Poi si diresse anche lei verso Arlong Park.

Lungo il tragitto sentì dei rumori provenire dalle risaie. Andò a controllare ed incontrò Usopp e Chew.

Il cecchino giaceva a terra sanguinante. Questa volta veramente, mentre l'uomo pesce lo stava per finire.

Nami preparò il bastone: "CHEW! ABBIAMO UN CONTO IN SOSPESO NOI DUE".

Chew si girò incuriosito. Stava con le mani in tasca come sempre.

Chew: "Nami. Che bella sorpresa. Finisco con questo smidollato e sono subito da te".

Nami scattò e colpì l'uomo pesce in faccia con un calcio. Questo volò via e si schiantò contro degli alberi.

Chew sputò un pò di sangue e si rialzò incredulo: "Che cos..."

Nami era in piedi di fronte a lui aspettandolo con uno sguardo infuocato.

Chew: "Siamo usciti dal guscio? Bene vorrà dire che mi divertirò un pò".

L'uomo pesce partì all'attacco con uno scatto fulmineo e cercò di colpirla con dei pugni.

Nami schivò ogni singolo colpo e contraccambiò con una bastonata che lo fece volare 10 metri indietro fino alla risaia.

Chew si rialzò di nuovo dolorante: "Quale trucco stai usando? Come fai ad essere così forte?"

Nami: "Allenamento. Sono 8 anni che lavoro per perfezionarmi mentre voi vi siete sempre adagiati sugli allori".

Chew saltò e con entrambe le mani unite in un solo pugno la colpì dall'alto sopra la testa.

Nami alzò le sue braccia e si riparò contrastando l'attacco, poi con un piede lo calciò via colpendolo al petto.

Nami: "Ogni giorno parlate della vostra superiorità naturale, convinti che basti quella per darvi il diritto di fare ciò che volete".

Chew infuriato si abbassò e raccolse tutta l'acqua presente nella risaia dentro la bocca. Poi si alzò in piedi e la sparò contro Nami come fossero proiettili.

Nami si racchiuse su se stessa coprendosi il volto con le braccia e con il bastone.

La sparatoria durò a lungo fino a quando tutto era stato distrutto. Alberi, tronchi, staccionate. Tutto tranne Nami che era ancora lì in piedi con pochi graffi sulla pelle.

Chew non credette ai propri occhi. E iniziò a sudare freddo.

Nami avanzò mentre lui arretrò fino ad inciampare. Cadde a terra e iniziò a supplicare pietà.

Chew: "N-N-Nami a-a-aspetta fammi spieg..."

Nami lo prese per la bocca sporgente ed iniziò a farlo girare, sollevandolo da terra. Lasciò la presa lanciandolo in aria. Chew volò diversi metri in alto e quando ricadde, Nami lo colpì con il suo pugno.

L'uomo pesce si schiantò contro il terreno privo di sensi.

Usopp: "Grazie Nami. Naturalmente lo avevo già stancato".

Nami si girò verso la sua prossima destinazione: "Arlong..."

Arrivò al muro di recinzione di Arlong Park, dove tutti i cittadini stavano osservando estasiati quello che stava succedendo.

Nojiko e Genzo stavano recuperando Zoro che era finito in mare. Era ferito ma si teneva in piedi.

Sanji era seduto appoggiato al muro vicino a lei mentre fumava una sigaretta.

Hatchan galleggiava svenuto e sanguinante in piscina mentre Kuroobi era disteso nel piazzale.

Tutto intorno ad Arlong Park invece giacevano mappe rovinate, mobili distrutti e resti del vecchio studio di Nami.

Alzò lo sguardo per vedere che la battaglia tra Rufy e Arlong era ancora in corso. Pezzi dello studio continuavano a volare fuori. Ogni mappa che cadeva era una lacrima che Nami aveva versato in questi ultimi 8 anni.

Infine si vide sbucare dal tetto la gamba allungata di Rufy. Salì in alto il più possibile e ridiscese con una potenza impressionante.

"ONOOOOOOOOOO". Gridò Rufy mentre colpiva Arlong.

Il palazzo si spezzò in due metà e iniziò a barcollare. Tutto d'un tratto crollò su se stesso. Arlong Park cadde insieme alla tirannia che portava con sè.

Dalle macerie una figura si alzò. E gridò: "NAMIIIIIII!!! TU SEI UNA MIA COMPAGNAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Nami rispose commossa: "Si Rufy... Grazie!"

 **Note dell'autore:** Buongiorno a tutti. Finalmente, senza più Arlong tra i piedi, Nami può iniziare a conoscere le sue potenzialità e a crescere con esse. Dal prossimo capitolo i combattimenti inizieranno a diventare seri.

Commentate per favore così che possa capire se sto facendo un buon lavoro. Grazie mille a tutti.


	11. Voglio essere un pirata

\-- Villaggio di Kokoyashi --

Dalle macerie Arlong si rialzò in piedi sanguinante. Barcollava in uno stato pietoso, tentando di non cadere.

Arlong: "Tu... maledetto essere inferiore..."

Nami gli si avvicinò di fronte con lo sguardo gelido.

Arlong: "Nami... vi distruggerò tutti quanti..."

Allungò la sua mano palmata e la afferrò per la maglietta.

Nami: "In un qualunque altro giorno sarei scappata terrorizzata, ma non oggi. Oggi la paura non vive più in questa isola. È finalmente arrivata al tramonto la tirannia degli uomini pesce".

Alzò il braccio e poggiò la mano sul volto di Arlong. Strinse con le dita imbevendole di tutto ciò che aveva dentro di sè.

Arlong urlò di dolore afferrandole il polso e piegandosi in ginocchio.

Nami: "Ci sono voluti 8 lunghi anni e quattro ragazzi per farmelo capire, ma finalmente so che posso essere abbastanza forte per proteggere le persone a cui voglio bene".

Caricò l'altro pugno e sbattè la faccia di Arlong sul terreno. Pezzi di piastrelle schizzarono da tutte le parti e l'uomo pesce perse i sensi sconfitto una volta per tutte.

L'incubo era finito. Arlong era stato battuto. L'intera isola doveva saperlo e la felicità poteva essere respirata tra la gente che aveva assistito a quella battaglia.

I festeggiamenti però vennero interrotti dall'arrivo del tenente Nezumi e della 16 flotta della marina.

Nezumi: "Molto bene. Non mi sarei mai aspettato uno spettacolo del genere. La ciurma di Arlong sconfitta... Così potrò accaparrarmi anche i tesori di quel pirata".

Appena Nami sentì quelle parole prese il suo bastone e si avvicinò al marine.

Nezumi fece un passo indietro.

Nezumi: "Non ti permetterai... sono un tenen..."

L'ultima parola venne bloccata dal colpo della navigatrice che lo fece volare fin dentro la piscina.

Tornato a riva continuò ad imprecare.

Nezumi: "Questa me la pagherai. Tu non sai chi ti stai mettendo contro".

Nami si accovacciò e disse: "Forse non ci siamo capiti. Ora tu arresterai Arlong e la sua ciurma, te ne andrai lasciando il suo tesoro alla popolazione e ridandomi quello che mi hai sottratto".

Nezumi: "Non ci penso nemmeno".

Nami lo tirò fuori dall'acqua e cercò di essere il più convincente possibile.

Pochi secondi dopo il tenente, pieno di lividi e con qualche dente in meno, accettò la proposta e se ne andò.

Non appena si riprese chiamò il quartier generale per avvertire della presenza di una nuova ciurma pirata molto pericolosa e richiese una taglia su di loro.

I festeggiamenti continuarono tutta la notte. I pirati di Rufy cappello di paglia erano gli eroi dell'isola e Nami potè finalmente dire, senza inganni e senza bugie, di essere il loro navigatore.

"Partirai con loro quindi?" Chiese Nojiko di fronte alla tomba di Bell-Mère.

Nami: "Si. Non mi sembra vero poter dire di avere dei compagni. Bell-Mère hai visto? Finalmente potrò essere felice, d'ora in poi riderò sempre e sarò libera".

Nojiko: "Entrare nella Grand Line sarà pericoloso".

Nami: "Si lo so. Ma ho degli amici con me e ci proteggeremo a vicenda. Poi sono sicura che Bell-Mère sarà sempre vicina a me. Ogni volta che combatterò, lei sarà lì ad aiutarmi e a darmi forza".

Nojiko: "Si ne sono convinta anche io".

La mattina successiva salparono. Avevano caricato sulla Merry alcune piante di arancio prese dalla casa di Nami.

"Addio a tutti. Quando tornerò avrò coronato il mio sogno!". Disse Nami sottovoce cercando di nascondere le lacrime di gioia che le stavano scendendo.

\-- Pochi giorni dopo --

Nami stava leggendo il giornale, prontamente consegnato dai news coo, quando dei fogli sfilarono a terra.

Rufy li raccolse.

Rufy: "YU-UUUUUUUH GUARDATE. SONO UN RICERCATO. 30 MILIONI DI BERRY!"

Nami: "Cosa? Ma non capisci che la tua vita è in pericolo? Ora i marines e i cacciatori di taglie ti perseguiteranno. Dovresti essere preoccupato, non felice".

"Guarda questo allora". Rufy le girò l'altro foglio mostrandoglielo.

[ Nami la Gatta Ladra 25.000.000 berry ]

Nami: "COSA? PERCHÈ IO? CHE C'ENTRO?"

Zoro: "Evidentemente il tenente ha voluto vendicarsi".

"Che bella la mia Namiiiii". Disse Sanji con i cuoricini negli occhi.

Usopp: "Sbrighiamoci allora ad entrare nella Grand Line. Queste sono le taglie più alte dell'East Blue e nella rotta maggiore sarà più facile passare inosservati".

Proseguirono quindi verso l'isola successiva. Nami intensificò sia gli allenamenti fisici insieme a Zoro, sia le sue capacità di percezione e navigazione.

Doveva essere pronta a tutto non sapendo quali pericoli l'aspettavano.

\-- Qualche giorno dopo --

La mèta successiva, l'ultima prima di entrare nella Grand Line, era Rogue Town. La città dove tutto ebbe inizio. Dove Gol D. Roger era nato e giustiziato dopo aver trovato lo One Piece. Rufy era emozionatissimo di poter vedere il patibolo nella piazza.

Si divisero per fare compere. Nami andò in cerca di vestiti, un'altra sua grande passione. Come uscì dal negozio guardò il cielo, capì che c'era una tempesta in arrivo. Si diresse verso la piazza per avvertire Rufy che sarebbero dovuti partire al più presto per evitarla.

Arrivò insieme a tutti gli altri e trovarono una scena decisamente inaspettata. Rufy stava per essere giustiziato da Buggy il clown sul patibolo.

Sanji: "Non si può mai stare tranquilli con quello lì".

Nami: "Riesce a mettersi nei guai in qualunque modo".

Lasciarono i bagagli ad Usopp mandandolo a preparare la nave, mentre gli altri partirono per salvare il capitano.

I sottoposti del pagliaccio erano molti, sparsi per tutta la piazza e non facevano altro che rallentare i Mugiwara. Non si riusciva ad avvicinarsi abbastanza per poter rompere il patibolo. Il loro capitano stava per essere giustiziato e la loro avventura stava già per finire ma nonostante questo Rufy sorrise, proprio come fece il Re dei pirati. Accettò la morte senza l'ombra di paura.

Proprio mentre Buggy stava abbassando la spada per tagliargli la testa, avvenne una cosa incredibile.

Un fulmine cadde precisamente sul patibolo distruggendolo, Buggy cadde quasi morto, mentre Rufy, essendo di gomma, si rialzò incolume esclamando semplicemente: "Che fortuna!".

Scapparono proprio mentre iniziava a piovere.

A metà strada vennero intercettati da una ragazza con gli occhiali.

"Fermatevi nel nome della legge. Sono Tashigi, sergente maggiore della marina. Roronoa Zoro. Consegnami la tua spada, la Wado Ichimonji".

Zoro intrecciò le spade con la ragazza permettendo agli altri di proseguire la fuga.

Più avanti un uomo con dei sigari in bocca e un giubbotto bianco sbarrò loro la strada.

Rufy: "E questo chi è?"

L'uomo rispose: "Sono il capitano Smoker e non vi permetterò di lasciare questa isola, pirati".

Sanji caricò il suo calcio e colpì il marine ma il suo piede gli passò attraverso.

"Ci penso io". Disse Rufy tirandogli un pugno ma con lo stesso risultato.

Il fumo generato dall'uomo catturò i due.

"La tua testa vale 30 milioni? Ho mangiato il frutto del diavolo Moku Moku della tipologia Rogia. Sono un uomo fatto di fumo e non puoi colpirmi. La tua strada finisce qui Rufy cappello di paglia".

Nami: "Lascia stare il mio capitano".

Estrasse il bastone ed attaccò. A differenza di quelli dei suoi compagni, il suo colpo prese Smoker in faccia e lo fece volare via contro il muro abbatendolo.

Nami: "Scappate, lo trattengo io".

Rufy e Sanji proseguirono mentre Smoker si rialzò dalle macerie.

Smoker: "Agh! Gatta ladra Nami? La tua taglia a quanto pare è meritata.".

Detto questo spiccò il volo lasciando dietro di sè una scia di fumo e cercò di colpirla con il suo jitte.

I due bastoni si incrociarono scambiandosi diversi colpi.

Nessuno arretrava e per ogni colpo ricevuto Nami ne restituiva un'altro.

Era la prima volta che un avversario resisteva così a lungo. E questo valeva per entrambi.

L'esperienza del marine era superiore ma la rapidità di Nami compensava lo svantaggio.

Smoker: "Non credere di potermi sfuggire. Nessun pirata è mai salpato da quando controllo Rogue Town".

Nami: "Immagino che ci sarà una prima oggi".

"WHITE BLOW!"

Smoker circondò Nami con il suo fumo tentando di imprigionarla ma l'aumento di volume significava anche più semplicità per l'avversario di sferrare colpi.

Non essendo abituato a subire questi attacchi Smoker iniziò ad arrancare.

Infatti Nami iniziò a colpirlo e a prendere il sopravvento. Ormai era quasi fatta. Il suo bastone sembrava inarrestabile e lei danzava sferrando colpi precisi e potenti.

La forza di quegli attacchi però piano piano iniziò a diminuire.

Nami: Cosa? No non adesso .

La navigatrice cercò di assestare l'ultimo colpo con il suo bastone, ma questa volta l'arma passò attraverso al marine.

Smoker: "Come pensavo a quanto pare il tuo haki ha dei limiti di tempo. Scacco matto gatta ladra. WHITE OUT!!!"

Appena il fumo abbracciò Nami, un' enorme folata di vento investì entrambi. Smoker venne scaraventato contro il muro mentre Nami verso la Going Merry.

Smoker si rialzò e vide un uomo avanti a lui.

Smoker: "Tu sei... Perchè li hai aiutati Dragon?"

Dragon: "Non puoi impedire a qualcuno di prendere il mare".

Arrivarono tutti alla Going Merry che Usopp aveva appena preparato per salpare.

Salirono di fretta e partirono col vento a favore.

Direzione: Grand Line.

 **Note dell'autore:** Buongiorno a tutti. Finalmente qualche nemico interessante. Vi sta piacendo la storia o rimane troppo banale o noiosa? Fatemi sapere con un commento.


	12. La Grand Line

Rufy: "Wow Nami. Non finisci mai di stupire. Come sei riuscita a colpire quell'uomo fumoso? Ogni colpo gli passava attraverso".

Sanji: "LA MIA BELLISSIMA E FORTISSIMA NAMI CI HA SALVATI!!!!"

Nami: "Non ne ho idea. Lui ha accennato a qualcosa che avevo esaurito ma non so a cosa si riferisse. In ogni caso, per fortuna quella folata di vento mi ha salvata. Devo intensificare gli allenamenti o la prossima volta non mi andrà così bene".

Usopp: "Comunque il tuo bastone gli è sembrato parecchio tangibile".

Zoro: "L'importante è averlo lasciato indietro. Questi frutti del diavolo possono essere problematici. Dobbiamo stare attenti in futuro".

Proseguirono la navigazione sotto la tempesta.

Usopp: "GUARDATE! COSA È QUELLA LUCE?"

Nami: "Quella è la Luce Guida. Indica l'ingresso della Grand Line. Le voci che avevo sentito erano vere. Per entrare nella Rotta Maggiore bisognerà scalare la Reverse Mountain".

Il disegno della mappa infatti indicava la Grand Line e la striscia di terra chiamata Red Line. Le due "linee" abbracciano il globo il direzioni perpendicolari tra di loro. E in uno dei due punti dove si incrociano serge una montagna.

Zoro: "Non possiamo andare a sud direttamente nella rotta, evitando la montagna?"

Rufy: "NO NON POSSIAMO. SCALARE LA MONTAGNA È MOLTO PIU FIGO".

Nami: "No imbecille. La Rotta Maggiore è "protetta" ai lati da due Calm Belt. Sono zone dove non soffia alcun vento e sono infestate da Re del mare. Se provassimo a passare di li moriremo in un secondo".

Rufy: "Allora è come dicevo io. Andiamo a scalare la montagna".

Si avvicinarono all'ingresso tra onde anomale e mulinelli. Il corso d'acqua che percorreva la Reverse Mountain in salita, aveva una serie di archi, ornati con strani simboli, che lo accompagnavano lungo tutto il tragitto.

Non appena presero la via, la nave accelerò seguendo il flusso dell'acqua, in cima si vedeva il cielo azzurro e gli occhi dei Mugiwara riflettevano la luce dei loro sogni. Quella strada li avrebbe condotti a realizzarli.

Erano finalmente entrati nella Grand Line.

Iniziarono a ridiscendere la montagna seguendo la corrente, mentre i sorrisi brillavano sui loro volti. Appena guardarono in basso però, notarono che l'uscita era bloccata da una gigantesca balena, posta proprio di fronte a loro.

Non potevano nè girare nè fermarsi. Finire il loro viaggio affondati da una balena sarebbe stato ridicolo e Rufy ebbe quindi un'idea geniale. Sparò un colpo di cannone contro l'animale, così che il contraccolpo li rallentò abbastanza, da farli appoggiare leggermente sul corpo del cetaceo. La polena, ovvero il posto preferito del capitano, saltò via al contatto.

Rufy, offeso da questo avvenimento, agì d'impulso e caricò il suo pugno, mirando all'occhio della balena.

Rufy: "GOM GOM PISTOL!"

Il braccio allungato partì, ma prima di arrivare a destinazione, un vecchio si mise in mezzo prendendosi il colpo al posto dell'animale.

Cadde in acqua mentre Nami iniziò a gonfiare di botte il capitano.

Nami: "Perchè sei così stupido e impulsivo? Perchè ci vuoi mettere sempre in pericolo? Perchè non pensi mai prima di agire?"

Rufy: "AHI AHIA AHIO BASTA TI PREGO!"

Il vecchio nuotò fino alla riva laterale e uscì dall'acqua.

Loro si avvicinarono per accertarsi delle sue condizioni.

Sanji: "EHI VECCHIETTO, STAI BENE?"

L'uomo li guardò in cagnesco: "Non tentate più di colpire la balena o qualcuno si farà veramente male".

Sanji rispose arrogante: "Ah sì? E chi di preciso?

Vecchio: "Io!"

Sanji: "BRUTTO BASTARDO TI STAI PRENDENDO GIOCO DI NOI!"

Il cuoco venne trattenuto dagli altri.

Nami: "Aspetta Sanji siamo noi che lo abbiamo attaccato. Rufy vai a chiedere scusa".

Rufy: "Scusi se l'ho picchiata".

Vecchio: "Non mi hai fatto niente".

Detto questo cadde a terra svenuto.

Usopp: "MA CHE DICI CHE NEMMENO TI TIENI IN PIEDI?"

Nami ricominciò a malmenare Rufy.

Ad un tratto un ragazzo ed una ragazza sbucarono da dietro uno scoglio, armati di un bazooka e spararono verso la balena.

Zoro saltò in aria e tagliò la cannonata a metà.

Nami corse contro i due. Il ragazzo aveva due bastoni di ferro come armi ed attaccò la navicatrice con entrambi. Nami li bloccò afferrandoli con le mani e poi saltò tirando un calcio in faccia e mettendo KO l'avversario.

Si abbassò schivando un altro attacco che le arrivò da dietro. L'altra ragazza aveva legati ai suoi mignoli dei fili con in cima un gioiello affilato.

Nami: "Che arma strana".

Ragazza: "Sono dei Peacock Slasher. Un'arma letale".

La donna attaccò di nuovo ma Nami si abbassò correndo sotto i fili e sbucando di fianco all'avversaria. La colpì con il lato della mano facendole perdere i sensi.

Li legarono e li perquisirono. Nella tasca della ragazza trovarono uno strano braccialetto con una palla di vetro sopra.

Intanto il vecchietto si stava riprendendo e lo aiutatono ad alzarsi. Spiegò loro di chiamarsi Crocus, di essere un medico e raccontò la storia di Laboon, la balena.

Crocus: "Laboon è stata abbandonata dai suoi amici 50 anni fa. Erano dei pirati partiti per affrontare la Grand Line, ma che erano morti nel tentativo. La balena non ha voluto credere alla loro dipartita e ogni giorno sbatte il proprio muso contro la Red Line, sperando nel loro ritorno. Guardate le cicatrici che si è procurata".

Tutti rimasero commossi da quella storia.

Rufy caricò il suo pugno ed iniziò un combattimento contro l'animale.

Zoro: "Ma che sta facendo?"

Nami: "Capire ciò che gira in quella testa è un'impresa".

Sanji: "Per me non ha capito nemmeno di cosa stavamo parlando".

Rufy venne sbalzato a destra e sinistra ma ritornò sempre all'attacco infliggendo anche qualche danno. Dopo un pò si fermò.

Rufy: "Sei forte devo ammetterlo. Però ora devo andare. Direi che abbiamo pareggiato e che quando tornerò finiremo la nostra battaglia. Fino a quel momento non colpire più la scogliera con il muso ok?"

Crocus: "Che genio. Ha dato a Laboon un'altro obbiettivo per continuare a vivere e sperare".

Usopp: "Non è così stupido come sembra".

Crocus: "Per ringraziarvi posso spiegarvi come funziona la navigazione qui nella Grand Line. Dovrete usare i Log Pose, come quello che ha Nami in mano. Sono bussole speciali che indicano la rotta da seguire. Registrano, dopo un determinato periodo di tempo, il magnetismo di un'isola e quindi indicheranno quella successiva".

Nami: "Ho capito. Quindi quei due avevano questo Log Pose con loro. Saranno così gentili da prestarcelo immagino".

I due ragazzi si svegliarono e furono costretti a presentarsi.

Si facevano chiamare Mr. 9 e Miss Wednesday e supplicarono Rufy di accompagnarli a casa, dato che senza bussole sarebbero stati perduti.

Rufy: "Ok tanto una via vale un'altra. Inizieremo dalla vostra isola e poi proseguiremo per tutta la Grand Line".

Partirono verso la prima isola della Rotta Maggiore.

La navigazione in questo mare era difficilissima. Vi erano cambiamenti meteorologici repentini, tempeste alternate a nevicate e a cielo sereno, iceberg e correnti contrarie.

Nami organizzò al meglio l'equipaggio e sfruttò tutte le sue capacità. Sarebbe stato un viaggio difficile ma questo lo sapeva già e non le faceva paura. Sentiva un brivido sulla pelle per le avventure che avrebbero vissuto in quel fantastico viaggio.

Dopo qualche tempo arrivarono alla prima mèta. Whiskey Peak.

 **Note dell'autore:** Eccomi di nuovo con un nuovo capitolo. Scusate l'assenza ma ho avuto delle cose che mi hanno tenuto molto occupato. Spero di non fare più pause così lunghe.

Come sempre per qualunque dubbio, consiglio o anche solo per un saluto commentate. Grazie a tutti e al prossimo capitolo!


	13. La Baroque Works

\-- Whiskey Peak --

Whiskey Peak era una strana isola. Non solo per la sua conformazione con enormi rocce a forma di cactus, ma soprattutto perchè appena videro la bandiera pirata, accolsero tutta la ciurma molto calorosamente, con striscioni, cartelli e festeggiamenti.

"Benvenuti a Whiskey Peak, la città dei liquori. Siete i benvenuti, pirati della Grand Line. Sono Igarappoi, il sindaco della città".

Li invitarono ad un banchetto. Rufy naturalmente acconsentì senza pensarci due volte.

La festa fu bellissima con Rufy che mangiava allo sfinimento, Sanji che corteggiava ogni ragazza dell'isola, Usopp intento a raccontare delle sue fantomatiche gesta e Zoro e Nami che sfidarono i migliori bevitori ad una gara di resistenza alcoolica.

Ogni cosa andava per il meglio e sul tardi tutti si addormentarono felici e contenti.

Tutti tranne chi aveva sospettato di questa gente fin dall'inizio.

Zoro, essendo uno spadaccino sempre all'erta, non abbassò la guardia e uscì dall'edificio di nascosto andando ad origliare cosa stessero dicendo gli abitanti di fuori.

Nami invece non fidandosi di un paese che elogiava i pirati, fece solo finta di essere ubriaca. Infatti rimase ad occhi chiusi ad ascoltare cosa succedeva.

Dopo poco, ogni abitante uscì allarmato dall'edificio e iniziarono una caccia all'uomo all'esterno.

Nami si alzò ed osservò i fatti rimanendo nascosta.

A quanto pare Mr. 9 e Miss Wednsday erano degli ufficiali, membri di un'organizzazione chiamata Baroque Works, dove tutti usavano nomi in codice.

Il sindaco dell'isola, era in realtà Mr. 8 e la sua compagna era Miss Friday, mentre tutti gli abitanti erano membri di rango inferiore.

Il livello di questi avversari non era molto alto, infatti Zoro se ne occupò provando le sue nuove spade, che aveva comprato a Rogue Town.

Nami attese ancora, visto che le sorprese non erano finite.

Subito dopo la totale sconfitta degli abitanti, fecero la loro comparsa altri due componenti dell'organizzazione.

Mr. 5 e Miss Valentine.

Il primo era un uomo con una capigliatura afro e degli occhiali da sole mentre la seconda una bella ragazza bionda con un'ombrellino giallo.

La loro missione era quella di uccidere alcuni infiltrati. Mr. 8 e Miss Wednesday erano in realtà Igaram, il comandante della guardia reale e Vivi Nefertari, la principessa del regno di Alabasta.

Mr. 5 e Miss Valentine erano possessori di frutti del diavolo e in poco tempo batterono Igaram, per poi rivolgere la loro attenzione alla primcipessa che stava fuggendo.

A quel punto al comandante della guardia reale non rimase che chiedere aiuto a Zoro.

Igaram: "Ti prego spadaccino, salva la principessa".

Venuta a conoscenza di tutte queste informazioni, Nami ragionò sulla cosa migliore da fare.

Nami: "Accettiamo la richiesta. Naturalmente verremo ricompensati con un miliardo di berry, una bazzecola per la famiglia reale!"

Igaram: "Un miliardo? Non posso promettere nulla, ma sono sicuro che se la salverete la principessa sarà magnanima".

Nami: "Mmmm... Ok per ora va bene. Zoro andiamo".

Zoro: "Perchè devo venire pure io?"

Nami: "Perchè ti ho prestato i soldi per comprare le spade, quindi grazie agli interessi del 300% che ti ho appena applicato, sei in debito con me".

Zoro: "MA QUALI INTERESSI? SEI UNA STREGA MANIPOLATRICE!"

Partirono quindi all'inseguimento degli agenti e li raggiunsero appena in tempo. Zoro intercettò un proiettile destinato a Vivi, con la sua spada.

Mr. 5: "Chi siete? Non vi intromettete o saremo costretti ad uccidervi".

Zoro: "Abbiamo le nostre buone ragioni per intrometterci".

Zoro si preparò per colpire con i suoi fendenti.

Rufy: "ZOOOOOOOROOOOOOO!!!!! NON TI PERDONERÒ MAI!! COMBATTIAMO!!!"

Rufy arrivò di corsa e si lanciò sullo spadaccino. Zoro preso di sorpresa, si difese cercando di far ragionare il suo capitano. Rufy non voleva sentire ragioni ed iniziarono un combattimento all'ultimo sangue.

Infatti il capitano si era svegliato trovando tutti gli abitanti abbattuti da Zoro e non aveva capito cosa fosse successo realmente.

Nami: "Ma che diavolo fa quell'imbecille?"

Un attimo dopo si abbassò schivando un proiettile lanciato da Mr. 5, che esplose appena colpì il muro dietro di lei.

Nami: "Attacchi alle spalle vigliacco?"

Mr. 5: "In un combattimento non ci sono regole. Ho mangiato il frutto Bomu Bomu e sono diventato esplosivo in ogni parte del corpo".

Nami: "E questo dovrebbe spaventarmi?"

Mr. 5: "Non so ma di certo ti ha distratta".

Nami si accorse solo all'ultimo che Miss Valentine stava levitando proprio sopra di lei e che in un attimo le precipitò addosso.

Tentò di spostarsi ma venne comunque colpita di fianco. L'impatto col terreno creò un grande cratere e mentre Nami volava di lato, un proiettile lanciato da Mr. 5 la colpì in pieno petto.

Mr. 5: "Miss Valentine ha mangiato il frutto Kilo Kilo ed è in grado di variare il suo peso da 1 a 10000 kili".

Nami si rialzò e si mise in posizione di combattimento.

Nami: "Ti ringrazio della spiegazione. Ora vi spiego io due cosette.

La prima è che non è bello cadermi addosso se pesi 10000 kili. Potevi farmi male, quindi ti faccio vedere cosa si prova...".

Detto questo Nami partì di corsa verso Mr. 5 il quale le lanciò contro diversi proiettili. Schivò a destra, a sinistra, si abbassò e saltò sul petto dell'avversario. Prese lo slancio dall'esplosione causata e volò in aria. Come ridiscese cadde sopra Miss Valentine con una violenza enorme, tanto forte da raddoppiare il cratere formato in precedenza.

La bionda venne schiacciata dall'urto e rimase a terra svenuta.

Mr. 5 era scioccato.

Nami: "... la seconda invece è che le esplosione che crei, non mi spettinano nemmeno".

In un attimo scomparve e riapparì avanti all'uomo. Lo colpì con un pugno allo stomaco, poi uno in faccia e un'altro ancora e ad ogni colpo si creava un'esplosione.

Infine prese il suo bastone, caricò l'attacco e lo colpì in pieno volto, facendolo volare via e distrggendo diversi muri.

Come il fumo provocato dalle diverse esplosioni svanì, Nami apparì incolume, senza alcuna bruciatura.

Nami: "Speriamo che siano tutti così scarsi questi agenti".

Intanto la battaglia tra Rufy e Zoro proseguiva senza esclusione di colpi. Erano entrambi talmente concentrati che non si accorsero dell'ombra di Nami che incombeva su di loro.

《 SBOOOOOOONK 》

Li colpì entrambi sulla testa placando gli animi.

Nami: "Smettetela di fare gli idioti, dobbiamo contrattare con la principessa".

Rufy: "Principessa?"

Zoro: "Stavo cercando di dirtelo".

Spiegarono l'accaduto a Rufy e poi Vivi raccontò quello che sapeva sull'organizzazione.

Vivi: "La Baroque Works sta cercando di spodestare mio padre e prendere il possesso del regno Alabasta. Incitano i rivoltosi e cercano di alimentare i dissapori. Da qualche tempo si è anche creata una forza ribelle. Gli ufficiali sono tutti ordinati per numero. Più è basso più sono forti fino ad arrivare a Mr. 0, il boss e nessuno tranne me conosce la vera identità degli altri".

Rufy: "Chi è questo Mr. 0?"

Vivi: " La vera identità? Non posso dirvelo altrimenti verrete presi di mira e vi uccideranno di sicuro. Siete forti ma non potete di certo competere con Crocodile della flotta dei 7".


	14. Little Garden

\-- Whiskey Peak --

Zoro: "Crocodile? Ma... ci hai appena detto il suo nome".

Vivi: "AAAAAH SCUSA SCUSA SCUSA. Non ho fatto apposta".

Nami: "Ok calmati Vivi, stai tranquilla. Non diremo a nessuno quello che sappiamo".

Rufy: "Che strani animali".

Tutti si girarono a destra e videro una lontra e un avvoltoio che stavano disegnando i loro volti per poi spiccare il volo.

Nami: "DIMMI CHE QUELLI NON SONO ANDATI A RIFERIRE CHE SAPPIAMO L'IDENTITÀ DEL LORO CAPO".

Vivi: "Scusa, te l'ho detto non volevo..."

Rufy: "Uno della flotta dei 7? Foooorte".

Zoro: "Dato che ormai siamo nella lista nera della Baroque Works, tanto vale che ti scortiamo fino a casa principessa, come voleva Igaram".

Vivi: "Ve ne sarei davvero grata".

Rufy: "Grandioso. Vado a recuperare Usopp e Sanji e partiamo immediatamente".

Non appena salirono sulla Merry, una donna apparve seduta sopra la ringhiera.

"Vi faccio i complimenti per la vostra fuga, non è da tutti sfuggire ai nostri agenti".

Zoro: "E tu chi saresti?"

Vivi: " È... M..M..Miss All Sunday la partner di Mr. 0".

Tutti presero le posizioni di combattimento.

Miss All Sunday: "Non sono qui per combattere. Mi stavo solo divertendo osservandovi. Anzi voglio anche aiutarvi, prendi questo principessa. È un Eternal Pose che vi condurrà direttamente ad Alabasta. Ve lo do perchè la prossima isola è troppo pericolosa. Si tratta di Little Garden e se morirete il mio divertimento finirà".

Nami: "Non crederle Vivi, è sicuramente una trappola".

《 CRACK 》

Rufy distrusse l'Eternal Pose con la sua mano.

Rufy: "Nessuno può decidere la nostra rotta".

Miss All Sunday: "Siete simpatici. Spero di rivedervi sani e salvi ad Alabasta".

Così scese dalla nave e partì a bordo di una tartaruga gigante.

La Going Merry invece si mosse in fretta verso Little Garden.

\-- Alcuni giorni dopo --

Il viaggio fu abbastanza tranquillo. Vivi aveva spiegato loro che il magnetismo presente all'inizio della Grand Line creava molti problemi meteorologici, ma da dove erano loro in poi, si stabilizzava e sarebbe stato più regolare.

Avvistarono Little Garden. Era un'isola con una giungla fitta e due lunghi promontori simmetrici.

Si sentivano versi di strani animali ed eruzioni vulcaniche provenienti dall'entroterra.

Usopp: "Ho paura che mi sia venuta la malattia del Non-Posso-Andare-Su-Quest'isola".

Nami: "Sono con te Usopp. Aspetteremo sulla nave che il Log Pose registri il magnetismo e poi ripartiremo. Siamo di fretta e non abbiamo tempo di finire in altri pasticci. Sarebbe da stupidi buttarsi senza sapere cosa ti aspetta".

Rufy: "Sento odore di avventura!!!"

Nami: "Appunto".

Decisero quindi di dividersi nell'attesa. Rufy e Vivi in esplorazione, Zoro e Sanji intrappresero una gara di caccia per i rifornimenti mentre Nami e Usopp rimasero a guardia della nave".

Usopp: "Nami conto su di te".

Nami: "Come su di me? Potresti far l'uomo ogni tanto".

Usopp: "Chissà perchè la chiamano Little Garden? Non mi sembra tanto piccola".

Nami: "Ora che mi ci fai pensare, mi sembra di aver letto qualcosa su quest'isola, vado a cercare il libro".

Rovistò un pò nel suo studio finchè trovò quello che cercava.

Nami: "Oh no Usopp..."

Usopp: "NAMIIIII SIAMO IN PERICOLOOOO".

Nami uscì e si trovò un uomo gigante di fronte a lei. Era immenso, vestito con un'armatura e un elmo con le corna, la barba gialla folta e un sorriso stampato in faccia.

Gigante: "Ehilà. Mi stavo chiedendo se avete un pò di liquore..."

Nami: "S-s-si ne abbiamo".

Gigante: "OTTIMO!! Il sono Brogy, il più forte guerriero di Elbaf. Venite con me. È l'ora di mangiare qualcosa".

Nami sottovoce: "Hai visto quanto è grande? Non penso potremmo avere possibilità contro di lui... Cosa facciamo? Dice che vuole mangiarci".

Usopp: "Fuggire è impossibile... fingiamoci morti..."

Nami: "Pensi che sia così stupido?"

Usopp: "Se hai altre idee proponi".

Nami: "Ma tu guarda cosa mi tocca fare".

Brogy: "Siete stanchi? Ok allora vi accompagno io".

Li raccolse e li portò con se.

Nami: "Hai visto? L'unico scemo qui sei tu Usopp".

Mentre venivano trasportati Nami notò che quell'isola era ancora ferma all'epoca dei dinosauri. C'erano specie animali estinte da milioni di anni.

Nami pensò: Questo è quello che troveremo nella Grand Line... Che posti assurdi .

Arrivarono ai piedi di uno dei due promontori e il gigante si sedette, accese un fuoco e iniziò a cucinare un coscio di dinosauro.

Rideva, scherzava e offriva da mangiare ai due pirati, spaventati dalle pile di teschi accatastate vicino a loro.

Nami: "No grazie Brogy. Piuttosto, quanto ci mette il Log Pose a registrare il magnetismo di quest'isola?"

Brogy: "Un anno. Ne avete di tempo da aspettare".

Subito dopo ci fu un'eruzione vulcanica.

Brogy: "È ora di riprendere la battaglia".

Usopp: "Quale battaglia?"

Brogy: "Sono 100 anni che combatto contro un altro gigante per scoprire chi è più forte".

Così se ne andò.

Usopp: "C...C...Cento anni?"

Nami: "Che battaglia assurda".

Usopp: "Sono 100 anni che combattono. Ormai è diventata una battaglia d'onore. Non è assurda anzi, è ammirevole. Un giorno voglio diventare come loro".

Nami: "Un gigante?"

Usopp: "NO!! Un coraggioso guerriero dei mari. E voglio visitare la loro terra... Elbaf. Non posso continuare a farmi salvare da voi in ogni situazione".

\-- Più tardi --

Nami: "Guarda sta tornando Brogy".

Brogy: "Che bel combattimento. Questa volta ci sono andato vicino a vincere. Ho dato un barile del vostro buonissimo liquore a Dory, l'altro gigante che abita sotto l'altro promontorio. Ha detto che ha incontrato un ragazzo col cappello di paglia e una ragazza coi capelli blu".

Nami: "Perfetto. Ora dobbiamo trovare Zoro e Sanji e decidere il da farsi. A quest'ora saranno tornati alla nave. Li vado a cercare. Tu Usopp vai da Rufy. Ci rivediamo alla casa di Dory".

Usopp: "Sei sicura Nami? Ci sono un sacco di dinosauri nella giungla".

Nami: "E tu vorresti diventare un coraggioso guerriero? Ne hai di strada da fare. Non ti preoccupare so badare a me stessa". Fece l'occhiolino e se ne andò.

Si inoltrò nella vegetazione cercando di orientarsi per tornare alla nave.

Venne attaccata da qualche dinosauro, ma niente di cui non poteva occuparsi.

Ad un certo punto vide Rufy appoggiato ad un albero che la guardava immobile.

Nami: "Rufy! Che ci fai qui? Pensavo fosti con Vivi. Dobbiamo trovare Zoro e San..."

Mentre si stava avvicinando a Rufy, da terra si alzarono delle pareti che la imprigionarono.


	15. Mr 3

\-- Little Garden --

Nami non vedeva nulla e rimase immobile un secondo non capendo cosa fosse successo.

Poi le mura iniziarono ad avvicinarsi tra di loro e a sciogliersi fino a che non rimasero solamente 2 blocchi. Uno che bloccava le braccia dietro la schiena e uno sulle gambe di Nami.

Quattro persone le si avvicinarono ridendo. Due erano Mr. 5 e Miss Valentine.

La terza era un uomo con un gilet a righe, degli occhiali da vista e dei capelli neri corti. Al centro della testa aveva un gruppo di capelli raggomitolato insieme, a formare il numero tre.

L'ultima era una ragazzina con un cappello rosa e una camicia azzurra con delle nuvole disegnate.

"Buongiorno Gatta ladra Nami. Mi presento. Sono Mr. 3 e lei è Miss Golden Week. Sei una nostra gradita ospite, fino a quando non completeremo la missione. Ti ho catturato grazie al mio frutto Doru Doru. Sono un uomo di cera".

Nami: "Maledetto. Aspetta che mi liberi e ti facc.."

La frase venne interrotta da un calcio di Miss Valentine nello stomaco che fece piegare in due Nami.

Miss Valentine: "Non credo tu sia nella posizione di minacciarci. Ancora non ho dimenticato quello che ci hai fatto a Whiskey Peak".

Nami: "Volete fare il bis?"

Un altro calcio, questa volta da Mr. 5 le arrivò sul mento.

Nami sputò del sangue: "Vorrei sbagliarmi, ma mi sembrate più deboli di quello che ricordavo".

Mr. 5 le si lanciò contro per tirarle un altro calcio.

Mr. 3: "Calmatevi, calmatevi. La festa inizierà tra poco. Mr. 5 non farti provocare dalla prigioniera, usa il cervello. Ora vado a finire con i preparativi".

Nami venne trasportata di peso. Stava cercando in tutti i modi di liberarsi ma la cera asciutta era troppo resistente.

Venne lanciata a terra vicino ad un albero. Proprio di fianco a Zoro che si trovava nella sua stessa situazione.

Zoro: "Hanno catturato anche te Nami? Come mai non hai previsto il pericolo? Sei tanto sveglia di solito".

Nami: "Sta zitto e non rompere. Non sto sempre con le orecchie dritte. Capita anche a me di distrarmi. E poi mi hanno ingannata".

Zoro: "Si anche a me... che vergogna".

Nami: "Eh già! Da domani doppie sedute di pesi per punizione, così la prossima volta ci liberiamo di questa stupida cera".

Dopo qualche decina di minuti Mr. 5 tornò a prenderli e li portò da Mr. 3.

Avanti a loro era stata costruita in cera una specie di torta gigante, con sopra una torre ed una enorme zucca decorata con delle candele accese.

Dietro di loro c'era Vivi, anche lei ammanettata e Brogy quasi completamente ricoperto di cera.

Mr.3: "Che ne dite del mio Candle Service?"

Vennero posizionati sopra la base della "torta". A quel punto la cera su di loro si fuse con quella a terra così rimasero bloccati solo con i piedi.

Nami: "Zoro riesci a tagliare questa cera?"

Zoro: "Purtroppo è troppo resistente anche per le mie spade".

Brogy intanto stava discutendo con Mr. 3 e si arrabbiò a tal punto da riuscire quasi a liberarsi.

Il loro carceriere creò delle spade di cera e lo trafisse sulle mani e sui piedi.

Zoro: "Te Nami non riesci a far niente?"

Nami: "Non credo. In ogni caso non voglio ritrovarmi trafitta come Brogy. Finchè non verranno distratti non posso provare nulla".

Intanto la zucca iniziò a roteare su sè stessa, facendo cadere una finissima polvere di cera che a poco a poco li stava ricoprendo.

Zoro: "Ok non mi resta che tagliarmi le gambe allora".

Nami: "Ma tu sei pazzo. Aspetta fammi trovare un modo per liberarci".

Zoro non la ascoltò e iniziò a lacerarsi le caviglie. Il sangue stava uscendo copioso quando all'improvviso...

"YAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Rufy, Usopp e Karu, la papera domestica di Vivi, apparvero dalla giungla.

Rufy: "VI PRENDEREMO A CALCI IN CULOOOO!"

Il combattimento iniziò in modo un pò caotico. Rufy stava tenendo occupato Mr. 3 e Miss Golden Week mentre Usopp e Karu se la cavavano abbastanza bene con gli altri due.

Nami: "Zoro dammi la tua spada, ho un'idea".

Zoro: "Cosa? Che ci vuoi fare? Non sei una spadaccina".

Nami: "Lo so, non voglio combatterci. Dammela e basta".

Zoro le porse la sua Wado. Nami la prese in mano e la puntò a terra.

Si concentrò cercando di immaginarsi quando imbeve il bastone con il suo potere e piantò la lama nella cera perforandola.

Zoro: "COSA? Come hai fatto?"

Nami proseguì tagliando intorno alle sue gambe.

Nami: "Libera finalmente".

Scese e liberò alla stessa maniera sia Zoro che Vivi.

Ridiede la spada al proprietario, il quale, scioccato, partì insieme alla principessa in soccorso dei suoi compagni.

Nami invece sembrava parecchio affaticata. Quell'impresa l'aveva stancata più del solito. Andò comunque verso Rufy.

Arrivò di fianco al suo capitano, il quale stava affrontando un Mr. 3 vestito con una grande armatura colorata.

Mr. 3: "Sono indistruttibile con questa armatura. Non puoi farmi nulla cappello di paglia".

Rufy e Nami lo attaccarono in contemporanea e lo fecero volare contro un albero, ma la sua difesa era ancora intatta.

Mr. 3: "Eh eh eh ve l'ho detto la mia cera può resistere a ogni vostro colpo".

Rufy: "Nami qualche idea? È un bell'osso duro".

Nami: "Dice di essere indistruttibile? Bene vedremo...Rufy fammi un piacere".

Si avvicinò all'orecchio e gli sussurrò qualcosa.

Rufy: "Ok Nami. Sono pronto".

Nami e Rufy partirono di corsa e iniziarono a colpire Mr. 3 a più non posso. Lui li attaccò a sua volta, non preoccupandosi della difesa.

Il capitano non accusava i danni essendo di gomma mentre Nami, nonostante si stesse difendendo bene, iniziava ad arrancare.

Dopo decine di pugni dati sempre nello stesso punto, Nami si sentiva parecchio affaticata.

Nami pensò: Non capisco come mai sono così stanca .

Era quasi al limite, quando sull'armatura di Mr. 3 comparve una piccola crepa.

Nami: "Ora Rufy! È il momento".

Rufy corse all'indietro e si aggrappò a due alberi con le mani da una parte e con i piedi dall'altra.

Nami appena Rufy le urlò che era pronto, saltò sul pugno di Mr. 3 proprio mentre questo la stava colpendo. Con lo slancio ricevuto atterrò addosso a Rufy il quale si ritrasse all'indietro come fosse una fionda e la rimandò al mittente con una velocità moltiplicata.

Nami volò come fosse un proiettile verso l'avversario e concentrò tutta la sua forza sul suo pugno.

Colpì Mr. 3 in pieno petto proprio sulla crepa e l'impatto distrusse in mille pezzi l'armatura, scaraventando lontano l'agente.

Rufy raggiunse la compagna: "Grande Nami, ottimo lavoro di squadra".

Nami: "Visto? Le donne sanno sempre toccare i punti giusti. Andiamo a finirlo".

Raggiunsero il punto dove era stato catapultato il nemico ma si bloccarono di colpo. Stavano osservando decine di statue di Mr. 3. Era impossibile distinguerle l'una dall'altra.

Mr. 3: "Chi sarà quello vero? Se sbaglierete vi trafiggerò con le mie spade di cera. Avete una sola possibilità".

Rufy caricò all'indietro il suo piede in contemporanea a Nami che si lanciò di corsa verso una statua. Entrambi colpirono Mr. 3, quello vero, con un calcio il quale subìto il colpo cadde a terra.

Mr. 3 disse prima di svenire: "Come mi avete riconosciuto?"

"Istinto". Risposero insieme Nami e Rufy.

Tutti gli agenti erano stati battuti e vennero legati insieme.

Sanji uscì più tardi dalla giungla riferendo che si era ritrovato casualmente in una casa di cera, ed era stato contattato da Mr. 0.

Si era finto un certo Mr. 3 e aveva anche recuperato un Eternal Pose per Alabasta.

Tutto era andato nel migliore dei modi. Non avrebbero dovuto nemmeno aspettare un anno sull'isola.

Dory e Brogy consigliarono comunque di cercare tra gli scheletri dei precedenti esploratori, se ci fosse un Log Pose. Alcuni erano lì da decenni e avrebbero sicuramente già registrato il magnetismo.

Dory: "Tra noi ed Alabasta c'è solo un'isola in mezzo. Non so quanto sarà lungo il viaggio ma se doveste fare rifornimenti potete fermarvi li".

Nami capì la logica e ne trovò uno che puntava verso un'altra isola.

Salutarono calorosamente i giganti e partirono immediatamente verso Alabasta.

\-- Il giorno dopo --

Nami andò da Usopp che stava creando qualche proiettile per la sua fionda.

Nami: "Ciao Usopp. Avrei una richiesta da farti".

Usopp: "Cosa ti serve Nami?"

Nami: "Durante la mia prigionia a Little Garden, ho capito che il mio bastone è troppo poco efficace. Avrei bisogno di alcune modifiche e vorrei che costruissi un'arma per me".

Usopp: "Naturalmente Nami. Quali miglioramenti hai in mente?"

Nami spiegò al compagno cosa le serviva e poi raggiunse Zoro che si stava allenando.

Nami: "Ehi Zoro. Che ne dici di allenarci un pò insieme?"

Zoro: "Ancora non riesco a capire come riesci a fare cose del genere. Hai tagliato quella cera dove io non sono riuscito".

Nami: "Te l'ho già detto, riesco a ampliare la mia forza per un certo periodo di tempo. E questo vale anche per le armi che uso".

Zoro: "Un giorno scoprirò il tuo segreto. Va bene alleniamoci".

Come al solito iniziarono con pesi, allenamento mentale e finirono con un combattimento amichevole.

Zoro: "Che hai Nami? Sei distratta? Sei più lenta del solito".

Nami: "Sono solo un pò stanca. Ma sono comunque abbastanza in forma per batterti".

Si lanciò verso lo spadaccino che la schivò facilmente.

Zoro: "Non sei per niente in forma invece. Forse è meglio che ti riposi un pò".

Nami stava sudando copiosamente: "Nemmeno per sogno. Stai in guardia che ora..."

Cadde a terra ansimante. La faccia molto arrossata e la febbre alta.

Zoro: "CORRETE! NAMI STA MALE!"

 **Note dell'autore:**

Spero che questo combattimento vi sia piaciuto anche se è solo un preludio per quello che capiterà più avanti. I nemici diventano sempre più forti e ci vorrà sempre più strategia per la nostra Nami. Commentate e scrivetemi e al prossimo capitolo!!!


	16. Il Dottor Chopper

"C-Cosa è successo?" Chiese Nami quando riaprì gli occhi.

Vivi: "Sei svenuta per la febbre alta".

Rufy: "Forse devi mangiare più carne".

Sanji: "Sei un idiota. Dobbiamo assolutamente trovare un medico per curare Nami. Sta male nonostante cucino ogni giorno cibi di prima qualità a lei e Robin. Gli scarti li lascio a voi".

Usopp: "Ehi!"

Nami: "Non vi preoccupate ragazzi. Sto bene. Il termometro deve essere rotto. Proseguiamo verso Alabasta. La situazione a casa di Vivi è critica".

Detto questo uscì sul ponte. Rimase qualche secondo ad osservare il cielo e poi si rivolse a Zoro.

Nami: "Zoro chiama tutti dobbiamo cambiare rotta. Qualcosa non va".

Tutti accorsero e si organizzarono per virare anche se all'apparenza il cielo sereno non indicava pericolo.

Vivi rimase all'interno a riflettere. Davanti a lei l'Eternal Pose e il Log Pose. Uno per il suo regno che stava crollando sotto i colpi dei rivoluzionari, l'altro per una compagna malata che stava rischiando la vita.

Dopo poco prese la sua decisione e uscì sul ponte.

Vivi: "Ragazzi vi chiedo scusa per il mio egoismo, ma Alabasta è in grossa difficoltà e dobbiamo arrivare lì il più in fretta possibile. Per questo vi chiedo di raggiungere al più presto la prossima isola, trovare un medico per curare Nami e ripartire alla volta di Alabasta".

Tutti annuirono guardando il Log Pose che stava tenendo in mano.

Pochi secondi dopo un ciclone si formò nel cielo ed imperversò proprio nella direzione che stavano tenendo prima.

Vivi pensò: Incredibile. I cicloni nella Grand Line non vengono preceduti da cambiamenti di vento. Come fa Nami a prevederli? Non ho mai incontrato un tale esperto di mare. Nelle condizioni in cui sta poi .

Nami crollò svenuta tra le braccia di Vivi. La febbre stava continuando a salire.

Venne messa a letto a riposare. Nel sonno riuscì solo a percepire qualche rumore.

Nami: {Drum... Wapol... dei rumori... del legno spezzato... delle urla... silenzio...}.

Wapol, l'ex re di Drum, aveva attaccato la loro nave, ma era stato scacciato via da Rufy.

Nami: {Degli spari... un urlo di donna...movimento nella stanza... un abbraccio... freddo}.

Arrivati a Drum, Vivi e Rufy implorarono un aiuto per curare la loro compagna.

Nami aprì un pelo gli occhi sentendo l'aria gelida che le sfiorava il viso.

Pensiero di Nami: {Delle case...un uomo vestito di verde...neve...? Dove siamo? Perchè Vivi mi sta legando a Rufy? C'è anche Sanji. Dove corriamo? Sono stanca...}

L'unica dottoressa dell'isola abitava in cima ai monti di Drum.

Nami perse conoscenza per diversi minuti. Venne svegliata da uno scossone.

Pensiero di Nami: {Cosa sono quelli? Conigli o orsi? Perchè ci stanno attaccando?}

Nami: "Attento a destra Rufy! Uno da sopra! Ora alle spalle".

I lepahn stavano attaccando Rufy e Sanji.

Sanji: "Nami sta cercando di aiutarci anche in queste condizioni. Rufy non permettere che le facciano del male".

Rufy: "Ci puoi contare Sanji. Grazie mille Nami. Riposati tranquilla ora, ci pensiamo noi a questi".

Nami svenne ormai troppo debole per resistere.

\-- Qualche ora dopo --

Nami aprì gli occhi quando riprese conoscenza. Era dentro un letto in una stanza.

Si tirò su e vide uno stano animale che rovistava tra i libri.

Nami: "Chi sei tu?"

L'animale spaventato si nascose dietro una porta. O meglio nascose solo il suo occhio destro lasciando tutto il corpo in bella vista.

Nami: "Quando ci si nasconde non lo si fà nell'altro lato?"

"Cosa fai Chopper?" Arrivò una vecchietta nella stanza.

Chopper scappò di corsa.

Nami: "Chi sei tu? E dove mi trovo?"

"Io sono la dottoressa Kureha e tu ti trovi nel castello di Drum. Hai 38.2 di febbre, il che vuol dire che le cure che ti abbiamo somministrato stanno funzionando".

Nami: "Cosa è successo? Non ricordo nulla".

Kureha: "Sei stata punta da una pulce chiamata kestia, un insetto preistorico, non so dove tu possa averlo incontrato. Di solito si muore in pochi giorni. Sei molto resistente ma sei stata anche fortunata ad arrivare qui appena in tempo".

Nami: "I miei amici dove sono?"

Kureha: "Sono nell'altra stanza. Chopper si sta occupando di loro. Erano ridotti piuttosto male, soprattutto il biondino".

Nami: "Chopper è quello strano animale che ho visto prima?"

Kureha: "Si. È una renna che ha mangiato il frutto del diavolo Hito Hito. È un frutto del tipo Zoan ed è diventato in parte uomo. Io gli ho insegnato le scienze mediche".

Nami: "Fantastico. Ok grazie di tutto dottoressa. È ora che me ne vada".

Kureha: "Non credo proprio mia cara. Devi rimanere qui altri 3 giorni. Senza un medico a bordo non potresti sopravvivere".

Nami: "Perchè non vieni con noi?"

Kureha: "Mi dispiace ma rifiuto. Ora riposati".

Nami si mise a dormire pensando ad un modo per poter ripartire al più presto.

Dormì a lungo e quando si risvegliò si sentiva decisamente meglio. La febbre doveva essersi abbassata ancora. Si alzò e cercò di scappare senza farsi vedere.

Non appena uscì dalla porta vide in fondo alle scale uno strano personaggio con la bocca di ferro.

Wapol: "Tu devi essere una compagna di cappello di paglia".

Nami: "No non lo conosco. Sono qui solo di passaggio".

Wapol: "BUGIARDA!!! Sarai la prima a morire".

Si lanciò verso di lei.

Nami: "Ma che vuole questo?"

Come fu abbastanza vicino Nami si lanciò a sua volta verso di lui.

Wapol fu preso di sorpresa dalla reazione della ragazza.

Nami con un pugno lo colpì in piena bocca e lo fece volare di nuovo ai piedi della scalinata proprio dove stava arrivando Rufy.

Wapol: "Ahi che male... picchia duro anche questa qui... devo giocare il mio asso nella manica. Mangerò tutte le armi presenti nell'armeria e diventerò potentissimo... Ora basta che... Ma... Ma... dove è la chiave dell'armeria?"

Nami: "Intendi questa? Ti è appena caduta proprio qui davanti a me".

Wapol: "Maledetta. Dammela".

Nami: "No... credo che la terrò io. Vieni a prenderla altrimenti".

Wapol: "Me la pagherai. Per fortuna ho un'altra carta da giocare".

Si girò e scappò al piano di sopra.

Rufy prontamente riprese ad inseguirlo.

Nami: "Non voglio nemmeno sapere cosa stanno combinando".

Uscì di fuori e trovò Sanji disteso a terra con la dottoressa seduta sulla sua schiena.

Kureha: "Forse non mi sono spiegata bene... Voi non andate da nessuna parte finchè non siete guariti. Chi ti ha detto che potevi uscire?"

Un attimo dopo dalla cima di una delle torri del castello videro volare via Wapol, colpito da un attacco di Rufy.

Nami: "Dottoressa mi sento in gran forma. Non ho più bisogno di riposare".

Kureha: "Senza un medico a bordo non vi lascierò andare via e ora ho altro a cui pensare. Devo riuscire ad aprire l'armeria".

"Forse questa può servirti?" Disse Nami con la chiave al dito.

Kureha: "Quindi osi ricattarmi? Va bene allora ti annullo la parcella delle cure, ma comunque senza medico non andrete via".

Rufy: "Ehi Nami come stai? Sei guarita finalmente? Guarda, ti presento il nostro nuovo compagno. Chopper!! L'ho appena convinto a venire con noi. È un medico".

Chopper: "Piacere. Sono Chopper. Con me a bordo non avrete più problemi di salute".

Kureha: "Quindi Chopper vorresti abbandonarmi?"

Chopper: "No.. Cioè si... Cioè... Voglio andare con loro e diventare un pirata. Mi hanno accolto senza trattarmi da mostro e con loro potrò coronare il mio sogno. Trovare la cura per tutti i mali".

Kureha: "Va bene vattene. E voi vedete di farlo essere sempre felice altrimenti ve la vedrete con me".

Rufy: "Lo faremo di certo vecchietta".

《 PUNCH 》

Nami: "NON MANCARLE DI RISPETTO!"

Rufy: "AHIA! MI FAI MALE COSÌ, NAMI".

Nami: "Però bravo Rufy. Ogni tanto qualcosa di buono lo fai. Chopper è proprio il compagno di cui avevamo bisogno".

Rufy: "Smetterai di picchiarmi allora?"

Nami: "Ora mi stai chiedendo troppo".

Tutti risero e si prepararono a ripartire. Questa volta veramente verso il regno di Alabasta.

 **Note dell'autore:** Capitolo forse un pò lento ma indispensabile per la trama. Nami è un pò di contorno ma facciamola riposare ogni tanto... commentate grazie, è gratis e fa tanto piacere all'autore.


	17. Fratelli?

La Going Merry proseguiva alla massima velocità verso Alabasta.

Nami aveva lasciato indicazioni piuttosto elementari a Zoro sulla rotta da seguire e si stava riposando insieme a Vivi nello studio.

Nami: "Principessa raccontami qualcosa di casa tua".

Vivi: "Certo Nami. Alabasta è un grande regno, sorto su di un'isola estiva. Mio padre, Nefertari Cobra, è l'attuale sovrano e da sempre la mia famiglia cerca di regnare nel miglior modo possibile.

Purtroppo alcuni avvenimenti hanno fatto crescere dissapori nella popolazione.

Come se non bastasse un'enorme siccità sta affamando gran parte dell'isola e il deserto senza la pioggia sta prendendo il sopravvento... ma... cosa sta succedendo di fuori?"

Uscirono sentendo voci e rumori sul ponte.

"OOOOOKAMA WAYYYY RAGAZZI". Gridava uno strano personaggio mentre ballava insieme a Rufy, Usopp e Chopper.

Rufy: "Nami guarda chi è venuto a trovarci. È un travestito e sa fare un sacco di giochi divertenti".

Bon Kurei: "Molto piacere mia dolcezza. Sono Bon Kurei un fiero sostenitore della Okama Way e tu sei davvero uno splendore".

Le accarezzò la faccia con la mano e poi si girò verso gli altri, toccandosi la guancia con l'altra mano.

Bon Kurei: "Et- voilà. Posso imitare fisionomia e fisico di chiunque abbia toccato".

Si sbottonò la giacca mostrando il corpo di Nami.

《 SBOOONCH 》

Nami: "MA COME TI PERMETTI?".

Bon Kurei giaceva a terra sanguinante.

Vennero affiancati da una nave strampalata quanto il loro ospite.

Bon Kurei: "Devo andare cari miei ma ricordate, anche se è durato poco, un' amicizia dura per sempre".

Detto questo saltò sulla propria imbarcazione e ripartì, osannato dalla propria ciurma.

Ciurma: "SIIII ANDIAMO MR. 2!!!"

Vivi: "Quello era Mr. 2? Come ho fatto a non riconoscerlo?"

Nami: "È un bel problema, ora che conosce i nostri volti e può replicarli".

Zoro: "Dobbiamo prendere provvedimenti per non farci trarre in inganno".

Si legarono una benda di riconoscimento sul braccio e proseguirono sulla rotta.

\-- Pochi giorni dopo --

Vivi: "Eccola là. Finalmente siamo arrivati ad Alabasta. Fermiamoci a Nanohana per fare provviste e poi andiamo a Yuba. È li la base dei ribelli. Se riesco a parlare con il loro capo potrei convincerlo a desistere".

Appena attraccati Rufy scappò di corsa in cerca di un ristorante, mentre Sanji fu incaricato di acquistare dei vestiti per cammuffarsi tra la gente.

Nami: "Non pensi sia un pò troppo scoperto questo vestito?"

Nami e Vivi erano vestite come danzatrici del ventre, con una gonna lunga, sandali, un reggiseno e un velo trasparente sulle spalle .

Sanji: "Assolutamente no mia cara Nami. Siete fantastiche!!!!"

Zoro: "Cosa è tutto quel caos? Sembrerebbe che qualcuno stia fuggendo dalla marina".

Rufy: "EHI RAGAZZI!!"

Marines: "Ecco la ciurma di cappello di paglia".

Nami: "MA PERCHÈ CI SEI SEMPRE IN MEZZO TU?"

Rufy: "Nami aiuto... Ho un piccolo problema... Puoi darmi una mano?".

Smoker: "WHITE BLOW!!"

Il pugno di Smoker partì verso Rufy.

Nami: "Che ci fa Smoker qui ad Alabasta?"

Saltò in mezzo e lo calciò via.

Nami: "Rufy hai scelto proprio il momento peggiore per metterci in questo casino".

Smoker: "Gatta Ladra ci sei anche tu. Non mi sfuggirete questa volta".

Nami si mise in posizione di difesa. Caricò all'indietro il suo pugno.

"KAGERO!!!"

Una fiammata divampò avanti ai marines.

Nami: "Cos..."

Ace: "Non sei cambiato di una virgola Rufy. Lasciate a me qui. Vi raggiungo dopo".

Smoker: "Portgas D. Ace..."

Rufy: "Ace? Che ci fai qui? Ok ci vediamo alla Going Merry, me lo dirai dopo".

Scapparono alla nave e issarono l'ancora pronti a salpare.

Sanji: "Quindi quello è tuo fratello Rufy? Incredibile che entrambi abbiate un frutto del diavolo".

Rufy: "Ha stupito anche me. L'ultima volta che ci siamo visti non lo aveva".

Ace saltò sul bordo della nave.

Ace: "È il frutto Mera Mera. Il Rogia del fuoco. Essendo il comandante della seconda divisione dei pirati di Barbabianca questo potere è la base".

Usopp: "Barbabianca? Quel Barbabianca? Uno dei 4 imperatori?"

Ace: "Esattamente e diventerà il nuovo Re dei pirati".

Rufy: "Ehi no. Quello lo diventerò io".

Ace: "Lo vedremo. In ogni caso la prossima volta che ci incontreremo saremo entrambi grandi pirati Rufy. Prendi questa. Ci permetterà di ritrovarci".

Lanciò al fratello un foglietto di carta.

Rufy: "Questo semplice foglietto?"

Ace: "Se non lo vuoi me lo riprendo".

Rufy: "No, no lo tengo! Nami puoi cucirmelo nella fascia del cappello per favore?"

Ace: "Sono contento che ti sei fatto questi amici. Prendetevi cura di lui mi raccomando. Ora devo andare. Ho una missione importante da compiere. Devo trovare un pirata chiamato Barbanera. Ciao a tutti e state attenti".

Saltò giù dalla Going Merry e atterrò sulla sua piccola imbarcazione.

Ace: "Ah Nami... Ti ho vista colpire Smoker. Bravissima. È importante conoscere e sviluppare l'Haki. È raro trovare degli utilizzatori qui all'inizio della Grand Line ma ora che ti ho vista sono molto più tranquillo per Rufy. Bye bye".

Partì immediatamente e si trovò di fronte 5 navi della Baroque Works che tentavano di fermarlo.

Ace: "HIKEN! PUGNO DI FUOCO!"

Colpì la prima con il suo pugno infuocato e affondò tutte le imbarcazioni. La fiammata brillò davanti ai Mugiwara che rimasero a bocca aperta.

Usopp: "Che incredibile potenza".

Rufy: "Eh eh è il mio fratellone. Nami, cosa diceva Ace prima?"

Nami: "Non so a cosa si riferisse. Lo ha chiamato Haki, deve essere la stessa cosa che diceva Smoker a Rogue Town. La prossima volta che vediamo Ace dovrò chiederglielo".

Vivi: "Scusate se disturbo ma dovremmo andare. Dobbiamo attraversare il fiume Sandora e proseguire nel deserto. In serata arriveremo a Yuba".

\-- La sera --

Rufy: "ECCO YUBA! ACQUA FINALMENTE!"

Rufy scattò verso la città ma si fermò all'ingresso.

Zoro: "Vivi non mi sembra l'oasi verde che ci raccontavi".

Usopp: "Si, non c'è nessuno ed è piena di sabbia. Vedo solo quel vecchietto che scava".

Vecchietto: "Principessa Vivi. Sei proprio tu? Sono Toto non mi riconosci?"

Vivi: "Toto-san cosa è successo qui? Dove sono i ribelli?"

Toto: "Purtroppo Yuba è stata presa di mira da diverse tempeste di sabbia. Kohza e i ribelli si sono spostati a Katorea".

Vivi: "Katorea? Ma è proprio di fianco a dove siamo partiti, a Nanohana".

Toto: "Purtroppo qui la mancanza di pioggia li ha costretti a spostarsi. Ma sono degli stupidi. Io credo ancora in tuo padre e Ypuba non sarà mai sconfitta dalla sabbia. Prima o poi l'acqua tornerà".

Rufy: "Giusto. Ti do una mano a scavare".

Andarono tutti a dormire stanchi del viaggio fatto.

\-- La mattina successiva --

Rufy si svegliò e si rivolse a Vivi prima di ripartire.

Rufy: "Se non fermiamo Crocodile, sarà impossibile fermare la rivolta. Quindi portami da lui così lo prendo a calci in culo".

Vivi: "Hai ragione Rufy. Finchè lui sarà in giro, continuerà ad essere una minaccia. Lo possiamo trovare a Rainbase, dove possiede un casinò. È a 2 giorni di cammino da qui".

Rufy: "Tutti a Rainbase allora muoviamoci".


	18. Un nemico pericoloso

\-- Deserto di Alabasta --

Rufy: "Che sete... Che caldo... Sono pesanti i bagagli".

Zoro: "Guarda che sei tu quello che ha detto chi vince a morra cinese porta tutti i bagagli".

Usopp: "Guarda Nami. Ieri sera ho finalmente completato quello che mi avevi chiesto. Ecco la tua nuova arma. In base a come lo componi cambia la tipologia di attacco. L'ho chiamato Clima Tact".

Nami: "Grazie mille Usopp. Appena possibile inizierò ad esercitarmici".

Chopper: "Sento degli odori differenti. Siamo vicini ad una città".

Vivi: "Eccola. Rainbase. La città dei sogni".

Rufy e Usopp andarono a comprare dell'acqua, così gli altri aspettarono per decidere il da farsi.

Sanji: "Avremo fatto bene a mandare quei due?"

Nami: "Devono solo comprare dell'acqua, è impossibile che si caccino in un altro guaio".

Rufy: "AAAAAAAAHHH! SCAPPATE C'È LA MARINAAAA!"

Chopper: "Ma come fa ad attirare solo guai?"

Sanji: "È ancora Smoker. Come fa lui a trovarci sempre?"

Zoro: "Nami sei l'unica capace di contrastarlo. Noi ci occupiamo degli altri".

Nami: "No Zoro non possiamo metterci a combattere qui. È pieno di agenti della Baroque Works e dobbiamo passare inosservati. Scappate verso il casinò. Crocodile è la priorità".

Sanji: "Giusto. Dividiamoci e cerchiamo di seminarli".

Iniziarono una fuga per le vie della città.

Rufy, Nami, Zoro e Usopp si riunirono nel casinò, sempre inseguiti da Smoker.

Rufy: "Di là, verso quel grande portone. Sono sicuro che Crocodile è lì dietro".

Appena varcata la soglia vennero ingabbiati tutti e 5.

Zoro: "Che trabocchetto ingegnoso".

Rufy: "Sono proprio furbi questi nemici".

Nami: "Ma se era scritto su tutti i muri che c'era una trappola".

Rufy: "Perchè mi sento così debole quando tocco queste sbarre?"

Smoker: "Perchè questa gabbia, come quelle della nostre prigioni, è fatta di agalmatolite marina. Un materiale simile all'acqua del mare, che annulla i poteri dei frutti del diavolo. Se non ci fosse stata sarei già scappato, dopo avervi schiacciato naturalmente".

Nami: "Non contarci troppo. Sono molto migliorata rispetto a Rogue Town".

Crocodile: "Calma, calma. Non litigate. Tanto morirete tra poco".

Smoker: "Crocodile".

Crocodile: "Tu devi essere Smoker, il cacciatore bianco. Non so perchè sei qui ma dovrò uccidere anche te".

Rufy: "Crocodile ora vengo lì e..."

Usopp: "La vuoi smettere di toccare quelle sbarre?"

Miss All Sunday: "Mr. 0 ecco la nostra ospite".

Tutti insieme: "Vivi!"

Crocodile: "Benvenuta principessa".

Appena entrata nella stanza Vivi si lanciò contro di lui. Tirò fuori i suoi Peacock Slasher e colpì Crocodile in faccia, facendo esplodere quest'ultima in tanti granelli.

Crocodile: "Mi offendi così principessa. Sono abbastanza famoso qui ad Alabasta e tu non sai del mio potere? Ho mangiato il frutto Suna Suna. Sono un Rogia della sabbia".

Vivi: "Maledetto. È tutta colpa tua se siamo in questa situazione".

Crocodile: "Ben detto principessa, e l'operazione Utopia sta per iniziare.

In quanto a te morirai vedendo affogare i tuoi amici. Ora vogliate scusarmi ma devo essere ad Alubarna per il gran finale.".

Alcune botole si aprirono ed iniziò ad entrare l'acqua del lago che circondava il casinò.

Crocodile uscì dalla stanza e mentre chiudeva a chiave il portone gli squillò un lumacofono in tasca.

Rufy: "Vivi liberaci".

Vivi: "Come faccio? Non ho la chiave della gabbia".

Nami: "Non voglio morire così".

Usopp: "Nemmeno io".

Erano tutti presi dal panico.

Come se non bastasse dalle botole iniziarono ad entrare dei giganteschi coccobanana.

Vivi iniziò a scappare dato che non aveva nessuna possibilità contro questi animali feroci.

Non sapeva come aiutare i suoi amici.

Ad un certo punto il portone venne distrutto.

Tutti quanti: "SANJI".

Sanji: "Chiamatemi Mr. Prince. Ho ingannato Crocodile e sono qui per salvarvi".

Zoro: "Presuntuoso"

Sanji: "COSA HAI DETTO TESTA D'ALGA?"

Vivi: "Sanji aiuto!"

Sanni: "Arrivo mia principessaaaa".

Subito Sanji saltò addosso al Coccobanana che stava per attaccare Vivi e lo mise fuorigioco.

L'animale data la potenza del calcio del cuoco vomitò una strana sfera di cera, la quale si spezzò in due. Dentro c'era Mr. 3 che a quanto pare era stato ingoiato in precedenza dal coccobanana.

Mr.3 "Acqua, acqua, acqua. Ho tanta sete. Per fortuna mi sono protetto con la mia cera. Maledetto Crocodile appena ti trovo...".

Poi si girò e vide Sanji, Vivi e tutti gli altri nella gabbia.

Mr. 3: "Cappello di paglia? Cosa ci fate qui?"

Nami: "Mr. 3? Con il tuo frutto puoi creare quello che vuoi vero? Allora crea una copia della chiave e liberaci".

Mr. 3: "Non ci penso nemmeno".

Sanji: "Guarda dietro di te".

Mr. 3 si girò e vide decine di coccobanana affamati venire verso di lui.

Un secondo dopo aveva già aperto la porta della gabbia.

Zoro: "Liberi finalmente. Usopp pensa a Rufy che non ha forze con tutta questa acqua, agli animali pensiamo noi".

Zoro, Sanji e Nami andarono di corsa contro tutti i coccobanana e li misero k.o. poi uscirono da una delle botole.

Risalirono a riva portando in salvo anche Smoker.

Smoker: "Roronoa perchè mi hai salvato?"

Zoro: "Ho eseguito gli ordini del capitano. Per me potevi anche restare lì".

Smoker: "Allora nulla in contrario se vi arresto".

Nami: "Non possiamo perdere tempo qui. Abbiamo un nemico da fronteggiare ad Alubarna quindi se proprio vuoi fermarci, ti affronterò ma non vincerai. Ho una promessa fatta ad un'amica da rispettare".

Smoker sbuffò: "Mmm capisco. Sei diventata parecchio sicura di te. Beh per questa volta vi lascio andare così saremo pari, ma alla prossima non sarò così clemente. Abbiamo ancora un conto in sospeso Gatta Ladra.

Voglio anche darti un consiglio. Nessun frutto può rendere imbattibile.

C'è sempre un punto debole".

Scapparono dalla città il più velocemente possibile. Non appena arrivarono all'inizio del deserto, Chopper li stava aspettando con un granchio del deserto. Salirono e partirono verso Alubarna, la capitale.

Nami: "UH? ATTENTI DIETRO DI NOI!"

Tutti si girarono vedendo l'uncino di Crocodile che si avvicinava cercando di catturare Vivi. Rufy saltò in mezzo e si sacrificò mettendosi al posto della principessa.

Rufy: "Andate! Ci vediamo ad Alubarna".

Proseguirono alla massima velocità sperando di arrivare prima dei ribelli.

Usopp: "Che disastro. Abbiamo sprecato tutto questo tempo senza concludere nulla".

Nami: "Non è vero. Rufy sta combattendo e non sappiamo come finirà, anche se quello è uno della flotta dei 7. In più abbiamo saputo informazioni importanti sui progetti della Baroque Works e su Crocodile".

 **Note dell'autore:** Commentate che dal prossimo capitolo iniziano i combattimenti seri. Non si scherza più.


	19. Clima Tact

\-- Strada verso Alubarna --

Ora che aveva un pò di tempo libero, Nami stava studiando le potenzialità della sua nuova arma insieme ad Usopp.

Usopp: "Questo è il Clima Tact. Come puoi vedere è un bastone diviso in tre parti. Se provi a far passare dell'aria all'interno di ognuna di queste, uscirà una bolla d'aria differente. Heat Ball, Cool Ball o Thunder Ball. Sta a te poi combinarle assieme".

Nami: "Capisco. È normale che in base alla bolla che creo, il bastone si riscaldi, si rafferddi o mi mandi una piccola scossa alla mano?".

Usopp: "Non ho avuto molto tempo per costruirlo. È ancora in fase sperimentale. Appena torniamo alla Going Merry aggiungerò degli isolanti all'interno, in modo da limitare questo piccolo problema. Non creare troppe bolle fino a quel momento altrimenti rischi di ustionarti".

Nami: "Perfetto. Ci starò attenta. Grazie mille Usopp. Sei stato gentilissimo".

Usopp: "Ho aggiunto anche qualche piccolo optional che ti farà comodo".

Nami: "Uh? Optional?"

Usopp: "Si puoi utilizzare le 3 parti per creare bellissimi effetti per le feste. Guarda puoi fare per esempio il Cloudy Tempo e far uscire una nuvola o il Rain Tempo e creare delle fontanelle d'acqua".

Nami: "E a cosa potrebbero mai servirmi?"

Usopp: "Beh se vuoi essere l'anima della festa saranno molto utili".

Nami sconsolata: "Ma quale festa? Ho solo bisogno di un'arma che non sia da corpo a corpo... Va bene, lasciamo perdere..."

Il viaggio proseguì tranquillo anche se si respirava un'aria piuttosto tesa. C'era preoccupazione per il loro capitano.

La fiducia in lui non è mai mancata ma non aveva mai affrontato un avversario di quel calibro.

Attraversato il fiume vennero intercettati dalla squadra delle super anatre dal becco macchiato, gli animali più veloci del regno e al servizio del re.

Vivi: "Karu!!! Grazie al cielo siete arrivate in soccorso. Con voi arriveremo in tempo".

Zoro: "Sicuramente gli agenti della Baroque Works ci staranno aspettando".

Sanji: "Dovremmo travestirci così da confonderli e permettere a Vivi di raggiungere incolume il capo dei ribelli".

Vivi: "Ok partiamo. Vi ringrazio per tutto questo amici miei".

\-- Poche ore dopo --

Appena arrivati nei pressi della città furono immediatamente avvistati dagli agenti.

Nami: "Eccoli laggiù. Sono in 5 come previsto. Dividiamoci. Ogni gruppo verso un ingresso".

Nami e Zoro si mossero verso ovest attirando l'attenzione di due agenti.

Si fecero inseguire fin dentro Alubarna.

Nami: "Mi dispiace per voi, ma la principessa Vivi non è qui".

Lei e Zoro si tolsero i mantelli e rivelarono la loro identità.

I nemici che si trovarono davanti erano un uomo rasato, molto abbronzato, con un abito nero senza maniche e una donna magra con un vestito nero molto attillato e i capelli ricci blu.

Dalle descrizioni date da Vivi dovevano essere Mr.1 e Miss Double-Finger.

Mr. 1: "Non importa. Elimineremo voi due e poi troveremo la principessa. Non è vero Miss Double-Finger?".

Miss Double-Finger: "Ben detto Mr. 1".

Zoro: "Non credo ve lo lasceremo fare".

Mr. 1: "Ah si? La prima regola di un assassino professionista è cominciare dal più debole".

Entrambi gli agenti si avventarono con una mossa fulminea su Nami.

La navigatrice schivò abilmente la donna e bloccò la manata di Mr. 1 col Clima Tact.

Da dietro Zoro attaccò con la sua spada e Mr. 1 dovè parare all'ultimo secondo con il braccio.

Zoro: "La seconda regola è mai sottovalutare gli avversari".

Tutti e 4 ripresero le posizioni di difesa.

Miss Double-Finger: "Interessante la ragazza".

Zoro: "Interessante che il suo braccio ha resistito al taglio della mia lama... Sai che ti assomiglia Nami?"

Nami: "NON MI PARAGONARE A QUELLO!!!"

Mr. 1: "Ho mangiato il frutto Supa Supa. Tutto il mio corpo è come una lama".

Nami: "Vedi? Assomiglia più a te mister 3 spade. Vedrai che andrete daccordo. Io mi occupo di lei".

Miss Double-Finger: "Non vedo l'ora".

Nami balzò in avanti caricando un pugno.

Poco prima dell'impatto però la donna abbassò la testa come a volersi far colpire.

Nami: Qualcosa non và. Perchè non si difende?

Come il pugno arrivò a contatto, la chioma blu di Miss Double-Finger si irrigidì acuminandosi.

Di riflesso Nami ritirò la mano senza affondare il colpo.

Nami: "AHIA! Mi sono ferita".

Miss Double-Finger: "Ho mangiato il frutto Toge Toge e sono diventata una donna aculeo. Brava, se avessi proseguito nel tuo attacco ti saresti bucata la mano".

Nami: Quegli spini sono riusciti anche a perforare la mia pelle. Sono più duri di una spada. Devo stare attenta .

Nami sentì arrivare qualcosa da dietro e saltò di lato.

Quattro fendenti la mancarono di poco e tagliarono di netto una colonna.

Nami: "Accidenti. Quell'uomo lama sta attaccando da tutte le parti. Devo allontanarmi da qui o rischio di essere colpita".

Scappò in una via laterale e si nascose dietro ad un muro.

Nami: "Devo escogitare qualcosa. Se la attacco frontalmente rischio di riportare troppi danni".

Dal muro alle sue spalle fuoriuscì un ago che la colpì ad una spalla.

Nami: "Ahi. Devo concentrarmi. Mi sono lasciata distrarre".

Miss Double-Finger forò il muro in tanti punti, formando un arco e buttò giù la parete.

Miss Double-Finger: "Non serve scappare bambina".

Nami: "Non stavo scappando. Soltanto non volevo distrazioni".

Tirò fuori il Clima Tact e lo montò.

Nami: "Sono pronta".

Miss Double-Finger: "STINGER DOUBLE".

Le mani diventarono due lunghi aculei e si lanciò verso la navigatrice.

Affondò una ventina di colpi.

Nami parò o schivò ognuno di questi.

In ultimo la bocca della donna si allungò mirando al cuore della navigatrice.

Nami si spostò di lato e le tirò un calcio nello stomaco facendola volare in alto.

Alzò lo sguardo.

Nami: "Cosa? È appesa a testa in giù sotto quel ponte?"

Miss Double-Finger: "Sì. Posso creare aculei sotto i miei piedi. Comunque questo calcio l'ho sentito, non sei debole come sembri. Cambiamo metodo allora. STINGER HEDGEHOG"

Si raggomitolò diventando simile ad un riccio e cadde giù.

Nami si vide arrivare contro questa palla di spine e saltò di lato.

Appena l'agente toccò terra iniziò a rotolare.

Nami cercò di bloccare col suo bastone ma venne spinta contro una vetrata. Sfondò la finestra di schiena ma riuscì comunque a togliersi il mantello e a rallentare la donna avvolgendola".

Miss Double-Finger riprese con i suoi attacchi e Nami a difendersi.

Questa volta aveva creato aculei sotto le piante dei piedi. Nami continuava a parare con il suo Clima Tact. Riuscì infine a girarle intorno. Stava per tirarle un calcio, quando dalla schiena della donna comparvero decine di spine come fosse un porcospino.

Nami si fermò e fece marcia indietro.

Saltò dentro un'altra finestra.

Nami: "È una furia. Continuando a difendermi e basta finirò le energie come con Smoker a Rogue Town. Con la differenza che questa mira ad uccidermi. Tutti quegli aculei sono un bel problema".

Divise il Clima Tact, uscì all'aperto ed iniziò a creare Cool Ball e Heat Ball.

Miss Double-Finger: "Che bel giocattolino, sembra divertente. Stai organizzando uno spettacolo?"

Nami proseguì imperterrita senza rispondere.

Miss Double-Finger: "Come sei seria. Hai capito quale sarà la tua fine forse. STINGER DOUBLE".

Si lanciò di nuovo contro di Nami, la quale cominciò ad eludere gli attacchi sempre continuando a creare bolle.

Miss Double-Finger: "Cosa stai facendo? Non mi puoi schivare per sempre, mentre giochi con i tuoi bastoncini".

Tirò un calcio scaraventando Nami contro la parete.

Nami si rialzò dolorante e proseguì con le sue creazioni.

L'agente fece un altro scatto e perforò il muro con le braccia e i seni ai lati della navigatrice.

Miss Double-Finger: "E ora dove scappi?"

La bocca divenne di nuovo un grande spillo.

Essendo in trappola Nami afferrò con una mano le labbra della donna.

Nami: "AAAAAAHH".

Con un grande sforzo concentrò il suo potere nella mano e roteò il polso, piegandole la bocca a 90 gradi.

Nami: "Allora non sono indistruttibili questi spilli".

Miss Double-Finger si ritrasse: "Bastarda. Che male. Mi stai facendo innervosire. SEA URCHIN STINGER!"

Ricreò la chioma spinosa e si lanciò di corsa contro la navigatrice.

Nami saltò fuori dalla traiettoria facendola sbattere contro il muro e riprese a creare bolle: "Che potenza. Ha creato un foro nel muro".

Miss Double-Finger: "Ora basta mi hai proprio stancato. Si può sapere cosa stai facendo? Perchè non combatti?"

Nami: "E chi ha detto che non combatto? Ammetto che la tua difesa può essere fastidiosa e la tua potenza notevole, ma un combattimento non si vince solo con la forza bruta".

Miss Double-Finger: "Non mi hai mai colpito. Speri di battermi con le bolle di sapone?"

Nami: "Immagino tu non capisca niente di condensazione. Beh, te la faccio semplice. Tutte le bolle calde e fredde che mi hai visto creare mentre distruggevi mezza città, hanno formato la nuvola che sta proprio sopra di te".

Miss Double-Finger: "Cosa? Una nuvola?"

Alzò lo sguardo e vide una nuvola 5 metri sopra la sua testa.

Nami: "E guarda cosa succede se la elettrizzo con una Thunder Ball".

Lanciò la bolla elettrica nella nuvoletta la quale iniziò ad illuminarsi di lampi.

Nami: "THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!!!"

Una saetta cadde sopra Miss Double-Finger fulminandola.

Miss Double-Finger: "AAAAAAHHHH".

L'agente rimase in piedi bruciacchiata. Il fumo che le usciva dal corpo e il viso inespressivo.

Dopo pochi secondi ritornò in sè.

Miss Double-Finger: "Maledetta. Pensi che basti questo a battermi?"

Nami: "Non ci credo. Sei ancora viva dopo aver preso in pieno un fulmine?"

Miss Double-Finger: "Ora ti distruggo. TOGE TOGE DOPING!"

Si perforò le spalle con le unghie e le sue braccia iniziarono a crescere sempre di più, riempiendosi di muscoli.

Miss Double-Finger: "STINGER FLAIL".

Tirò un pugno a Nami mancandola di poco ma disintegrando la colonna dietro.

Miss Double-Finger: "AAAAAHH TI DISTRUGGO MALDETTA".

Continuò ad inseguire la navigatrice distruggendo muri su muri.

Nami girò un angolo: "È ostinata. Bene le darò un'altra lezione di fisica".

Appena Miss Double-Finger girò l'angolo si trovò Nami in piedi di fronte a lei.

Miss Double-Finger: "NON PUOI PIÙ SFUGGIRMI!"

Colpì con tutta la sua potenza ma il pugno passò attraverso l'immagine di Nami.

Miss Double-Finger: "Cosa?"

Nami: "Il sole scotta amica mia. Fai attenzione ai miraggi".

Miss Double-Finger: "Un miraggio? Come hai fatto?"

Nami: "La conoscenza è potere".

Le comparì di lato e le tirò un pugno in faccia facendola volare via.

Miss Double-Finger: "Bastarda..."

L'agente si rialzò e colpì un'altro miraggio .

Nami apparì di nuovo al suo fianco colpendola con un calcio in faccia e scaraventandola contro un altro muro.

Miss Double-Finger: "AAAAAAHHH!"

Infuriata si lanciò alla disperata sempre tentando di colpire la navigatrice. Nami concentrò tutta la sua forza nella propria mano e si lanciò a sua volta contro la donna.

I due pugni si scontrarono.

Ci fu un sussulto di aria.

Miss Double-Finger: "AHIAAAA!"

L'agente cadde all'indietro dolorante, con il polso slogato.

Nami: "Non sei l'unica che sa tirare buoni pugni. È ora di finirla".

Miss Double-Finger era ormai impazzita. Creò per l'ennesima volta la sua chioma spinosa e corse ancora contro l'avversaria.

Accelerò alla cieca fino quando sbattè contro qualcosa. Era ferma e non riusciva più ad andare avanti.

Aprì gli occhi e vide Nami che l'aveva stoppata con la pianta del suo piede, nonostante gli spilli che la trafiggevano.

Miss Double-Finger: "Impossibile. Come può una ragazzina come te, aver fermato la potenza del mio attacco?"

Nami: "Il tuo attacco non mi fa proprio nulla. La tua forza è nulla in confronto a quella che Vivi ci trasmette ogni giorno. Il dolore che mi fai è nulla in confronto a quello che avete provocato a questa città. Alabasta non se lo meritava. VIVI NON SE LO MERITAVA. E VOI NON SIETE NESSUNO PER POTERVI PERMETTERE DI FARE ALTRO MALE!"

Detto questo alzò entrambe le mani sopra la testa, a formare un unico pugno e poi le abbassò con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.

Colpì in pieno la testa di Miss Double-Finger piegando e schiacciando tutti gli aculei presenti.

La donna venne sbattuta a terra distruggendo il suolo e lasciando la propria sagoma sul pavimento.

Nami aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Quella donna malvagia aveva avuto ciò che meritava.

Si alzò, si asciugò il viso e guardò verso il castello.

Nami: "Non è ancora finita".

 **Note dell'autore:** Buongiorno a tutti. Eccoci arrivati ad un combattimento serio. Spero vi sia piaciuto e che commentiate in tanti.


	20. Crocodile

\-- Alubarna --

La guerra civile era iniziata e si sentiva il rumore dei colpi d'arma da fuoco. La puzza di polvere da sparo galleggiava nell'aria, le urla della gente e lo scontrarsi delle lame risuonavano con fragore.

Migliaia di persone si stavano affrontando ignari di chi fosse il vero nemico.

Migliaia di vite rischiavano di andare perdute solamente per un inganno ben congeniato.

Nami: "Evidentemente Vivi non è riuscita a fermare i ribelli".

Nami stava correndo verso il castello, che era il punto di ritrovo con il resto della ciurma.

Nami pensò: Chissà come stanno gli altri? Questi agenti sono molto più forti di quelli che abbiamo incontrato fino ad ora. Speriamo non abbiano avuto troppi problemi .

Girò un angolo di fretta ma si fermò. La strada era bloccata

Nami: "Ancora voi?"

Un gruppo di marines era in piedi di fronte a lei. A differenza delle altre volte però non partirono nè minacce, nè attacchi, nè insulti. Rimasero solo lì confusi e silenziosi.

Ad un tratto si aprirono in due file, rivelando il sergente Tashigi che stava piangendo in ginocchio.

Nami iniziò a camminare, passando in mezzo ai marines.

Tashigi si alzò in piedi e le si parò davanti bloccandole la strada.

Nami: "Non ho tempo per combattere con voi. Ci sono cose molto più importanti da fare".

Tashigi tirò fuori la sua spada e la puntò verso la faccia della navigatrice.

Nami rimase un attimo immobile, poi afferrò la lama con la mano. Una linea di sangue scese fino all'elsa. Continuò a guardare con occhi decisi lo sguardo del marine e spostò la spada di lato.

Tashigi oppose resistenza ma poi, vista la convinzione di Nami, si spostò di lato, calpestando il proprio senso di giustizia.

Iniziò a tremare ed alzò il braccio indicando una via.

Tashigi: "Di là".

Poi ricominciò a piangere.

Nami la sorpassò e riprese la sua corsa.

La direzione non era quella della piazza o del castello, ma il suo istinto le diceva di fidarsi del marine.

Si stava concentrando cercando di percepire pericoli intorno a lei, ma più correva più la situazione sembrava tranquilla.

Finalmente arrivò in un piazzale con un grande giardino.

Si guardò intorno ed in mezzo all'erba vide Rufy che era disteso, con delle macchie di sangue intorno a sè e sui suoi vestiti.

Nami: "RUFY!!"

Gli corse di fianco e andò a controllare se ancora respirava.

Nami: "Sta dormendo... Oh capitano quante ne hai passate? Queste ferite, tutto questo sangue... Riposati ora. Ma non dimenticare la promessa fatta a Vivi. Abbiamo tutti fiducia in te".

Si alzò in piedi e vide una scalinata che scendeva sotto terra.

Nami: "Un passaggio segreto..."

Iniziò a percorrerla. Sembrava un'antica catacomba con strani simboli dipinti su tutti i muri.

Proseguì fino in fondo e si trovò di fronte ad un grande arco. Vide una enorme stanza con al centro un blocco di pietra pieno di simboli apparentemente incomprensibili. Di fronte a questo, c'era Crocodile, Miss All Sunday e un uomo ferito che aveva tutta l'aria di essere re Cobra.

Crocodile: "Mi dispiace Nico Robin. Sei stata impeccabile in questi anni, ma non hai mantenuto la tua promessa. Ora sono costretto ad ucciderti".

Crocodile scompave riducendosi a migliaia di granelli di sabbia.

Miss All Sunday si guardò intorno presa dal panico, non sapendo da che parte sarebbe arrivato l'attacco.

Crocodile riapparì alle sue spalle con l'uncino alto sopra la testa.

Lo abbassò mirando alla schiena della povera donna.

《 TANK 》

Crocodile: "Uh?"

Nami in un attimo si era lanciata in mezzo e aveva bloccato l'uncino con il suo Clima Tact.

Crocodile: "Cosa ci fai tu qui? Come mai i miei agenti non ti hanno uccisa?"

Nami: "Evidentemente non sai circondarti delle giuste persone".

Crocodile: "Kuhahaha! Come il tuo capitano, anche tu hai deciso di porre fine alla tua vita? Nessun problema".

Nami: "Non osare nemmeno nominarlo il mio capitano".

Nami si lanciò di corsa verso Crocodile.

Crocodile: "Cosa speri di fare? Non hai forse capito la netta superiorità del mio potere?"

Nami gli arrivò proprio di fronte, carica d'odio per tutti i dolori che ha dovuto vivere Vivi e senza alcun timore della fama che l'avversario portava con sè.

Il suo pugno esplose sulla faccia del nemico.

Re cobra e Miss All Sunday rimasero a bocca aperta vedendo Crocodile volare per l'intera stanza ed atterrare contro il muro.

Crocodile: "Agh!" Haki?... Chi è questa ragazzina? Da quando vivo qui ad Alabasta non ho mai incontrato nessuno in grado di utilizzarlo. Perfino io sono anni che non utilizzo l'ambizione, dato il basso livello degli avversari che si trovano da queste parti .

Re Cobra: "Chi sei tu?"

Nami: "Io sono la navigatrice del futuro re dei pirati e questo è il luogo dove Crocodile verrà sconfitto".

Crocodile si rialzò massaggiandosi la mascella: "Tutto mi sarei aspettato tranne di incontrare una come te".

Nami: "Quale onore!!"

Si smaterializzò di nuovo ma Nami rimase immobile. Dal lato arrivò l'uncino che venne respinto prontamente.

Ricomparì di fronte a lei.

Crocodile: "Molto bene. Sei parecchio attenta. Ci sarà da divertirsi allora... Vediamo quanto sono arrugginito in questi ultimi anni. Prova a fermare questo. SABLE".

Dal palmo della mano comparì un piccolo tornado che investì Nami, facendola volare qualche metro da terra. Immediatamente Crocodile si lanciò con la sua mano verso di lei.

Nami lo vide arrivare e con un calcio fulmineo riuscì a spingergli il braccio di lato. Poi con il Clima Tact lo colpì in faccia facendolo finire a terra.

Nami: "Non sei abituato a sanguinare vero? Ti piace come sensazione?"

Crocodile sputò sul suolo un pò di sangue: "Piccola impertinente. Forse non hai ben capito con chi hai a che fare. DESERT SPADA!!"

Lanciò una lama di sabbia dal suo braccio, che tagliò a metà il terreno fino ad arrivare alla parete alle spalle di Nami.

La navigatrice riuscì a spostarsi di lato per un soffio, poi con un balzo scattò subito verso il nemico.

Gli saltò addosso e lo colpì con il suo Clima Tact. Crocodile parò con l'uncino ma Nami gli appoggiò i piedi sul petto e lo lanciò all'indietro.

Lo fece scivolare a terra fino a sbattere con la schiena contro la parete.

Nami rimase seria. Sembrava che stesse avendo la meglio su questo pirata da 81 milioni, ma sapeva bene che non doveva abbassare la guardia.

In questi ultimi anni il flottaro si era concentrato solamente sul suo frutto, dato il basso livello dei nemici che aveva dovuto affrontare

e sicuramente aveva perso un pò delle sue capacità, ma l'effetto sorpresa era passato. Ora sarebbe iniziato il vero combattimento.

Crocodile: "Mi stai proprio stancando ragazzina".

Il pirata creò dei pugnali di sabbia e li lanciò verso la navigatrice. Nami iniziò a schivarli, visto che ognuno di questi perforava il muro al contatto.

Nami rotolò dietro una pietra.

Crocodile: "GROUND SECCO!"

Poggiò il palmo della mano a terra. In pochi secondi il pavimento e la roccia alle spalle di Nami si sbriciolarono diventando sabbia.

Crocodile: "Su un terreno di sabbia non hai alcuna speranza contro di me".

Portò la mano verso l'alto e una nuvola di sabbia si alzò, riempiendo tutta la stanza.

La vista era totalmente offuscata.

Ad un tratto l'uncino sbucò dal lato. Nami si spostò all'ultimo ma venne comunque ferita sul fianco.

Un altro attacco arrivò da dietro, poi da sopra. Ogni colpo portava con sè un taglio sulla pelle della ragazza.

Nami: "Accidenti. È veloce e la sabbia mi confonde. Non posso fare affidamento sui riflessi".

La navigatrice chiuse gli occhi isolandosi da ogni distrazione esterna.

Fece un respiro profondo. La sabbia le sfiorava il viso. I rumori si attenuarono, rimase solo il suo battito cardiaco, poi ci fu silenzio totale...

Tutto ad un tratto riaprì gli occhi, con una mossa fulminea si girò e bloccò con entrambe le mani il braccio di Crocodile. Roteò sul suo piede e fece leva, facendo volare il nemico sopra di lei.

Mentre volava all'indietro, Crocodile creò una grossa rete di sabbia e la scaraventò verso di Nami. Lei con il Clima Tact si aprì un varco, lacerandola in diagonale.

Volò fuori dal centro della rete con un salto e tirò un pugno in faccia a Crocodile. Questo si abbassò schivandola e la tagliò al braccio col suo uncino, quindi Nami si girò in aria e lo colpì sulla guancia con il suo calcio.

Crocodile venne scaraventato contro il blocco al centro della stanza. Sbattè violentemente la schiena e cadde a terra con la faccia al suolo. Aprì gli occhi dolorante e vide i sandali della navigatrice di fronte al suo volto. Alzò lo sguardo per vedere Nami in piedi, con le braccia alte, unite sopra la testa.

Le abbassò colpendo con un doppio pugno...

《 POFF 》

Nami: "NO!"

Ci fù un tonfo sordo. La sabbia si alzò in una nuvola.

Crocodile rimase un attimo attonito, poi si smaterializzò incolume e ricomparì a qualche metro di distanza.

Nami: Sono troppo stanca dal combattimento con Miss Double-Finger. Sono arrivata al limite e non riesco più ad usare il mio potere. È finita, non ho più via di scampo .

Crocodile: "KUHAHAHA. Tutto qui? Hai già finito le tue cartuccie? Peccato stava diventando un combattimento interessante".

Il flottaro fece scendere a terra tutta la sabbia che era nell'aria.

Crocodile: "Prendi questo. SABLE!".

Creò un altro tornado, che questa volta prese forza data la quantità di sabbia sul terreno e divenne molto più grande e potente.

Lo lanciò contro di Nami che venne investita. La pelle venne tagliata in diversi punti dalla sabbia finissima.

Nami: "AAAAAHH!"

Venne scaraventata contro la parete e cadde a terra.

Crocodile: "SABLE!"

Un altro tornado la fece volare via dall'altro lato della stanza.

Si rialzò su un gomito ferita un pò ovunque.

Nami: "Perchè? Perchè deve finire così? Non è giusto. NON È GIUSTO. Perdonami Vivi, non ce l'ho fatta".

Iniziò a piangere, le lacrime le scendevano sul viso e cadevano a terra. Pensò alla sconfitta che la sua amica e tutta Alabasta avrebbe dovuto subire.

Ripensò al vecchio Toto che non aveva mai perso la speranza, continuando a scavare e ridendo convinto che la pioggia sarebbe tornata. { Yuba non sarà sconfitta dalla sabbia }.

Appena quella frase risuonò nella sua mente, Nami ebbe una rivelazione. Aprì gli occhi e guardò a terra, le sue lacrime che cadendo sulla sabbia, la rendevano solida. La pioggia... L'ACQUA...CERTO! .

Ripensò a Smoker: { C'è sempre un punto debole }.

Guardò Crocodile. Aveva ancora una speranza.

Crocodile: "È la fine dei giochi. DESERTO SPADA!"

La lama di sabbia le viaggiò incontro, ma questa volta Nami si alzò e saltò di lato schivandola.

Tirò fuori il suo Clima Tact e lo divise in 3 parti.

Nami: "RAIN TEMPO".

Dai bastoni iniziarono a zampillare piccole fontanelle. Dopo pochi secondi era zuppa dalla testa ai piedi.

Nami: "Sono pronta per il secondo round Crocodile".

Crocodile: "Non ti basterà esserti bagnata un poco".

Si lanciò verso di lei tentando di afferrarla con la sua mano.

Nami si abbassò e gli girò intorno colpendolo al fianco con un calcio.

Crocodile cadendo le sparò contro un proiettile di sabbia che la colpì alla spalla.

Nami: "Ahia"

Crocodile si rialzò immediatamente e riprese a spararle addosso proiettili.

Nami cominciò a correre riparandosi dietro al blocco al centro della stanza.

Si affacciò e Crocodile non c'era più. Si riformò dietro di lei ma Nami fu più rapida, bloccò l'uncino con entrambe le mani e facendo slancio sul suo braccio gli tirò un calcio sul mento.

Crocodile volò all'indietro. Quella ragazzina ha un Haki dell'osservazione ben svilippato. Nonostante non riesca più ad utilizzare l'armatura, riesce sempre a capire da dove la attacco .

Crocodile: "Cosa stai facendo?"

Nami aveva iniziato a creare Heat Ball e Cool Ball.

Crocodile: "Smettila ragazzina. Ti sembra il momento di scherzare?".

Partì di nuovo verso di lei ed iniziarono a scambiarsi colpi. Crocodile le tirò un calcio prendendola sulla pancia e facendola cadere a terra.

Le si lanciò addosso col palmo della mano ma lei rotolò di lato e lo colpì sulla gamba atterrandolo.

Nami iniziò a roteare i suoi bastoni emettendo una più grande quantità di Ball.

Ancora una volta lui le ricomparì di fianco e la calciò via.

Crocodile: Cosa avrà in mente con quelle bolle? Non può essere impazzita. Sta per forza architettando qualcosa .

Crocodile temporeggiò ragionando sulle intenzioni della ragazza.

Nami: "Ah ah. La tua faccia preoccupata mi rende orgogliosa".

Crocodile: "Peccato che non potrai raccontarlo in giro".

Le andò incontro una terza volta. Questa volta con l'uncino cercò di trafiggerla dall'alto.

Nami ricompose il suo bastone e lo parò. Rimasero un attimo in stallo ma poi Nami cedette e venne lanciata all'indietro.

Crocodile: "Non ce la fai più non lo vedi? Riesci a malapena a tenerti in piedi e i tuoi attacchi sono molto meno potenti. È stato un bel combattimento lo ammetto, il migliore da parecchi anni, ma ormai è finita".

Nami: "Me ne sono accorta molto tempo fa che non sono più in grado di reggere questo combattimento. La mia resistenza ha un limite e io l'ho superato da parecchio".

Crocodile: "Sei una ragazzina intelligente. Vorresti arrenderti quindi? Oramai è troppo tardi".

Nami: "Non c'è bisogno che io mi arrenda, come hai detto tu la partita è finita. Ormai hai perso Crocodile!"

Crocodile: "Uh? Avrei perso? E chi mi sconfiggerebbe?"

Nami: "CLOUDY TEMPO!"

Dal Clima Tact fuoriuscì una nuvoletta che si alzò fino al soffitto e si unì a quella già formata dalla bolle di prima.

Iniziò a piovere.

Crocodile: "Cosa? Pioggia al chiuso? Come è possibile?"

Nami: "Hai rubato la pioggia a questo paese. È giusto che sia la pioggia a sconfiggerti".

Crocodile: "Avermi bagnato non ti servirà a niente. Sono diventato tangibile è vero, ma non hai più la forza per potermi fronteggiare".

Nami: "Un pò mi dispiace ma hai proprio ragione Crocodile".

Rufy: "GOM GOM BAZOOKAAAAAAA!!!!"


	21. Amici

\-- Alubarna --

Crocodile venne scaraventato contro la parete.

Miss All Sunday: "Cappello di paglia!!!"

Nami: "Ce ne hai messo di tempo ad arrivare capitano".

Rufy: "Scusami Nami. Avevo bisogno di recuperare le forze. Ora non ti preoccupare, è impossibile che io perda un'altra volta".

Crocodile si rialzò: "Cappello di paglia quante volte ancora dovrò ucciderti?"

Rufy: "Preparati alla sconfitta Coccodrillo!".

Fece scrocchiare le dita e si abbassò in posizione di combattimento. La pioggia continuava a cadere bagnando tutta la stanza.

Rufy: "Nami andate!"

Nami: "Si Rufy".

Aiutò re Cobra ad alzarsi e si avvicinò all'uscita della stanza.

Si girò rivolgendosi a Miss All Sunday: "Tu non vieni?"

Miss All Sunday: "Perchè non hai lasciato che mi uccidesse?"

Nami: "Perchè il mio capitano avrebbe fatto lo stesso".

Miss All Sunday: "Rimango qui. Non avevo mai visto Crocodile in difficoltà, voglio assistere alla sua sconfitta".

Si girò e salì la scalinata.

Appena varcarono la soglia Rufy distrusse l'entrata per non permettere al nemico di allontanarsi dalla stanza bagnata.

Re Cobra: "Non sarebbe stato meglio aiutare il tuo amico?"

Nami: "Chi Rufy? Non lo hai sentito? Se dice che non verrà sconfitto puoi stare tranquillo. È incredibile. Abbi fede in lui".

Re Cobra: "Come mai vi siete fatti coinvolgere in tutto questo?"

Nami: "Vivi è una nostra amica, abbiamo viaggiato insieme. Non avremmo mai potuto abbandonarla".

Re Cobra: "Non riuscirò mai a ringraziarvi abbastanza".

Nami sorrise. Poi si guardò la mano, si era ustionata con il Clima Tact, che si era scaldato dopo tutte le Heat Ball create.

Nani: "Dovrò ricordarmi di picchiare Usopp per questo. E anche di ringraziarlo. Quest'arma è fatta apposta per me".

Si sederono sul giardino appena fuori il sotterraneo.

L'adrenalina si stava abbassando e la stanchezza iniziò a farsi sentire. Finalmente un attimo di tranquillità. Anche se sotto di lei il combattimento continuava, lei era serena e totalmente fiduciosa in Rufy. Si rilassò fino ad addormentarsi.

Venne svegliata dal rumore di un'esplosione. Un enorme boato che investì tutta la città.

Nami si alzò di soprassalto: "Cosa è stato?"

Re Cobra: "Una bomba è scoppiata in cielo. Spero stiano tutti bene".

Dietro di loro, il terreno iniziò a tremare e gonfiarsi. Ci fu un'eruzione di terra dalla quale volò via Crocodile, che atterrò svenuto in mezzo alla piazza dove si stava svolgendo la battaglia.

Dal passaggio segreto uscì Miss All Sunday: "Ho aperto un varco. Vai a riprendere il tuo capitano. È stato avvelenato ma gli ho dato un antidoto che lo salverà. ".

Nami scese di corsa la scalinata preoccupata e attraversò il buco tra le macerie.

Dentro la sala vi erano i segni di una battaglia svoltasi all'ultimo sangue e Rufy steso a terra addormentato.

Nami gli si sedette di fianco e si mise a ridere: "E io che mi preoccupavo..."

Dal buco sul soffitto iniziò a cadere della pioggia, quella che Alabasta aspettava da tanto tempo.

Più tardi le macerie all'entrata vennero rimosse ed arrivarono Sanji, Zoro, Usopp e Chopper, tutti bendati fasciati e malconci.

Sanji: "NAMIIII come stai???? Ti hanno fatto del male? Sei ferita?"

Chopper: "Fatemi vedere. C'è assolutamente da disinfettarti, bendarti, curarti...".

Nami: "Sto bene. Sono solo un pò stanca. Controlla Rufy piuttosto".

Dopodichè scesero nella sala Re Cobra e Vivi.

Vivi: "Nami! Grazie al cielo stai bene. Grazie! Grazie di tutto!"

Le saltò addosso e la abbracciò con le lacrime agli occhi.

Nami: "Piano principessa mi fai male così. Avete placato la rivolta?"

Vivi: "Si, dopo l'atterraggio di Crocodile in piazza e l'arrivo della pioggia, entrambe le fazioni si sono calmate e siamo riusciti a spiegare la realtà delle cose. C'è stato l'intervento della marina che ha arrestato Crocodile e tutti i membri della Baroque Works infiltrati".

Re Cobra: "Purtroppo però c'è un problema. Ho raccontato al capitano Hina, tutti gli eventi a cui ho assistito ed ho paura che al momento vi stiano cercando per arrestarvi. Ho cercato di spiegare il vostro eroismo ma non hanno voluto sentire ragioni. Volevo farvi un piacere ma ho creato solo un danno".

Nami: "Non si preoccupi. D'altronde siamo pur sempre pirati. E poi appena Rufy lo verrà a sapere farà i balzi di gioia. Non vede l'ora di cacciarsi nei guai".

Re Cobra: "Ora vi accompagno al palazzo dove potrete riposare quanto volete. La marina non può accederci".

Nami: "Grazie mille".

Vivi: "No...Grazie mille a voi amici miei".

\-- Tre giorni dopo --

Rufy: "HO FAMEEEEEEE".

Sanji: "Ben alzato capitano. Hai dormito 3 giorni interi".

Rufy: "3 giorni? Devo mangiare tutti i pasti di questi tre giorni allora".

Zoro: "Appena possibile dobbiamo ripartire. La marina sospetta che ci rifugiamo qui".

Rufy: "Vivi te vieni con noi vero?"

Vivi: "Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto Rufy. Ma qui ad Alabasta ho delle responsabilità. La città si deve riprendere dalla guerra. Io amo il mio paese e nonostante vi sarò grata per sempre per ciò che avete fatto, non posso abbandonarlo".

Rufy: "Sappi Vivi che saremo sempre compagni. Se mai un giorno vorresti riunirti a noi sarai sempre la benvenuta".

Vivi scoppiò a piangere tra gli abbracci dei suoi amici.

La sera partirono di nascosto per poter sfuggire ai controlli della marina.

Nei giorni precedenti avevano ricevuto una strana chiamata da Mr. 2 che li avvertiva di aver preso la loro nave e di averla nascosta, così che la marina non la requisisse.

Lo raggiunsero nonostante la sua gentilezza sembrasse sospetta.

Sanji: "Come mai ci aiuti? Dove è il trucco?"

Bon Kurei: "Nessun trucco e nessun inganno lo giuro. Non vi state forse dimenticando delle mie parole? Un'amicizia è per sempre!"

Zoro: "Fino a 3 giorni fa eri nostro nemico".

Bon Kurei: "Non mischiamo i sentimenti con il lavoro. La Baroque Works si è sciolta, quindi non ho più obblighi verso di loro. Per farmi perdonare ho deciso di aiutarvi. Sempre in nome dell'amicizia".

Rufy: "Accettiamo l'aiuto Bon Kurei. Come posso sdebitarmi?"

Nami: "MA SE ANCORA NON HA FATTO NULLA?"

Bon Kurei: "Un vero compagno non vuole nulla in cambio. Risaliamo il fiume, poi appena arriveremo nel mare lasciate fare a me".

Navigarono come daccordo, una volta arrivati alla foce del fiume, Hina la gabbia nera mosse la flotta per intrappolare la Going Merry. La circondarono non dandole possibilità di fuga.

Le strategie del capitano erano perfette. Non appena le navi presero posizione, saltò a bordo dei fuggiaschi.

Hina: "Cosa? Chi siete voi?"

Bon Kurei: "Okama Way Hina. Noi siamo i pirati Okama e io sono Bon Kurei. I travestimenti sono il nostro forte e vi abbiamo fatto credere di essere Rufy e i suoi compagni. Ed ora ALL'ATTACCO MIEI PRODI!"

Dopo pochi minuti tutti i passeggeri erano stati catturati.

In lontananza la vera Going Merry si allontanava, ormai libera dalla trappola della marina.

Hina: "Maledetto cappello di paglia. Sei riuscito a sfuggirmi".

Rufy: "Grazie Bon Kurei non ti dimenticheremo maiiiii!"

Miss All Sunday: "Mr. 2 è sempre stato un sentimentalone".

Tutta la ciurma: "AAAAHHH!!! Cosa ci fai tu a bordo della Going Merry?"

Miss All Sunday: " Calma, calma. Non sono più un nemico. Mo sono nascosta qui perchè non sapevo dove andare. Voglio unirmi a voi. Mi piacete".

Rufy: "Ok"

Usopp: "Come ok? Voleva ucciderci fino a ieri".

Rufy: "Non è vero. È una brava persona. Mi ha salvato la vita 2 volte".

Zoro: "Non mi fido... chi sei veramente? Cosa stai architettando?"

Miss All Sunday: "Mi chiamo Nico Robin e mi ero affiancata a Crocodile solo temporaneamente. Posso esservi utile grazie al mio potere. Ho mangiato il frutto Hana Hana e posso far fiorire parti del mio corpo ovunque voglia".

Mosse il braccio per mostrare le sue capacità.

Nami: "Spero tu stia dicendo la verità altrimenti te la faremo pagare".

Nico Robin: "Saprò farmi apprezzare".

Un nuovo membro si unì così alla ciurma. Il viaggio proseguì tra risate e festeggiamenti tipici di una ciurma unica nel suo genere.

Nami prese in disparte Nico Robin: "Ho visto nel sotterraneo che tu e Crocodile parlavate di quello che c'era scritto su quel blocco di pietra. Che sai dirmi?"

Nico Robin: "Sai cosa sono i Poignee Griffe?"

Nami: "Ho letto qualcosa..."

Nico Robin: "Bene. Io so leggere quelle antiche scritture. E sono l'unica rimasta al mondo ad esserne capace".

 **Note dell'autore:** Buongiorno a tutti. Scusate il tempo impiegato per aggiornare ma ho avuto parecchio da fare.

Per favore commentate e consigliate come la storia possa essere migliorata. Se volete che mi discosti di più dall'originale o se è semplicemente noiosa l'avventura. Senza commenti, questa fanfic farà fatica ad andare avanti, perrhè essendo molto lunga, deve avere un pubblico adeguato, altrimenti si passa ad altre fanfic. Grazie mille a tutti e a presto.


	22. Pirati sognatori

\-- Grand Line --

Nami: "Ragazzi abbiamo un problema".

Sanji: "Cosa ti turba mia dolce Nami?"

Nami: "Il Log Pose non funziona più".

Usopp: "Come non funziona più? Senza Log Pose siamo spacciati".

Chopper: "Spacciati? Moriremo allora? Non voglio morire".

Nami: "Guardate. L'ago continua ad indicare verso l'alto".

Rufy: "Ci sarà una salita".

Nami: "In mezzo al mare? Si sarà rotto come il tuo cervello magari".

Nico Robin: "No navigatrice. Il Log Pose è l'unica certezza della Grand Line. Se indica in alto, vuol dire che lassù c'è un'isola. Il problema sarà solo come raggiungerla".

Rufy: "Un'isola nel cielo? FANTASTICO!!!! Dobbiamo assolutamente andarci".

Zoro: "Ehi! Nave a dritta".

Tutti si girarono ad osservare uno stranissimo vascello con una polena a forma di scimmia.

Il capitano era un uomo similissimo ad uno scimmione di nome Masira, che si proclamava il re dei recuperi.

Masira: "Ehilà di bordo cosa fate qui in giro? È pericoloso. In questa parte di mare, la notte cala all'improvviso ed escono dai mostri giganti. Chiunque li incontri è meglio che scappi al più presto".

Usopp: "Mostri? Nami andiamocene per favore".

Nami: "Non abbiamo una direzione. Il Log Pose è inutilizzabile".

Rufy: "EHI SCIMMIA! Sai niente di un'isola nel cielo?"

Masira: "L'isola del cielo? Dovete andare a Jaya da Montblanc Cricket".

Rufy: "OK. TUTTI A JAYA!"

Nami: "Non abbiamo comunque modo di andarci testa vuota".

Masira: "Nessun problema, prendete questo Eternal Pose. Ne abbiamo parecchi noi".

Nami: "Davvero ce lo regali?"

Masira: "In genere li vendo, ma per voi che volete andare fino in cielo, lo cedo gratis volentieri. Mi piace come ragionate".

\-- Qualche giorno dopo --

Navigarono fino a Jaya e attraccarono a Mock Town. Questa cittadina era rinomata per essere un posto senza leggi e senza controllo governativo, dove i pirati scorrazzavano senza problemi.

Nami, Rufy e Zoro andarono a cercare informazioni.

Entrarono in un bar e mentre Rufy mangiava, Nami si rivolse al barista.

Nami: "Scusi sa dove posso trovare Montblanc Cricket?"

Barista: "Quel pazzo di Montblanc abita dall'altro lato dell'isola. C'è solo la sua casa non potete sbagliare".

Nami: "Pazzo? Volevamo chiedergli aiuto per arrivare all'isola nel cielo".

Insieme a loro, in quel bar si trovava Bellamy la iena e la sua ciurma. Un pirata famoso, con una taglia da 55 milioni di Berry.

Bellamy: "Avete sentito questa? Crede alla leggenda dell'isola nel cielo. Ah-ah-ah. Ma da dove siete sbucati?"

Tutti nel bar iniziarono a deriderli.

Rufy: "Cosa c'è da ridere?"

Bellamy: "Siete degli stupidi sognatori e quando incontro gente come voi mi vien voglia di farvi tornare con i piedi per terra".

Zoro: "Cerchi grane amico?"

Bellamy: "Perchè voi potete darmele?"

Tutto il bar si girò ad osservare Bellamy che si alzava e si avvicinava a loro tre. In quello stesso istante, Nami iniziò a sentirsi estremamente a disagio.

Nami: "Rufy, Zoro. Vi prego, vi scongiuro non combattete".

Zoro: "Lo rimetto al suo posto in un attimo".

Rufy: "No Zoro. Nami ha ragione. C'è qualcosa che non va, anche se non so cosa".

Bellamy iniziò a divertirsi, picchiando Rufy e Zoro, i quali non mossero un dito.

Bellamy: "La nuova era è alle porte. Non c'è più spazio per pirati come voi. Isole nel cielo... Ma non fatemi ridere".

Quando fu soddisfatto li fece cacciare dal locale.

I due si rialzarono dolenti e sanguinanti e vennero raggiunti da Nami.

Si avvicinò a loro un uomo alto e robusto con i capelli neri ricci, che dentro al bar aveva assistito al pestaggio:

"Zeha-ha-ha-ha. Rialzatevi fieri per quello che è successo oggi. Non siete usciti sconfitti da quel locale. Ci sono battaglie che non si possono vincere con la forza. L'era dei pirati sognatori non è finita tranquilli. La nuova era di cui parlano quegli stolti non esiste affatto. Finchè ci saranno sogni, il nostro tempo non passerà e i sogni degli uomini non finiranno mai!"

Rufy: "Andiamocene".

Si girarono e tornarono alla Going Merry.

Zoro: "Chi era quello?"

Rufy: "Non lo so, ma ho l'impressione che sia un uomo molto pericoloso".

Nami: "Si l'ho intuito anche io dentro al bar".

Ripartirono circumnavigando l'isola ed arrivarono alla casa di Montblanc Cricket.

Montblanc era un uomo con una strana capigliatura a forma di castagna e viveva in una casetta insieme ai due fratelli Masira e Shojo.

Cricket: "Masira mi ha raccontato che volete andare nell'isola del cielo. Nessuno sa se esiste. L'unico che ne parlò fu il mio antenato Noland, ma è considerato un gran bugiardo. Sono 400 anni che la gente lo deride perchè diceva di aver visto una città d'oro qui a Jaya e dopo di lui anche i suoi discendenti ne pagano le conseguenze. Magari si è inventato anche la città nel cielo".

Rufy: "L'isola nel cielo esiste. Non mi importa di ciò che dice la gente. Robin mi ha detto che c'è e io le credo. Ne sono sicuro e lassù ci sta aspettando una grande avventura. Sei in grado di aiutarci a raggiungerla?

Cricket: "Tolti quei due scimmioni, la gente tende a prendermi in giro perchè credo e cerco di trovare la città d'oro sotto il mare. È raro trovare gente come noi che crede in qualcosa che tutti reputano assurdo. Mi piacete. Una possibilità per realizzare il vostro desiderio potrebbe esserci. Dovete cavalcare la Knock Up Stream che comparirà domani. Vi aiuteremo noi a preparare la nave per navigare su questa corrente ascensionale. Voi dovete catturare un South Bird nella foresta qui dietro. È un uccello che guarda sempre verso sud. Con lui potrete orientarvi in questo mare".

Sanji e Nico Robin andarono a caccia di questo uccello mentre gli altri iniziarono subito i lavori sulla nave.

La sera ricevettero la visita di una nave. Era Bellamy con tutta la sua ciurma.

Sarkies, il vice-capitano di Bellamy, sbucò da un nascondiglio e catturò Nami da dietro, puntandole la sua spada alla gola.

Sarkies: "Che nessuno si muova o uccido la ragazza".

Bellamy: "Ma che bei carpentieri che abbiamo qui".

Cricket: "Chi sei e cosa vuoi?"

Bellamy: "Mi hanno detto che sei in possesso di alcune statue d'oro vecchio. Consegnamele senza far storie".

Cricket: "Non intendo darle ad uno come te".

Zoro: "Non abbiamo tempo da perdere".

Bellamy: "Che c'è? Volete un'altra lezione?"

Rufy: "Oggi non avevamo motivo per combattere. Ora stai cercando di fare del male ad un nostro amico. Vattene o ne pagherai le conseguenze".

Bellamy: "Un amico? Lo vedi che abbiamo la ragazza come ostaggio? Ti farò abbassare la cresta. Beccati questo. SPRING HOPPER!"

Bellamy trasformò le sue gambe in molle e iniziò a rimbalzare da tutte le parti con una velocità che lo rendeva invisibile agli occhi.

Rufy: "Non è di certo Nami che mi preoccupa. Mi riferivo al vecchietto castagna e alle sue statue".

Bellamy: "Ah Ah Ah. Sei sempre più fuori di testa. Non puoi nulla contro il potere del mio frutto Bane Bane. Questa volta ti distruggo".

Dalla nave di Bellamy uscì un suo sottoposto: "BELLAMY, SARKIES FERMATEVI!!! SIETE IN GRAVE PERICOLO! GUARDATE QUI..."

Rufy rimase immobile. Quando Bellamy gli passò vicino, lo colpì al volto, mettendolo fuori gioco con un solo pugno.

Nami prese la lama della spada di Sarkies con la mano ed iniziò a stringerla.

Sarkies iniziò a sudare freddo: "Ma... Cosa..? Non riesco più a muovere la mia spada. È impossibile, cosa sta succedendo?"

Nami aumentò la pressione e distrusse la lama. Poi tirò una gomitata nello stomaco del pirata che si piegò in due e cadde a terra svenuto.

Tutti gli scagnozzi scapparono terrorizzati.

Tre avvisi di taglia volarono giù fino ai piedi di Rufy che li raccolse e si girò verso i compagni con un enorme sorriso.

Rufy: "Eh Eh Eh. Guardate un pò qui!!"

[ Roronoa Zoro 60.000.000 berry ]

[ Nami la Gatta Ladra 80.000.000 berry ]

[ Monkey D. Rufy 100.000.000 berry ]

 **Note dell'autore:**

Ecco un'altro capitolo. Siamo alle porte di Skypiea e la ciurma si sta facendo un nome importante. Naturalmente Nami non può essere da meno.

Lasciate un commento per favore che è gratis e fa molto piacere. Chiedete se volete delle spiegazioni o semplicemente dite la vostra.

A breve con un altro capitolo.


	23. Skypiea

\-- Isola di Jaya --

La mattina seguente tutto era pronto. La Going Merry era stata modificata ed assomigliava ad un pollo, con le ali spiegate. L'ideale per poter volare sulla Knock Up Stream, a detta di Cricket.

Il South Bird che Nico Robin aveva catturato, indicava la via da seguire.

Usopp: "Ehi Nami. Ecco a te il tuo Clima Tact. Ho finito di modificarlo. Ho inserito degli isolanti termici all'interno così da non farlo scaldare o gelare, e degli isolanti elettrici così che le Thunder Ball non disperdano la loro carica lungo il bastone".

Nami: "Perfetto Usopp. Grazie mille. Ancora mi duole la mano dalle ustioni dell'ultima volta..."

Rufy: "Addio zietto castagna. Proveremo che l'isola nel cielo esiste vedrai!"

Così partirono in direzione sud verso un'altra avventura.

Ad un certo punto il cielo si fece scuro, la notte sembrava scesa all'improvviso e iniziarono a crearsi delle onde enormi.

Il mare mosso si tramutò in un mulinello gigante e la Merry si stava spostando verso il suo interno.

Usopp: "Ma stiamo scherzando? Torniamo indietro per favore".

Rufy: "NO! Proseguiamo. Sarà fantastico".

Da lontano, alle loro spalle, videro avvicinarsi una nave. A bordo c'era il pirata incontrato il giorno precedente fuori dal bar e la sua ciurma.

Pirata: "Zeha-ha-ha-ha! Arrenditi Monkey D. Rufy. Sono qui per catturarti. Mi sembrava strano che con la tua ambizione valevi solo 30 milioni. I 240 milioni attuali delle vostre taglie mi permetteranno di perseguire il mio piano!"

Rufy: "Che vuole quello?"

Nami: "Non lo so ma se ci raggiunge ho paura che ci saranno dei problemi".

Il mare si calmò tutto d'un tratto e poi iniziò a gonfiarsi. L'esplosione fu tremenda e fece volare la Going Merry dal centro del mulinello in alto nel cielo.

La nave dell'altro pirata invece, non essendo nella giusta posizione, venne distrutta dalla potenza della Knock Up Stream.

Rufy: "Ah-Ah-ah-ah!! Fantastico stiamo navigando verso il cielo".

Nami: "Incredibile. Questa corrente ci sta trasportando come fossimo nel mare normale. Spiegate le vele, navighiamo verso l'isola del cielo!"

Tutta la ciurma: "SIIIIII!!!"

Attraversarono rapidamente delle nuvole dense e sbucarono dall'altra parte.

La Merry iniziò quindi a galleggiare, come se fosse nell'acqua.

Rufy: "Grandioso!!! C'è un intero mare".

Nico Robin: "Potremmo anche essere morti".

Usopp: "Non spaventarmi così".

Chopper: "Chi è quello?"

Un vecchietto sopra un cavallo alato arrivò volando ed atterrò sul loro ponte: "Salve abitanti del mare blu. Mi chiamo Gan Fall, ma voi potete chiamarmi cavaliere celeste. Vi ho visti sbucare dal mare di nuvole. Non ditemi che avete usato la Knock Up Steam".

Nami: "Beh... si. Perchè ci sono altri modi per arrivare quassù?".

Gan Fall: "Siete proprio coraggiosi. C'è un'altra via molto meno pericolosa. È da parecchio che non vedo qualcuno in grado di sopravvivere passando di qua. Mi piacete. Prendete questo fischietto. Se vi serve il mio aiuto usatelo e vi raggiungerò con Pierre, il mio fedele uccello, che ha mangiato il frutto Uma Uma. Ora è diventato anche mezzo cavallo. Andate verso quel cancello per raggiungere Skypiea. Io continuo a vigilare qui in giro".

Nami: " Un'altra via? Dopo devo uccidere Rufy! Grazie mille Gan Fall".

Si diressero al cancello. Vi era una vecchietta che li accolse facendogli delle fotografie.

Vecchietta: "Benvenuti visitatori. Per salire a Skypiea dovete passare di qua. Se volete potere comprare il biglietto, altrimenti passate e basta".

Usopp: "Ma che domande fai? Se possiamo scegliere saliamo gratis".

Rufy: "Mi sembra ovvio".

Vecchietta: "Perfetto. Siete in 7 quindi. Tenetevi forte".

Un gambero gigante catturò i lati della Going Merry e partì a razzo. Li trasportò lungo una strana via fatta di nuvole equindi sospesa a mezz'aria. Dopo qualche minuto arrivarono finalmente a Skypiea, l'isola a 10000 metri sopra il livello del mare.

L'immagine che si trovarono di fronte era angelica. Una città fatta interamente di nuvole, arroccata sopra altre nuvole bianchissime. Nemmeno nei loro migliori sogni l'avrebbero potuta immaginare più bella.

Attraccarono su una spiaggia sempre di nuvole ed iniziarono a rilassarsi e divertirsi come fossero in vacanza.

Nami constatò che in quel luogo incredibile, vi erano tante tipologie diverse di nuvole, da quella inconsistente su cui navigavano, fino ad arrivare a quella più dura e solida delle case.

Una ragazza con le ali li avvicinò: "Ben arrivati ad Angel Beach visitatori. Io mi chiamo Konis e quello laggiù è mio padre Pagaya".

Pagaya arrivò guidando una strana imbarcazione.

Pagaya: "Salve a tutti. Molto piacere".

Nami: "Molto piacere. Perdoni la domanda signor Pagaya, come fa a muoversi quel... coso...? Non ha ne remi ne vele".

Pagaya: "Ah questo? È un waver. Si muove con l'energia dei Dial".

Sanji: "Energia dei Dial?"

Konis: "Si i Dial sono delle conchiglie con alcune proprietà, che noi usiamo per migliorare lo stile di vita. Questi sono Breath Dial che producono vento, ma ce ne sono tanti altri come il Flame Dial che emana fiamme o l'Impact Dial che assorbe e rilascia energia dagli urti. Ognuno li può utilizzare come meglio crede".

Usopp: "Fantastici. Potrei usarne qualcuno per le mie invenzioni".

Pagaya: "Se vuoi posso accompagnarti a casa mia. Te ne mostro qualcuno. Sto anche riparando un vecchio waver. Se vi piace, una volta pronto posso vendervelo".

Rufy: "Vengo anche io. Voglio vedere le conchiglie magiche".

Nami: "Io vorrei provare questo waver. È possibile?".

Konis: "Va bene ma stai attenta perchè ci vorrà tantissimo tempo prima che tu riesca a maneggiarlo".

Nami accelerò sul mare di nuvole.

Nami: "Ce l'ho fatta!!!"

Tutti quanti: "INCREDIBILE!!!"

Konis: "Io ci ho messo 10 anni a imparare".

Nami: "Vado a fare un giro".

Il waver era sicuramente una delle cose più curiose che aveva mai visto. Era fantastico potersi muovere con tanta libertà e semplicità sul mare di nuvole.

Tutto sembrava incredibile in quel posto. Dalle case, alle strade, ai Dial. Persino gli schizzi di nuvole che le arrivavano in faccia sarebbero stati più adatti ad una favola che alla realtà.

Presa da questo momento di tranquillità e spensieratezza, Nami si allontanò da Angel Beach ed arrivò di fronte ad una enorme isola fatta di terra.

Nami: "Terra quassù? Cosa ci fa un'isola a Skypiea?"

Poi vide una bambina che correva, o meglio scappava da... una palla.

Nami: "Uh? Una palla? No aspetta... Quella è una persona. Ha le mani e i capelli. Perchè se la sta prendendo con una bambina?"

Accelerò con il suo waver e spiccò un balzo sfruttando un'onda di passaggio. Atterrò sul terreno e si lanciò con il suo Clima Tact contro l'uomo.

Quest'ultimo, un secondo prima di esser colpito, fece un salto ed atterrò sopra ad un ramo.

Nami: "Accidenti che fortunato. L'ho mancato per un soffio".

L'uimo palla si girò tranquillo e la guardò: "Ohohohoh e tu chi saresti?"

Nami: "Mi chiamo Nami e sono un pirata. Tu invece chi sei e perchè non te la prendi con qualcuno della tua taglia? Sempre se lo trovi".

"Ohohohoh. Che simpatica. Io mi chiamo Satori e sono un sacerdote di Dio. Quella piccola peccatrice ha rubato del Vearth dall'Upper Yard e deve subire la giusta punizione".

Nami: "Non ho capito la metà delle cose che hai detto, ma stai certo che se vuoi farle del male, dovrai prima vedertela con me".

Satori: "Ohohohoho. Mettersi contro un sacerdote è un peccato molto grave sai? Dovrò giudicarti in nome di Dio".

Nami saltò in aria rapidissima e colpì col suo bastone. Satori si spostò proprio all'ultimo secondo saltando su un altro ramo ed iniziò a ballare girando su se stesso.

Satori cantava: "Ohohohoho guarda-che-bella-peccatrice-che-sarà- giudicata".

Nami si stava innervosendo. Dato che il sacerdote stava roteando, aspettò l'attimo in cui era di spalle per colpirlo. Saltò contro di lui ma anche questa volta, all'ultimo secondo Satori balzò via facendola volare a terra.

Nami: "Impossibile. Non mi stava neanche guardando. A questo punto non può più essere fortuna. Riesce a prevedere i miei attacchi. Proprio come faccio io durante i miei combattimenti".

Satori: "Che c'è? Già sei stanca?"

Nami: "Stanca? No direi invece molto interessata alle tue tecniche".

Satori: "Ho la protezione di Dio con me".

Si lanciò di nuovo verso il sacerdote. Questa volta fece una finta di lato e cercò di colpirlo con il bastone.

Satori intuì anche questo attacco e si spostò appoggiandole la mano sul petto.

Come il palmo toccò la maglietta di Nami, un dolore attraversò il suo corpo. Venne scaraventata contro un albero con una potenza che quasi le fece perdere conoscenza. Dalla bocca sputò del sangue e il seno le bruciava da morire.

Nami: "C-Che cosa è successo? Con cosa mi hai colpito?"

Satori: "Ohohoho. Non prendertela. È la grazia di Dio che mi dà questo potere".

Nami: "Non so come abbia fatto a colpirmi, ma di sicuro è davvero pericoloso. Non devo più attaccare in modo scriteriato, lasciando aperta la mia difesa".

Nami si rialzò e si mise in posizione di combattimento, studiando l'avversario.

Nami: "Come può un sempliciotto come quello avere tanta potenza?"

Divise il Clima Tact ed iniziò a creare Cool Ball.

Satori intanto continuava con il suo balletto stupido.

Nami: "Sono pronta. Prendi questo".

Saltò verso l'avversario caricando il suo pugno. Arrivata ad un centimetro, Nami scomparve, rivelandosi solamente un miraggio, mentre la vera Nami sbucò da dietro.

Satori si girò sorridendo e la parò con il palmo della mano, senza alcuno sforzo apparente.

Nami: "Impossibile. Oltre ad aver capito da dove arrivavo, ha parato il mio pugno con una sola mano".

Satori: "Non penserai di poter colpire un sacerdote. Dio Ener mi protegge te l'ho detto".

Detto questo, poggiò di nuovo la mano sul petto di Nami, la quale allarmata, questa volta si riparò con il braccio. Venne scaraventata all'indietro.

Nami: "AAAAAAH. Il mio braccio. Quasi me lo ha spezzato. Non può essere vero. Come fa ad avere tutta questa forza? Sembra un cannone".

Satori aveva smesso col suo ridicolo balletto e se ne stava fermo, massaggiandosi la spalla.

Nami: "Calma Nami. Ragiona. Come può averti scaraventato così lontano senza neanche muoversi? O ha davvero un potere divino, oppure ci deve essere qualche trucco. Dunque... Sembra che si sia fatto del male al braccio, eppure non ha fatto una piega quando ha subìto il mio pugno, quindi deve aver accusato il contaccolpo del suo attacco".

Si rialzò e si lanciò di nuovo verso il sacerdote.

Satori: "Testarda che sei ragazzina. Non puoi nulla contro il volere di Dio".

Nami gli tirò un altro pugno, abbastanza prevedibile ed anche questa volta il palmo della mano del sacerdote la bloccò senza sforzo. Come prima la ragazza si riparò dall'attacco nemico e venne scaraventata di nuovo a terra.

Satori canticchiava: "Ohohohoh Non-puoi-fare-nulla-poverina-non- puoi-fare-nulla".

Nami: "Non ridere tanto. Ho scoperto il tuo segreto".

Satori si fermò: "Cosa? Quale segreto?"

Nami: "Dopo questo ultimo attacco non ti duole la spalla e mi hai respinta con una potenza decisamente minore della volta prima. Potrebbe essere solo una coincidenza, ma anche io, questa volta, ti ho attaccato con meno potenza. Non so cosa sia, ma in questo mondo, dove le novità per me sono all'ordine del giorno, ci sarà di sicuro qualche invenzione che rispedisce al mittente il colpo subito, e secondo me è ciò che hai nascosto sul palmo della mano".

Satori: "Ohohoh che ragazza arguta che abbiamo qui. Ebbene si. Hai ragione. Ho un Impact Dial nascosto nel guanto. Peccato che saperlo non ti serva a nulla visto che non puoi comunque attaccarmi in nessun modo".

Nami: "Questo è da vedere".

Nami si mise in posizione di attacco e si concentrò. Prese il suo Clima Tact e iniziò a rotearlo creando bolle come prima. Dopo poco tempo si fermò e poi partì con uno scatto fulmineo, saltò sopra un ramo e raggiunse Satori. Caricò il suo pugno e colpì. Naturalmente il sacerdote parò con l'Impact Dial solo che questa volta Nami aggiunse un calcio in faccia all'avversario.

Satori non riuscì a schivarlo e volò contro un albero, rimbalzò sul tronco e cadde a terra.

Nami: "Visto? Anche se intuisci l'attacco, da quella distanza non hai i giusti riflessi per schivarlo. Sei parecchio lento per essere sotto la grazia di Dio".

Satoririalzò la testa. E sputò per terra. Aveva 2 denti in meno: "Maledetta come ti sei permessa? Non importa se mi hai colpito una volta. Ora ho l'Impact Dial carico e non ti puoi più avvicinare".

Nami: "Io sono convinta di riuscire a colpirti prima che tu colpisca me. Sei così grasso da non poterti muovere velocemente come me".

Satori: " Grasso a me? Mi stai facendo arrabbiare. Con l'Impact Dial nemmeno ti devo toccare. Posso colpirti anche da una piccola distanza. Non potrai mai schivarlo".

Nami: "Beh c'è solo un modo per scoprirlo. O te o me. Tutto in un ultimo colpo".

Satori: "Come preferisci. Ti ho avvertita".

Nami scattò. Corse verso il suo avversario che la aspettava con il braccio teso. Non tentò nemmeno di cambiare direzione, andò diretta contro la sua mano.

Satori: "IMPACT DIAL!!!"

《 SWWWWAAAAAMMM 》.

 **Note dell'autore:**

Iniziano le battaglie di Skypiea, una saga che adoro e che sarà piena di emozioni. spero di riuscire a trasmettere l'entusiasmo che avrò nello scrivere questi capitoli.

Commentate per mantenere acceso l'entusiasmo e per offrirvi contenuti sempre più di qualità.

Come sempre se volete dare consigli o semplicemente dire la vostra fatelo perchè nessuno vi picchierà.:)


	24. Mantra

\-- Skypiea --

Ci fu un'esplosione. Satori volò via decine di metri e distrusse il tronco di un albero, svenendo a terra con la spalla fuori posto.

Nami sorrise incolume ed andò ad accertarsi della salute della bambina.

Nami: "Ciao piccola. Io sono Nami. Stai bene? Come mai eri inseguita da quell'energumeno?"

La bambina rispose scioccata: "M..Mi chiamo Aisa. Sono una shandia. Come hai fatto a battere un sacerdote di Ener?"

Nami: "Quello? Niente di che. Avevo notato che con il pugno precedente aveva subìto dei danni al braccio, simbolo che la sua forza non era un granchè. Quindi ho concentrato tutto quello che avevo in un unico colpo. Dopodichè ho cercato di fargli perdere l'attenzione, in modo che non intuisse che stava per attaccare un miraggio. Deconcentrandosi non ha previsto la mia trappola. Anche a me capita di non intuire gli attacchi se non mantengo alta la concentrazione".

Aisa: "Anche tu sai usare il Mantra?"

Nami: "Non so. Cosa è il Mantra?"

Aisa: "Il Mantra è un'abilità mentale. Se impari ad utilizzarla bene, puoi percepire la presenza di persone nascoste o lontane, capire l'ambiente che ti circonda e gli avvenimenti intorno a te e naturalmente prevenire gli attacchi nemici. Oltre a Ener ed i sacerdoti, solo io posso usarlo".

Nami: "Io riesco a percepire bene i cambiamenti nel clima e a prevenire alcuni attacchi. Però sono molto interessata a migliorarlo. Che ne dici di insegnarmi?"

Aisa: "Mmm non so, dovrei tornare al villaggio".

Nami: "Facciamo così, dammi qualche consiglio e io ti proteggo fino al tuo villaggio".

Aisa ci pensò un attimo: "Ok affare fatto".

Si sedettero una di fronte all'altra.

Aisa: "Chiudi gli occhi e concentrati. Se possiedi il Mantra dovresti riuscire a vedere delle piccole luci".

Nami: "Non vedo nulla".

Aisa: "Non avere fretta. Quando le vedrai, saprai riconoscerle. Quelle luci saranno le aure intorno a te. Con l'allenamento potrai distinguerle più chiaramente e sentirle in ogni momento e a grande distanza".

Nami rimase seduta in concentrazione. Erano passate delle ore e ormai, dentro la sua mente, tutti i rumori erano scomparsi. Aisa stava giocando li di fianco con un bastoncino nell'attesa.

Nami: "Eccole le vedo! Ce n'è una proprio qui ed altre più in lontananza".

Aisa si tirò su: "Quella vicino sono io. Le altre sono gli alberi e gli animali della giungla. Se cerchi di focalizzarle dovresti distinguerle meglio".

Nami: "Hai ragione ti vedo più chiaramente ora. E quello lì è un uccellino sopra un ramo. Quella laggiù invece... sembra un animale... no forse una piccola persona".

Aisa: "Laggiù? Si in quella direzione c'è uno strano animale, ma non dovresti riuscire a vederlo da così lontano. Perlomeno non chiaramente. È impossibile".

Nami: "CHOPPER! Quello è Chopper ne sono sicura. Cosa ci fa li? Aspetta.. Si stanno avvicinando velocemente altre 2 luci".

Aisa: "Oh no. Quello deve essere Shura. Un altro sacerdote. Dobbiamo scappare".

Nami: "Come scappare? Quello è un mio compagno. È successo qualcosa e non posso stare con le mani in mano. Devo andare ad aiutarlo".

Iniziarono a correre verso il punto dove si trovava Chopper.

Nami: Rufy, Zoro, Sanji dove siete? Perchè Chopper è da solo in questa giungla? Devo sbrigarmi. Non mi piace per niente questa situazione .

Aisa: "Uh? Ma questo.."

Nami: "È arrivato qualcun altro".

Aisa: "Si credo di sapere chi sia. Come mai si trova qui nell'Upper Yard?"

Arrivarono sulla riva di un lago. Al centro vi era un altare sacrificale con sopra la Going Merry, o meglio quello che ne era rimasto.

Alcune parti erano bruciate, altre spaccate e l'albero maestro era stato staccato e galleggiava in mezzo al lago.

In aria si stava svolgendo un combattimento sanguinoso. Uno dei due contendenti era Gan Fall, il cavaliere celeste a cavallo di Pierre, mentre l'altro doveva essere Shura il sacerdote. Era un uomo vestito da aviatore, con due lunghi baffi e stava cavalcando un grande uccello. Entrambi gli avversari brandivano una lancia come arma.

A bordo della Going Merry invece stava Chopper piuttosto malmesso. Era peno di lividi e bruciature e guardava spaventato ciò che stava accadendo.

La battaglia stava volgendo ormai al termine. L'anziano cavaliere era fermo immobile in aria e sembrava non volersi più difendere, mentre Shura scendeva in picchiata con la sua lancia verso l'avversario.

Gan Fall venne trafitto al petto dal giavellotto. L'arma divenne incandescente e le fiamme divamparono sopra l'armatura. Il cavaliere disarcionato precipitò.

Chopper: "CAVALIERE CELESTE!"

Nami accorse, saltò prima dalla riva sull'albero maestro e poi verso Gan Fall, abbracciandolo al volo. Caddero entrambi nell'acqua di nuvole.

Affondarono una decina di metri, data la poca resistenza di quel liquido, poi Nami iniziò a nuotare per riemergere.

Ad un tratto uno squalo del cielo sbucò di fronte, con la bocca aperta, pronto ad azzannarli.

La ragazza si bloccò presa alla sprovvista, ma riuscì ad evitare l'attacco poggiando i piedi sulle file di denti dell'animale. Vennero spinti più in profondità fino a quando con un calcio riusci a liberarsi dello squalo.

Riprese l'emersione ma altri squali si avvicinarono attirati dal sangue del cavaliere.

I movimenti non erano semplici a causa delle braccia occupate e la visuale molto limitata, dato il colore bianco fitto delle nuvole.

Gli animali attaccarono rapidissimi. A Nami sembrava di essere tornata ad Arlong Park, quando gli uomini-pesce per schernirla la gettavano in piscina e la deridevano nuotandole intorno.

Risalì pochi metri poi un attacco la rimandò indietro. Colpì uno squalo, si defese da un altro, nè schivò un terzo. Non stava facendo progressi e i predatori non finivano mai.

Nami: "Accidenti. Se non mi invento qualcosa qui finisce male".

Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò come le aveva detto Aisa. Cercò di calmarsi e trovare le aure degli animali.

Nami: Eccole li. Ne arriva uno grande da destra, ora uno da sinistra .

Iniziò a difendersi calciando via quelli che le arrivavano dai lati e a schivare gli attacchi dall'alto.

Nami: Dove sei? Dove sei? Non posso trattenere il fiato ancora per molto... ECCOTI!!

Finalmente uno squalo la attaccò dal basso. Nami aprì le gambe e si appoggiò come prima sui denti dell'animale. Questo affamato nuotò velocissimo per afferrare la preda fino a saltare fuori dall'acqua.

Non appena tornata in superfice Nami spiccò un balzo ed atterrò sopra la Going Merry.

Chopper: "NAMI!!"

Pierre: "PIEEEEH!!"

Shura: "Mi era sembrato che ci fosse un intruso qui intorno. Bene. Un'altra vittima sacrificale per il nostro Dio".

Nami: "Chopper cura Gan Fall. La ferita è grave".

Chopper: "Subito. Stai attenta Nami. Quello riesce a capire sempre da dove lo attacchi".

Nami: "Si so tutto. Grazie mille Chopper. Ci penso io a lui".

Shura si avvicinò a loro a mezz'aria.

Shura: "Attacca Fuza!".

L'uccello aprì la bocca e sputò una lingua di fuoco. Nami non se lo aspettava e saltò di lato schivando per un pelo la fiammata.

Nami: "MA NON POTEVI DIRMI CHE SPUTAVA FUOCO??"

Chopper: "Ma... mi hai detto che sapevi tutto".

Nami: "E COME FACEVO A SAPERE QUESTO?"

Un altra fiammata le arrivò da dietro. Nami si lanciò in avanti, fece una capriola e si rialzò con il Clima Tact in mano.

Shura scese in picchiata affondando con la sua lancia ma Nami lo bloccò con il suo bastone.

Nami: "Perfetto. L'alta temperatura non intacca il Clima Tact. Bravo Usopp".

Nami saltò cercando di colpire Shura ma venne schivata facilmente.

Shura attaccò di nuovo ma Nami questa volta si spostò di lato. Il giavellotto perforò il legno della Going Merry surriscaldandolo. Una fiamma si accese e Chopper subito corse a spegnerla con dell'acqua.

Chopper: " Smettila di attaccare la Merry. Non può subire altri danni".

Shura: "Tanto non vi servirà più. Morirete qui!"

Iniziò ad attaccare ripetutamente dall'alto scendendo in picchiata.

Nami parava ogni colpo cercando di non farlo arrivare al legno della nave.

Saltò roteando il Clima Tact ma anche questa volta Shura si allontanò per tempo, evitandola.

Riprese con le discese da tutte le direzioni.

Nami: "Maledizione. Io non posso schivarlo perchè altrimenti colpisce la Merry, mentre lui volando continua ad evitare i miei attacchi. Così è molto avvantaggiato".

Shura era un avversario intelligente e cambiò tattica. Iniziò ad attaccare mirando solamente alla Going Merry.

Nami lo rincorreva e lo scacciava ogni volta per non fargli peggiorare le condizioni della nave.

Nami: "È furbo. Continua a muoversi con quell'uccellaccio da tutte le parti, senza sprecare un briciolo di forze, mentre io devo correre a destra e sinistra e ogni volta subisco il suo fendente. Non posso continuare così. Devo trovare il modo di attaccarlo".

Si guardò intorno cercando una soluzione.

Nami: "Forse un modo c'è... Pierre, per favore, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto".

Pierre: "Pieeeeh".

L'uccello volò verso Nami, la quale gli saltò sul dorso e partirono verso l'alto.

Nami: "Ok non mi sento sicurissima ma non è molto più difficile che guidare il waver. VAI PIERRE ALL'ATTACCO!!"

Iniziarono una serie di scontri a mezz'aria. Si allontanavano e si incrociavano ripetutamente tentando di disarcionare l'avversario. Shura con la lancia, Nami con il Clima Tact.

Ognuno schivava o parava utilizzando il proprio Mantra.

Nami: "Pierre andiamo a vincere questo scontro. Massima velocità".

Pierre si alzò in cielo, virò e si lanciò in picchiata. Data la minore stazza, era molto più agile di Fuza. Si scontrarono a metà strada, Fuza sputò una lingua di fuoco, e Shura affondò con la lancia.

Pierre fece una giravolta su sè stesso mentre Nami spiccò un balzo verso gli avversari. Aprì le gambe facendo passare sotto di sè l'arma avversaria e colpì in pieno volto Shura, disarcionandolo e facendolo precipitare.

Dopodichè Pierre la riprese al volo.

Nami: "Sono superiore al suo Mantra con la mia velocità. Se non gli do il tempo di reagire, può intuire tutti gli attacchi che vuole".

Shura cadde sopra l'altare rompendo alcune pietre nell'atterraggio.

Shura: "Agh! Come osi metterti contro un sacerdote del Dio Ener? L'hai voluto tu. PROVA DEL FILO!"

Risalì sopra Fuza e rispiccarono il volo.

Nami: "Non ti è bastato? Si vede che hai una buona resistenza. Andiamo Pierre, ormai lo abbiamo in pugno!"

Lo scontro proseguì per diversi minuti. Shura sembrava molto più cauto. Si concentrò sulla difesa senza scoprirsi troppo.

Nami: "Che c'è sei forse intimorito da una semplice ragazza?"

Shura: "Ho la benedizione di Dio con me. Non temo nulla!"

Ad un certo punto Pierre si bloccò a mezz'aria.

Nami: "Cosa è successo? Perchè non riesco più a muovermi? Cosa ci hai fatto?"

Shura: "È il volere di Dio. Pèntiti peccatrice e accetta la tua punizione".

Si lanciò in picchiata con la lancia alla mano. Nami e Pierre immobilizzati senza difese.

Fuza sparò una fiammata a Pierre mentre il giavellotto colpì la navigatrice sulla spalla. Nami concentrò tutta se stessa su quel punto cercando di resistere. Ci fu uno stallo, poi la lancia incandescente riuscì a bucare la pelle e la trafisse da parte a parte.

Nami: "AAAAAHH!!"

Cadde a terra sopra la Going Merry, con la pelle ustionata e la ferita sanguinante. Pierre svenuto di fianco a lei.

Shura: "Ahahah! Te l'ho detto non ti puoi opporre".

Nami: "Che male. Per poco non mi uccide. Ma cosa sono questi?"

Aveva addosso dei fili sottilissimi mezzi bruciati dalla fiammata di Fuza.

Nami: "Ecco perchè non riuscivo a muovermi. Ha creato in tutta quest'area una ragnatela di fili invisibili".

Shura: "Esattamente! Non puoi più muoverti in aria, perchè non sai dove sono questi fili mentre Fuza riesce a volare sfiorandoli con le piume. Ci siamo allenati anni per perfezionare questa tattica.

Nami: "Ho capito. Grazie mille delle preziose informazioni".

Shura: "Preparati a morire rapidamente, non hai più modo di attaccarmi".

Nami saltò fuori dalla Merry ed atterrò sull'altare. Divise il suo Clima Tact e cominciò a creare Bolle roteando i suoi bastoni.

Shura riprese a scendere in picchiata tentando di colpire l'avversaria ma Nami schivò ogni singolo colpo grazie al proprio Mantra.

Dopo alcuni minuti Shura si fermò.

Shura: "Non penserai di potermi schivare all'infinito? Vediamo come la metti se miro di nuovo alla tua nave".

Nami fece un balzo verso il suo avversario e tentò di colpirlo con un calcio.

Shura la schivò per un pelo e si rialzò alto nel cielo.

Shura: "La tua velocità non ti basterà. Finchè rimani a terra sei destinata a soccombere".

Nami: "Io fossi in te non la penserei così. Avevo solo bisogno di tempo per prepararmi. Anzi grazie per aver riempito tutta l'area circostante di fili, così non avrai più modo di sfuggirmi".

Shura: "Ma cosa stai dicendo?"

Nami: "THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!!"

Fece partire la Thunder Ball che unendosi alla nuvola formata poc'anzi, creò un fulmine. Questo venne subito attratto dai molteplici fili sottostanti.

Ci fu una vampata enorme che illuminò tutto il cielo. Ogni filo fece da conduttore e Shura e Fuza si trovarono proprio al centro dell'esplosione.

Chopper: "SIIIII GRANDE NAMI L'HAI BATTUTO".

Poco prima di toccare terra però, Fuza riprese il volo nonostante il piumaggio bruciato.

Shura: "Tu osi usare contro di me questi attacchi? Stai insultando il Dio Ener. Subirai la sua collera vedrai!"

Scesero in picchiata alla massima velocità verso la Going Merry.

Chopper: "NOOOO FERMATI TI PREGO".

Nami si mise in mezzo e bloccò a mani nude il giavellotto incandescente. Il fumo iniziò a salire dalla sua presa.

Fuza aprì la bocca per lanciare una fiammata, ma Chopper trasformatosi in Heavy Point lo colpì sul becco mettendolo KO.

Nami utilizzò la lancia come leva e scaraventò Shura fuori dalla Going Merry, sbattendolo a tutta forza contro l'altare.

L'aviatore rimase a terra privo di sensi e bruciato.

Nami lasciò il giavellotto e si guardò le mani. Nessuna bruciatura, nessuna ustione.

 **Note dell'autore:** Pensate sia una fanfic da continuare? L'assenza di commenti e giudizi mi mette il dubbio.

Fatemi sapere se vi da interesse che prosegua, altrimenti passerò ad altri progetti.


	25. Dio Ener

\-- Skypiea --

Le sue mani non erano ferite. Solo pochi minuti prima, la stessa lancia le aveva perforato e bruciato la spalla, mentre ora ne era uscita incolume.

Nami: "Proprio come ad Alabasta..."

Aisa: "Namiiiii!!!"

Nami raggiunse Aisa e la portò sulla Going Merry.

Il resto della ciurma arrivò poco dopo.

Chopper: "Scusa Usopp. Quel sacerdote ha rovinato la Merry. Non sono riuscito a fermarlo. Se non fosse stato per Nami chissà cosa sarebbe successo".

Usopp: "Non ti preoccupare Chopper. L'importante è che state bene".

Raccontarono di essere stati avvicinati dalla polizia di Skypiea poichè, non avendo voluto pagare l'ingresso, erano diventati criminali.

Rufy e Zoro naturalmente peggiorarono la situazione attaccandoli ed ora, tutti loro, avrebbero dovuto subire il giudizio divino.

La Merry con Chopper, Robin e Zoro era stata trasportata sull'altare, mentre Rufy, Sanji e Usopp avevano dovuto affrontare un sacerdote per raggiungerla.

Aisa: "Siete fantastici voi visitatori del mare blu. Nessuno aveva mai battuto un sacerdote e voi ne avete fatti fuori già tre".

Nami: "Grazie Aisa. Domattina ti accompagno al tuo villaggio. Ora si è fatto tardi. Sono sicura che non saremo più infastiditi da nessuno. Avranno capito con chi hanno a che fare".

Chopper medicò le ferite di Nami e la mandò in cabina a riposare insieme ad Aisa, mentre lui ed Usopp riparavano la Merry.

Nami: "Ora che c'è un pò di tranquillità, perchè non mi racconti cosa ci fai in un posto così pericoloso?"

Aisa: "Ero qui per prendere un pò di Vearth".

Nami: "Vearth?"

Aisa: "Si il Vearth è questo tipo di terreno, che nelle isole del cielo non esiste. Upper Yard è la terra natia del mio popolo, gli Shandia, e stiamo progettando di riprendercelo".

Gan Fall: "Se vuoi ti spiego io un pò di storia, per ringraziarti di avermi salvato".

Nami: "Cavaliere! Ti sei svegliato".

Gan Fall: "La storia narra che 400 anni fa è arrivata in cielo questa isola di Vearth. I miei antenati, considerandola un dono del cielo, la sottrassero ai precedenti abitanti con la forza e da allora vi è una guerra per la riconquista".

Nami: "Beh non hanno tutti i torti questi Shandia".

Gan Fall: "Lo so. Il capo degli abitanti di Skypiea è soprannominato Dio, ed io ho ricoperto questa carica fino a 6 anni fa. Ero quasi riuscito a placare tutti i dissapori, permettendo ad entrambe le civiltà di convivere, quando è arrivato Ener e mi ha scacciato, non permettendo più a nessuno di entrare in questa terra".

Aisa: "Si ma domani ce la riprenderemo. Con 3 sacerdoti in meno è il momento migliore per attaccare e Wiper, il mio capo lo sa bene".

Gan Fall: "Contro di Ener sarà tutto inutile".

Aisa: "Sta zitto vecchiaccio".

Nami: "Calma Aisa. Non ci scaldiamo. Per quello che ho capito ora avete un nemico in comune".

《 TOC TOC 》.

Nico Robin: "È permesso?"

Nami: "Entra Robin".

Nico Robin: "Nami volevo mostrarti cosa abbiamo scoperto".

Nami: "Dimmi tutto".

Robin le avvicinò 2 mappe, quella di Jaya e quella dell'Upper Yard. Mettendole una sopra l'altra combaciavano, creando l'isola che Noland raccontava nei suoi racconti".

Nami: "È fantastico. La Knock Up Stream deve aver portato in cielo metà isola di Jaya. Il che vuol dire che la città d'oro deve essere quassù".

Gli occhi di Nami divennero a forma di berry.

Nami: "Domani organizzeremo una spedizione di ricerca. Diventeremo ricchi!!!"

Si accamparono sulla terra in modo da essere meno vulnerabili, qualora fossero stati attaccati.

Durante la notte Nami non riusciva a prendere sonno. Stava pensando al Mantra. Questa capacità che fino a quel momento sembrava essere una sua esclusiva, mentre a Skypiea veniva usata da diverse persone.

Nami: Devo allenarla molto di più. Sicuramente proseguendo il viaggio incontreremo altra gente che la sa usare e probabilmente saranno più forti di questi sacerdoti .

Si concentrò sul suo Mantra, in attesa dell'arrivo del sonno e notò che c'era una strana luce intorno alla Going Merry. Troppo flebile per essere una persona. Nonostante si stesse concentrando al massimo, non riusciva a dargli una forma. Forse era solo una sua impressione.

Nami: Chissà cosa potrà essere? Non sembra pericolosa. Anzi quasi mi rassicura guardarla. Peccato che Aisa stia dormendo, le sarebbe piaciuta .

Senza accorgersene si addormentò, un pò per la stanchezza dei combattimenti, un pò per il calore che le trasmetteva quella luce.

Si svegliò la mattina di soprassalto. Usopp stava urlando, farneticando qualcosa sulle riparazioni della Merry.

Nami si alzò assonnata e si rivolse al compagno: "Che hai tanto da urlare Usopp?".

Usopp: "Guarda Nami. Avevo ragione io. Qualcuno stanotte ha riparato la Merry. E l'ha fatto seguendo il design iniziale. Vedi? Ha tolto le ali e tutte le parti aggiunte da Montblanc. Doveva aver visto la Merry prima che arrivassimo quassù".

Nami: "In effetti è molto strano... chissà se la luce che vedevo ieri sera c'entra qualcosa..."

Zoro: "Non abbiamo tempo per queste sciocchezze. Abbiamo di nuovo una nave, tanto meglio".

Rufy: "Giusto. Andiamo alla ricerca dell'oro!!"

Nami: "Va bene, ci penseremo dopo, dividiamoci in due gruppi. Il primo andrà alla ricerca dei tesori e sarà formato da Robin, Rufy, Zoro e Chopper, l'altro porterà la Merry ad ovest dell'isola percorrendo questo fiume di nuvole. Ci ritroveremo sulla costa e ripartiremo verso la Grand Line".

Si imbarcarono lungo il fiume. Gan Fall e Pierre si stavano riprendendo sul ponte, Usopp e Sanji gestivano la nave mentre Nami e Aisa meditavano sotto coperta.

Nami: "Stanotte mi è sembrato di vedere una luce strana provenire da qui. Non era molto brillante e non riuscivo a definirla. Quasi non sono nemmeno del tutto convinta di averla percepita".

Aisa: "Le luci cambiano da animale a persona, da pianta a oggetto. Anche gli attacchi hanno la loro aura. Più si migliora e più cose puoi distinguere. Tu sei molto portata perchè già riesci a dare una forma a ciò che senti, ma sicuramente ci saranno molti altri stadi da raggiungere che ancora non conosco. Ener per esempio riesce a controllare tutta Skypiea e a sentire ciò che dicono le persone. Quella luce poteva essere qualunque cosa quindi".

Nami: "Tutta Skypiea? Incredibile. Questa abilità è davvero utilissima. Chissà un esperto cosa potrà vedere... Uh? È comparsa un'aura sulla Merry".

Aisa: "Nami... questo è... Ener... Siamo in pericolo".

Nami: "Aspetta qui".

Nami uscì dalla cabina. Si trovò di fronte un uomo, vestito solo con dei pantaloni molto larghi e una bandana bianca in testa. Aveva 4 tamburi attaccati alla schiena al posto delle solite ali degli abitanti di Skypiea e i lobi delle orecchie lunghissimi con due orecchini alla fine. Stava giocherellando con un bastone d'oro in mano.

Ai suoi piedi Sanji stava cadendo a terra svenuto. La sua pelle era annerita da bruciature.

Usopp: "SANJIIII. LO HAI UCCISO MALEDETTO".

Usopp si lanciò verso l'avversario ma questo gli poggiò un dito sulla fronte e un secondo dopo il cecchino cadde a terra folgorato.

Ener: "Yahahahah. Che avventati. Lanciarsi così contro Dio".

Nami rimase paralizzata da quello che vide.

Gan Fall: "Ener. Cosa vuoi da noi? Perchè sei qui?"

Ener: "Buongiorno ex-Dio Gan Fall. Sono venuto a salutarti. Tra non molto partirò per un lungo viaggio. Gli uomini che ti ho sottratto sei anni fa, quando presi il tuo posto, hanno quasi completato il loro lavoro e quindi non avrò più interesse per quest'isola".

Gan Fall: "Che... che vuoi dire? Abbandonerai Skypiea?"

Ener: "Si diciamo che la abbandonerò. In ogni caso c'è anche un altro motivo per il quale sono qui. Al momento, qui nell'Upper Yard, si sta svolgendo un grande gioco, dal qual non è possibile esimersi. Non da vivi per lo meno.

Ci sono 82 partecipanti, divisi tra popolo degli Shandia, guardia di Dio, sacerdoti, abitanti del mare blu e naturalmente me, cioè Dio. La posta in gioco, per chi arriverà alla fine, è la mitica città d'oro che al momento è in mio possesso. Dato che 3 dei miei sacerdoti sono stati buttati fuori dal gioco, prima che questo iniziasse, sono venuto a riequilibrare le carte. Quindi manca ancora una pedina da togliere alla scacchiera..."

Si girò verso Nami e le si avvicinò con il dito, come fece prima con Usopp. Nami rimase immobile, presa dal panico. Se Sanji e Usopp erano stati battuti così facilmente, affrontare quest'uomo senza conoscere a fondo il suo potere sarebbe stato un suicidio.

Gan Fall: "NON TE LO PERMETTERÒ!!"

Il cavaliere si lanciò addosso ad Ener passandogli attraverso. Si mise in mezzo a protezione della rossa.

Ener proseguì fulminandolo senza scomporsi. Gan Fall si accasciò a terra in fin di vita.

Ener: "Molto bene. Ora i conti sono tornati alla normalità. Vi saluto. Devo continuare a giocare".

Scomparve nel nulla. Nami era esterrefatta da quel che era successo. Si riprese e corse a controllare la salute dei compagni. Erano messi molto male ma comunque vivi. Li portò in cabina e li mise a letto.

Da quello che aveva visto e dalle ustioni sulla pelle, i suoi amici avevano ricevuto una scossa elettrica molto potente. Era un miracolo che fossero tutti vivi.

Aisa: "Ci sono tante luci sull'isola, riconosco quelle di Viper e dei miei compagni. Molte però si stanno spegnendo".

Nami: "Dobbiamo fuggire tutti quanti da quest'isola. Non è un nemico che possiamo affrontare".

Aisa: "Le aure sono sparse per tutta l'isola. Come puoi avvertire tutti?"

《 PÈRÈPÈRÈPÈRÈPÈRÈ 》

Sentirono un rumore di trombe provenire dall'esterno. Si affacciarono e videro Konis e Pagaya a bordo di una barca.

Konis: "Ehi Nami. Eravamo tutti preoccupati. Non vi abbiamo più visti da ieri mattina e siamo venuti a darvi una mano".

Nami: "Konis!!! Salite svelti. E smettetela di fare baccano".

Pagaya: "Guarda Nami cosa ti ho portato. Un waver tutto per te. Il mio l'ho ritrovato intorno all'Upper Yard e dato che ne eri tanto entusiasta, ho deciso di regalarti quello che stavo riparando. È il nostro modo per scusarci dei problemi che avete avuto qui sulla nostra isola".

Nami: "Fantastico. Grazie mille Pagaya. Ho un altro favore da chiedervi però. In cabina c'è Sanji, Usopp e il cavaliere celeste in condizioni critiche. Dovreste accudirli e portarli al di fuori dell'isola con la nave".

Konis: "Oddio poverini. Sicuramente Nami, non c'è problema conta su di noi. Tu cosa farai?"

Nami: "Devo andare a salvate gli altri. Aisa vieni con me. Tu dovrai parlare con Wiper, prometto che non ti accadrà nulla".

Aisa tremava : "I...Io non ho paura".

Salirono sul waver, ricercarono le voci più vicine e partirono a tutta velocità.


	26. Finalisti

\-- Skypiea --

La ricerca proseguiva. Le luci continuavano a muoversi, a mischiarsi e purtroppo anche a spegnersi. Fino a quel momento avevano incontrato 3 guardie di Dio, ma nessuna di loro aveva voluto ascoltare ciò che Nami ed Aisa avevano da dire e furono inevitabilmente messe fuori gioco.

Aisa: "Siamo dalla parte sbagliata dell'isola. Gli Shandia che sento sono tutti più a nord".

Nami: "Proviamo a cercare i miei compagni allora. Stanno viaggiando in quattro".

Aisa: "Non c'è nessun gruppo così numeroso nei paraggi. Si devono essere divisi, oppure sono troppo lontani".

Nami fermò lo waver e chiuse gli occhi. Iniziò a cercare intorno a lei delle aure familiari.

Nami: "Ci sono due aure in quella direzione".

Aisa: "Si, sono guardie di Dio".

Nami: "Da quella parte ce ne sono altre".

Aisa: "Sono gli Shandia. Si saranno separati per non dare un punto di riferimento. Più in là non riesco a vedere".

Nami si sforzò. Non poteva non trovare i suoi amici. Doveva avvertirli a tutti i costi. Il Mantra aveva dei limiti, l'aveva capito bene, ma Rufy ha sempre superato i propri per poter raggiungere i propri obbiettivi e per proteggere i suoi compagni. Nami non doveva essere da meno.

Continuò a concentrarsi, oltrepassò le centinaia di aure che la corcondavano e si spostò più in là, ancora più in là, molto più in là.

Nami: "Ecco! Laggiù c'è una luce solitaria familiare, dritta a noi, altre due sono più in alto e una è in volo insieme ad un animale che sta convergendo sempre in quella direzione. Devono essere loro. Andiamo".

Ripresero la via accelerando alla massima velocità.

Aisa: "Da quella parte c'è il Giant Jack. Evidentemente il punto di ritrovo sarà lì. Anche tutti i miei compagni si stanno muovendo verso quel posto. Nami, sei incredibile".

Il sentiero di nuvole si districava in mezzo alla flora dell'Upper Yard. Tra le folte chiome degli alberi si intravedeva il Giant Jack, una gigantesca pianta di fagioli che si alzava nel cielo e scompariva tra le nuvole più alte. Ogni aura che non si era spenta stava giungendo lì.

Nami: "Cosa sta succedendo? Una delle luci che ho visto prima si è affievolita tutto ad un tratto".

Aisa: "È la stessa che abbiamo sentito ieri. Credo sia il tuo amico procione. L'altra aura lo ha attaccato".

Nami: "Se l'altra aura è un nemico, manca qualcuno all'appello".

Aisa: "Spero di sbagliarmi, ma credo di sapere chi sia quel nemico. È l'ultimo sacerdote, il più forte di tutti. Il terribile Ohm".

Arrivarono alla base del Giant Jack e lo percorsero verso l'alto, dove le poche luci rimaste si erano raggruppate.

Sbucarono dalle nuvole ed atterrarono in un'area piena di rovine e resti di un'antica civiltà. Evidentemente era una parte della città che Noland aveva visitato e di cui parlava nei suoi racconti.

Nami fermò lo waver e si guardò in giro. La prima cosa che attirava l'attenzione era un serpente gigantesco che si inalzava decine di metri sopra qualunque cosa. Poteva quasi rivaleggiare con i Re del mare in termini di grandezza. Più in basso vi erano un paio di guerrieri Shandia e quattro guardie di Dio, appostati sopra alcune rovine. Avanti si trovavano Zoro, un guerriero armato di bazooka e un cane enorme che teneva sopra la testa un uomo con degli occhiali da sole e una strana spada in mano. Questi tre erano fermi immobili formando un triangolo e davano l'aria di studiarsi a vicenda.

Nami spostò ancora lo sguardo di lato, dove sentiva la fievole aura di Chopper. Il compagno era disteso a terra sanguinante e privo di sensi.

Nami corse da lui: "Chopper, che ti è successo?"

Controllò il suo stato e benchè ferito non rischiava la vita, per il momento.

Nami: "Aisa, ti devo chiedere un favore. Accudisci il mio amico e rimani qui nascosta. Tornerò il prima possibile".

Aisa: "Va bene Nami. Quello laggiù è Wiper. Salva anche lui per favore".

Sotto i suoi piedi Nami sentiva chiaramente l'aura di Robin. Per fortuna lei stava bene. Il problema era Rufy. Non riusciva a percepirlo da nessuna parte.

Nami: "Impossibile che quello scemo si sia fatto sconfiggere. Però non ho proprio idea di dove possa essere finito".

Si affiancò al suo compagno spadaccino.

Zoro: "Nami, ben arrivata".

Nami: "Zoro, andiamocene. Abbandona la battaglia che abbiamo un problema veramente grande".

Zoro: "Mi dispiace ma non posso. È in corso una sfida. E poi dobbiamo prendere l'oro".

Nami: "Dimentica l'oro. Ne va delle vite di tutti noi. Restando qui siamo in grave pericolo. Rufy dove è?"

Zoro: "Arriverà. Se non ti va di combattere fatti da parte e aspetta il capitano. Io faccio fuori questi due".

Nami: "Sei un testone egoista. Ok ti do una mano, ma appena arriva Rufy ce ne andiamo".

Poi si girò verso il guerriero Shandia: "Tu sei Wiper vero? Anche tu devi venire via con noi. Coalizziamoci contro questo sacerdote e andiamocene al più presto".

Wiper: "Coalizzarci? Non osare nemmeno proporre una cosa del genere. Voi abitanti del mare blu valete per me tanto quanto i sacerdoti. Siete tutti dei nemici".

Aisa: "WIPER. ASCOLTALA. NON È CATTIVA, MI HA SALVATA E STA DALLA NOSTRA PARTE. ENER È TROPPO FORTE PER TUTTI, L'HO VISTO CON I MIEI OCCHI. DEVI SCAPPARE".

Wiper: "Aisa... Non t'immischiare. Torna al villaggio".

Ohm: "Vi state facendo programmi che non potete rispettare. In questo luogo si svolgerà la prova del ferro e nessuno di voi sopravvivrà, ve lo posso assicurare, così verrete giudicati dal volere di Dio. Holy, vai!"

Holy, il cane si alzò in piedi e scattò velocissimo verso i guerrieri Shandia che rimanevano nelle retrovie. In contemporanea anche le guardie di Dio partirono all'attacco.

Ohm: "Direi che possiamo iniziare".

Wiper: "Concordo!"

Ohm mosse la sua arma che si allungò e partì in direzione di Zoro. Lo spadaccino parò con le sue spade.

Wiper saltò in aria e si rivolse verso Nami sparando con il suo bazooka. La navigatrice schivò il raggio con un balzo e si lanciò contro il guerriero attaccando con il suo bastone. Wiper, come tutti gli Shandiani, utilizzava dei pattini con dei Dial, che gli permettevano di muoversi in aria.

Nami colpì col Clima Tact, Wiper parò col bazooka e la attaccò con un calcio potenziato dal Dial, ma lei alzò il ginocchio e si riparò. Lo respinse indietro calciandolo via e provò a colpirlo con un pugno ma venne parata con l'avanbraccio. Immediatamente il guerriero la attaccò con l'altro piede ma Nami lo fermò col Clima Tact.

Nami: "Sei abile guerriero. Allora non sapete solo lamentarvi qui in cielo".

Wiper: "Sono il migliore. Con chi credi di avere a che fare ragazzina?"

Dall'alto il serpente tentò di mangiarseli prendendoli al volo, ma entrambi lo videro arrivare e si respinsero a vicenda ai lati.

Wiper: "Maledetto Signore del cielo..."

Mirò con il suo bazooka e gli sparò sopra la testa.

Il raggio lo colpì in pieno ma non fece molto effetto. Il serpente scosse un attimo la testa e riprese a scorrazzare in giro.

Nami atterrò sopra un rudere. Da dietro le arrivò una guardia di Dio ma lo schivò facendo una capriola e gli atterrò alle spalle. Lo colpì con la mano e gli fece perdere i sensi.

Immediatamente però sentì arrivare un attacco dal lato. Riuscì a spostarsi all'ultimo e vide passare un fendente della spada di Ohm.

Nami: "Che spada pazzesca. Mi ha attaccata da 20 metri di distanza. Sembra più una frusta fatta di nuvole, ma a quanto pare taglia come l'acciaio vedendo il solco lasciato a terra".

Fece un passo e calpestò una trappola attivandola. Un filo pieno di spini, fatto dello stesso materiale della spada di nuvole, scattò da sotto e per poco non la colpì.

Nami: "Acc... Ma che posto è questo? Non c'è un attimo di tregua".

Nami sentì una luce arrivare sul campo di battaglia: "E quella chi è?"

Wiper: "LAKI!!"

Laki: "Wiper dobbiamo scappare. Non puoi combattere Ener. È troppo forte. Ha già battuto Kamakiri".

Wiper: "Non capisci Laki. Pensa ad Aisa. Proteggila. Ad Ener ci penso io!"

Intanto Zoro era ferito e sembrava in difficoltà.

Nami: "Accidenti. Senza Mantra non è facile combattere in questo posto. Non può prevedere nè gli attacchi di quella spada nè le trappole nel sottosuolo. In più tutte queste rovine lo costringono ad avere decine di punti ciechi".

Corse in soccorso del compagno e saltò verso il sacerdote. Questo la percepì col suo Mantra e spostò la testa di lato, attaccandola in contemporanea con la sua spada. Nami fece una capriola laterale, si poggiò su di una rovina e si lanciò a tutta potenza verso l'avversario.

Ohm si girò e fece trasformare la spada in un muro, respingendo il pugno di Nami.

Intanto Wiper aveva iniziato il suo attacco contro Zoro che si stava difendendo con le sue spade.

Il caos regnava in quell'assurdo gioco.

Il signore del cielo arrivò un'altra volta ed attaccò dall'alto verso Nami che saltò in aria schivandolo. Ohm si spostò su un'altra rovina mentre il morso del serpente scioglieva la pietra con il suo veleno. Nami gli ricadde sopra e lo colpì con il Clima Tact. L'animale fece un sibilo e si rialzò in verticale senza riportare danni.

Nami: "Ha la pelle più dura dell'acciaio".

Un'altra guardia di Dio arrivò contro di Nami ma prima che la ragazza potesse difendersi, la spada di nuvole lo trafisse. Nami presa alla sprovvista si spostò, ma venne ferita all'addome.

Nami: "Non me lo aspettavo. Non si fa scrupoli ad attaccare anche i suoi compagni".

Si accorse troppo tardi dell'arrivo di un attacco alle sue spalle. Non fece in tempo a schivare, che un colpo tremendo la fece volar via. Atterrò contro un masso distruggendolo.

Nami tossì, la ferita bruciava.

Si rialzò scrollandosi di dosso delle macerie, si schiarì lo sguardo dal polverone e vide Hody il cane di Ohm.

La navigatrice si girò e osservò che sia le due guardie rimaste, sia i due guerrieri Shandiani erano stati battuti.

Ohm: "Hody attacca!"

L'animale si rimise su due zampe e iniziò a tirare pugni .

Nami: "Ma che fa questo cane? Arti marziali?"

Ohm: "È il mio migliore amico. L'ho cresciuto da cucciolo e gli ho insegnato a combattere e a stare su 2 zampe".

Iniziò a parare spostandosi all'indietro. Hody attaccava velocemente e con grande potenza. Nami continuò a schivare fino a quando si trovò spalle al muro. Il cane le tirò un ultimo pugno ma lei si abbassò. Il muro venne abbattuto e si alzò una nube di polvere.

Hody si girò ed iniziò ad annusare l'aria non vedendo più la ragazza.

Nami si era lanciata rapidissima verso il sacerdote. Questo la attaccò con la sua spada ma lei parò col Clima Tact e continuò la corsa muovendosi lateralmente e girandogli intorno.

Lo oltrepassò ignorandolo e si lanciò verso Wiper. Attaccò col bastone, lui saltò all'indietro, Zoro lanciò un fendente che venne parato col bazooka. Mentre era in aria Nami ne approfittò e gli tirò un calcio potente che lo fece volare decine di metri distante, abbattendo delle rovine.

Immediatamente entrambi i Mugiwara ripartirono verso Ohm. Nami saltò in aria oltrepassandolo, mentre Zoro lo attaccò con le sue spade. La navigatrice proseguì fino da Hody e concentrò tutta se stessa sul Clima Tact. Saltò in alto e colpì verso di lui.

L'animale cercò di parare ma l'attacco sfondò le sue difese e lo centrò in pieno muso, Hody cadde a terra guaendo e crollò all'indietro svenuto.

Ohm si girò percependo che il suo fidato compagno era stato messo fuori gioco.

Ohm: "Tu... cosa hai fatto al mio amico?"

Si lanciò verso di lei furioso ed iniziò a colpirla con la sua spada da tutte le direzioni. Nami cominciò a parare e schivare, tenendo il suo Mantra al massimo della concentrazione.

Zoro: "HYAKUHACHI POUND HO!"

L'attacco di Zoro arrivò come un tornado e travolse il sacerdote, distratto dalla furia, e lasciò la ragazza incolume.

Ohm venne scaraventato via trafitto e lacerato sul petto.

Zoro: "Bravissima Nami. Hai capito quale era l'unico modo per batterlo rapidamente".

Nami: "Si, con il suo Mantra non riuscivi a colpirlo perchè ti anticipava sempre. L'unico modo era fargli perdere la concentrazione per un attimo. Prima però dovevo toglierti dai piedi quel guerriero Shandia cocciuto".

Wiper intanto si era rialzato e aveva assistito alla fine del sacerdote.

Wiper: "Non cambia niente. Siete sempre miei nemici e non avrò pietà per voi".

Caricò il bazooka.

Ad un tratto un fulmine sbucò dal sottosuolo distruggendo le nuvole e tutti quanti precipitarono di sotto.

Atterrarono su un altro piano di nuvole, dove era presente la parte mancante della città tanto reclamata da Noland. Rovine dappertutto e un grande palazzo al centro.

Il serpente cadde di muso mentre gli altri si arrangiarono alla meno peggio, atterrando un pò ovunque. Nami alzò lo sguardo e vide Robin in piedi di fianco ad Ener.

Ener: "BENVENUTI A SHANDORA FINALISTI!!!"


	27. Maxim

\-- Skypiea --

Ener: "Complimenti a tutti per essere arrivati alla finale di questo grande gioco".

Wiper: "Gioco? Di che stai parlando?"

Ener: "Ho indetto un gioco e noi tutti siamo i partecipanti. In pratica si tratta di una selezione, per scegliere gli eletti che avranno la possibilità di seguirmi nella terra da dove provengono gli dei, il Fairy Vearth".

Wiper: "Sei un pazzo!!!"

Gli sparò contro con il bazooka ma Ener si spostò di lato.

Ener: "Sei troppo nervoso Wiper. Dovresti essere felice, sei appena arrivato alla tua terra natia, Shandora. In ogni caso avevo fatto una previsione sul numero di concorrenti che sarebbero arrivati alla fine e tra tre minuti scadrà il tempo. Purtroppo al momento ci sono due candidati di troppo, e una previsione di Dio non può essere inesatta, quindi credo che eliminerò gli elementi meno adatti a seguirmi".

Zoro preparò la sua spada ma Nami gli bloccò il braccio con la mano, Wiper caricò il suo bazooka.

Ener: "Cominciamo da te, sei troppo ingombrante e mi stai infastidendo. EL THOR!".

Alzò il braccio ed un raggio scese dal cielo investendo completamente il serpente, fulminandolo e tramortendolo.

Wiper: "Incredibile. Col mio bazooka non gli ho fatto nemmeno un graffio, mentre lui lo ha abbattuto con un solo colpo".

Ener: "E poi... il secondo...".

Ener scomparì e un attimo dopo si materializzò di fronte ad Aisa.

Nami: "NO AISA..."

Wiper: "AISA!!!"

Le dita di Ener crearono due lampi, che esplosero un attimo dopo tra di loro. Ci fu un bagliore, che lasciò il corpo inerme cadere a terra bruciato.

Aisa: "...Laki..."

Laki, la ragazza di Shandia si era sacrificata per salvare la piccola Aisa.

Wiper: "LAKI NOOOO!!!"

Ener: "Altruismo? Nel mio mondo ideale non ci sarà spazio per queste sciocchezze, non era adatta a seguire il suo Dio. I deboli non meritano la grazia".

Wiper lasciò cadere il bazooka e si lanciò addosso ad Ener, avvolgendogli le gambe attorno alla vita.

Ener: "Ma... cosa...? Perchè mi sento così debole?"

Wiper: "Maledetto. Laki non ti ha fatto niente, come tutti gli altri in questo posto. Sono 6 anni che ci perseguiti, imponendo le tue assurde regole e ripetendo allo sfinimento le tue fantasie sull'essere Dio. Hai solamente mangiato un frutto del diavolo, che, per quanto potente, non ti rende superiore a nessuno, e ora te lo dimostrerò. Hai mai sentito parlare dell'agalmatolite marina? Beh come vedi annulla i tuoi poteri e ti rende tutto fuorchè un Dio. Vediamo come ti difendi ora dal mio Reject Dial".

Wiper si tolse le bende dal braccio e mostrò il Dial che teneva nascosto. Lo appoggiò sul petto dell'avversario.

Ener: "Un Reject? No aspetta..."

Wiper: "Muori bastardo!! REJECT!!"

Esplose dalla mano un colpo dalla potenza impressionante. La forza dei Reject era 10 volte più potente di quella di un Impact Dial. Ciò comportava però un contraccolpo altrettanto potente, che poteva significare la morte anche per chi lo usava.

Ener si accasciò a terra. Gli occhi bianchi senza vita e una lingua di sangue al lato della bocca.

Aisa: "È... morto?"

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, poi dal corpo di Ener iniziarono a partire scariche elettriche con cadenza regolare.

Nami: "Oddio. Si sta riattivando il cuore da solo".

Dopo qualche scarica, Ener riaprì gli occhi e si rialzò.

Ener: "Il potere del frutto Rombo Rombo non ha limiti. Questo mi rende un Dio, e tu puoi soltanto prostrarti a me o morire. Niente può contrastare la potenza del tuono!"

Caricò dalla sua mano una scarica elettrica e la lanciò verso Wiper che guardava impotente.

Wiper: "Non... Non può essere".

Ener: "HINO!"

L'uccello elettrico attraversò il corpo del guerriero Shandia, bruciando ogni speranza che era rimasta in lui. Wiper venne scaraventato a terra, ai piedi di Nami, battuto.

Ener: "Non potete affrontare un Dio. Accettate il vostro destino e ringraziate dell'opportunità che vi è stata concessa. Partiremo insieme verso questo nuovo mondo e distruggerò ciò che rimane di Skypiea".

Robin: "Distruggerai?"

Ener: "Si, non ha più senso lasciare questi deboli peccatori in vita. Non appena partiremo, raderò al suolo ogni cosa e non lascerò ricordo di questa gente".

Robin: "Ma... non sarebbe saggio. Cioè, non hai ancora recuperato la rinomata campana d'oro di Shandora".

Ener: "Non sarebbe saggio? Tutto ciò che dico e faccio è saggio. So già dove trovarla grazie ai tuoi racconti e il fatto che tu voglia ingannarmi, mi offende. Odio le persone che si credono troppo furbe".

Alzò il braccio e lanciò un'altra scarica all'archeologa fulminandola all'istante.

Zoro: "Robin!!"

Lo spadaccino si lanciò abbracciandola prima che potesse toccar terra.

Zoro: "Non hai pietà di nessuno. Come puoi proclamarti un Dio?"

Estrasse le sue spade e lo attaccò tagliandolo a metà.

Nami: "NO ZORO, FERMATI!"

Ener: "Ho avuto pietà di voi, ma l'avete rifiutata. Attaccandomi continuate a dimostrare la vostra infedeltà e stupidità".

Si ricompose di fianco a Zoro e abbattè anche lui con una sola scarica elettrica.

Poi si girò verso Nami.

Ener: "Tu cosa mi dici? Anche tu vuoi diventare una martire?"

Nami: "N..No. Io vengo con voi. Ho solamente un'umile richiesta, se poteste concedermela ve ne sarei immensamente grata".

Ener la guardò curioso: "Cosa vuoi chiedermi?"

Nami: "Vi prego di lasciare andare Aisa".

Ener: "Mmm.. La bambina? Ok te lo concedo. Non capisco perchè ci tieni tanto, visto che comunque morirà, ma te lo sei meritato, tra tutti sei stata la più meritevole di affiancare il tuo Dio. Poi non saprei che farmene di una stupida Shandia".

Aisa: "Nami no io.."

Nami: "AISA!! Rimani qui!"

Aisa si zittì vedendo lo sguardo severo di Nami. L'odio e la rabbia ribollivano nella bambina, le lacrime sgorgavano ma decise di arrendersi.

Ener: "Perfetto. Andiamo allora. Il Fairy Vearth ci aspetta".

Camminarono diversi minuti lungo un sentiero, Nami seguiva di passo silenziosa. Arrivarono ad una grotta, varcarono l'entrata e si trovarono di fronte ad una nave gigantesca, con degli ornamenti in oro e delle eliche poste ai lati del ponte.

Ener: "Ti presento l'Arca Maxim. La nave che ci porterà verso la terra degli Dei".

Salirono e Ener si sedette su di un trono, posto ai piedi di un'enorme maschera d'oro. Appoggiò le mani su due sfere e le eliche cominciarono a roteare. La nave piano piano iniziò a staccarsi da terra.

Nami: "Incredibile, stiamo volando".

Ener: "Esattamente. Solo io posso far muovere questa fantastica arca, grazie all'energia del mio frutto del diavolo".

La nave cominciò a spingere sul soffitto facendo cadere grandi pezzi di terreno. Alla fine riuscì a sfondarlo e sbucò all'aria aperta.

Ad un tratto Nami ed Ener si voltarono verso la stessa direzione, entrambi percependo una nuova aura.

Nami: "Rufy! Finalmente!"

Ener: "Anche tu l'hai notato? Sai usare il Mantra?"

Nami: "Proprio così, e da quello che vedo la tua previsione era sbagliata. C'era un altro concorrente sopravvissuto. E sarà quello che ti batterà".

Ener: "Che insolente che sei. Una misera anima ancora in vita non cambierà nulla. Presto saremo alla giusta altezza per poter distruggere tutto. Morirà assieme agli altri".

Nami: "No se riesco a trattenerti fino a quando non arriverà qui".

Ener: "E come pensi di riuscirci?"

Nami: "Così!"

Gli corse incontro, saltò verso di lui e lo colpì in volto con il suo calcio. Ener volò via dal trono staccandosi dalle sfere e la nave cominciò ad abbassarsi verso il terreno perdendo energia.

Nami rise: "Le facce di voi Rogia quando subìte il primo colpo sono impagabili".

Ener si rialzò pulendosi il sangue dal labbro: "Come hai fatto? Che potere hai?"

Nami era già ripartita all'attacco e lo colpì con la punta del Clima Tact prima al ventre, facendolo piegare in due, e poi in faccia facendolo volare via di nuovo.

Ener sbattè contro il bordo della nave con la schiena, mentre rialzava la testa vide arrivare ancora la rossa. In un attimo scomparve e riapparì a distanza di sicurezza.

Ener: "Ammetto che mi hai preso alla sprovvista. Non so come fai a colpirmi, ma non sono nemmeno interessato a scoprirlo. Preferisco farti fuori".

Prese in mano il suo scettro d'oro e in un attimo comparì di fronte a lei. I due bastoni si incrociarono, Ener scaricò il suo potere tramite l'arma, ma Nami rimase impassibile.

Nami: "Il mio Clima Tact non conduce elettricità. Usopp, anche stavolta sei stato provvidenziale".

Gli tirò un calcio alle caviglie, facendolo alzare in aria e lo colpì con il suo pugno al petto.

L'uomo volò qualche metro all'indietro, ma si bloccò a mezz'aria.

Ener: "Che armi problematiche che avete nel mare blu".

Alzò il braccio e fece partire un fulmine.

Nami: "THUNDER BALL!"

Estrasse il Clima Tact e creò una bolla per deviare l'attacco.

Ener: "Ingegnosa... cosa succede però se aumento la potenza?"

Aprì le braccia e creò un fulmine molto più grande e potente, scagliandolo di fronte a lui.

Nami lo anticipò usando il Mantra e si spostò di lato, proseguì la corsa verso di lui e cercò di attaccarlo col bastone.

Ener scomparve e le riapparì alle spalle, pronto con un'altra scarica, lei gli tirò un calcio rotante, ma lui la schivò lanciando comunque il fulmine. La ragazza saltò via poco prima dell'esplosione.

Ener: "Sai usare bene il Mantra, complimenti, sembra proprio che ti sei meritata il titolo di finalista. La domanda ora è... riuscirai a prevedere tutti i miei attacchi?"

Nami: Devo rimanere concentrata al massimo. Se non anticipo anche uno solo dei suoi colpi ci lascio la pelle. I riflessi servono a ben poco dato che attacca alla velocità del fulmine. Devo puntare tutto sulla mia percezione .

Ener scomparve di nuovo e riapparì sopra di Nami che saltò di lato. Tentò di colpirlo inutilmemte. Lui si spostò e continuò a sparire e ricomparire. Nessuno dei due riusciva a infliggere danni all'avversario. Era una sfida di Mantra.

Ad un certo punto l'arca vibrò e si piegò di lato. Ener la guardò con un attimo di preoccupazione e si trasferì sul trono, ridando elettricità ai motori. La nave riprese ad alzarsi e riacquisì quota.

Nami ebbe un'idea e gli corse di nuovo incontro.

Ener: "Sei una pazza. Se farai precipitare la Maxim morirai, a differenza mia. Io potrò sempre ricostruirla un'altra volta".

Nami: "Non mi importa. Almeno la gente avrà ancora del tempo, quello che tu vuoi rubargli distruggendo tutto".

Ener scomparve un attimo prima che Nami, con un calcio, distrusse il trono. Le sfere rimasero ancora in piedi perciò Nami si rivolse a loro. Un tuono le arrivò da dietro che la costrinse proprio all'ultimo a saltare di lato.

Ener: "Li farò soffrire tanto da fargli supplicare la morte".

Nami: "Arriverà ben presto qualcuno che ti farà tornare con i piedi per terra, mio caro Dio".

Nami si lanciò verso due strane clessidre. Non sapeva a cosa servissero ma avevano l'aria di essere importanti.

Ener: "No! Ferma!"

Ener cercò di colpirla con un lampo ma lei si scansò e proseguì la corsa. L'uomo le apparve di fronte con il proprio scettro, lei parò e lo colpì di lato, lui accusò il pugno ma ritornò di nuovo a difesa del macchinario. Nami attaccò con un calcio, lui si difese con il proprio ginocchio, ma arrivò il secondo colpo che lo scaraventò via.

Nami sorrise: "Quando attacchi la tua velocità non ha rivali, ma quando difendi ti puoi basare solo sul tuo Mantra. I tuoi riflessi hanno dei grossi limiti".

Era quasi arrivata, caricò il suo pugno.

Ener: "FERMATI O UCCIDERÒ LA PICCOLA AISA".

Nami si bloccò prima di affondare il colpo.

Ener: "Dato che sei tanto brava con il tuo Mantra, immagino tu abbia sentito che sta accompagnando il tuo amico qui. Se distruggi il macchinario io la ucciderò, lo sai che posso".

Nami rimase immobile qualche secondo poi si girò verso di lui.

Ener: "Yahahaha è questa debolezza che ti differenzia da un Dio".

Nami iniziò a correre verso di lui.

Ener: "Hai ragione, prima sei riuscita a superare il mio Mantra, ma non farò due volte lo stesso errore".

Si caricò di energia, Nami continuò la corsa, entrambe le mani del Dio emettevano raggi di elettricità, Nami accelerò.

Ener sparò entrambi i raggi in sequenza, mentre Nami spiccò un balzo rapidissimo verso di lui.

I due lampi roteavano tra di loro stringendosi fino a toccarsi, Nami riuscì a volare nello spazio tra i due subito prima della collisione.

Il bagliore fu enorme, poi lentamente si spense.

Ener era disteso a terra e Nami seduta sopra di lui con le braccia allungate verso il suo petto. In mano teneva il Reject Dial.

Ener: "Dove lo hai preso quello?"

Nami: "Wiper me lo ha lasciato quando è atterrato di fronte a me".

Ener: "Cosa pensi di fare? Non hai visto che non funziona su di me? Sarai l'unica a subire i danni del suo colpo".

Nami: "Può darsi, ma almeno guadagnerò abbastanza tempo. Chissà quanto ci metti a riprenderti da questo attacco?"

Nami caricò il Reject imbevendolo totalmente con il suo potere.

L'esplosione fu devastante tanto da spaccare il ponte dell'arca. Nami venne scaraventata all'indietro con una forza inaudita, finendo contro le cabine degli ingranaggi e sfondando il muro.


	28. La luce di Shandora

\-- Skypiea --

Nami riaprì gli occhi e si toccò la testa. Doveva avere un bel bernoccolo visto quanto le doleva. Ci mise un attimo per fare mente locale poi si ricordò quello che era successo prima, quando Rufy aveva aperto la porta e controllato la sua salute.

Rufy: "Scusami Nami se ci ho messo tanto. Mi farò perdonare, promesso. Aisa mi ha raccontato cosa è successo e mi ha accompagnato qui".

Nami: "Rufy.. Ener..."

Rufy: "Non ti preoccupare. L'importante è che tu stai bene".

Nami: "No Rufy... L'arca..."

Rufy: "Shhhh. Stai tranquilla. Sei stata eccezionale".

Poi le chiuse gli occhi e la lasciò riposare.

Ora si stava guardando intorno, i macchinari funzionavano, il che voleva significare che Ener era ancora in circolazione.

Ci fu uno scossone.

Nami: "Stanno ancora combattendo".

Si alzò con fatica e si appoggiò alla parete, barcollò un pò lungo il corridoio ed arrivò alla porta. Tirò la maniglia e si affacciò.

Si trovavano alti nel cielo e la nave si stava muovendo.

Ener si stava scatenando. Tuoni e fulmini imperversavano ovunque, mentre Rufy rispediva colpo su colpo, non accusando minimamente delle scosse.

Nami: "Come immaginavo, appena ha detto di avere i poteri di un frutto, ho subito ragionato su quale potesse essere il suo punto debole, la risposta era semplice. Rufy! La gomma è immune all'elettricità".

Ener stava sfruttando l'oro presente sulla nave, manipolandolo e creando armi incandescenti con cui colpire l'avversario.

Rufy invece sembrava non sentire il dolore. Ogni ferita sembrava dargli più forza. Non aveva Mantra ma riusciva comunque a tenere il passo con ogni nemico. La sua forza di volontà era la potenza maggiore che Nami avesse mai visto. Si sentiva sicura con un capitano come lui. Sicura perchè avrebbe sempre avuto la capacità di superare ogni difficoltà.

Rufy la scosse dai suoi pensieri: "NAMI! PRESTO! SALTA GIÙ DALLA NAVE!"

Nami tornò alla realtà e vide il suo capitano che le urlava di scappare. La potenza che Ener stava utilizzando era al di là di ogni immaginazione. Se fosse stata colpita, sarebbe morta all'istante.

Ener la guardò: "Ancora viva sei? Vuoi deciderti a morire?"

Le lanciò contro un fulmine. Nami saltò senza pensarci fuori dalla nave. Il fulmine le passò sopra la testa con un rombo assordante.

La ragazza iniziò a precipitare nel vuoto. Si era fidata di Rufy ma ora forse se ne stava pentendo.

Dopo poche decine di metri però atterrò sopra delle morbide nuvole.

Si guardò intorno, il cielo era limpido come non mai ma si sentivano comunque i tuoni del combattimento. In lontananza, tra il bianco del paesaggio, vide qualcosa color oro. Iniziò a correre verso quell'oggetto e poi si trovò di fronte alla cosa più bella che avesse mai potuto immaginare.

La luce di Shandora.

Era una campana gigantesca tutta d'oro puro. Dopo 400 anni Nami era la prima persona a trovarsi di fronte tale meraviglia. Le appoggiò una mano sulla base e sentì la possenza di quel tesoro.

Incastonato nell'oro della base vi era un Poignee Griffe. Robin ne sarebbe stata entusiasta.

Nami si perse nei suoi pensieri, essendo a contatto con tanta maestosità, e si accorse solo all'ultimo che l'Arca Maxim le stava finendo addosso.

Percepì il pericolo in arrivo e si girò di scatto.

La nave stava precipitando perchè i motori avevano esaurito l'energia e senza nessuno manovrarla, stava planando sulla nuvola, distruggendola. A breve non ci sarebbe stato più nulla sotto i piedi di Nami.

L'arca continuò la discesa, ormai erano rimaste poche decine di metri tra lei e la campana. Nami arretrò appoggiandosi con la schiena al Poignee Griffe, quando ad un certo punto una palla d'oro sbucò fuori dal ponte, portando con se Ener. Si infranse contro la campana distruggendosi. Dalla palla sbucò il braccio allungato di Rufy che colpiva Ener nello stomaco sconfiggendolo.

《 GONG... GONG... GONG 》

La luce di Shandora risuonò nell'aria con il più bel rintocco che chiunque avesse mai sentito. Verso ogni direzione, per chilometri, quella musica avvertì le persone che la campana d'oro esisteva ancora.

Nami sorrise, nonostante si rese conto che stava precipitando nel vuoto. Infatti la nuvola si era dissolta e lei, come la campana, stavano cadendo dal cielo.

Non le venne in mente nessuna soluzione, questa volta sembrava non esserci più speranza.

Sotto di lei si vedeva solo il bianco infinito.

Nami: "Se è arrivata la mia ora, almeno il panorama è decisamente suggestivo".

All'improvviso arrivò una mano che la avvolse.

Nami: "Rufy!!!"

Rufy si era allungato cadendo dalla Maxim e aveva agguantato la sua compagna.

Rufy: "Devo farmi perdonare per il ritardo di prima. Non permetterò che ti accada qualcosa".

Precipitarono abbracciati per diversi secondi, un raggio di sole li illuminò per tutto il tragitto, quando furono in prossimità di toccare il suolo, Rufy si gonfiò come un pallone, sempre continuando a tenere stretta la sua navigatrice. Atterrarono sulle nuvole di Skypiea e rimbalzarono di nuovo in aria, ancora e ancora finchè non si fermarono.

Nami: "Grazie Rufy!"

Rufy: "Che fantastica avventura!! Chissà se lo zietto castagna ha sentito il suono della campana?"

\-- Isola di Jaya --

《 GONG... GONG... GONG 》

Montblanc Cricket: "Grazie ragazzino per averci fatto sapere che la città d'oro si trova nel cielo!"

Montblanc, Masira e Sohjo sorridevano ascoltando quel suono celestiale che si propagava dall'alto del cielo. Erano in piedi sulla riva osservando nella nebbia, l'ombra gigante di un ragazzo con il cappello di paglia e di una ragazza che si abbracciavano.

\-- Skypiea - Il giorno dopo --

Rufy: "Uffa dobbiamo già ripartire?"

Sanji: "Sarà difficile dire addio, ma il nostro viaggio deve continuare".

Nami: "Il Log Pose ha registrato il magnetismo e punta verso la prossima isola".

Usopp: "Io ho fatto incetta di Dial di tutti i tipi. Non vedo l'ora di trovare diverse applicazioni per ognuno, Nami modificherò anche il tuo Clima Tact. Ho diverse idee in merito".

Zoro: "La prima cosa da fare appena arriviamo alla prossima isola, sarà far riparare la Merry, è ridotta parecchio male".

Rufy: "Hai ragione. Anche lei è una nostra compagna e dobbiamo prendercene cura".

Robin: "Potremo utilizzare parte del tesoro che ci hanno donato gli abitanti di Skypiea".

Konis: "Arrivederci amici e grazie di tutto quello che avete fatto. Spero di rivedervi presto".

Passarono per la Cloud End e un polpallone, cioè un polpo capace di gonfiarsi e fungere da paracadute, li fece planare lentamente fino a ritornare al mare blu.

Dopo pochi giorni di navigazione, approdarono su una nuova strana isola, Long Ring Long Land. Fecero la conoscenza di Tonjit, un vecchietto che aveva un problema. Era stato lasciato indietro dai suoi compagni nomadi.

Tonjit: "Questa isola ha una forma ad anello con dieci colline. Solo una volta l'anno la marea permette di muoversi da una collina ad un'altra, durante tutto il resto del tempo rimangono emersi solo dieci isolotti. Il mio popolo è partito 10 anni fa e si sposta di un isolotto ogni 3 anni quindi io per raggiungerli dovrò aspettare diverse maree".

Rufy: "Non ho capito niente vecchio".

《 BONG 》

Nami atterrò il capitano con un pugno.

Usopp: "Certo che è strana questa isola. Guarda che alberi alti".

Tonjit: "Si, visto che ognuno qui si sente libero, si rilassa e si stiracchia, allungandosi sempre di più, quindi tutti sono molto lunghi".

Nami: "È la cosa più stupida che abbia mai sentito".

Usopp: "Però è vero, guarda quell'orso allungato".

Sanji: "E quell'anatra allungata".

Chopper: "E quel leopardo allungato".

Zoro: "E quell'uomo allungato".

Tonjit: "No. Gli uomini non ne risentono di questo effetto".

Rufy: "Però quell'uomo lì che dorme in piedi, sembra allungato per quanto è alto".

Si avvicinarono curiosi a quell'individuo. Era molto alto e molto magro con dei capelli ricci neri, vestito con una camicia blu, pantaloni e gilet bianchi e una maschera da notte. Non appena Robin gli arrivò vicino, cadde a terra all'indietro terrorizzata.

Robin: "A.. Aokiji!!!"

L'uomo si svegliò.

Aokiji: "OHIOHIOHI! Sei diventata proprio una bella donna Nico Robin".

Rufy: "Robin. Chi è quest'uomo? Lo conosci? Perchè sei così spaventata?"

Robin: "Lui è Aokiji... Uno dei 3 ammiragli della Marina".

Tutti quanti: "COSAAA??? COSA CI FA QUI UNO COME LUI?"

Aokiji: "Calma, calma. Non sono in servizio e non ho voglia di arrestarvi. Sono qui solamente per accertarmi della posizione di Robin. Dopo gli eventi di Alabasta ho immaginato stesse con voi. Ora dovrò fare rapporto per ricalcolare le taglie della vostra ciurma, appena mi sarò riposato".

Zoro: "Sembra un idiota".

Rufy: "A me sembra una brava persona".

Usopp: "Rufy non fidarti. È un nostro nemico e se ha quel grado deve essere fortissimo".

Aokiji: "Vecchio, vieni qui. Ti darò una mano io per raggiungere il tuo popolo".

Si avvicinò alla riva, si chinò appoggiando una mano sul ciglio dell'acqua e guardò in lontanaza.

Aokiji: "ICE AGE".

Il mare congelò in un istante. Fin dove l'occhio poteva vedere, vi era una distesa di ghiaccio.

Tutti quanti rimasero sbalorditi dallo spettacolo a cui avevano assistito. Sarebbe stato folle solo raccontare una cosa del genere.

Robin: "Ha i poteri del frutto Hie Hie. È il Rogia del ghiaccio. Avete davanti a voi l'immenso potere di un'ammiraglio del quartier generale della marina".

Nami: "I...Incredibile!"

Aokiji: "Durerà una settimana questo ghiaccio. Hai tutto il tempo per trovare i tuoi amici".

Tonjit: "Grazie mille ammiraglio".

Il vecchietto partì con le sue cose alla ricerca del suo popolo.

Rufy: "Beh. Tutto a posto allora... Che c'è? Perchè mi guardi così?"

Aokiji: "Sai... Sono venuto qui anche per dare un'occhiata a te. Mi ricordi molto tuo nonno, al quale devo un grosso favore. Ho ragionato e sono arrivato alla conclusione che tu e Robin diventerete una seria minaccia, quindi sarebbe meglio se vi eliminassi entrambi subito".

Rufy: "Cosa?"

Aokiji: "Si Robin è sopravvissuta da quando ha 8 anni tradendo i suoi amici, voi non siete altro che le sue prossime vittime. Non volevo uccidere nessuno ma forse sarà meglio così. ICE SABER!".

Creò un spada di ghiaccio e si mosse verso Nico Robin.

Zoro lo intercettò con la sua arma, mentre Sanji la calciò via.

Aokiji afferrò con le mani il braccio dello spadaccino e la gamba del cuoco. Alla fine arrivò Rufy che gli tirò un pugno sul petto.

Come la mano del capitano toccò l'ammiraglio, uno strato di ghiaccio la ricoprì, e la stessa sorte capitò agli arti dei compagni. Tutti e tre caddero a terra urlando per il dolore dato dal congelamento.

Visto l'accaduto anche Nami si lanciò contro l'avversario. Avendo lasciato ad Usopp il suo Clima Tact, avanzò a mani nude caricando il suo pugno.

Aokiji: "Uh? Sa usare l'Haki!"

L'ammiraglio creò uno scudo di ghiaccio.

Nami: Perfetto. Essendo un Rogia sarò in grado di colpirlo comunque .

Tirò il suo pugno con tutta la sua forza ma lo scudo rimase intatto.

Nami: "Impossibile. Il ghiaccio si dovrebbe frantumare facilmente. Come può essere così duro?"

Ritirò la mano dolorante. Aokiji fece sciogliere lo scudo e le tirò un pugno rapidissimo. Nami parò ma venne comunque scaraventata all'indietro.

Aokiji: "Ti sei trovata davvero degli ottimi compagni questa volta Nico Robin".

Detto questo le si avvicinò.

Rufy e Nami tornarono all'attacco in contemporanea colpendolo con un calcio ciascuno.

Lui li afferrò per le caviglie e li lanciò via.

Rufy: "Accidenti... La nostra forza non lo impensierisce nemmeno".

Nami: "E ci schiva senza sforzo, come i sacerdoti di Skypiea".

Poi abbracciò Robin congelandola completamente

Rufy: "BASTARDO!"

Aokiji: "Ora è ibernata. È ancora viva anche se molto fragile. Basterebbe un pugno per distruggerla in mille pezzi".

Caricò la mano ma Rufy si lanciò e la tolse dalla traiettoria. La passò ad Usopp il quale scappò di corsa con Chopper verso la Merry per cercare di salvarla.

Nami gli corse di nuovo incontro caricando tutto quello che aveva nel pugno.

Aokiji: "OHIOHIOHI! La tua armatura non è abbastanza forte".

La contrastò con il suo pugno. Rimasero un secondo in stallo ma poi la navigatrice venne scaraventata all'indietro.

Nami: "AHIA! Mi ha quasi spezzato il polso. Come fa ad essere così duro?"

Zoro e Sanji si posizionarono in mezzo, a difesa dei loro compagni.

Rufy: "Fermi tutti. Non attaccatelo. Lasciatelo a me".

Nami: "Ma... Rufy. È un Rogia lascia che ti aiut.."

Rufy: "NO! Qualunque cosa accada non attaccatelo per nessun motivo. Me la voglio vedere con lui. Lo sfido ad un combattimento da uomo a uomo".

Aokiji: "Ambizioso come progetto. Bene accetto la sfida".

Zoro e Sanji corsero verso la Merry per farsi curare dall'ibernazione agli arti, mentre Nami rimase ad assistere al combattimento, massaggiandosi la mano.

Non fu un bello spettacolo. Per quanto Rufy provasse a colpirlo, Aokiji era sempre un passo avanti a lui, senza contare che gli attacchi che andavano a segno non avevano effetto. Dopo pochi minuti il capitano era quasi allo stremo delle forze.

Nami: "Perchè Rufy hai voluto combatterlo da solo? Non hai nessuna speranza".

Rufy si lanciò in un ultimo disperato attacco ma l'abbraccio dell'ammiraglio non gli lasciò scampo. Venne completamente ibernato.

Nami: "NOOO!"

Fece per muoversi ma ripensò alla promessa fatta poco prima.

Aokiji si staccò e si fermò pensieroso: "Accidenti, mi ha fregato. Ho accettato questa sfida ed ora se attaccassi la sua ciurma andrei contro il mio onore... Furbo il vostro capitano. Non è che hai voglia di attaccarmi tu?"

Nami capì il motivo di quella pazzia e rimase immobile.

Mosse la testa rapidamente negando.

Aokiji si rivolse alla rossa: "Beh... Potrei distruggerlo subito ma non lo farò. Ho un grosso debito con suo nonno. Siete davvero interessanti ma vi avverto, vi pentirete di avere portato con voi Nico Robin".

Si girò, prese la sua bicicletta e partì pedalando sopra il livello del mare, creando una striscia di ghiaccio.

Nami corse da Rufy e lo trasportò fino alla Merry dove Chopper stava già scongelando Robin. Fu una corsa contro il tempo ma l'abilità del dottore fece in modo di salvarli entrambi.

Nami: "Questa è la forza di un ammiraglio. Deve aver capito che tipo di attacco gli stava arrivando contro e ha rafforzato il ghiaccio con qualche potere esterno al frutto. Sa anche usare il Mantra ad un livello ben oltre il mio, perciò ho ancora molto da migliorare se voglio competere nella Grand Line".

Rimasero qualche giorno a Long Ring Long Land per far riposare i due e per far registrare il magnetismo al Log Pose e poi ripartirono verso l'isola successiva.


	29. Water Seven

\-- Grand Line --

Usopp: "Ahahah Rufy sei uno spasso".

Chopper: "Ahahah mi fai morire dal ridere con le tue imitazioni".

Il viaggio proseguiva tranquillo e i ragazzi della ciurma si divertivano come al solito. Nami era nella sua cabina, lavorando ad alcune mappe, Zoro si allenava, Sanji cucinava e Robin leggeva un libro.

Erano passati diversi giorni dalla loro partenza da Long Ring Long Land e la brutta esperienza vissuta con Aokiji, era ormai un ricordo.

Nami: "Anche questa mappa è completata. Ci voleva un pò di tranquillità, non credi Robin?"

Robin: "Si, a quanto pare anche la nostra ciurma può avere dei giorni calmi. Essere un pirata è davvero interessante. Sono belle le emozioni che si vivono durante le avventure e poi la serenità che ti viene trasmessa dai... dai compagni. Mi fà sentire come in una famiglia".

Nico Robin non era solita esternare sentimenti o emozioni, ma quelle parole a Nami sembrarono sincere e spontanee

Nami: "Sono contenta che ti stia trovando bene con noi. Siamo pochi ma si sà... gli amici su cui puoi contare sono rari".

Robin: "Già... Cambiando discorso, come va con il tuo Mantra? Ti ho vista passare diverso tempo da sola in concentrazione".

Nami: "Molto bene. Viste le potenzialita di questa abilità, cerco di migliorarla il più possibile. Posso assicurare che non ci sono pericoli nei paraggi".

Usopp: "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Zoro: "ATTENTI!"

《 TWOOOOOOOOOTH 》

La Going Merry fece una brusca virata ed iniziò ad ondeggiare e Nami cadde dalla sua sedia.

Nami: "Cosa è stato?"

Robin: "Sei sicura che il tuo Mantra funzioni bene?"

Corsero di fuori per capire cosa fosse successo. I ragazzi erano tutti ai posti di manovra, sudati e impauriti.

Nami: "Cosa era quel rumore? E perchè avete virato a quel modo?"

Usopp: "U...U...Un mostro..."

Chopper: "E..Era un Re de mare, ne sono sicuro".

Rufy: "WOW!! Per poco non ci affondava".

Nami: "Mostri? Re del mare? Ma di cosa parlate?"

Robin: "Guardate laggiù, un faro. Raggiungiamo la terra ferma".

Si avvicinarono all'isolotto e scesero dalla Going Merry. Dal faro uscirono una bambina bionda e sorridente con i capelli raccolti in due ciucce, un coniglio sorridente quanto la padroncina ed una bionda signora anziana, vestita come un ferroviere.

Vecchietta: "Siete dei pirati? Volete per caso abbordare il Puffing Tom?"

Rufy: "Chi sei vecchia? Io sono Rufy e diventerò il Re dei pirati!"

Nami: "Rufy non essere maleducato come sempre. Scusatelo. Si siamo pirati ma non siamo in cerca di guai. Ci puoi dire cosa è il Puffing Tom?"

Kokoro: "Mi chiamo Kokoro, mentre loro sono mia nipote Chimney e Gonbe. Il Puffing Tom è il treno marino che avete appena incontrato. È unico al mondo ed in genere i forestieri come voi non lo conoscono".

Nami: "Treno marino? Come può un treno muoversi sull'acqua?"

Kokoro: "Come potete vedere ci sono delle rotaie a pelo dell'acqua. Grazie a queste riesce a muoversi e così a collegare diverse città, favorendo le comunicazioni".

Rufy: "Fantastico. Voglio farci un giro".

Nami: "No che non ce lo vuoi fare. Dobbiamo proseguire seguendo il Log Pose".

Kokoro: "Da quello che vedo la vostra prossima destinazione sarà Water Seven, la città dei carpentieri. Il Puffing Tom proveniva proprio da li".

Rufy: "Città dei carpentieri? Ottimo. Proprio quello di cui la nostra Merry ha bisogno. Andiamo a trovarne uno!"

Kokoro: "Conosco chi vi potrà aiutare. Chiedete di Iceburg e dite che vi mando io. È il capo della Galley-La Company, nonchè sindaco di Water Seven".

Nami: "Wow che raccomandazione portentosa. Grazie mille Kokoro. Ci sei stata di grande aiuto. A presto".

Ripartirono seguendo il Log Pose.

Dopo poche ore, Water Seven, la città dell'acqua era all'orizzonte.

Tutti rimasero a bocca aperta data l'immagine che si mostrava di fronte a loro. La maestosa città avrebbe sbalordito chiunque per la sua grandezza.

La conformazione di Water Seven era unica. Sulla sommità della città vi era un'enorme fontana che sgorgava acqua in continuazione, creando canali tra i palazzi. Tutte le abitazioni erano costruite sopra case più antiche, dando alla città una forma simile ad una piramide. Il risultato era uno spettacolo decisamente suggestivo.

Attraccarono su una penisola disabitata e si prepararono a visitare il centro.

Nami andò nella sua cabina e si cambiò. Mise una camicia blu con una cravatta e sotto una minigonna bianca, così da apparire elegante, ma allo stesso tempo non nascondere le sue lunghe gambe.

Quando uscì, Rufy scalpitava per fare un giro in città.

Rufy: "Usopp andiamo a trovare un carpentiere che possa sistemare la Merry".

Nami: "Prima di cercare il signor Iceburg dobbiamo andare da un cambiavaluta e cambiare l'oro di Skypiea in contanti, così da poter pagare le riparazioni. È meglio se vi accompagni io per la contrattazione".

Usopp: "Perfetto. Non vedo l'ora che la nostra amata nave possa ritornare in piena forma".

Sanji: "Io e Chopper andiamo a comprare delle provviste e dei medicinali".

Robin: "Vengo anche io. Vorrei dare un'occhiata a questa grande città".

I due gruppi partirono.

Scoprirono che per muoversi tra i canali esistevano gli Yagara Bull, grandi lucertole capaci di nuotare controcorrente. Nami, Rufy ed Usopp ne affittarono due e andarono a cambiare i loro tesori. L'ammontare totale fu di 300 milioni di Berry, che vennero messi al sicuro in tre valigette.

Nami: "Finalmente, dopo tanta fatica, siamo ricchi!!!"

Usopp: "Si! La Merry verrà sistemata nel migliore dei modi".

Rufy: "Potremo anche migliorarla e abbellirla con cannoni e una statua di bronzo".

Usopp: "Cambiamo l'oro per comprare una statua di bronzo? Non dire idiozie".

Nami: "Molto bene ora voi andrete al cantiere a far sistemare la Merry. Usopp mi fido di te. Io vado a comprare materiale per le mie mappe e ad informarmi riguardo al tempo che il Log Pose impiegherà a ricalibrarsi".

Salì sul proprio Yagara ed iniziò a girovagare per la città ammirando le bellezze che questa aveva da offrire. La gente era molto cordiale ed andava orgogliosa della Galley-La Company, la compagnia di carpentieri, fondata dal sindaco Iceburg.

Nami: "A quanto pare Kokoro ha conoscenze molto importanti".

I carpentieri proteggevano anche la città dai criminali, e davano sicurezza ai cittadini, il che voleva dire che avevano delle grandi capacità combattive.

Nami proseguì la sua visita per diverso tempo con sincera tranquillà, convinta che per una volta avrebbero potuto godersi la loro permanenza, senza incappare i problemi pericolosi, quando in lontananza tra la gente, riconobbe una faccia familiare.

Nami: "Quella laggiù mi sembra Nico Robin. Come mai non è con gli altri? E chi è quella persona mascherata assieme a lei?"

Iniziò a correre verso la sua compagna schivando la folla. Nico Robin svoltò un angolo seguita dal suo accompagnatore, ma quando Nami vi arrivò, trovò di fronte a lei un vicolo cieco vuoto.

Nami: "Cosa? Dove sono finiti? Sono scomparsi".

Cercò intorno a sè utilizzando il Mantra, ma non rilevò la sua amica da nessuna parte.

Nami: "Impossibile. Sta succedendo qualcosa di strano. Sarà meglio andare verso la Going Merry".

Si affrettò a tornare alla nave ignara che quella giornata, iniziata così tranquilla, si stava trasformando in una delle più traumatiche che la loro ciurma avrebbe mai affrontato.

Arrivò mentre si stava svolgendo un'accesa discussione tra Rufy ed Usopp.

Rufy: "NON IMPORTA CIÒ CHE PENSI. SONO IL CAPITANO E HO PRESO LA MIA DECISIONE!"

Nami: "Ma cosa sta succedendo? Perchè litigano? E perchè Usopp è pieno di bende e lividi?"

Sanji: "Sono accadute parecchie cose Nami... Usopp è stato aggredito e derubato di 200 milioni da un gruppo di criminali. Dopodichè quando ci ha raccontato l'accaduto siamo andati da questi malviventi, la Franky Family a riprenderci il maltolto, ma nonostante abbiamo distrutto la loro casa non c'era traccia nè del loro capo nè dei soldi".

Nami: "E come mai stanno litigando?"

Sanji: "Beh... nel mentre, i carpentieri hanno valutato le condizioni della nave e... Non so come dirlo..."

Zoro: "La Going Merry è arrivata alla fine del suo viaggio!"

Nami: "Cosa?"

Sanji: "Si a quanto pare i danni sono troppo importanti per permetterle di proseguire. Saremo costretti ad abbandonarla e Usopp non vuole accettare la realtà delle cose".

Usopp: "Se è così allora lascio la ciurma. Rufy non sei più il mio capitano. Non abbandonerò la Merry".

Nami: "Non può essere. Come siamo arrivati a questo? Non possiamo calmarci tutti e ragionare?"

Rufy: "Nami non ti intromettere. Ha preso la sua decisione. D'ora in avanti non sarà più un nostro compagno".

Nami: "Ma..."

Zoro bloccò le parole di Nami.

Zoro: "Nami lascia stare. Non peggiorare la situazione. È più difficile per lui che per tutti gli altri".

Nami osservò il viso del capitano, notando quanto dolore e sofferenza tratteneva nel pronunciare quelle parole.

Zoro: "A volte le scelte sono dolorosissime, anche se obbligate".

Scesero dalla nave e si allontanarono verso la città in un silenzio inquietante. Lacrime e tristezza accomunavano tutti i membri poichè, per la prima volta, la ciurma di Cappello di Paglia aveva perso un membro.

Si sistemarono in un hotel in attesa di decidere quale sarebbe stata la loro nave futura.

Il mattino successivo vennero svegliati da una notizia che suscitò molto clamore. Il sindaco Iceburg, l'eroe dei cantieri di Water Seven, la persona più in mostra e amata della città, era stato ferito da qualcuno con un colpo di pistola. Un tentato omicidio che creò scompiglio in tutta l'isola.

Rufy e Nami decisero di andare a vedere cosa fosse accaduto.

Arrivarono al cantiere numero uno e trovarono una grande folla in attesa. Evidentemente tutti gli abitanti erano ansiosi di avere novità sulle condizione del loro primo cittadino.

Si misero anche loro ad aspettare tra la gente quando ad un tratto una voce provenì dall'alto.

Franky: "Rufy Cappello di Paglia. Sono Franky e sono qui per vendicarmi".

Rufy e Nami si girarono e guardarono sopra le loro teste. Su un ponte vi era un bizzarro personaggio in mutande e camicia hawaiiana con un grande ciuffo di capelli blu sulla testa e il naso metallico.

Rufy: "Franky? Quindi sei tu che hai malmenato Usopp e hai rubato i nostri soldi".

Franky: "Esattamente e li ho spesi fino all'ultimo centesimo. Ora invece sono qui perchè hai distrutto la mia casa e picchiato i miei seguaci".

Rufy: "La stessa sorte che toccherà a te. Fatti sotto. Non vedo l'ora di romperti il culo".

Franky saltò giù dal ponte ed atterrò sul marciapiede con un grande tonfo. Doveva pesare decisamente di più di quello che sembrava. Si avvicinò con fare presuntuoso e si preparò al combattimento.

La gente cominciò a scappare spaventati dalla presenza di Franky.

Evidentemente la sua fama lo precedeva.

I due si lanciarono l'uno contro l'altro caricando i propri pugni, ma un secondo prima del contatto, entrambi vennero colpiti e scaraventati all'indietro.

Rufy: "Cosa?"

Cinque dei carpentieri della Galley-La Company si erano recati sul posto e avevano attaccato i due contendenti.

Paulie: "Rufy Cappello di Paglia sappiamo che sei stato tu ad attentare alla vita di Iceburg. Siamo venuti a prenderti, vivo o morto".

Rufy: "Io? Non sono stato io. Perchè avrei dovuto farlo?"

Kaku: "Non cercare scuse. Iceburg ha chiaramente detto che è stata Nico Robin a sparargli. Una tua subordinata".

I carpentieri partirono all'attacco prendendo alla sprovvista il capitano e senza lasciargli modo di spiegare.

Rufy, non avendo motivo di affrontarli o fargli del male, iniziò a difendersi schivando e scappando. L'abilità di questi uomini in ogni caso lo stava mettendo in difficoltà.

Nami non sapeva cosa fare, non voleva intraprendere un combattimento contro di loro per non creare ulteriori problemi a Rufy, ma non poteva nemmeno rimanere con le mani in mano.

Nami: "FERMI PER FAVORE. LASCIATECI SPIEGARE!"

Franky si fece avanti, dopo essersi rialzato.

Franky: "Ehi carpentieri. Non intromettetevi. Lui è la mia preda e non me la farò portare via da voi".

Alzò un braccio e dal polso fuoriuscirono dei forellini che spararono proiettili in direzione di Rufy.

Nami a quel punto intuì come avrebbe potuto aiutare il suo capitano. Fece un balzo e si pose in mezzo tra Rufy e Franky.

Nami: "Contro di loro non abbiamo motivo di combattere, ma con te c'è un conto in sospeso".

Franky: "E tu chi sei? La sua fidanzata?"

Nami: "Mi chiamo Nami, sono la navigatrice della ciurma e sulla mia testa pende una taglia da 80 milioni di Berry".

Franky: "80 milioni? Ci sarà da divertirsi allora".

Nami scattò verso di lui rapidamente e lo colpì in pieno petto con un pugno. Franky arretrò un pochino ma non subì il danno sperato.

Nami: "Di cosa sei fatto? Hai il petto durissimo".

Franky inspirò aria gonfiando i polmoni e sputò fuori una fiammata lunga decine di metri.

Nami venne presa totalmente alla sprovvista e non riuscì a schivare completamente l'attacco, rimediando una brutta bruciatura sulla spalla.

Nami: "Impossibile. Deve aver mangiato un frutto del diavolo".

Franky tese il braccio e il suo pugno partì verso di Nami, restando collegato attraverso una catena.

Nami incrociò le braccia per pararsi ma il colpo la scaraventò all'indietro contro una pila di tronchi abbattendoli.

Franky: "Niente frutti del diavolo sorella. Io sono SUUUUPERR già di mio. Sono un cyborg".

Nami si rialzò dolorante e stupefatta. Un cyborg era l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettata di dover affrontare. Tra l'altro a malapena sapeva cosa fosse un cyborg.

Si preparò comunque al contrattacco. Usopp aveva preso il suo Clima Tact per modificarlo ed ancora non le era stato restituito. La sera prima era stata talmente sconvolta dagli avvenimenti accaduti che le era passata di mente anche una cosa così importante. Ed ora lo stava rimpiangendo.

Si abbassò in posizione di difesa concentrata sul prossimo attacco di Franky.

Quest'ultimo non si fece attendere e ripropose i proiettili usati prima con Rufy.

Nami fece dai balzi di lato schivandoli e si avvicinò all'avversario. Saltò in ultimo imbevendo il suo pugno e colpì Franky in pieno volto facendolo volare all'indietro.

Il cyborg atterrò contro una nave in costruzione abbattendola.

Si rialzò poco dopo sorridendo.

Franky: "Wow. Che pugno super che mi hai tirato. Ora si che stai dimostrando di valere i tuoi 80 milioni".

Tese di nuovo il braccio, ma questa volta la mano si spostò di lato e il polso diventò un vero e proprio bazooka. Sparò una cannonata, che esplose alle spalle della ragazza, la quale saltò di lato schivandola di un soffio.

Subito dopo l'altro pugno di Franky venne sparato verso di lei e la colpì in pieno stomaco.

Nami: "Ha una forza sovrumana, oltre a tutte quelle armi nascoste nel suo corpo. È pieno di brutte sorprese".

Nami si voltò e vide Rufy in seria difficoltà. Stava parando dei colpì da un tipo con un cilindro in testa e un piccolo piccione sulla spalla, ma faceva fatica a tenere il passo. Gli altri carpentieri intanto non lo lasciavano respirare, colpendolo da tutte le parti, ognuno con le proprie armi.

Nami: "Non ho molto tempo. Devo finire in fretta e cercare di far ragionare quei ragazzi".

Franky intanto ballava e si vantava delle sue potenti abilità con il pubblico presente. Evidentemente non ci stava molto con il cervello.

Nami scattò immediatamente verso di lui. Franky sparò di nuovo il suo pugno ma la rossa si abbassò lasciandolo passare sopra la sua testa. Dopodichè afferrò la catena con entrambe le mani ed iniziò a roteare tirando a sè l'avversario, il quale, preso in contropiede perse il contatto con il terreno. Nami fece diversi giri su sè stessa mentre lui urlava a squarciagola e poi lanciò il cyborg verso l'alto. Aspettò che ricadde a terra e lo colpì al volo con un calcio facendolo atterrare contro una gru.

Non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di rialzarsi che subito proseguì l'attacco con pugni e calci, imbevendo ognuno di loro con il suo potere. Andò avanti per diversi minuti variando ogni tipo di colpo che conosceva.

Franky non riusciva a stare al passo con la velocità della ragazza ed in più quei colpi erano insolitamente potenti, non solamente per una ragazza, ma per ogni avversario che aveva incontrato fino a quel momento.

Tentò di sputare nuovamente la lingua di fuoco, ma Nami prevenì l'attacco tirandogli un calcio sul mento, facendogli mordere la lingua e facendolo cadere a terra all'indietro.

Infine Nami saltò in alto imbevendo il suo colpo finale e ricadde sullo stomaco dell'avversario con il suo ginocchio. Un attacco così potente da creare crepe sul terreno tutto intorno.

Si rialzò col fiatone convinta di aver messo fuori gioco il cyborg.

Franky però dopo pochi secondi mosse le dita della sua mano, riaprì gli occhi e si rialzò, anche se malconcio.

Nami: "Impossibile. Nessun essere umano si rialzerebbe dopo tutti questi colpi".

Franky: "Non hai forse capito che non sono un essere umano? Però non mi aspettavo che mi avresti messo così in difficoltà. Devo farti i miei complimenti, non so che trucco usi ma i tuoi colpi riescono a perforare anche la mia difesa. Mi obblighi ad usare il mio colpo più super".

Franky tese entrambe le braccia e le avvicinò collegandole con un connettore. Prese la mira tra le dita e i suoi avanbracci si gonfiarono triplicando di volume.

Nami: "Non promette nulla di buono".

Franky: "COUP DE VENT!!!"

Un'esplosione pazzesca di aria venne sparata dalle sue braccia. Travolse ogni cosa distruggendo quel che rimaneva del cantiere. Nami avendo intuito il pericolo, concentrò tutta sè stessa sulla difesa. Venne scaraventata lontano distruggendo ciò su cui sbatteva.

Quando finalmente si fermò alzò lo sguardo vedendo la desolazione che si era creata. Se non si fosse preparata imbevendo le braccia con le quali si era riparata, probabilmente non ne sarebbe uscita viva e comunque si era ferita su gran parte del resto del corpo.

Il cantiere era totalmente sottosopra, con gru travolte e navi distrutte. Dei carpentieri non vi era traccia.

Ad un tratto una mano la toccò sulla spalla. Lei si voltò di scatto ma vide il suo capitano che la prendeva per la mano.

Rufy: "Nami scappiamo. Si sta facendo problematica qui. Andiamocene. Devo chiedere spiegazioni al sindaco su quello che è successo".

Afferrò Nami e si lanciarono lontano dal cantiere, verso la sede centrale della Gad

lley-La, dove risiedeva Iceburg.

 **Note dell'autore:**

Commentate Commentate Commentate Commentate Commentate Commentate


	30. CP9

\-- Water Seven --

Si allontanarono dal cantiere e si fermarono sopra il tetto di un palazzo.

Rufy: "Nami stai bene?"

Nami: "Si Rufy, qualche acciacco ma nessun danno importante. Quel Franky è un osso duro".

Rufy: "Penseremo a lui più tardi. Ora devo andare a perlare con Iceburg. Mi serve che tu rintracci gli altri e li avverta di cosa sta accadendo. Avremo tutta la città contro tra poco".

Nami: "Va bene Rufy. Stai attento".

I due si divisero e Nami cominciò a setacciare con il suo Mantra i dintorni alla ricerca di qualcuno dei loro compagni. Vi erano centinaia di aure, sparse per la città, la ricerca non era semplice. Iniziò a muoversi perlustrando dall'alto le vie e i canali cercando di non distrarsi e allo stesso tempo non farsi vedere, visto che le facce conosciute della ciurma erano 4, ovvero i possessori di una taglia, lei, Rufy, Zoro e Nico Robin.

Quest'ultima era il problema che più la preoccupava. Era scomparsa il giorno prima e ora era stata addirittura accusata di tentato omicidio. Nami avrebbe voluto vederla per avere spiegazioni, ma non la percepiva dal pomeriggio precedente.

O almeno era quello che credeva, infatti ad un certo punto, dal nulla è comparsa la sua aura, non troppo distante da dove Nami si trovava in quel momento. Corse verso la sua posizione e saltò giù dal palazzo atterrando sul marciapiede.

Probabilmente non era una coincidenza, che in quella direzione, si trovavano anche Sanji e Chopper. Evidentemente era tornata proprio per incontrarli.

Svoltò l'ultimo angolo e vide il cuoco e il medico da un lato del canale intenti ad ascoltare le parole di Nico Robin posta sulla sponda opposta.

Nico Robin: "... Non tornerò più insieme a voi".

Sanji e Chopper erano paralizzati dal discorso.

Nami: "Robin! Perchè ci fai questo? Cosa è successo?"

Nivo Robin: "Navigatrice, ci sei anche te. Ho detto loro che tutte le notizie su di me sono vere. Ho deciso di abbandonarvi e far ricadere la colpa delle mie azioni su di voi".

Nami: "Non può essere, non ti credo. Non puoi dopo quello che abbiamo passato, dopo tutte le avventure e i momenti vissuti insieme. Allora quello che mi dicevi prima di arrivare qui a Water Seven? Non stavi mentendo ne sono sicura. Sei una nostra amica e noi siamo i tuoi compagni. Siamo la tua famiglia".

Nico Robin rimase un attimo in silenzio, ma poi esclamò: "Pensala come ti pare. I fatti sono questi e non ci vedremo mai più".

Detto questo si voltò e girò dietro un angolo. Sanji tentò di raggiungerla tuffandosi in acqua.

Nami: "Fermati Sanji, non serve a nulla. La sua aura è scomparsa, non è più qui".

Il cuoco tornò a riva scuro in viso, si accese una sigaretta, fece un tiro e si rivolse ai 2 compagni.

Sanji: "Andate a riferire ciò che è successo agli altri. Io ho un piano, ci vedremo più tardi".

Nami: "Un piano? Spero che tu sappia cosa fare. Noi andiamo a cercare Zoro e poi ci ricongiungiamo con Rufy".

Ripresero la ricerca e grazie al Mantra di Nami e al fiuto di Chopper rintracciarono Zoro nascosto in un vicolo, indeciso se mettere fuori gioco tutti coloro che lo stavano braccando, ovvero ogni cittadino. Nami gli spiegò l'accaduto e si riunirono infine con il capitano, appena tornato dalla chiacchierata con Iceburg.

Rufy: "Sono riuscito a parlare con il sindaco prima che mi trovassero e costringessero a scappare".

Zoro: "Ebbene?"

Rufy: "Dice che è stata Robin a sparargli, ma io non ci credo".

Nami: "Rufy devo dirti una cosa, io l'ho incontrata e mi ha confermato le parole di Iceburg".

Rufy: "Ho detto che non ci credo".

Chopper: " Ma... Rufy, anche io l'ho sentita..."

Rufy: "Robin è una nostra compagna, e non ci tradirebbe mai. Se quello che dite è vero voglio sentirlo con le mie orecchie detto da lei".

Zoro: "Non ci resta che trovarla e chiederglielo allora".

Si appostarono nascosti di fronte alla sede centrale della Galley-La ed aspettarono l'imbrunirsi. Secondo quanto detto da Nico Robin, Iceburg sarebbe stato ucciso quella notte.

La villa era circondata da decine di carpentieri.

Rufy: "Nami riesci a percepire Iceburg all'interno della casa?"

Nami: "Non posso esserne certa perchè non l'ho mai incontrato, ma, oltre a decine di persone, sento i 5 carpentieri di oggi pomeriggio. Non distante da loro sento altre due aure isolate. Probabilmente sarà Iceberg e la sua segretaria".

Rufy: "Robin riesci a sentirla?"

Nami: "No, nessuna traccia di lei".

Rimasero in attesa diversi minuti. Nami guardò Rufy. Era serio e concentrato come suo solito durante delle questioni importanti, ma questa volta compariva anche una certa insicurezza nei suoi occhi. O per lo meno a Nami così sembrava. Di certo il non sapere cosa stesse passando per la testa di Nico Robin, aveva scosso tutti quanti e soprattutto il capitano. Avevano già perso Usopp e la Merry li aveva abbandonati. Non poteva permettersi di lasciare andare così anche un altro membro.

Ad un certo punto l'aura di Nico Robin comparì sopra un palazzo di fianco alla villa, accompagnata da un altra persona.

Nami: "Rufy. Di là sento..."

《 BUUUUUUMMM 》

La sua frase venne interrotta da una grossa esplosione sul lato della sede.

Nami: "Cosa è stato? Rufy? Dove è finito Rufy?"

Zoro: "Si sarà lanciato come al solito in mezzo alla mischia senza aspettarci".

Nami: "Dobbiamo andare anche noi. È arrivata anche Robin. Sfruttiamo il caos che starà creando Rufy".

Scesero dal loro nascondiglio e si avvicinarono alla villa scavalcando il muro di recinzione. Non appena atterrarono sul giardino però, si resero conto che di Rufy non c'era nemmeno l'ombra.

Zoro: "Dove si sarà cacciato quell'idiota?"

I carpentieri non persero tempo e si lanciarono all'attacco.

Nami: "Non ci voleva questa. Chopper resta con Zoro e guidalo fino alla camera di Iceburg. Non lasciare che si perda".

Zoro: "Io non mi perdo mai".

Nami: "Io cerco di intercettare Robin".

Lo spadaccino si lanciò contro i carpentieri abbattendoli con il piatto della lama e concentrando su di sè l'attenzione, mentre Nami si defilò senza farsi notare.

Sentiva l'aura di Robin avvicinarsi alla villa. Neanche lei era passata inosservata e molti carpentieri la stavano accerchiando.

Nami svoltò l'angolo e la vide. Era accompagnata da una grande persona molto alta e possente. Entrambi erano mascherati e stavano con le spalle al muro senza via d'uscita.

O così sembrava visto che un attimo dopo si coprirono con un telo rosso e scomparvero dagli occhi di tutti.

Nami: "Cosa? Non può essere. Sono passati attraverso il muro. Li sento chiaramente".

Frenò immediatamente per non farsi notare ed entrò nel palazzo attraverso una finestra. La sala dove era finita per fortuna era vuota. Nei saloni accanto si stava scatenando il caos. Vi era un altro intruso che stava concentrando su di sè quasi tutte le difese della villa.

Nami ne approfittò e salì al piano di sopra. Trovò uno spettacolo macabro. Ogni carpentiere era morto e i corpi giacevani sul terreno del corridoio.

Nami: "Chi può aver fatto un tale massacro? Non ha avuto nessuna pietà".

In fondo al corridoio, la porta della camera di Iceburg, dove anche Nico Robin si trovava, si aprì e uscì un tizio mascherato.

Nami lo riconobbe, era quello che da due giorni accompagnava Robin ovunque l'avessero incontrata.

Nami: "Chi sei tu? Cosa hai fatto a Robin?"

Uomo: "Nico Robin ha agito sempre di sua spontanea volontà".

Nami: "Tu menti".

Partì di corsa verso di lui e tentò di colpirlo con diversi colpi.

Uomo: "KAMIE!"

L'uomo iniziò a muoversi come un foglio di carta mosso dal vento e schivò ogni singolo colpo.

Nami: "Come fa a schivarmi così facilmente?"

Uomo: "SORU!"

L'uomo scomparve dalla vista di Nami e riapparì alle sue spalle.

Uomo: "SHIGAN!"

Con l'indice colpì alla scapola della ragazza perforandola.

Nami: "AAAHH!"

L'uomo riapparì di fronte a lei e la attaccò con un calcio.

Uomo: "RANKY-AKU!"

Nami riuscì appena in tempo a pararsi ma il colpo la scaraventò all'indietro lacerandole la pelle sull'addome. Il muro in fondo al corridoio venne tagliato a metà.

Nami scivolò violentemente sul pavimento fino alla parete opposta. Quando si rialzò sputò del sangue confusa.

Nami: "Che tecniche sta usando? Ha una forza impressionante".

Tentò di muoversi di nuovo verso di lui ma un dolore acuto alla caviglia la fece cadere nuovamente a terra.

Una frusta con decine di spine l'aveva catturata e ferita. Dall'altro capo della corda vi era un'altra persona in maschera, molto più snella e femminile dell'altra.

Nami: "Tu chi sei? Un suo compagno?"

Donna: "Non sei tenuta a saperlo Gatta Ladra".

Nami sentita la voce femminile e immaginando un avversario più debole, scattò verso di lei non dandole tempo di muoversi.

Donna: "TEKKAI!"

Il pugno di Nami colpì in pieno l'avversaria sullo stomaco, la quale però rimase impassibile.

Donna: "Non sei al nostro livello. Perdipiù combatti senza scopo, visto che Nico Robin non ne vuole più sapere si voi".

Nami chiuse il pugno imbevendolo di potere, ma l'avversaria saltò via.

Donna: "Geppo".

Iniziò a saltare in aria alzandosi sempre più in alto fino a sfiorare il soffitto.

Nami: "Come è possibile? Può volare".

Da dietro intanto le arrivò un altro colpo, proveniente dall'uomo, che la atterrò nuovamente.

La schiena e il fianco erano dolenti, le spalle erano una ustionata dal combattimento con Franky e l'altra ferita, la caviglia sanguinante.

Il dolore più grande però non lo si poteva vedere, era un male lancinante ed estenuante tanto da portarla alla nausea. Invisibile anche agli occhi del miglior medico del mondo ma presente più che mai nella sua testa e nel suo cuore. Era la consapevolezza che la sua amica, forse, non sarebbe più stata con loro.

Si rialzò con gli occhi inumiditi dalle lacrime e si lanciò un'altra volta contro l'uomo che la aspettava protetto dal Tekkai.

Nami lo colpì ripetutamente senza strategie. Solo colpi lanciati alla disperata. La rabbia e la delusione le ribollivano dentro e le avevano annebbiato la mente.

Donna: "RANKY-AKU!"

Un altro calcio la colpì alle spalle ferendola. Il colpo la scaraventò contro la porta della stanza abbattendola. Nami alzò con fatica lo sguardo ed incrociò gli occhi di Nico Robin.

Immediatamente si alzò in piedi ignorando le ferite.

Nami: "Robin cosa stai facendo? Non puoi abbandonarci. Siame venuti a prenderti. Torna con noi".

Robin: "Vi ho già spiegato le mie intenzioni".

Dalla porta apparve l'uomo mascherato.

Uomo: "Sei sorda? Ancora non hai capito come sta la realtà?"

Nami si girò furiosa, concentrò il suo potere e scattò fulminea verso di lui con il pugno caricato di tutta la rabbia che aveva.

Robin: "SEIS FLEUR"

Con il suo frutto Nico Robin bloccò Nami un attimo prima che potesse affondare il colpo. La navigatrice cadde a terra bloccata dalla sua amica.

Nami: "P...Perchè Robin?"

Robin abbassò lo sguardo con il viso dispiaciuto. Un attimo dopo un colpo alle spalle fece perdere i sensi alla ragazza.

Quando si riprese, si trovava distesa sull'erba del giardino della villa, con Chopper svenuto e ustionato a fianco a lei e Iceburg che la guardava.

Iceburg: "Ben svegliata".

Nami: "C...Cosa è successo?"

Iceburg: "Il tuo amico animale ci ha salvati".

Nami: "Robin?"

Iceburg: "Se ne è andata prigioniera del CP9".

Nami: "Cosa è il CP9? E perchè dici che è prigioniera? Ci ha lasciato di sua spontanea volontà".

Iceburg: "Il CP9 è un'organizzazione del governo, e quelli che hai affrontato sono alcuni suoi membri. Hanno catturato la tua amica e Franky perchè sono le uniche persone che possono risvegliare le Armi Ancestrali. Nico Robin ha voluto farvi credere quelle parole ingannandovi, ma non è la verità. Ha deciso di consegnarsi, e con lei anche tutti i suoi segreti, per paura che un Buster Call fosse stato usato contro di voi".

Nami: "Dici davvero? Come fai a sapere queste cose?"

Iceburg: "Me le ha confessate poco prima che irrompessi in camera".

Nami rimase in silenzio, abbassò lo sguardo e fece cadere una lacrima sul terreno, poi sorrise e si alzò in piedi.

Nami: "Grazie al cielo, Robin non ci ha traditi. Chopper svegliati dobbiamo andare a riprenderla. Dove sono Rufy e Zoro?"

Iceburg: "Ma... come vorresti fare? Sono fortissimi e siete stati tutti battuti. I tuoi amici sono stati lanciati nella parte bassa della città. Saranno morti e in ogni caso sta arrivando l'acqua laguna che inonderà ogni cosa laggiù".

Nami: "Battuti? Combattere con quel peso nel cuore ci ha limitati in ogni cosa. Appena dirò loro la verità sarà tutta un'altra storia".

Detto questo si girò e guardò verso la città. Si concentrò cercando la posizione dei suoi due compagni e con un entusiasmo ritrovato saltò nel vuoto verso la città bassa.

Raggiunse Rufy che era rimasto incastrato tra due palazzi.

Nami: "Rufy esci di li abbiamo cose importanti da fare".

Rufy: "Dammi una mano Nami. Non riesco a liberarmi".

Nami: "Non serve che ti aiuti Rufy. Sappi solo che Robin si è sacrificata per salvarci. E ora siamo noi che dobbiamo andarla a salvare".

Rufy sentite queste parole, ritrovò tutta la sua forza e iniziò a spingere fino ad abbattere i due palazzi. Poi abbracciò Nami e ripartirono verso Zoro. Ricongiunti tutti e 3 ritornarono da Chopper, il quale li aspettava insieme ad Iceburg e Kokoro.

Iceburg: "Se davvero volete inseguirli, dovete sapere che sono partiti con il Puffing Tom. Alla stazione c'è un messaggio per te Nami, da parte di un vostro compagno che a quanto pare si è intrufolato a bordo. Purtroppo ora, a causa dell'acqua laguna, nessuna imbarcazione potrà partire".

Nami: "Come faremo a raggiungerli allora?"

Kokoro: "Le imbarcazioni non sono l'unico mezzo che esiste".

La signora iniziò a camminare guidandoli in un magazzino, dove si trovava un vecchio treno, ormai dismesso e inutilizzato da parecchio tempo. Era un prototipo antecedente al Puffing Tom e dalla forma, poteva essere facilmemte scambiato per un razzo pronto ad esplodere.

Kokoro: "Se avete il coraggio di salire sul Rocket Man, vi guiderò fino al luogo dove la vostra amica è diretta. Enies Lobby".


	31. Enies Lobby

\-- Water Seven --

I Mugiwara non erano gli unici ad avere dei conti in sospeso ad Enies Lobby, infatti si unirono a loro anche Paulie, Tilestone e Lulu, i tre carpentieri più legati ad Iceburg, e tutta la Franky family che volevano recuperare il loro boss, anch'esso catturato dal CP9.

Kokoro: "Ricordate che Enies Lobby è una delle basi del Governo Mondiale ed entrarci da nemici non passerà inosservato agli occhi del mondo. Alle sue spalle vi sarà il cancello della giustizia. Se Nico Robin oltrepasserà quel cancello le uniche sue possibili destinazioni saranno Marineford o Impel Down".

Rufy: "Dovremo solamente salvarla prima che possa arrivarci".

Il viaggio attraverso l'acqua laguna non fu nè semplice nè tranquillo, ma il Rocket Man riuscì egregiamente a superare la potenza impetuosa dell'acqua. A metà strada recuperarono anche Sanji che aveva affrontato senza successo il CP9 sul Puffing Tom.

Assieme a lui vi era anche Usopp, il quale, per non farsi riconoscere dai suoi ex compagni, si era mascherato in malomodo, spacciandosi per Sogeking il re dei cecchini.

Gli unici che vennero ingannati da quel travestimento furono Chopper e naturalmente Rufy.

Rufy: "Sei davvero il Re dei cecchini?"

Chopper: "Mi puoi firmare un autografo?"

Sogeking: "Certo, certo, uno alla volta... Ehm... Tu ragazza arancione, puoi venire qui un momento in disparte?"

Nami si avvicinò a lui: "Cosa vuoi Usopp?"

Sogeking: "Sssshhh... Non rovinarmi il travestimento. Senti, volevo consegnarti questo, l'ho finito a modificare. Ci ho aggiunto dei Dial che lo potenzieranno notevolmente".

Nami: "Wow! Grazie mille Sogeking. Senza il mio Clima Tact mi sentivo persa. Ora sono pronta per affrontare il CP9!"

Poche ore dopo avvistarono in lontananza un'isola. Su di lei risplendeva un bel sole, al contrario di tutto il resto del paesaggio.

Kokoro: "Siamo arrivati. Ecco a voi l'isola giudiziaria Enies Lobby, la città del giorno eterno".

Paulie: "Sentite, gli unici che possono affrontare il CP9 allo stesso livello siete voi pirati. Per questo non dovrete perdere tempo e forze prima. Vi apriremo la strada tutti noi".

Nami: "Molto bene, che ne dici capitano?"

Zoro: "Rufy non c'è più. Si è lanciato verso l'isola".

Nami: "Brutto imbecille impaziente. Sbrighiamoci allora, dobbiamo raggiungerlo".

Aspettarono 5 minuti, ma i loro alleati ancora non erano riusciti ad aprire il primo cancello all'ingresso. Evidentemente i nemici erano più ostici del previsto.

Nami: "Ci stanno mettendo troppo, dobbiamo andare o per Robin sarà la fine".

Zoro: "Ho un'idea. Kokoro, prosegui a tutta velocità. Al resto penserò io".

Lo spadaccino lanciò due fendenti che tagliarono la recinzione e la fecero piegare creando un trampolino. Il treno passandoci sopra, spiccò un balzo che lo proiettò al di sopra del portone di ingresso.

Nami: "Wow stiamo volando".

Sogeking: "AAAAHHHHH".

Chopper: "Aiuto Sogeking è caduto dal treno".

Nami: "Acc... Che incapace. Vado ad aiutarlo, voi proseguite, ci ritroviamo da Rufy".

Saltò fuori dal treno ed atterrò di fronte al cancello principale.

Osservò la battaglia incombere. Nonostante la netta superiorità numerica dei marines, la Franky Family e i carpentieri riuscivano a gestirli agevolmente. L'ostacolo che li stava frenando erano due giganti che impedivano il passaggio.

Oimo: "Nessuno passerà di qui".

Karsee: "Ben detto fratello".

Spazzavano via chiunque si avvicinava.

Paulie: "Accidenti. Non pensavo avessimo dovuto affrontare dei giganti".

Nami: "Giganti o no, dobbiamo passare a tutti i costi".

Prese in mano il Perfect Clima Tact e mirò ad un ingente gruppo di marines.

Nami: "È ora di provare la mia nuova arma. THUNDER BALL!"

Una bolla elettrica uscì dal bastone e colpì decine di soldati fulminandoli e abbattendoli.

Nami: "Wow Usopp, che potenza. Hai davvero superato te stesso".

Sogeking: "Non c'è di che Nami. E non è finita qui, prova a..."

Dall'alto Karsee attaccò interrompendo le parole del cecchino. Nami ed Usopp saltarono ai lati schivandolo.

Nami: "THUNDER BALL!"

La bolla colpì il gigante non procurandogli danni.

Karsee: "Ahaha pensi che questo basti a fermarmi?"

Abbassò la sua ascia verso la ragazza che non potè fare altro che saltare via.

Nami: "Qualche idea Usopp?"

Sogeking: "Ti stavo dicendo... che tu puoi potenziare i Dial, o sbaglio?"

Nami: "Hai ragione! Proprio come contro Ener".

Nami concentrò il suo potere sul Dial elettrico e lanciò un'altra Ball verso il suo avversario.

L'effetto fu devastante. Il gigante rimase paralizzato mentre il suo scheletro brillava all'interno del corpo. Il terreno intorno ai suoi piedi si elettrificò folgorando anche i marines rimasti. Dopo pochi secondi si accasciò a terra fumante e bruciacchiato.

Sogeking: "Allora?"

Nami: "Come non detto. La tua genialità mi lascia senza parole".

Oimo: "Karsee!!! Fratello mio che ti hanno fatto? Riprenditi, fallo per Dory e Brogy"

Sogeking: "Uh? Dory e Brogy?"

Il gigante si lanciò furioso contro i due Mugiwara brandendo la sua clava e scaraventandola a terra. Usopp e Nami balzarono via.

Usopp: "STELLA FUMOSA!"

Un proiettile cadde ai piedi di Oimo creando una cortina fumosa che gli impedì la visuale.

Paulie: "ROPE ACTION!"

Delle corde legarono i piedi del gigante tra di loro facendogli perdere l'equilibrio. Cadde sul suo sedere facendo tremare il terreno.

Lulu iniziò a sparare colpi di pistola confondendo il gigante, che non capiva da quale parte sarebbero arrivati gli attacchi.

Tilestone prese Nami e la lanciò usando la sua grande forza fisica. Nami concentrò il suo potere nel pugno e colpì il gigante nello stomaco, il quale non alzando alcuna difesa, perderse i sensi.

Paulie: "Avanti proseguiamo. La Franky Family ha aperto il portone".

Sogeking: "Voi andate avanti, io ho ancora una cosa da fare qui. Nami aspetta anche tu, ho una cosa da dire ai due giganti".

Dopo qualche minuto Oimo riprese conoscenza ed iniziò a piangere.

Oimo: "Uaaahhhh!! Perdonateci capitani. Non siamo riusciti a liberarvi".

Sogeking: "Parli dell'Orco Blu e dell'Orco Rosso, Dory e Brogy non è vero?"

Oimo: "Sniff... Si. Erano i nostri capitani ma la marina 50 anni fa li ha catturati. Se avessimo difeso questa porta per altri 50 anni li avrebbero liberati... Però a causa vostra abbiamo fallito".

Sogeking: "Bizzarra come cosa. Nel nostro viaggio li abbiamo incontrati, e non sembravano prigionieri, anzi stavano combattendo per una questione d'onore".

Oimo: "Una questione d'onore? Era proprio questo il motivo per il quale avevano lasciato che la ciurma si sciogliesse... vuoi dire che..."

Sogeking: "Che i vostri capitani non sono mai stati catturati dalla marina. Siete stati ingannati".

Oimo: "E abbiamo passato 50 anni qui per una bugia? Karsee hai sentito?"

Karsee: "Ho sentito Oimo. Non posso credere che siamo stati così ingenui. È arrivato il momento di vendicarci".

Fecero salire Nami ed Usopp sulla spalla e partirono di corsa verso il centro dell'isola travolgendo soldati su soldati.

Sogeking: "Non male come passaggio non credi?"

Nami: "Decisamente comodo. Così arriveremo da Rufy in men che non si dica".

Di fatto i due giganti oltrpassarono facilmente ogni difesa posta sulla piazza e raggiunsero il tribunale. Il portone dell'edificio era stato tagliato, probabilmente da uno spadaccino di nostra conoscenza.

Oimo: "Da qui proseguite da soli. Noi difenderemo il passaggio. Questi marines la devono pagare".

Nami: "Grazie mille ad entrambi. Ci siete stati di grande aiuto. Presto Usopp, Rufy è sul tetto di questo edificio. Raggiungiamolo".

Si sbrigarono a salire sul tetto, mentre i loro alleati tenevano occupati i soldati all'interno dell'edificio.

Arrivarono insieme ai Mugiwara rimanenti e trovarono Rufy sul bordo del palazzo, affacciato sulla voragine che divideva il tribunale, dove erano loro, dalla torre di giustizia, dove era Nico Robin. A quanto pare la loro compagna insisteva sul non volersi far salvare per paura di un Buster Call.

Robin: "Voi non capite. Andatevene. Solo così potrò raggiungere il mio sogno. Voglio che voi possiate andarvene sani e salvi. Se rimanete il Governo manderà un Buster Call".

Rufy: "Ora ho capito chi è il nemico di Nico Robin. Sogeking, colpisci quella bandiera lassù".

Sogeking: "Ricevuto!"

Il cecchino mirò con la sua arma Kabuto e un secondo dopo il vessillo del Governo Mondiale bruciava sotto gli occhi atterriti dei presenti.

Spandam: "Ma... Siete impazziti? Così avete dichiarato guerra al mondo intero".

Rufy: "Non mi importa nulla del mondo intero. Sono qui per riprendermi Robin".

Robin: "Ma... Voi non capite..."

Rufy: "ROBIN. DIMMI CHE VUOI CONTINUARE A STARE CON NOI! DIMMI CHE VUOI VIVERE!"

Robin: "SI CAPITANO! VOGLIO VIVERE!"

Rufy: "Avete sentito? Andiamo a riprendercela ragazzi".

Tutta la ciurma: "SIIIIIII, ROBIN TI SALVEREMO!!"

Le gesta di quel piccolo gruppo di pirati, così legati da inimicarsi il mondo intero, commosse Franky fin dentro l'anima e gli fece prendere una decisione importante.

I progetti dell'Arma Ancestrale Pluton, che fino a quel giorno lui aveva protetto dal Governo Mondiale e per i quali era stato catturato dal CP9, non gli sarebbero più serviti. Preferì scommettere sulla vittoria della ciurma di Rufy, così li bruciò davanti agli occhi di Spandam, sbeffeggiandolo.

Nami: "Stavi combattendo contro il tizio mascherato del CP9 prima non è vero Rufy? Lo avevo percepito proprio qui vicino a te".

Rufy: "Si l'ho già battuto. Uno in meno di cui preoccuparsi".

Nami: "Peccato. Volevo togliermela io quella soddisfazione".

Rufy: "In quella torre ce ne sono altri. L'importante è che lasciate a me il tizio col piccione".

Nami: "Come pensi di arrivare fin laggiù? Questa voragine ce lo impedisce".

In precedenza Nami aveva ricevuto un lumacofono per coordinarsi con gli altri e all'improvviso da li arrivò una voce familiare.

Kokoro: "SALTATE RAGAZZI... STIAMO ARRIVANDOOOO!!!"

Rufy abbracciò tutta la ciurma allungando le braccia e si gettò nel vuoto senza pensarci un attimo.

Dal tribunale arrivò Kokoro sopra al Rocket Man che li prese tutti al volo e oltrepassò il buco che li divideva dalla torre di giustizia.

Catturarono al volo anche Franky che era stato spinto anche lui nel vuoto un attimo prima.

Si schiantarono contro la parete sfondandola. Atterrarono tutti acciaccati ma vivi e pronti ad affrontare qualsiasi avversario.

Prima che potessero decidere dove dirigersi una voce dall'alto attirò la loro attenzione.

Fukuro: "Buongiorno e ben arrivati alla torre di giustizia pirati".

Rufy: "Cos'è quella palla?"

Fukuro: "Mi chiamo Fukuro, sono un assassino del CP9, maestro delle Rokushiki e non vi svelerò mai i nostri segreti".

Nami: "Beh dalla zip che hai a posto della bocca si capisce che non sarà semplice farti parlare".

Fukuro: "Infatti non vi dirò mai che siamo in 5 ed ognuno di noi ha una chiave che potrebbe aprire le manette di Nico Robin, la quale sta andando verso il cancello scortata da Rob Lucci, Chapapapa".

Tutta la ciurma: "..."

Fukuro: "Beh forse ho parlato troppo, ma non importa perchè non ci sconfiggerete mai, Chapapapa".

Detto questo iniziò a saltellare nell'aria salendo ai piani superiori.

Nami: "Che chiacchierone..."

Sanji: "Direi che sarà meglio dividersi".

Rufy: "Io voglio l'uomo piccione".

Sogeking: "È quello che sta con Robin"

Nami: "Rufy inseguili mentre noi recuperiamo le chiavi".

Si divisero nei vari piani della torre. Nami scese delle scale e si ritrovò in all'interno di alcuni sotterranei, poco illuminati e con delle celle che davano l'aria di essere una prigione.

Si guardò intorno cercando di orientarsi per raggiungere l'aura di cui sentiva la presenza.

Svoltò l'ultimo angolo per trovare un uomo vestito, come tutti i membri del CP9 con un completo nero, con dei lunghissimi capelli rosa, la faccia truccata, un occhio chiuso ed un bastone tra le mani.

Nami: "Che tipo strano".

Kumadori: "YOYOI! INFINE SEI ARRIVATA PIRATA. SON KUMADORI IL LEONE. QUANTUNQUE LA TUA PRESENZA NON È GRADITA, NON TI CONCEDERÒ UN PASSAGGIO VERSO UNA VIA ESTERNA!"

Nami: "Ma come parla questo?"

Kumadori: "TI REGALERÒ SOLAMEMTE UN RAPIDO TRAPASSO A MIGLIOR VITA, E QUANDO SARAI ARRIVATA POTRAI DIRE ALLA MIA MADRE CHE IO STO BENE".

Nami: "Perfetto, questo è fuori di testa".

L'agente prese il proprio bastone rivolgendolo alla ragazza come una stecca da biliardo.

Kumadori: "SHIGAN-Q!"

Colpì violentemente verso di Nami la quale parò prontamente con il Clima Tact. Il colpo fu potente da lanciarla diversi metri all'indietro.

Nami: "Wow. Non gli manca la potenza questo è certo".

Kumadori: "YOYOI! ACCETTA IL TUO TRAPASSO GIAVANE DONNA, NON PUOI NULLA CONTRO UN SUPER UMANO CHE CONOSCE LE ROKUSHIKI".

Nami: "Ancora queste Rokushiki, devono essere quelle tecniche che usavano alla sede della Galley-La".

Kumadori: "SORU!"

Si spostò in una frazione di secondo dietro alla ragazza, volendo colpire di nuovo con il bastone ma Nami lo anticipò e muovendo il Clima Tact sopra la propia spalla lo prese in pieno naso.

Nami: "Oh scusa. Eri finito qui dietro?"

Kumadori: "OUCH!! CHE MALE. RAGAZZA FORTUNATA. SARÀ IL TUO ULTIMO COLPO. SHIGAN-Q!"

Riprovò di nuovo con lo stesso attacco ma Nami si abbassò e lo colpì allo stomaco con una ginocchiata.

Kumadori: "OUFF! YOYOI ACCIDENTI, SEI RAPIDA, MI HAI INGANNATO, MA I TUOI ATTACCHI NON MI FANNO NEMMENO IL SOLLETICO. È ORA DI FINIRLA".

Nami: "Si hai proprio ragione, è ora di finirla. TUNDERBOLT PARALYZE TIEMPO!"

Una bolla elettrica venne sparata dal Clima Tact andando a colpire in pieno petto Kumadori, il quale venne fulminato per poi cadere a terra paralizzato dall'elettricità.

Nami: "Bye Bye leone".


	32. Rivincita

\-- Enies Lobby --

Dopo aver paralizzato Kumadori, Nami si girò e scappò al piano di sopra, nel salone, dove incontrò Chopper.

Chopper: "Nami meno male. Hai trovato qualche agente?"

Nami: "Si uno. È al piano di sotto".

Chopper: "Bene dobbiamo batterlo e predergli la chiave. Per aiutare Zoro e Sogeking serve la numero 2".

Nami: "Per batterlo se proprio vuoi ti aspetta laggiù, per quanto riguarda la chiave... eccola qui. L'ho già presa".

Chopper: "Grande Nami come hai fatto?"

Nami: "Gliel'ho rubata. Anche se forte è uno sciocco, he cercato di evitare il combattimento per non sprecare tempo prezioso".

Chopper: "Abbiamo bisogno della chiave numero 2. Quella che hai tu non va bene".

In quel momento dall'alto cadde qualcosa, schiantandosi a terra con un gran tonfo.

Nami: "Ma cosa?"

Chopper: "Guarda Nami, sembra Sanji".

Nami: "Sanji? Cosa ti è successo? Sembri una bambola lucida".

Sanji: "Scusate tutti quanti. Sono stato battuto. Non ce l'ho fatta".

Nami: "Sei stato battuto tu? Come hanno fatto? Quanto sono forti?"

Poi alzò lo sguardo per osservare chi possa essere riuscito a conciarlo così e vide una bella ragazza appoggiata alla balaustra.

Nami: "Mmm. Capisco... Immagino che la tua cavalleria ti abbia impedito di colpire quell'avversario. Sei un idiota Sanji, ma non preoccuparti. Stai qui e riprenditi, perchè quella lassù è uno dei motivi per i quali sono su quest'isola".

Poggiarono Sanji in una stanza riparata.

Nami poi salì rapidamente la scalinata arrivando nella stanza dove la sua avversaria la stava aspettando.

Nami: "Ti ho trovata finalmente. Abbiamo un conto in sospeso noi due, segretaria".

Kalifa: "Mi stupisce che tu sappia chi sono. Evidentemente la mia maschera a Water Seven non ti ha ingannata".

Nami: "Non ho bisogno degli occhi per sapere chi è il mio avversario".

Kalifa: "Poco importa. Se non ti è bastata la lezione quella volta, sarò felice di rinfrescarti la memoria".

Nami: "Avrai una brutta sorpresa questa volta. Non ero in me allora".

Kalifa: "Verifichiamo subito. SORU!"

La donna si spostò rapidamente, ma Nami la seguì con lo sguardo per poi spostarsi all'ultimo.

Kalifa: "Uh? SHIGAN!"

Colpì decine di volte tentando di centrare la navigatrice, la quale però schivò ogni colpo.

Kalifa: "Come hai fatto? Non eri così rapida".

Nami: "Te l'ho detto. Non sono la stessa. In più ho anche avuto modo di studiare le vostre tecniche".

Kalifa: "RANKYAKU!"

Il fendente lanciato dal calcio venne parato e deviato con il Clima Tact e si scagliò contro il muro lacerandolo.

Nami passò al contrattacco scattando rapidamente incontro alla donna, sorprendendola e la colpì con un calcio facendola indietreggiare.

Kalifa: "Mi hai presa alla sprovvista. Ammetto che la tua velocità è notevole, non ho idea come, ma in ogni caso puoi solamente ritardare la tua sconfitta. I tuoi attacchi non impensieriscono il mio Tekkai e non puoi schivare all'infinito".

Nami: "Devi sapere che fin da quando sono bambina, riesco ad aumentare la potenza del mio corpo e a differenza di dove utilizzo questo potere cambia l'effetto. Se lo uso sulle gambe aumenta la mia velocità, se lo uso su un'arma ne potenzia l'attacco. Quando ti ho incontrata però, ho scoperto che avevo un grosso difetto. Hai ragione, se potenzio la velocità non supero la tua difesa e viceversa se aumento l'attacco, tu riuscirai a schivarmi".

Kalifa: "..."

Nami: "Fondere insieme due o più tecniche è la soluzione per sopperire a questo problema. Il difficile è miscelare nella giusta quantità l'una o l'altra. Fino ad ora non ne ho mai avuto bisogno ma grazie a voi ho trovato il modo di aumentare le mie capacità".

Kalifa: "SORU!"

Nami scattò fulminea verso l'avversaria, anticipandola e caricando il proprio attacco.

Kalifa: "TEKKAI!"

Il pugno di Nami colpì la donna in pieno stomaco.

Kalifa: "Gh!! Accidenti a te. Hai quasi infranto il mio Tekkai".

Nami: "Vuol dire che non va ancora bene. Proviamo di nuovo".

Kalifa: "A-Aspetta! Ok ho capito. Perchè non ti rilassi un attimo con un bel bagno caldo?"

Si spostò verso la vasca da bagno presente nella stanza.

Nami: "Di che stai parlando? Non dire idiozie e preparati a combattere".

Si avvicinò incombendo minacciosa sulla povera segretaria.

Kalifa: "Almeno senti quanto è soffice la schiuma".

Prese una manciata di bolle di schiuma e le lanciò addosso al braccio di Nami, quest'ultima si pulì con la mano e continuò ad avvicinarsi.

Kalifa: "No davvero. Non ti piacciono le bolle? Sono davvero morbide e pulite".

Soffiò altre bolle che si appoggiarono sulla pelle della ragazza.

Nami: "Stai delirando. Forse non c'è un solo agente con la testa a posto nel CP9. È ora di finirla".

Nami le arrivò avanti e colpì l'avversaria nell'addome con un pugno.

Kalifa non si mosse di un centimetro, anzi proseguì a giocare con le bolle lanciandone altre sul corpo di Nami.

La navigatrice rimase sbalordita dall'accaduto e concentrò tutto il suo potere nei suoi pugni. Lanciò una raffica di colpi che andarono tutti a segno sul corpo della segretaria, la quale però rimase impassibile a guardarla.

Kalifa: "Allora? Non avevi fretta di finire?"

Nami: "Come è possibil..."

Kalifa le bloccò i pugni afferrandola per i polsi ed iniziò a spingerla verso il basso. Le gambe di Nami si piegarono come fossero fatte di burro e si ritrovò in ginocchio.

Kalifa: "Non sembri più tanto pericolosa. RANKYAKU!"

Il calcio scaraventò Nami contro la parete, ferendola nell'impatto.

Nami: "Maledizione. È come se non avessi più forze".

Si rialzò in piedi ed osservò l'agente che la attendeva aldilà della vasca da bagno.

Nami: "Perchè non ha proseguito l'attacco? Forse pensava che bastasse quel calcio? No impossibile".

Kalifa: "Perchè non riprovi? Magari sono solo stata fortunata".

Nami: "Mi sento di nuovo le mie forze. Non so cosa abbia fatto prima ma non le darò il tempo di utilizzare strani trucchetti".

Si preparò all'attacco e scattò verso l'avversaria attenta a ogni movimento sospetto. Kalifa prese con le mani della schiuma e la lanciò verso di Nami, la quale la ignorò passandoci attraverso e proseguì con la sua corsa.

Esplose il proprio pugno concentrando quanto più possibile la sua forza, ma invece di mettere fuori gioco l'avversaria, l'immagine che si trovò di fronte fu a dir poco incredibile. Kalifa fermò la sua mano utilizzando solamente il proprio dito indice.

Kalifa: "SHIGAN!"

Con l'indice dell'altra mano, Kalifa mirò al petto di Nami, che si spostò schivando il colpo mortale, ma venendo comunque perforata al fianco. Del sangue uscì dal lato della sua bocca, mentre le gambe cedevano.

L'agente le arrestò la discesa prendendola per la gola e rialzandola in piedi.

Nami afferrò il polso della donna con entrambe le mani incredula sulla situazione in cui si trovava. I suoi piedi si muovevano avanti e indietro non toccando più il suolo e questa donna, che fino a poco prima tremava spaventata, ora la stava umiliando.

Kalifa: "Difficile che sbagli mira adesso".

Preparò un'altra volta l'indice per lo Shigan, ma Nami con un colpo di reni disperato, riuscì a poggiare i piedi sul petto dell'avversaria e spingersi via con tutta la sua forza, liberandosi.

Nami: "Uff! Stavolta ho rischiato grosso. Devo scoprire il suo trucco. E fino a quel momento non devo avvicinarmi".

Preparò il Clima Tact, l'arma ideale per attacchi dalla distanza.

Nami: "Preparati ad essere sconfitta. Non so i trucchi che utilizzi, ma anche io ho degli assi nella manica. THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!"

La bolla elettrica colpì la donna creando un gran boato. La stanza ristretta amplificò gli effetti visivi e sonori del colpo.

Nami: "Con questo attacco dovrebbe essere sistemata".

Appena il fumo si diradò però le aspettative di Nami vennero subito distrutte. Al posto di Kalifa, c'era un'enorme involucro, simile ad una saponetta, che iniziò a sciogliersi in bolle, per poi liberare l'agente senza un graffio o una bruciatura.

Kalifa: "Sei un pirata da 80 milioni. Pensi che non mi sia informata su di te? Conosco il modo con cui combatti e le armi che usi, anche se devo dirti che non credevo di poter mai essere colpita da un fulmine al chiuso. Mi sembra che l'unica ancora a brancolare nel buio sia tu mia cara Gatta Ladra".

Nami: "Hai mangiato, non so, il frutto Awa Awa, che ti ha reso una donna di sapone?"

Kalifa: "Cos?? Ma... Ma... Hai ragione, ma averlo scoperto in ogni caso non ti aiuterà".

Nami: "Quindi il fatto che prima mi fossi ritrovata senza forze, deve essere stata colpa di quelle bolle che mi lanciavi addosso".

Kalifa: "Esattamente, le mie bolle puliscono via tutto, comprese le forze".

Nami: "Buono a sapersi, basterà schivarle allora".

Con le energie ripristinate, Nami si preparò per un'altro confronto. Scattò verso Kalifa, la quale iniziò a lanciarle contro manciate di bolle. Nami le schivò senza problemi e si presentò di fronte all'agente nel pieno delle sue forze.

Nami: "Prova a bloccarmi stavolta".

Kalifa: "SHEEP CLOUD TIDAL WAVE!"

Un'onda piena di bolle di sapone si alzò, proteggendo l'agente. Nami si fermò prima di essere travolta e saltò via per non essere toccata dal sapone indebolente.

Nami: "Acc.. Per un pelo. Devo stare attenta... Cosa?"

Si sentì afferrare alla caviglia, guardò in basso e vide la frusta che, come a Water Seven le stava impedendo la fuga.

Perse l'eqilibrio e cadde a terra. Immediatamente iniziò ad essere trascinata verso l'origine della corda. Tentò di rialzarsi, consapevole del pericolo a cui stava andando incontro, ma la schiuma sparsa sul pavimento della stanza, la stava facendo sentire sempre più debole, senza contare che la donna bionda che la stava trascinando, possedeva comunque una forza che andava ben oltre ciò che la sua figura snella e sensuale poteva far credere.

Ogni secondo che passava, si stava spostando sempre di più verso un pericolo mortale. Nami guardò la faccia sorridente di Kalifa che si avvicinava sempre di più, mentre passava la frusta di mano in mano. Tentò di liberare la sua pelle da quel sapone ma sapeva che non avrebbe fatto in tempo. Si aggrappò a qualunque cosa passasse vicino ma non riusciva nemmeno a rallentare. Kalifa era inarrestabile.

Non appena arrivò a pochi centimetri, Nami tentò il tutto per tutto concentrando nel proprio pugno ogni briciolo di forza che aveva e si scagliò contro l'avversaria.

Nami: "AAAAAAAH!"

Si era allenata anni, soffrendo e piangendo in silenzio. Rialzandosi dopo ogni caduta e superando ogni limite. Non voleva fermarsi proprio ora, battuta da uno stupido trucchetto fatto di bolle di sapone.

Il pugno arrivò preciso a destinazione colpendo la donna in pieno. Ogni muscolo nel braccio di Nami era teso e vibrava non appena toccò il tessuto dell'abito nero di Kalifa.

Vi fu un attimo che tutto il mondo sembrò fermarsi ad osservare ciò che stava accadendo. Un urlo rieccheggiò nella stanza.

Il pugno di Nami si era frantumato contro il Tekkai di Kalifa. Era come se lo avesse tirato contro un muro di mattoni ed il risultato era stato un dolore lancinante fino alla spalla. Cadde in ginocchio non sapendo se stesse più male per la mano, o per la consapevolezza che la figura sopra di lei, l'avrebbe uccisa da un momento all'altro.

Se solo fosse stata più attenta, meno superficiale e non avesse sottovalutato quella bella, ma letale donna con gli occhiali. Ora non le rimaneva altro che accettare l'abbraccio della sconfitta.

Un attimo dopo si rese conto che quello che sentiva era un altro tipo di abbraccio. Aprì gli occhi per trovarsi il viso della segretaria a pochi centimetri dal suo, e le sue braccia che si muovevano sfiorandole il corpo.

Nami: "Cosa?"

Kalifa: "Eccoti tutta liscia e ripulita. Sei adorabile".

Si allontanò e Nami osservò che invece di ucciderla, l'aveva resa simile ad una bambola luccicante, proprio quello che era accaduto a Sanji.

Nami: "Non... Non mi hai fatto fuori".

Kalifa: "No, non mi piaceva mandarti all'altro mondo tutta sporca. Ora sei decisamente più gradevole".

Nami tentò di allontanarsi ma scivolò e cadde con il sedere a terra. Provò allora a prendere in mano il Clima Tact ma anche esso le scivolò via.

Kalifa: "Non ti sforzare tanto. Non ti ho uccisa ma ora sei totalmente nelle mie mani. Non puoi più combattere e mi divertirò un pò con te".

Le si avvicinò e le tirò un calcio in faccia che la mandò a scivolare fino in fondo alla stanza. Camminò lentamente e in modo sensuale fino a lei. La prese per la gola, la tirò su e la colpì con un pugno lanciandola dall'altra parte. Proseguì così per diverso tempo.

Kalifa: "Non parli più bellezza? Dove è finita tutta l'arroganza di prima?"

Nami: "Gh... L-L'unica arrogante qui sei tu".

Si rialzò barcollando.

Nami: "Avresti potuto battermi, ma ti sei adagiata sugli allori, e così hai firmato la tua condanna".

Kalifa: "Condanna? Cosa vuoi farmi? Non riesci nemmeno a correre via, figuriamoci a combattere".

Camminò fino alla navigatrice, con passo fiducioso sbattendo forte i tacchi delle sue scarpe. Arrivata di fronte caricò il suo calcio.

Kalifa: "È ora di finirla. Ti toglierò quell'atteggiamento da piccola smorfiosa. RANKYAKU!"

La gamba della segretaria rimase sospesa, senza riuscire ad affondare il colpo. Kalifa guardò esterrefatta la faccia sorridente di Nami, mentre con la mano teneva stretta la caviglia della donna.

Nami alzò il braccio sbilanciando la bionda ed iniziò a roteare su sè stessa, scivolando sul pavimento. Prese un grosso slancio e scaraventò Kalifa lontano contro l'armadio posto dall'altro lato della stanza.

La segretaria atterrò contro il mobile distruggendolo e si rialzò immediatamente furiosa. Ciò che vide la lasciò senza parole.

Nami si stava rialzando dalla vasca da bagno, zuppa dalla testa ai piedi.

Nami: "Sei stata sfortunata. Mentre ti divertivi a sbattermi a destra e sinistra della stanza, non ti sei accorta che il mio braccio era finito su una pozzanghera, facendo così finire l'effetto del tuo frutto. Te l'ho detto. Ti sei condannata da sola".

Kalifa: "Maledetta ragazzina. Ti farò rimpiangere di tutto. Non ti sei accorta che nella vasca ci sono ancora decine delle mie bolle indebolenti? SORU!".

Scomparve riapparendo di fronte ad una Nami rimasta immobile.

Kalifa: "La tua velocità non può rivaleggiare con la mia in quello stato. SHIGAN!"

Colpì in pieno cuore la ragazza attraversandola, mentre l'immagine lentamente svaniva. Infatti la Nami colpita non era altro che un miraggio creato col Clima Tact.

Kalifa: "Cosa?"

Nami: "MIRAGE TEMPO mia cara. Dovresti conoscere le mie tecniche".

Kalifa: "MI HAI STANCATA! SHEEP CLOUD TIDAL WAVE!"

L'onda gigante si rialzò per travolgere ogni miraggio sulla sua corsa.

Nami: "SUPER CYCLONE TEMPO!"

Una raffica di vento partì dal Clima Tact ed essendo potenziata da Nami spazzò via ogni bolla presente nella stanza.

Kalifa: "NO!!"

Nami: "FATA MORGANA!"

La donna si guardò intorno spaventata, vi erano 10 Nami che la circondavano ed ognuna poteva essere quella reale. Non sapendo da che parte poteva arrivare l'attacco rimase immobile terrorizzata.

Tutte le Nami iniziarono a roteare il proprio Clima Tact. Dopo poco si fermarono ed iniziarono a dissolversi fino a lasciarne solo una, l'originale.

Nami: "Voglio vedere la tua faccia, il momento esatto della tua sconfitta. THUNDER LANCE POWERED TEMPO!"

Distratta dalle illusioni ottiche, Kalifa non aveva notato la nuvola che si era creata alle sue spalle e non fece in tempo a formare lo scudo di sapone. Il fulmine le passò attraverso esplodendo in una luce accecante.

Quando gli occhi di Nami si riaprirono. Kalifa era mezza bruciata, ma comunque ancora in piedi.

Nami: "Wow. Questo attacco avrebbe abbattuto un gigante. Sei resistente".

Kalifa: "Ma...Maledetta. SORU!"

Scomparve tentando la fuga, ma Nami le bloccò la strada. Scappò dall'altra parte ma la navigatrice le chiuse ogni via d'uscita.

Kalifa cadde all'indietro terrorizzata ed implorò pietà verso la rossa che incombeva su di lei.

Kalifa: "Per favore. Non farmi del male. Tieni la chiave".

Nami: "Sei patetica. Tu non avresti avuto pietà per me".

Caricò il suo pugno.

《 SBRAAAAAANGHHHH 》


	33. Le chiavi

\-- Enies Lobby --

Le macerie imperversavano ovunque. Mattoni e vetri e ferraglie cadevano da tutte le parti.

Nami era stesa a terra non sapendo nemmeno cosa fosse successo. Alzò lo sguardo verso il buco sulla parete che si era aperto un attimo prima.

《 BUOOOOOOO 》

Un mostro enorme guardava la stanza con occhi vuoti. Era alto almeno cinque metri, con pelo marrone e lunghe corna ramificate. Era spaventoso, ma comunque sia aveva qualcosa di familiare per Nami.

Nami: "Quel cappello... Cosa gli è successo? EHI CHOPPER!"

L'animale si girò verso di lei e la guardò inespressivo.

Chopper: "BUOOOOOO!"

Afferrò la vasca da bagno e la staccò dal pavimento, scaraventandola verso la navigatrice che saltò di lato schivandola. La vasca cadde giù nel salone dopo aver sfondato la parete.

Nami: "COSA FAI CHOPPER? SONO NAMI NON MI RICONOSCI?"

Chopper preso da una furia cieca iniziò a sbattere le mani sul terreno cercando di colpirla. Nami scappò fuori dalla stanza inseguita dai colpi del suo amico.

Nami: "Maledizione Chopper cosa stai facendo?"

Kalifa: "RANKYAKU!"

Il fendente lanciato dal calcio colpì Nami sulla schiena lacerandole la pelle e sbattendola contro una colonna.

Nami: "Accidenti è ancora in giro quella strega".

Chopper sfondò definitivamente la parete e proseguì l'inseguimento. Nami si rialzò schivando un'altra manata ed iniziò a saltare giù dalle scalinate fino ad arrivare nel salone principale.

Kumadori: "SEIMEI KIKAN!"

Le braccia e le gambe di Nami vennero catturate dai capelli di Kumadori, impedendole i movimenti. Kalifa intanto stava scendendo saltellando nell'aria con il Geppo.

Kalifa: "SHIGAN!"

Nami accumulò tutte le sue forze e riuscì a forzare i capelli di Kumadori, spostandosi all'ultimo secondo e liberandosi.

Dall'alto Chopper intanto precipitò atterrando anch'esso nella stessa stanza e frantumando il pavimento.

Nami rotolò di lato e si girò verso il l'amico che le incombeva sopra. In alto sulla la sua testa Kalifa e Kumadori saltellavano col Geppo al di fuori del campo visivo di Chopper.

Kalifa: "Che simpatico animaletto che avete. Dovreste addestrarlo un pò però".

Chopper colpì con un'altra manata verso di Nami che saltò sul suo braccio poi sulla sua testa e in aria verso i nemici.

Kumadori: "SHIGAN-Q!"

Il bastone dell'agente si infranse sul Clima Tact di Nami e venne deviato via. Immediatamente Nami attaccò con una serie di colpi che impegnando Kumadori a difendersi a fatica.

Kalifa: "RANKYAKU!"

Il calcio colpì Nami che si parò imbevendo le braccia e non accusando il colpo, ma venne comunque rispedita verso il basso dove Chopper la attendeva.

Cadendo Nami si richiuse su sè stessa difendosi dal micidiale attacco che stava per subire. Chopper infatti la colpì al volo con una manata, scaraventandola contro varie colonne e distruggendole all'impatto.

Nami: "Accidenti che potenza".

Si rialzò a fatica. La sua difesa, quando si concentrava, era formidabile, ma quel colpo l'aveva messa a dura prova.

Guardò verso il salone per vedere che i due agenti stavano attaccando dall'alto il suo amico, il quale tentava di difendersi ma non riusciva a raggiungerli.

Nami: "Maledizione. Non posso lasciare che gli facciano del male".

Tornò nel salone e riutilizzò Chopper come rampa di lancio per saltare verso di loro. Spiccò un balzo e si lanciò contro di Kalifa, non lasciandole il tempo per schivare. La abbracciò e la portò con sè sul corridoio del piano superiore. Atterrarono rovinosamente, ma in un attimo Nami era di nuovo in piedi bloccando Kalifa al muro e trattenendola per la gola con la sua mano e minacciandola con l'altro pugno.

Nami: "Non ti permettere di colpire i miei amici strega!"

Kalifa: "TEKKAI!"

La colpì in pieno stomaco facendola piegare in due e buttando fuori tutta l'aria dai suoi polmoni".

Kalifa: "Coff coff! Bastarda"

La donna giaceva inginocchiata di fronte a Nami. Il Tekkai era forte, ma l'attacco di Nami lo aveva superato.

Prima che possa darle il colpo di grazia, Nami sentì arrivare alle sue spalle un attacco. Si girò ed iniziò a parare decine di colpi.

Kumadori: "SHISHI SHIGAN!"

Le ciocche di capelli dell'uomo, raggruppate a forma di mano, iniziarono a colpire Nami da tutte le direzioni.

Nami: "Come fa questo a muovere i suoi capelli?"

La navigatrice tirò fuori il Clima Tact ed iniziò a rotearlo, intrecciando ogni ciocca su di esso.

Quando tutta la chioma fu raggruppata tirò verso di lei. Kumadori si ritrovò con la faccia rivolta verso il pavimento, incapace di proseguire il suo attacco.

Kumadori: "YOIYOI! AHIAHI! CHE MALEDIZIONE È QUESTA? NON RIESCO PIÙ AD ALZARE IL MIO SGUARDO".

Nami girò su sè stessa e lo sbattè contro il muro. Dopodichè lo lanciò contro un'altra parete ed infine ruotò sbattendolo contro il pavimento.

Kalifa: "SORU!"

Intanto Kalifa si era ripresa e tentò di scappare verso il salone.

Nami la vide e partì all'inseguimento. Non appena si affacciò dalla scalinata si trovò di fronte l'enorme muso di Chopper che ansimando si stava arrampicando.

Chopper: "BUOOOOOO!"

Tentò di colpirla con una manata ma Nami lo schivò facilmente.

Nami: "Accidenti a te Chopper".

Si guardò intorno alla ricerca della segretaria e la trovò ancora a mezz'aria usando il Geppo.

Nami: "Quella tecnica è la più fastidiosa di tutte".

Kalifa: "RANKYAKU!"

Il calcio colpì Chopper sulla schiena ferendolo e facendolo precipitare all'indietro.

Nami: "EHI! TI HO DETTO DI NON TOCCARE I MIEI AMICI! CYCLONE TEMPO!"

La raffica di vento colpì in pieno la donna che non riuscì più a tenersi in aria e cadde di sotto.

Kumadori: "AAAAAAAHH!"

Intanto l'agente sanguinante si era lanciato contro di Nami in un attacco kamikaze.

Nami si spostò ma rimase comunque impigliata nella moltitudine di capelli dell'uomo, che la travolse facendo cadere entrambi nel salone principale.

Atterrarono rotolando e si rialzarono entrambi. Avevano il fiato corto dal grande sforzo di quei combattimenti.

Nami: "È ora di finirla. Chopper sta male e devo pensare a lui. Robin poi si sta sempre di più avvicinando al cancello".

Kumadori si lanciò alla disperata contro di Nami, ma venne bloccato col Clima Tact.

In contemporanea Kalifa attaccò da dietro con la sua frusta.

《 TAC 》

La mano di Nami bloccò al volo l'arrivo della frusta, afferrandola. Con l'altra mano si difendeva dalla pressione di Kumadori. Con un grande sforzo riuscì ad utilizzare lo slancio dell'uomo, per roteare su sè stessa e quindi tirare la segretaria in aria.

Senza perder tempo si scagliò poi contro Kumadori brandendo il Clima Tact.

Kumadori: "TEKKAI!"

Impattò il bastone in piena faccia. Rimasero fermi finchè il Tekkai di Kumadori cedette alla pressione distruggendogli alcuni denti.

Appena toccò con i piedi a terra Nami calciò l'uomo dritto nell'inguine, lanciandolo contro Kalifa che ancora stava volando confusa era a mezz'aria.

Infine Nami spiccò un balzo imbevendo il suo pugno e colpì Kalifa in volto. In contemporanea Chopper, che si era appena alzato in piedi, vedendo i due agenti volargli di fronte al muso, colpì con la sua manata Kumadori.

Nami da una parte, Chopper dall'altra, la potenza dei due colpi si scatenò sugli agenti che ricaddero a terra completamente fuori gioco. Il viso della bella segretaria sanguinante e con gli occhiali frantumati, quello di Kumadori... completamente frantumato.

Chopper: "BUOOOO!"

Chopper stava continuando a menar colpi tentando di colpire Nami, ma era chiaramente molto affaticato.

Nami: "Sta sicuramente soffrendo. Devo trovare il modo di farlo tornare normale".

Riflettè sulle capacità del compagno e gli venne in mente l'unico modo certo, per fermare un fruttato.

Nami: "L'acqua!!"

Enies Lobby era un'isola e appena fuori dalla torre di giustizia vi era solo acqua di mare ed un'enorme voragine.

Iniziò a saltellare verso l'uscita, schivando ogni attacco e attirandolo verso l'esterno. Non appena fuori, Chopper respirava a fatica. Arrancava sempre più in una sofferenza crescente.

Nami: "Scusami Chopper. È per il tuo bene".

Si lanciò violentemente contro lo stomaco del gigante, spingendolo oltre la riva e scagliandolo in acqua.

Franky: "Wow sorella!! Sei suuuuuper!"

Nami: "Che ci fai qui?"

Franky: "Niente, ho appena gonfiato di botte quel pallone del CP9 e ho recuperato la chiave. Come mai lo hai lanciato in acqua? Vuoi farlo fuori?".

Nami: "MA CHE FARLO FUORI IMBECILLE! RIPESCALO CON QUELLE TUE MANI A CATENA PIUTTOSTO!"

Mentre Franky recuperava Chopper svenuto, Nami andò a recuperare la chiave di Kalifa.

Nami: "Perfetto è la numero 2, quella che serve a Zoro e Sogeking".

In ultimo si girò ed andò a prendere Sanji, che ancora era sotto l'effetto del frutto di Kalifa.

Lo guardò e stava con i suoi soliti occhi a cuore. Poi guardò se stessa tutta strappata e bagnata. Gli tirò un calcio imbevuto di potere che sfondò tutti i muri e finì nel mare di fronte a Franky e Chopper.

Franky: "Ma allora è un vizio sorella!"

Sanji: "Nami-swaaaaan. Grazie per avermi liberato da quella maledizione. Come posso ricambiare il favore? Ti donerò tutto il mio amore!"

Nami: "Prendi questa chiave e vai al piano di Zoro. Portagliela e vedi di renderti utile. Io e Franky andiamo da Robin. Appena recuperate le chiavi raggiungeteci".

Sanji: "Ricevuto mio dolce fiore".

Franky: "Chissà dove si passa per arrivare laggiù?"

Chimney: "Ehi fratellone. Io lo so, io lo so dove si passa!!"

Nami: "Chimney? Che ci fai qui? Stai bene? Puoi davvero accompagnarci da Robin?"

Chimney: "Certo. Seguitemi".

Seguirono la bambina verso un passaggio sotterraneo.

Chimney: "Dovete proseguire per di qua. Io aspetto gli altri per indicargli la via".

Nami: "Grazie mille Chimney. Raggiungeteci presto mi raccomando".

Corsero a più non posso lungo questo corridoio ed arrivarono in una stanza ampia, circolare ed altissima. Evidentemente era la torre dove si saliva per il ponte dell'esitazione.

Proprio lì, si stava svolgendo un combattimento all'ultimo sangue tra Rufy e Rob Lucci.

Rufy: "Cosa? Ancora tu? La smetti di seguirmi?"

Nami: "Tranquillo Rufy. È dalla nostra parte. Stiamo andando a liberare Robin".

Lucci: "Sempre se ci arrivate".

Nami: "Non mi sembra che i tuoi amici ci abbiano fermato".

Rufy: "Ferma Nami. Non attaccarlo. Non siete al suo livello. Lasciatelo a me".

Nami osservò Lucci e capì.

Nami: "Mmm. Ok capitano. Ricevuto".

Ripresero la corsa per raggiungere il portone dall'altra parte della stanza, ma Lucci in un attimo colpì Franky atterrandolo.

Lucci: "Vi ho detto che di qui non passa nessuno".

Rufy: "GOM GOM JET PISTOL!"

Con un attacco Rufy colpì Lucci prima che potesse abbattersi sulla navigatrice.

Rufy: "Lo terrò impegnato, però sbrigatevi".

Nami aiutò Franky a rialzarsi e riuscirono a passare.

Oltre quella stanza vi era una scalinata. La salirono ed arrivarono all'inizio del ponte dell'esitazione, subito antecedente al cancello di giustizia.

La situazione era critica. Robin stava scappando, mentre i marines stavano per spararle alle spalle. Franky saltò in mezzo e deviò i proiettili con il suo corpo, mentre Nami corse ad aiutare Robin.

Nami: "Tranquilla Robin. Ci siamo qui noi".

Squillò il lumacofono che Nami si era portata per comunicare con il resto dei compagni.

Sanji: "Nami gurdati intorno. Sogeking ti ha lanciato un pacchetto con dentro le chiavi mancanti. Una di loro deve essere quella giusta".

Nami trovò le chiavi e liberò finalmente la compagna.

Robin: "Grazie di cuore amici miei".

《 BUUUUM 》

Robin: "È... È iniziato il Buster Call".

Spandam: "Ahahahah. Che melodia meravigliosa. Distruggeranno tutti i tuoi amici".

Franky: "Distruggeranno ogni cosa a quanto pare. Nemici o amici. Per loro è indifferente. Mi fa schifo questo tipo di giustizia".

Spandam: "Stai zitto. Nessuno ha chiesto un tuo giudizio. Sarai processato e giustiziato oggi stesso. Funkfreed colpiscilo".

La sua spada, che aveva assorbito un potere di un frutto del diavolo, si allungò diventando un elefante con una lama a posto della proboscide e partì verso di Franky, il quale la bloccò con le sue grandi braccia.

Robin: "SIX FLEUR!"

Le braccia di Robin apparvero sul corpo di Spandam schiaffeggiandolo e tramortendolo. Franky poi lo schiacciò scaraventandogli sopra Funkfreed in versione elefante.

Nami: "Andiamocene ora. Dobbiamo trovare un modo per fuggire".

Di fronte a loro i marines avanzavano, scendendo dalle navi del Buster Call, mentre da dietro la via era impercorribile dalle cannonate di quest'ultimo.

Franky: "Direi che non abbiamo molta scelta".

Nami: "Resistiamo finchè non arriva Rufy".

Cominciarono la battaglia abbattendo decine di marines. I soldati non erano molto agguerriti, ma non appena il resto della ciurma venne accompagnato sul ponte da Kokoro, ad ogni marines al di sotto del grado di maggiore, venne ordinato di tornare sulle navi, mentre tutti gli altri avrebbero affrontato i Mugiwara.

Come se non bastasse anche la prima parte del ponte venne abbattuta creando un grande buco tra loro e Rufy.

I nemici erano forti ed erano molti, l'isola era stata rasa al suolo e non sembrava ci fossero superstiti.

I marines continuavano ad arrivare e sembrava non finissero mai.

Nami: "Muoviti Rufy. Non sarà semplice tenere a bada tutti questi".

Ad un certo punto un pugno gigante diatrusse la cima della torre dove Rufy stava combattendo.

Nami: "Cosa sta succedendo laggiù?"

Andò di corsa sul bordo e vide Rufy in seria difficoltà contro il suo avversario. Ce la stava mettendo tutta ma la potenza di Lucci era devastante. Rufy era piegato sulle ginocchia con lo sguardo basso e desolato.

Nami: "RUFYYYYY. DEVI SMETTERLA DI PERDERE TEMPO. ABBIAMO SALVATO ROBIN ED ANCHE USOPP È QUI. STIAMO TUTTI ASPETTANDO TE. NON PUOI DELUDERCI. SEI IL NOSTRO CAPITANO. METTI FUORI GIOCO QUEL GATTACCIO E VIENI QUI. NOI CREDIAMO IN TE".

Rufy sentendo le voci dei suoi amici si rialzò e ricominciò il suo combattimento con una energia ritrovata. Sparò il suo Gatling al massimo della potenza distruggendo l'imperforabile Tekkai di Lucci e abbattendolo completamente. La sua battaglia era stata vinta grazie alla consapevolezza di non essere lì da solo. Non rimaneva che scappare, o almeno così credevano.

Nami: "Avanti Rufy vieni qui, che aspetti?"

Rufy: "Vorrei tanto ragazzi, ma mi dispiace, il mio corpo non si muove. Non riesco ad alzarmi".

Usopp: "Cosa facciamo?"

Nami: "C'è solo una soluzione, dobbiamo andarlo a prendere".

Usopp: "Sei matta? Guarda quanto è lontano. Come pensi di arrivarci?"

Nami camminò all'indietro e prese la rincorsa.

Usopp: "Nami non ce la farai, è impossibile".

Iniziò a correre.

Usopp: "Fermati Nami. Ti ammazzerai cadendo di sotto".

Continuò la corsa accelerando come più non poteva ed arrivata sul bordo saltò.

Fu un salto incredibile, sembrava stesse volando come un angelo pronta a raggiungere il proprio capitano. Agli occhi di Usopp sembrava impossibile che avesse compiuto una tale prodezza ma ce la stava facendo.

Le decine di metri che la separavano si riducevano sempre di più, c'era quasi, mancava pochissimo ed alla fine... iniziò a cadere verso il basso.

Si rese conto che Usopp aveva ragione. Era impossibile raggiungerlo con un salto ed iniziò la discesa verso i mulinelli dell'oceano sottostanti.

Nami: "NO RUFY. NON TI ABBANDONERÒ!"

Concentrò tutto il suo potere sui suoi piedi e calciò l'aria con tutta la forza che aveva, facendo avvenire l'impossibile. Spiccò un altro balzo che la portò sana e salva di fianco a Rufy, il quale la guardò orgoglioso.

Nami: "Wow! Rufy hai visto? Sono riuscita a saltare come quegli agenti. Ho capito come usare il Geppou".

Rufy: "Nami sei fantastica!!"

Aiutò Rufy ad alzarsi e ad avvicinarsi al bordo.

Rufy: "Nami buttiamoci!"

Nami: "Cosa dici Rufy? Moriremo".

Rufy: "Fidati di me. Non siamo soli. È venuta ad aiutarci. L'ho sentita".

Nami lo guardò negli occhi.

Nami: "Ok capitano. Mi fido di te".


	34. Thriller Bark

\-- Enies Lobby --

Si gettarono nel vuoto, come tutti i loro compagni, riponendo fiducia nel capitano.

Rufy: "Ogni volta finiamo con il precipitare abbracciati, vero Nami".

Nami: "Spero tu abbia avuto una buona ragione, altrimenti ti lascio affogare".

Caddero in acqua tra le decine di mulinelli, che impedivano alle navi da guerra della marina di indirizzare la mira. Sprofondarono diversi metri, poi Nami ritornò in superfice mantenendo Rufy, senza forze, a galla. Il caos regnava intorno a loro, tra onde, navi e correnti. Se un aiuto non fosse arrivato al più presto, sarebbero entrambi certamente affogati.

Infine, gli occhi di Nami, intravidero una sagoma fin troppo familiare. Stentava a crederci, ma era proprio lei, corsa in soccorso alla sua ciurma.

Davanti a loro, era tornata la Going Merry.

Nami: "Grazie Merry".

Sogeking: "MERRYYYYYY!!!"

Franky: "Impossibile. L'ho vista affondare con i miei occhi".

Salirono tutti sul ponte e riuscirono a scamparsela dagli attacchi del Buster Call.

Si allontanarono dall'isola facendo perdere le loro tracce e ritornando sani e salvi a Water Seven.

Purtroppo però quello fu l'ultimo viaggio insieme alla Merry, i carpentieri avevano espresso la loro sentenza e non si erano sbagliati.

Rufy e gli altri organizzarono un funerale navale, bruciando la Going Merry in mezzo al mare, tra le lacrime, i pianti e la commozione di tutti.

\-- Poco tempo dopo --

Passarono pochi giorni e i Mugiwara si stavano riprendendo dalle battaglie avvenute sull'isola giudiziaria. Tutto sembrava tornato alla normalità, Sanji acquistava cibarie, Zoro si perdeva per la città, Robin leggeva un libro e Nami lavorava alle sue carte, tenendo compagnia a Rufy ancora allettato e a Chopper che lo curava.

Ad un certo punto il muro della loro stanza venne sfondato ed entrò un anziano marine, che senza dire una parola attaccò Rufy colpendolo in testa con un pugno e distruggendo il letto sotto di lui.

Immediatamente Nami corse in difesa del suo capitano, attaccò il marine con un pugno intriso di potere, ma questo, vedendola arrivare, parò con l'avanbraccio.

Il dolore che arrivò alla mano di Nami, le ricordò lo scontro con Aokiji.

Marine: "Haki eh? Interessante..."

Entrambi prepararono il colpo successivo, quando Rufy si intromise massaggiandosi la testa.

Rufy: "Ahia nonno. Mi hai fatto malissimo. Perchè mi hai picchiato?"

Nami: "Cosa? Nonno? Tuo nonno è un marine?"

Garp: "Esattamente signorina. Mi chiamo Monkey D. Garp e sono il nonno di quello scellerato di Rufy".

Robin: "Non un marine qualsiasi poi. È l'eroe della marina. Il marine leggendario".

Rufy: "Non lo attaccate o vi ucciderà. Io da piccolo ho rischiato la vita numerose volte".

Garp: "Non mi dipingere così. L'ho fatto per farti crescere forte e diventare un marine. E invece sei diventato un pirata per colpa di Shanks".

Nami: "Shanks? L'imperatore pirata? Rufy, conosci uno dei 4 imperatori?"

Garp: "Già, e mi ha detto tuo padre Dragon, che se non ti avesse aiutato, saresti già stato catturato a Rougue Town".

Robin: "Il capo dei rivoluzionari è il padre di Rufy?"

Rufy: "Boh, non lo conosco".

《 TONK 》

Nami colpì Rufy sulla testa sbattendolo a terra.

Chopper: "NAMI NON PICCHIARLO FINCHÈ NON È GUARITO".

Nami: "Così impara a non dirci cose così importanti".

Garp: "Con quello che avete fatto ad Enies Lobby vi siete messi contro gente importante. Le vostre taglie si alzeranno parecchio".

Rufy: "DAVVERO? NON VEDO L'ORA!"

《 TONK 》

Garp colpì Rufy sulla testa, sbattendolo a terra e sfondando il pavimento.

Rufy: "Ahia. I pugni di Nami fanno male, ma quelli del nonno sono peggiori".

Garp: "È normale. Entrambi sono pugni imbevuti di Haki".

Nami: "Haki. Non è la prima persona che usa questo termine. Non ho ben capito di cosa si tratta però".

Garp: "Lo usi senza conoscerlo? Insolito. Beh, posso dirti che l'Haki, o ambizione, è il potere che equilibra il mondo. È l'unico modo, per esempio, con il quale una giovane ragazza indifesa come te, possa contrastare nemici molto più forti o fruttati. Infatti con il tuo Haki dell'armatura riesci a colpire Rufy e oltrepassare il suo frutto".

Nami: "E come mai quando l'ho colpita, mi sono fatta male io?"

Garp: "Perchè naturalmente anche io uso l'ambizione, solo che la mia è molto più forte, non riusciresti a torcermi un capello neanche se volessi. Però sarà meglio far sapere al quartier generale delle tue capacità. Lo sblocco dell'Haki è una caratteristica che farà alzare ancora di più la tua taglia. Contenta?"

Nami: "NO CHE NON SONO CONTENTA! Non sono pazza come quell'idiota di tuo nipote".

《 TONK 》

Nami colpì Garp sulla testa sbattendolo a terra e suscitando il panico generale.

Rufy: "NAMI!!!"

Chopper: "AIUTO CI UCCIDERÀ TUTTI".

Garp: "Zzzzz..."

Robin: "Si è addormentato".

Nami: "MA CHE DIAVOLO DI FAMIGLIA SIETE?"

Per fortuna il nonno di Rufy non era lì per ucciderli o per arrestarli, ma per una richiesta dei suoi due adepti, Coby ed Helmeppo, due ragazzi che Rufy e Zoro avevano conosciuto all'inizio del loro viaggio e che stavano facendo carriera nella marina.

Mentre i quattro si salutavano, Nami cercò di carpire qualche notizia in più sull'Haki, ma Garp non si espose più di tanto.

Garp: "Probabilmente sarai in possesso di un'altro tipo di Haki, oltre a quello dell'armatura".

Nami: "Penso si riferisca al Mantra".

Garp: "Si quello è il termine usato nelle isole del cielo, qui nel mare blu è chiamato Haki dell'osservazione e nel Nuovo Mondo, la seconda parte della Grand Line, moltissima gente sa usare questi due tipi".

Nami: "Molto interessante, poi cos'altro sa dirmi su questo potere?"

Garp: "Basta così. Già il Grand'ammiraglio Sengoku si arrabbierà, quando gli dirò che vi ho lasciati andare perchè Rufy è mio nipote, se poi vi dessi anche preziose informazioni andrebbe su tutte le furie".

La sera, dopo che i marines ripartirono, i Mugiwara organizzarono un banchetto invitando tutta la città ed utilizzando i 100 milioni che erano rimasti.

Il giorno dopo la Franky Family irruppe in casa urlando che la nuova nave era finalmente pronta.

Rufy: "Nave? Di quale nave state parlando?"

Nami: "Dormivi quando lo abbiamo saputo. Franky si è offerto di costruirci una nuova nave con il legno dell'albero Adam. È un albero rarissimo e resistentissimo, l'ideale per costruire una nave. Anche la Oro Jackson di Roger era fatta di quel materiale e Franky ne aveva acquistato un pezzo con i nostri 200 milioni".

Rufy: "Davvero? Grandioso. Potremmo ripartire per il nostro viaggio allora".

Zanbai: "Vorremmo chiederti un'altra cosa sul nostro boss Cappello di Paglia".

Rufy: "Dopo, ora devo andare a chiedere a Franky di unirsi alla nostra ciurma".

Franky Family:"..."

Alla fine la ciurma era pronta per proseguire l'avventura, Franky, oltre ad unirsi come carpentiere, presentò la Thousand Sunny. Era una nave fantastica e quasi indistruttibile, con la polena a forma di testa di leone sorridente e di grandezza superiore alla Going Merry. Franky sottolineò anche il fatto che l'anima della loro vecchia imbarcazione, viveva ora nella nuova.

Salparono entusiasti dell'arrivo dei loro due nuovi compagni e del ritorno dei due vecchi, infatti oltre a recuperare Robin, anche Usopp umilmente chiese scusa per averli abbandonati e se avesse potuto riunirsi a loro.

Appena partiti Nami osservò il Log Pose per indicare la direzione da seguire. Come le aveva detto Kokoro pochi giorni prima, la loro prossima mèta sarebbe stata l'isola degli uomini pesce ed infatti l'ago era posizionato verso il basso. In pratica sarebbero dovuti scendere sott'acqua, ma quello era un problema che avrebbero affrontato più avanti quando si sarebbe presentato.

\-- Tempo dopo --

Dopo pochi giorni dalla partenza, entrarono in un tratto di mare, totalmente ricoperto da una nebbia fittissima, che non permetteva nemmeno ai raggi solari di passare. Ne avevano sentito parlare a Water Seven, erano appena entrati nel Triangolo Florian, con quel clima lugubre, ma i nostri coraggiosissimi eroi non si fecero affatto intimorire.

Usopp: "Non mi piace per niente questo posto. Ho sentito storie terribili e se non scappiamo subito incontreremo sicuramente dei fantasmi".

Chopper: "N-Non voglio essere ucciso da un fantasma".

《 Yo-ho-ho-ho 》

Nami: "C-Chi è che canta?"

《 Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho 》

Robin: "Proviene da quella nave fantasma"

Nami: "PERCHÈ DAI PER SCONTATO CHE SIA UNA NAVE FANTASMA?"

In effetti la nave che li stava per affiancare dava molto quell'impressione. Sembrava abbandonata da moltissimi anni, con le vele strappate, la muffa sul legno e soprattutto con uno scheletro animato che cantava quella canzoncina.

Usopp: "AAAAAHHH! UNO SCHELETRO FANTASMA".

Chopper: "AAAAHH! SCAPPIAMO!"

Nami: "RUFY! NON SALIRE SU QUELLA NAVE!"

Nami e Sanji seguirono il capitano per evitargli di combinare qualche casino. Non appena si arrampicarono sulla nave, si accorsero che non erano riusciti nel loro intento.

Rufy: "Ragazzi vi presento Brook. È il nostro nuovo compagno".

Brook: "Molto piacere a tutti e due. Signorina, è un incanto per gli occhi, anche se gli occhi non li ho. Mi farebbe vedere le sue mutandine?"

Nami: "NEANCHE PER SOGNO! Ma non eri un fantasma?"

Brook: "Fantasma? Dove è il fantasma? Io ho paura dei fantasmi".

Rufy: "Ahahah che simpatico".

Lo accompagnarono sulla Sunny tra i timori di alcuni, la curiosità di altri e le lamentele di altri ancora per aver permesso a Rufy di agire d'istinto.

Brook raccontò di essere uno scheletro vivente a causa del frutto Yomi Yomi e che non poteva unirsi a loro perchè aveva perso la sua ombra e finchè non l'avesse recuperata non poteva mostrarsi ai raggi solari o sarebbe morto di nuovo.

Prima che qualcuno potesse obiettare, un piccolo fantasma comparve dal muro della Sunny e si sentì un gran rumore provenire dall'esterno.

Tutti vennero presi dallo stupore o dal panico mentre il fantasmino scompariva attraverso la parete. Uscirono di corsa e videro un cancello a forma di bocca che li aveva appena intrappolati.

Brook: "Finalmente l'ho ritrovata. È qui che ho perso la mia ombra. Grazie di avermi fatto tornare qui, vado a recuperare ciò che è mio. Finchè siete in tempo vi consiglio di scappare da Thriller Bark".

Nami: "Thriller Bark? E cosa sarebbe?"

Brook: "È la nave più grande al mondo e se ci tenete alla pelle andatevene. È molto pericoloso qui. Arrivederci ragazzi e grazie della compagnia".

A quel punto saltò giù dalla nave e corse a pelo sull'acqua fino a scomparire nell'oscurità.

Usopp: "Siamo tutti daccordo sul virare e andarcene vero?"

Zoro: "Ehm... Non credo che Rufy sia della tua stessa opinione".

Rufy: "Non vedo l'ora di esplorarla".

Franky: "Per dividersi in più gruppi la Sunny dispone di alcuni ottimi optional. Ammirate cosa c'è dietro al Soldier Dock Sistem Channel 2".

Usopp: "WOW! UNA MINI GOING MERRY!"

Chopper: "È TORNATA LA MERRY!"

Nami: "Fantastico Franky. Grazie mille del regalo. Proviamola, andiamo a fare un giro qui intorno".

Nami, Chopper e Usopp si staccarono dal resto del gruppo entusiasti per la sorpresa, dimenticando, almeno per il momento, la paura che quel posto incuteva.

Poco dopo infatti, data la poca visibilità, urtarono una scogliera e finirono in un fossato.

Usopp: "Dove siamo finiti?"

Nami: "Credo sia un fossato che circonda l'isola".

Chopper: "Non sentite qualcuno ringhiare?"

Nami: "È solo quel cerbero laggiù".

Tutti e tre: "CERBERO?"

Scapparono a gambe levate inseguiti dal mostro.

Usopp: "CHE CI FA UNA BESTIA COME QUELLA QUI?"

Nami: "È IL CANE DA GUARDIA DELL'INFERNO E NOI STIAMO ENTRANDO PROPRIO LI".

Chopper: "INFERNO? IO HO PAURA DELL'INFERNO".

Riuscirono a svignarsela nascondendosi, ma i brutti incontri non erano finiti. Thriller Bark infatti era abitata da zombie che uscivano da sottoterra e strane creature piene si suture e cicatrici sulla pelle.

Continuarono a scappare finchè riuscirono a rifugiarsi all'interno della villa che era costruita al centro della gigantesca nave. Vennero accolti da una strana cameriera, con lo sguardo assente.

Cindry: "Benvenuti. Voi potete entrare, lui no".

Ed iniziò a tirare piatti addosso ad Usopp.

Hogback: "CINDRY BASTA, FERMATI! Perdonatela. Tempo fa è stata mollata da suo marito per aver rotto dei piatti e non l'ha mai superato. Mi chiamo dottor Hogback e questa è casa mia".

Chopper: "Hogback? Lei è il famosissimo dottor Hogback? Non posso crederci. È un grande onore per me incontrarla".

Nami: "Lo conosci?"

Chopper: "È un medico di fama mondiale, che ad un certo punto, anni fa, è scomparso senza lasciare traccia".

Hogback: "Mi sono ritirato qui per seguire le mie ricerche".

Nami: "Sarebbero quei mostri la fuori?"

Hogback: "No, non so nemmeno io cosa siano quelli là, non esco mai di casa per colpa loro".

Vennero invitati a cena e a restare per la notte e venne data loro una stanza per riposare.

Nami ne approfittò per farsi un bagno, ma proprio durante quest'ultimo, si rese conto che qualcosa non andava.

Nami: "Mmm? C'è qualcuno qui".

Fin da quando era entrata in quella villa, aveva sospettato dell'onestà di Hogback e non aveva abbassato nenche per un attimo la guardia. Ora sentiva chiaramente la presenza di qualcuno all'interno della stanza.

Non appena questa aura le arrivò di fianco, si girò tirandogli un calcio imbevuto di Haki.

Anche se non si vedeva nessuno, la finestra venne sfondata, facendo precipitare questo individuo di sotto.

Usopp e Chopper entrarono di corsa allarmati da quel rumore mentre Nami si coprì con un asciugamano.

Usopp: "Cosa è successo Nami? Cosa era quel baccano?"

Nami: "C'era qualcuno qui dentro, ne sono certa. Doveva essere un uomo invisibile o qualcosa del genere".

Usopp: "Uomo invisibile? Sicura di non essertelo immaginato?"

Nami: "Certo che ne sono sicura. L'ho lanciato contro la finestra con un calcio. Il suo corpo era molto strano. Aveva una pelle durissima, se non avessi usato il mio Haki, probabilmente mi sarei rotta una gamba".

Chopper: "Come è possibile? Questa è la casa del dottor Hogback".

Nami: "Mi dispiace deluderti Chopper, ma quel dottore non ce la sta raccontando giusta. Anche in questa casa ci sono degli zombie".

Chopper: "Cosa? Come fai a dirlo?"

Nami: "Il cerbero e gli zombie all'esterno non emettono aure, nonostante fossero capaci di muoversi. Finchè non siamo entrati qui ho creduto di essere davvero all'inferno, ma poi ho notato che neanche Cindry la cameriera possedeva un'aura e le sue cicatrici assomigliano a quelle di tutte le altre creature qui a Thriller Bark, compresi molti oggetti che sono nella villa. Secondo me sono degli esperimenti del dottor Hogback".

Chopper: "Impossibile che il dottore mi deluda così".

Nami: "C'è solo un modo per scoprirlo..."

Usopp: "Scappare il più lontano possibile".

Nami: "... Andarlo a cercare, ovunque esso sia, ma per sicurezza dovremmo trovare il modo di avvertire gli altri. Ho un brutto presentimento".

Nami si cambiò con una camicetta rosa e una minigonna nera.

Scesero verso l'uscita cercando di non farsi scoprire, ma arrivati nel salone, vennero accolti da Hogback e Cindry.

Hogback: "FOSFOSFOS! Dove andate? Non gradite la nostra ospitalità?"

Nami: "Forse quando ci dirai come stanno veramente le cose potremo rivalutare il nostro giudizio".

Hogback: "FOSFOSFOS! Siete stati scaltri a scoprirmi, proprio quello che mi sarei aspettato da una con la tua taglia. Ebbene in questo posto ho trovato il modo di ridare vita ai morti. Io sistemo e rendo più forti i cadaveri, mentre il mio signore li anima grazie alle ombre che rubiamo agli sprovveduti come voi, trasformandoli in Mario al nostro servizio. Ce ne sono diverse centinaia a Thriller Bark, e presto anche le vostre ombre verranno utilizzate".

Nami: "Immagino che prima dovrete prendercele. Pensi che il tuo signore riesca a farlo?"

Hogback: "Penso che il mio signore non abbia grossi problemi vista la sua fama. Si tratta di Gekko Moria ed è uno della flotta dei 7".

Usopp: "Flotta dei 7? Nami scappiamo ti prego".

Hogback: "Non potete scappare ormai. La villa è piena di Mario. Cindry vi darà una dimostrazione".

La cameriera si fece avanti ed iniziò a scagliare piatti con una forza notevolmente superiore alla volta scorsa. Nami però li schivò senza problemi e colpì Cindry con un pugno, scaraventandola contro il muro.

Nami: "Non mi sembrano un granchè questi Mario".

Immediatamente Cindry si rialzò senza alcun danno.

Hogback: "Le abilità sono dettate dal vecchio proprietario dell'ombra, ma a differenza degli esseri umani, i Mario non possono sentire alcun dolore e non si stancano mai".

Nami: "E pensi che questo cambi le cose? Le sue abilità sono troppo distanti dalle mie".

Hogback: "Già, hai proprio ragione".

Un attimo dopo Nami, Usopp e Chopper caddero a terra svenuti, colpiti alle spalle da un samurai con una risata familiare.

Ryuma: "YOHOHOHO!"

Dopo qualche minuto Nami si risvegliò, mentre rotolava a terra.

Aveva le mani e i piedi legati e un gran dolore alla testa. Alzò lo sguardo per vedere un uomo altissimo, molto pallido, dalla corporatura simile ad una cipolla.

Moria: "KISHISHISHI! Benvenuta Nami la Gatta Ladra. Sono felice che anche tu mi aiuterai a diventare il re dei pirati".

Nami: "Come fai a sapere il mio nome e cosa avete fatto ai miei amici?"

Moria: "I tuoi compagni verranno utilizzati più tardi, diamo la precedenza alle ombre più potenti. Il tuo capitano Monkey D. Rufy, Zoro il cacciatore di pirati e tu, avendo taglie superiori ai 100.000.000 di Berry siete molto più preziosi".

Nami: "Cosa stai dicendo? Solo Rufy possiede una taglia così alta".

Moria: "Non è quello che dicono al quartier generale della marina".

Tirò fuori degli avvisi di taglia mostrandoli alla navigatrice. Evidentemente erano stati rilasciati dopo i fatti di Enies Lobby.

[ Chopper 50 berry ]

[ Sogeking 30.000.000 berry ]

[ Franky 44.000.000 berry ]

[ Sanji 77.000.000 berry ]

[ Nico Robin 80.000.000 berry ]

[Roronoa Zoro 120.000.000 berry ]

[ Nami la Gatta Ladra 150.000.000 ]

[ Monkey D. Rufy 300.000.000 ]

Gekko Moria si avvicinò a Nami impugnando delle grandi forbici, si abbassò e staccò la sua ombra dal pavimento.

Nami: "NO! FERMO!"

Moria: "Benvenuta tra le nostre fila".

《 ZAC 》


	35. Nami vs Nami

\-- Thriller Bark --

{ Flashback }

-Qualche ora prima -

Perona: "Signore, i miei fantasmi da ricognizione hanno visionato la nave appena entrata a Thriller Bark. Si tratta della ciurma di Rufy Cappello di Paglia. Questi sono i membri con le taglie più alte".

Mostrò gli avvisi di taglia.

Moria: "Un pirata da 300 milioni è l'ideale per il nostro special zombie".

Absalom: "Oh! Signore, penso di essermi innamorato di quest'angelo di nome Nami. Vi prego di lasciarmela sposare".

Moria: "Del corpo della ragazza puoi fare quello che vuoi, sempre se non ti spaventa la sua taglia. A me interessa solamente la sua ombra".

Absalom: "Veramente, se possibile vorrei..."

Moria: "Cosa? Vorresti che non sfruttassi un'ombra da 150 milioni?"

Absalom: "No, no, no mi perdoni. Non volevo mancarle di rispetto".

Moria: "Molto bene. Hogback, pensa ad un corpo in grado di poterla sfruttare".

{ Fine Flashback }

Sacerdote: "Vuoi tu Absalom, prendere Nami, come tua legittima sposa?"

Absalom: "Si lo voglio".

Sacerdote: "Allora io vi dichiaro marito e moglie. Puoi baciare la sposa per portare a termine la cerimonia".

Absalom avvicinò lentamente il suo volto da felino a quello celestiale di Nami, il pubblico formato da zombie attendeva con ansia la fine di quel matrimonio tanto ricercato dal loro capo, quando gli occhi della sposa si aprirono.

《 STOOONK 》

Con un calcio sul mento, Absalom volò in aria conficcando la testa nel soffitto.

Nami: "COSA STAVI CERCANDO DI FARE BESTIA IMMONDA?"

Ripresa dallo spavento, Nami cercò di capire dove e come fosse arrivata lì. Guardò gli zombie, poi all'abito da sposa che le avevano messo ed infine guardò ai suoi piedi, ricercando invano la sua ombra. Non era solo un brutto sogno, le era davvero stata rubata.

Si girò correndo lungo la navata centrale verso l'uscita. Arrivò al portone in contemporanea a Sanji, il quale era lì per salvarla.

Sanji: "Oh... Sei una dea per caso? Ah no, Nami, scusami... sono qui per impedire questo matrimonio!"

Nami: "Oh Sanji, arrivi al momento giusto. Quel tizio laggiù ha provato a baciarmi".

Sanji: "CHE COSA?"

Nami: "Si. Ci pensi tu per me? Grazie mille, io vado. Ho delle cose urgenti da fare".

Sanji: "Puoi contare su di me mia dolce Venere!!!!"

Sistemato l'aspirante marito, Nami uscì dalla chiesa e si mosse verso il castello. Doveva trovare lo zombie con la sua ombra e riprendersela, e l'unica persona in grado di rivelarle quale fosse, era Hogback, oltre a Gekko Moria naturalmente, ma un pirata da 320.000.000 di berry per il momento era meglio evitarlo.

Arrivò in un grande giardino, dove uno zombie simile ad un facocero rosa, con un vestito da sposa, stava correndo verso di lei urlando furioso. Nami guardò il proprio vestito e tremò al pensiero.

Nami: "No! Qualunque zombie ma non quello. Se hanno messo la mia bellissima ombra in un corpo del genere, li ammazzo tutti quanti".

Il facocero arrivò rapidissimo impugnando due spade e le si lanciò addosso come una furia.

Nami bloccò con il Clima Tact ed iniziò ad arretrare, confusa da tanta violenza.

Nami: "Chissà perchè questo zombie è così arrabbiato?"

Lola: "SEI TU NAMI? NON TI PERMETTERÒ DI RUBARE IL MIO AMATO ABSALOM".

Nami: "Chi? Quello che ha provato a sposarmi? E chi lo vuole? Tienitelo".

Lola: "NON CERCARE DI FREGARMI. TI UCCIDERÒ COSÌ ABSY SARÀ TUTTO MIO".

Lo zombie aumentò la frequenza degli attacchi.

Nami: "No, fermati un attimo, ragioniamo. Guarda che... io... sono dalla tua parte. Anzi se vai alla chiesa, tra poco lo troverai bello e pronto per sposarti".

Lola: "Cosa? Dici davvero?"

Nami: "Certo. Un mio compagno si sta occupando di lui, così quando sarà inerme potrai sposarlo. È stata una mia idea".

Lola: "Oh Absy, mio amore. Non vedo l'ora che sarai mio. Grazie mille".

Nami: "Di nulla. Mmmm potresti togliermi una curiosità? Non ti chiami come me vero?"

Lola: "Oh no. Mi chiamo Lola, ho una gran voglia di trovare un marito e grazie a te potrò coronare il mio sogno".

Nami: "Lola? Meno male. Allora buona fortuna e ricordati che tifo per te. Devo andare a trovare il signor Hogback".

Lola: "Segui quella scalinata e arriverai nella Dance Hall dove si trova il dottore".

Superato l'inconveniente Nami proseguì la sua ricerca. Salì al piano indicato da Lola ed entrò nel salone. Trovò Chopper e Robin seduti a terra, controllati da due zombie, mentre Hogback, affiancato dalla sua cameriera, li derideva.

Hogback: "FOSFOSFOS! Come ci si sente ad essere catturati dai vostri compagni?"

Evidentemente quegli zombie possedevano le ombre di qualcuno di loro. Nami non si soffermò a pensarci troppo e saltò in mezzo ai due colpendoli e scaraventandoli all'indietro.

Nami: "Sono tornata a riprendere la mia ombra Hogback".

Hogback: "Immaginavo che quell'idiota di Absalom non sarebbe riuscito a trattenerti. Comunque non hai imparato la lezione l'ultima volta?"

Nami: "L'altra volta il tuo zombie mi ha attaccata alle spalle e non possedendo un'aura mi ha presa alla sprovvista, ma non abbasserò più la guardia".

Hogback: "Come preferisci. Cindry pensaci tu!"

Nami: "Ancora con quella cameriera? Mostrami qualcosa di più interessante".

Nami caricò il suo pugno decisa a mettere fuori gioco lo zombie con un solo colpo.

Chopper: "Aspetta Nami lei non..."

Nami si lanciò sicura, ma Cindry scomparve all'ultimo secondo, ricomparendo al lato della ragazza sbilanciata. Colpì con una ginocchiata nello stomaco e con un pugno che scagliò la navigatrice contro il muro.

Nami cadde a terra e sputò sangue. Cercò di inalare l'aria che la ginocchiata le aveva tolto, tossendo ripetutamente.

Poche ore prima quella cameriera non poteva nemmeno sognare di colpirla e ora quasi le ha fatto perdere conoscenza. La spiegazione poteva essere solo una.

Hogback: "Hai capito quale zombie possiede la tua ombra? Sei libera di riprendertela, se ci riesci, ma ti avverto, essendo il mio Mario preferito, ho modificato il corpo originale di Cindry, perfezionandolo e aumentando incredibilmente la sua forza. Mancava soltanto di trovare un'ombra che le desse le giuste abilità di combattimento, ma finalmente ora è diventata la mia perfetta guardia del corpo, almeno finchè tu rimarrai in vita".

Nami si rialzò con un gran dolore alla mascella.

Chopper: "Nami ho cercato di avvertirti. Gli altri due hanno le ombre di Zoro e Sanji, ma non sono molto svegli, mentre il tuo zombie è su tutta un'altra categoria"

Nami: "Sono stata io poco attenta. Voi pensate agli altri due e al dottore e lasciate la cameriera a me. Non esiste che mi faccia battere da questa mia brutta copia".

Guardò la sua avversaria e si preparò al combattimento. Sembrava impossibile che quel corpo esile e snello potesse nascondere una tale potenza, anche se la sua guancia diceva il contrario.

Nami partì all'attacco con una sequenza di pugni, ma Cindry parò ognuno di essi. Come abilità non era male.

Decise allora di puntare sulla velocità, scomparve e ricomparì alle spalle della cameriera, ma quest'ultima la colpì allo stomaco con una gomitata. Anche a rapidità era chiaro che se la cavava.

Nami arretrò qualche metro e tirò fuori il Clima Tact, lo roteò tra le mani e colpì dall'alto usandolo come bastone. Cindry bloccò il colpo sopra la testa con le mani, senza scomporsi, ma la navigatrice saltò e colpì al petto Cindry con un doppio calcio, facendola volare fuori dalla finestra.

Nami: "Da quest'altezza, non potrà più tornare. Bisogna usare il cervello amica mia".

Si affacciò per constatare la vittoria, ma due mani la afferrarono e la trasportarono all'aperto, sostenendola a decine di metri dal suolo.

Nami: "Maledizione. Sta usando il Geppo. Io ancora non sono capace di utilizzarlo bene e lei ci si trova totalmente a suo agio".

Cindry: "Conosci delle belle tecniche. Che succede se smetto di saltellare?"

Nami: "No! Ferma. Cadremo tutte e due".

Cindry: "Io non posso subire dolore".

Smise di calciare l'aria, iniziando così a precipitare nel vuoto tenendo stretta la sua prigioniera.

Nami: "Brutta idiota, se muoio io, anche tu subirai la stessa sorte".

Cindry: "Lo so, ma anche se non voglio morire, non posso disobbedire agli ordini. Mi hanno detto di fermarti in tutti i modi".

Il terreno si avvicinava velocemente, mentre Nami non riusciva a muovere le braccia, bloccate dall'abbraccio ferreo di Cindry. La situazione si faceva complicata. Avendo la stessa personalità, neanche Nami voleva morire in quel modo, mantenne la calma e concentrò il suo Haki in un piede e calciò più forte che poteva.

Il Geppo spostò le due donne lateralmente, destabilizzando la presa di Cindry. Trovato uno spiraglio per liberarsi, Nami uscì dall'abbraccio e con un altro calcio, spedì la cameriera al suolo, rallentando anche la propria caduta.

Atterrò senza problemi e osservò il punto dove Cindry era atterrata violentemente.

Appena la polvere svanì, il Mario si rialzò senza danni.

Nami: "Come è possibile? Con quella botta si sarebbe dovuta rompere qualche osso. Va bene, se vuoi il gioco duro, lo avrai".

Estrasse il Clima Tact e lo puntò verso l'avversaria.

Nami: "Beccati questo. THUNDERBOLT POWERED TEMPO!"

Lanciò la sua bolla elettrificata e potenziata, colpendo in pieno lo zombie. Il fulmine illuminò tutto il giardino con un boato, ma quando tornò il buio, Cindry era ancora lì in piedi, con la pelle leggermente annerita, ma senza accusare alcun danno.

Nami: "Accidenti, l'elettricità non ha effetto su quel corpo. Proviamo questo allora. MIRAGE TEMPO. FATA MORGANA!"

Comparvero 5 Nami di diverse dimensioni e avanzarono verso la cameriera che rimaneva come sempre impassibile.

Nami: "Hai il 20% di possibilità di difenderti dalla vera Nami".

Cindry caricò il suo pugno e colpì la vera navigatrice che rotolò all'indietro.

Cindry: "Troppo semplice. L'ho inventata anche io questa tecnica".

Nami: "Sei un osso duro. A quanto pare non posso fare affidamento sul Clima Tact".

Lo ripose al suo posto sotto al vestito da sposa e riprese la posizione da combattimento.

Nami: "Molto bene, se conosci tutte le mie tecniche, devo solo superarti in potenza e credo di sapere come fare".

Concentrò il suo Haki nel pugno e scattò in avanti, Cindry a sua volta le corse incontro imitandola. I due pugni si scontrarono lasciando le due contendenti immobili, in posa alcuni secondi, poi entrambe saltarono all'indietro.

Nami: "Hai pareggiato il mio Haki, possibile che..."

Cindry: "Che anche io conosca questo potere? Mi pare ovvio".

Cindry passò immediatamente al contrattacco costringendo Nami a parare e schivare ogni colpo con difficoltà.

Nami: "Non emettendo aura non riesco a capire dove voglia attaccarmi. Posso basarmi solamente sui miei riflessi ed in più, a differenza mia, lei non si stancherà mai. Nonostante abbiamo le stesse capacità, lei è decisamente in vantaggio".

Nami schivò un pugno e trovando un buco nella difesa, la colpì con un calcio, facendola arretrare. Non fece in tempo ad esultare, che fu costretta a toccarsi la coscia attraverso il vestito. Mancava qualcosa di importante.

Nami: "Come...? Quando hai preso il mio Clima Tact?"

Cindry: "Ho notato di avere anche delle ottime abilità da ladra. Divertiamoci con questa bella arma ora".

Cominciò a sparare Thunder Ball verso di Nami che iniziò a schivare e a nascondersi.

Nami: "Di male in peggio. Sono stata un'ingenua".

Si affacciò dal suo nascondiglio e vide Cindry che ruotava il Clima Tact, creando sempre più bolle, le quali si innalzavano nel cielo e formavano una nuvola di proporzioni gigantesche.

Nami: "Oh, oh!"

Sapendo cosa stesse per succedere, Nami scappò il più rapidamente possibile verso la magione. Spaccò una finestra saltandoci contro e rotolò nel salone. Qualche vetro conficcato nella pelle era sicuramente meglio dell'inferno che si stava scatenando all'esterno.

Una pioggia di fulmini stava cadendo intorno alla villa, incendiando alberi e demolendo ogni cosa che toccava.

Nami osservò dalla finestra lo scatenarsi della suo Clima Tact, sentendosi responsabile della distruzione che stava avvenendo.

Ad un certo punto una mano si appoggiò sulla spalla della ragazza, che presa dallo spavento si girò e tirò un pugno in pieno volto all'aggressore, torcendogli il lungo naso che sporgeva dal suo viso.

Usopp: "AHIA NAMI, MALEDIZIONE! Mi hai spaccato il naso".

Nami: "Oh scusa Usopp. Mi hai spaventata, non mi apparire così all'improvviso".

Usopp: "Sei tu che ti sei lanciata attraverso quella finestra. Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo là fuori? Sembra che stia arrivando l'apocalisse".

Nami: "Si, beh... Diciamo che ho perso la mia ombra e l'hanno impiantata su uno zombie, il quale me le ha suonate per bene, visto che ha un potenziale di attacco e di difesa impressionante, la mia intelligenza e al momento è in possesso anche del mio Clima Tact, con il quale può letteralmente decidere il bello e cattivo tempo. Però c'è di positivo che sono riuscita a ripararmi nella villa".

Usopp: "E QUESTO SAREBBE POSITIVO? LÀ FUORI CI SONO TUTTI I NOSTRI COMPAGNI".

Nami: "NON FARMI SENTIRE IN COLPA. LORO SE LA CAVERANNO".

Usopp: "QUANTO SEI SUPERFICIALE!"

Nami: "Quanto sei drammatico. Basta trovare un modo per batterla e recuperare la mia ombra".

Usopp: "Non fare l'ottimista solo per minimizzare le tue colpe. Comunque il modo per recuperare le ombre lo abbiamo. Basta fare mangiare allo zombie del sale e l'ombra tornerà al suo proprietario".

Nami: "Davvero? Questa è una grande notizia. Sarà un gioco da ragazzi per te centrarle la bocca mentre io la distraggo".

Usopp: "Si, non dovrebbe essere molto rischioso. Basterà non farmi vedere da quella strega dei fulmini".

Nami: "Vorrei ricordarti che stai parlando della mia ombra".

Usopp: "Ehmmm... No, volevo dire, quello zombie.."

Aspettarono che la tempesta si placasse e poi uscirono per il contrattacco, Nami in bella vista dal portone, Usopp al piano più in alto, dove avrebbe avuto una visuale migliore.

Gran parte del panorama era incenerito, con buchi nel terreno e alberi incendiati. Cindry era ferma in piedi, nell'unico punto non colpito dai fulmini, in attesa.

Cindry: "Proprio un bello spettacolo non c'è che dire".

Nami: "Non è fatto per giocarci. Dato che hai la mia personalità, non dovresti usarlo per fare del male a chi capita".

Cindry: "Lo uso per proteggere il mio padrone da tutti i suoi nemici, cioè voi della ciurma di cappello di paglia".

Nami: "Beh, lo userai ancora per poco".

Usopp scagliò il suo proiettile di sale dall'alto. Atteaversò l'aria silenziosamente ed arrivò fino al bersaglio, che però lo bloccò con la mano.

Nami: "Cosa?"

Cindry: "Non avrai mica pensato di potermi fregare così? Ho percepito l'aura del tuo amico prima ancora che salisse su quel ridicolo balcone. Dovresti conoscere la qualità del tuo Haki dell'osservazione".

Dopodichè alzò il Clima Tact verso di Usopp.

Cindry: "SUPER CYCLONE TEMPO!"

Un tifone partì dal bastone travolgendo e ingoiando foglie, polvere, sassi e piccole macerie, ingigantendosi mentre puntava al cecchino.

Nami: "USOPP SPOSTATI PRESTO!"

Usopp saltò giù per non farsi colpire dal tornado, che distrusse il balcone e la finestra trovate sul suo cammino.

Cindry riprese la mira seguendo la caduta del Mugiwara e sparò un thunderbolt tempo potenziato che lo avrebbe messo fuori gioco.

Nami immediatamente spiccò un balzo ed iniziò a saltellare in aria, usando il Geppo, per anticipare l'attacco e proteggere il proprio compagno. Arrivò un attimo prima e spostò Usopp dalla traiettoria.

Il fulmine perforò la parete fatta di mattoni mentre i due compagni raggiunsero un'altra finestra e rientrarono nella magione.

Usopp: "MA SEI PAZZA AD ANDARE IN GIRO CON UN'ARMA DEL GENERE?"

Nami: "GUARDA CHE SEI STATO TU A COSTRUIRLA!"

Usopp: "Comunque abbiamo capito che non abbiamo speranze. Aspettiamo che Rufy batta Gekko Moria, così anche la tua ombra tornerà".

Nami: "Dammi il sale e raggiungi gli altri. Con che faccia potrei tornare a bordo se mi lasciassi battere da una marionetta come quella?"

Usopp: "Ma hai visto che non ha punti deboli? Come pensi di purificarla?"

Nami: "Ancora non lo so, ma dato che è identica a me, è tutt'altro che imbattibile".

Usopp: "Come vuoi. Io rischierei solo di esserti d'intralcio. Mi raccomando stai attenta".

Nami: "Non preoccuparti. So già come recuperare il mio Clima Tact, per il resto, mi inventerò qualcosa".


	36. Superare se stessi

\-- Thriller Bark --

Nami uscì dalla finestra e saltò giù sul terreno, tornando allo stesso livello della sua avversaria.

Cindry: "Il tuo amico non ha più voglia di giocare con noi?"

Nami: "Non ho bisogno di nessuno per battere una semplice cameriera come te".

Cindry: "So quanto ti piace riempirti la bocca di parole, è davvero un peccato per te che conosca tutti i tuoi segreti".

Cindry alzò il Clima Tact ed iniziò a sparare Thunder Ball verso di Nami, la quale scattò a destra e sinistra, evitando le scosse ed avvicinandosi all'avversaria. Arrivata a pochi metri di distanza, saltò in alto, concentrando l'Haki nel pugno. Cindry, intuendo l'attacco in arrivo, concentrò a sua volta la sua ambizione nel Clima Tact e si preparò a parare.

All'ultimo secondo però, invece che colpire, Nami afferrò il bastone e spostò tutto il suo Haki dell'armatura nella gamba.

Nami: "GUARDA! COSA È QUELLO, UN TESORO?"

Cindry: "Cosa? Un tesoro?"

Lo zombie girò lo sguardo distraendosi quell'attimo che consentì a Nami di colpirla con il suo calcio potenziato, facendole perdere la presa sul Clima Tact e scaraventandola all'indietro.

Nami: "Grande ha funzionato. Ce l'ho fatta. Non è stato poi così difficile".

Cindry si rialzò con un livido sulla guancia.

Cindry: "Che trucco stupido. Non so come abbia fatto a cascarci. Tra l'altro l'unico tesoro sull'isola è quello del padrone, all'interno della villa".

Gli occhi di Nami divennero a forma di Berry.

Nami: "Eh? Tesoro? Davvero? No calma, devo concentrarmi su di lei. Al tesoro penserò dopo".

Cindry: "Cosa credi di aver ottenuto? Non cambia nulla. Mi riprenderò il bastone appena ti avrò battuta. Ti ho già dimostrato che non puoi farmi niente".

Nami conosceva la veridicità di quell'affermazione, ma non si perse d'animo. Riposizionò il bastone al suo posto e si preparò per un combattimento corpo a corpo.

Entrambe si scrutarono valutando la difesa avversaria e poi partirono in contemporanea. Si scontrarono con la stessa quantità di Haki distribuita tra attacco e difesa e cominciarono a scambiarsi colpi rapidissimi.

Dopo pochi minuti desistero per l'inefficacia dei propri attacchi. Le abilità di combattimento erano identiche e lo stesso valeva per la potenza.

Nami: "Devo cercare di farle mangiare il sale. L'unico modo è scoprirmi un pò. È rischioso ma può funzionare come esca".

Prese l'iniziativa e si lanciò contro di Cindry, fintò di colpire in alto e si abbassò tirando un pugno nello stomaco della cameriera, che automaticamente si piegò aprendo la bocca di riflesso. Con l'altra mano Nami tentò di infilarle dentro una piccola quantità di sale, ma Cindry si spostò in tempo, colpendola con un calcio sul fianco, che la fece rotolare via.

Nami: "Accidenti ai suoi riflessi. Ci ero quasi riuscita".

Il fianco le faceva male, mentre l'avversaria non dava segni di danni subiti.

Si rialzò ragionando su altre strategie. Non si era mai trovata in una simile situazione, ma di certo se la loro prossima destinazione era il Nuovo Mondo, doveva trovare il modo di risolvere il problema.

Estrasse il Clima Tact, mantenendosi a distanza e lo puntò verso di Cindry.

Cindry: "Non hai capito che non funziona su di me?"

Nami: "SUPER CYCLONE TEMPO!"

Il tifone investì la cameriera, che tentò di resistere, ma i suoi piedi si staccarono da terra e venne lanciata in aria. Girò diverse volte su se stessa perdendo l'orientamento, fino a quando non sentì una presa intorno a lei.

Nami le era comparsa alle spalle, bloccandola da dietro. Teneva un braccio intorno alla gola e l'altro, con il sale in mano, tentava di infilarglielo in bocca.

Nami: "Apri questa bocca, maledetta!"

Cindry tentò di scrollarsela di dosso senza risultato, quindi concentrò il suo Haki e colpì la navigatrice sullo stomaco con il gomito. Nami rimase senza fiato e, mentre mollava la presa, Cindry le tirò una testata all'indietro colpendola nel naso.

Nami precipitò all'indietro con la faccia insanguinata, accusando l'ennesimo errore di valutazione.

Cindry invece atterrò senza problemi.

Cindry: "Forse dovevo dirti che noi Mario non abbiamo bisogno di respirare, quindi la tua presa era decisamente inefficace, lasciandoti anzi senza difese".

Nami si toccò il viso e poi guardò la mano rossa di sangue. Cercò di calmarsi e di ragionare. Non era da lei commettere tutti questi errori e continuando così li avrebbe pagati. Le era rimasto poco sale e non doveva sprecarlo, altrimenti non avrebbe potuto recuperare la sua ombra.

Si alzò ricomponendosi, respirando lentamente.

Cindry: "Che sei rimasta senza parole? Devo ammettere che mi sarei aspettata qualcosa di più da te. La tua ombra si vergognerebbe a tornare da una perdente come te".

Nami: "Che ne vuoi sapere tu? Sei soltanto una bambola senza volontà".

Cindry: "Una bambola che è più meritevole di portare le tue abilità. Dovrei essere io quella con 150 milioni di taglia e dopo averti battuta penserò anche ai tuoi amici".

Nami: "Non ti permetterò di avvicinarti a loro".

Nami scattò ed iniziò a percuoterla di pugni. Cindry si ricoprì di Haki e dopo diversi secondi saltò via.

Cindry: "Comincerò dal naso lungo e poi passerò all'animaletto e alla morettina. Ci sarà da divertirsi".

Nami: "Stai zitta. Li proteggerò puoi starne certa".

Riprese con i suoi attacchi aumentando la potenza e l'intensità. Andò avanti per diversi secondi finchè Cindry non si allontanò di nuovo.

Cindry: "Proteggere? Non sei mai stata in grado di proteggere nessuno, a partire da Bèlle-Mere e se non fosse stato per il tuo capitano, staresti ancora piangendo nella tua cameretta a disegnare per Arlong".

Nami: "Come ti permetti di parlare di Bèlle-Mere? STAI ZITTA MALEDETTA!"

Nami esplose furiosa e si scatenò colpendo l'avversaria ripetutamente. Dopo diversi minuti la calciò lontano e si fermò respirando affannosamente. Alzò lo sguardo per osservare il risultato del suo sfogo e si rese conto di essere caduta nell'ennesima trappola. La sua ombra si era presa gioco di lei, conoscendo i tasti da toccare e ora la situazione era ulteriormente peggiorata.

Cindry si era alzata tranquillamente senza aver riportato alcun danno, mentre Nami era stanca e malconcia. Perdipiù lo zombie, non accusando la stanchezza, avrebbe potuto usare il proprio Haki sempre al 100%, senza il rischio di esaurirlo.

Nami: "Maledizione, mi sono fatta proprio fregare".

Cindry sorrise e partì all'attacco rapidissima. Il pugni e i colpi erano sempre potenziati al suo massimo, costringendo Nami a fare altrettanto per difendersi. Lo zombie continuava ad avanzare inesorabile, mentre la navigatrice cominciava a rallentare dalla stanchezza. Le sue parate non erano più precise e alcuni colpi oltrepassarono le sue difese, prima pochi, poi sempre di più fino a quando, con le spalle al muro della villa, le braccia di Nami si richiusero intorno alla testa, lasciandola in balia dell'avversaria.

Decine di colpi affondarono sui fianchi e sulle spalle, che nonostante fossero ricoperti di Haki dell'armatura, non reggevano alla potenza della letale cameriera.

Il muro dietro di Nami iniziò a creparsi dalla moltitudine di urti che stava ricevendo ed infine crollò sfondato dal corpo ferito della povera ragazza.

Nami si accasciò a terra quasi priva di sensi. Non le era rimasto altro che ammettere la propria sconfitta, per mano di una donna che lei reputava una sua brutta copia, ma che in realtà, si era rivelata più razionale e strategica di lei.

Distesa a terra e umiliata, ripensò alla delusione che avrebbe dato a tutti i suoi compagni, per non essere stata all'altezza. Il suo capitano sarebbe diventato il Re dei Pirati e lei aveva già gettato la spugna, senza nemmeno dare un'occhiata a quel famoso Nuovo Mondo.

No! Non poteva abbandonare così i suoi sogni, mettendo in difficoltà amche i suoi amici.

Si calmò e ragionò su ciò che aveva a disposizione. Qualche abilità di combattimento, il suo Clima Tact e il suo Haki... il suo Haki. Ripensò alla superiorità di Aokiji e di Garp e al fatto che dopo ogni combattimento, era sempre migliorata. Era quella la soluzione. Confusa dalle parole di Cindry, aveva dato per scontato di avere le sue stesse abilità, ma non era così. Un'ombra non poteva migliorare, mentre lei avrebbe potuto superare i propri limiti, e per fare questo c'era solo un modo. Rialzarsi.

Si tirò in piedi, guardando Cindry che si stava allontando, certa della sua vittoria.

Nami: "Ehi cameriera! Dove vai? Non mi hai ancora ridato la mia ombra"

Cindry si fermò sentendo quelle parole.

Cindry: "A quanto pare ci sono andata troppo leggera. Vorrà dire che mi divertirò ancora un pò".

Si voltò e ripartì all'attacco, mentre Nami invece si rilassò concentrandosi sull'ambiente circostante. Fino a quel momento aveva reagito solamente basandosi sulla vista e sui riflessi, ma non era bastato. Per poter sferrare il proprio attacco avrebbe dovuto percepire il movimento di oggetti senza vita, come appunto un cadavere mosso dalla sua ombra.

A Skypiea era riuscita a sentire la Merry, che magari aveva un'aura più forte, alimentata dall'amore della sua ciurma, ma se una nave possedeva quella luce, di certo avrebbe potuto vedere anche Cindry. O almeno così sperava.

Chiuse gli occhi per non lasciarsi distrarre da fattori esterni ed osservò nel buio della sua mente. Vedeva solo la luce dell'erba e niente più. L'avversaria si stava avvicinando e non rimaneva molto tempo, ma ancora nulla. Non poteva essersi sbagliata, il suo ragionamento non faceva una piega, ma nulla, buio assoluto.

Sentiva i passi che incombevano sempre più vicini, ormai non rimanevano che pochi attimi prima della sua sconfitta definitiva.

Nami: "DOVE SEI, MALEDIZIONE? COMPARI!"

Infine eccola lì. Una semplice immagine dell'attacco in arrivo, che le permise di schivare in anticipo e di reagire con un suo attacco.

Cindry tirò il pugno andando a vuoto e subendo di conseguenza il calcio di Nami che colpendola sulla spalla, la scaraventò lontano.

Immediatamente si rialzò dando colpa ad una semplice coincidenza, ma di nuovo andò a vuoto ricevendo una gomitata sul braccio e un pugno in faccia che la fece arretrare.

Invece di proseguire Cindry si allontanò interrompendo gli attacchi.

L'intelligenza ereditata dall'ombra di Nami si era rivelata fondamentale un'altra volta.

Cindry: "Complimenti. A quanto pare inizi ad usare la testa. Riesci a percepire i miei attacchi, ma potrai schivare all'infinito? Ti ricordo che non provo dolore".

Nami sorrise: "Magari non è una cosa del tutto positiva... E poi è soddisfacente prendere a schiaffi il tuo bel visino".

Cindry ripartì all'assalto volendo attaccare con due pugni. Il primo venne prontamente schivato, mentre per il secondo, il braccio rimase fermo lungo il corpo, creando un buco nella difesa, che Nami sfruttò colpendo Cindry con potenza.

Cindry: "Che vuol dire? Perchè il mio braccio non si muove?"

Nami: "Lo hai detto tu, non provi dolore, quindi non puoi nemmeno renderti conto se il tuo corpo sta bene".

Cindry: "Che vuoi dire?"

Nami: "Ricordi gli attacchi di prima, quando ti ho colpita al braccio? Ebbene ho potenziato quei colpi con tutto l'Haki di cui ero capace, mentre tu eri troppo sicura di te, senza concentrarti sulla difesa, quindi devo averti rotto qualcosa, rendendo il tuo braccio inutilizzabile".

Cindry: "Non festeggiare troppo. Anche senza un braccio posso batterti facilmente. La tua resistenza non è infinita e poi potrò andare dai tuoi amichetti".

Nami era consapevole che ancora non bastava per darle un vantaggio significativo. Doveva mettere a segno un altro colpo e impedirle di utilizzare anche l'altro braccio per portare a casa la vittoria, ma non sarebbe stato facile.

Cindry riprese i suoi attacchi restando attenta alla propria difesa. Se Nami trovava spazi per colpire, ricopriva la parte libera di Haki vanificando gli sforzi della navigatrice.

Nami iniziava a perdere le forze, dato il prolungato combattimento. Doveva chiuderla in breve tempo.

Attese il momento giusto tra le decine di colpi che Cindry le tirava contro e riuscì a colpirla al braccio, senza però risultato.

Ritentò dopo aver schivato altri colpi, ma nulla di fatto. Ogni volta la cameriera rinforzava il braccio senza accusare danni.

Cindry: "Ho capito la tua strategia. Non riuscirai a rompermi anche questo".

Un altro pugno senza risultato.

Nami: "Non puoi nemmeno sperare di capire le mie strategie. Sei solo un'ombra".

Un calcio sul bicipite, deviato senza problemi.

Cindry: "Abbiamo la stessa mentalità. È quello che avrei fatto anche io".

Una gomitata che venne respinta.

Nami: "Per andare avanti bisogna sempre rinnovarsi e tu non ne sei in grado. Mi dispiace ma non sarai mai alla mia altezza".

Una ginocchiata. Risultato nullo.

Cindry: "Prima o poi ti esaurirai e potrò uccidere i tuoi compagni tra orrende sofferenze".

Nami: "Per l'ultima volta, ti ripeto che non ti avvicinerai MAI ai miei amici. TU SEI MIA E OBBEDIRAI SOLAMENTE A ME".

Un'ondata di energia alimentò l'attacco Nami. Il suo pugno centrò in pieno quello di Cindry senza fermarsi e spezzandole il polso. Il rumore dell'osso rotto risuonò significando la fine di quella estenuante battaglia.

Cindry: "Impossibile. Sono sicura di essermi ricoperta con l'Haki dell'armatura".

Nami: "Il tuo Haki non è più abbastanza. Se non avessi la forza di migliorarmi sempre di più, non meriterei di viaggiare insieme a Rufy. Ho superato il tuo livello, anzi, il mio livello ed è ora di proseguire insieme la nostra avventura. Torna da me ombra. Non rimanere agganciata ad un corpo che non può offrirti nulla di nuovo".

Con l'altra mano spinse il sale che le era rimasto, in bocca a Cindry, la quale non avendo più la capacità di difendersi, fu costretta a subire la purificazione, restituendo l'ombra alla proprietaria, che stremata si sedette a terra sorridente.

Nami: "Questa volta è stata dura".

Si fermò un momento a riprendere fiato e a riflettere. L'Haki era stato, per l'ennesima volta, la chiave per risolvere il suo combattimento. Si rese conto di quanto quell'abilità fosse sempre più indispensabile. Le parole di Garp, che descrivevano l'ambizione come una qualità che equilibrava il mondo, le sembrarono più vere che mai. La strada era ancora lunga e i nemici sempre più agguerriti, quindi l'Haki era l'arma più importante per poter sopravvivere e raggiungere i suoi sogni.

Nami: "Mi sei mancata mia cara ombra. Adesso abbiamo un tesoro da rintracciare".

Si rialzò nonostante la stanchezza ed entrò nella villa, dirigendosi verso la stanza del tesoro. Non fu difficile trovare la strada, ma non appena arrivò non trovò nemmeno un berry, ma solamente 2 piccoli zombie, che con le solite buone maniere di Nami, rivelarono ciò che era successo poco prima. Ovvero Perona, un sottoposto di Moria, spaventata dallo zombie che possedeva l'ombra di Rufy, aveva accaparrato tutto il tesoro, caricandolo sulla Sunny e stava per salpare.

Immediatamente Nami fece dietro front e scappò verso la loro nave per fermarla.

Appena uscì all'aperto sentì un frastuono enorme, seguito da scossoni al terreno. Si voltò vedendo un essere grosso come due giganti, che combatteva contro tutti i suoi compagni.

Fu costretta a fare la cosa più giusta in un momento come quello.

Nami: "Io non ho visto niente".

E proseguì verso la Sunny.

Arrivò appena in tempo per trovare l'ennesima brutta sorpresa. Perona non era ancora salpata perchè era stata bloccata dall'intervento di Batholomew Kuma, un'altro membro della flotta dei 7, che a quanto pare era lì per incontrare Gekko Moria.

Perona: "Batholomew Kuma, non mi interessa se sei uno della flotta dei 7. I miei poteri non temono nessuno".

L'ex sottoposta di Moria tentò di attaccarlo, ma con un semplice tocco lui la fece scomparire proprio di fronte agli occhi di Nami.

Nami: "Cosa è successo? Come ha fatto?"

Un attimo dopo il flottaro comparve di fianco a Nami, che cadde all'indietro dalla sorpresa.

Kuma: "Nami la Gatta Ladra giusto? Si dice che Monkey D. Rufy abbia un fratello, corrisponde a verità?"

Nami: "Ehm.. Si è vero. Perchè vuoi saperlo?"

Kuma: "Ciò che faccio è affar mio".

Detto questo scomparve dalla sua vista.

Nami: "Maledizione, un altro membro della flotta dei 7 non ci voleva. Se ce l'ha con noi siamo veramente nei guai".

Entrò nella Sunny per cambiarsi, mettendo qualcosa di più comodo dell'abito da sposa ormai sporco e strappato. Controllò anche il tesoro che gli zombie avevano gentilmente collocato nella stiva e poi ripartì per raggiungere i compagni.

Il combattimento l'aveva sfinita, ma sapeva che doveva fare un ultimo sforzo. Anche solo per assicurarsi che stessero tutti bene.

Le scosse di terremoto si attenuarono, mentre Nami ripercorreva la strada verso la magione. Probabilmente pensò che il combattimento era finito, ma a favore di chi?

Per un attimo un brivido lungo la schiena la fece preoccupare, ma poi notò il corpo immobile del gigante, che giaceva per metà all'interno della villa, dopo aver sfondato la parete.

Thriller Bark era semi distrutta, ma chi fosse il vincitore non era ancora chiaro, visto che anche tutti i suoi compagni erano stremati a terra e gli spettatori, ovvero le persone a cui erano state rubate le ombre, non stavano festeggiando.

Si avvicinò ad un ragazza che assisteva, un pò più avanti degli altri.

Nami: "Scusa, puoi dirmi cosa è successo?"

Lola: "C'è stato un combattimento tremendo. Gekko Moria si è situato letteralmente all'interno di Oars, lo zombie con l'ombra del tuo capitano, e si è scontrato contro tutti i tuoi compagni".

Proprio in quel momento il gigante si rialzò apparentemente senza aver ricevuto alcun danno. Un attimo dopo anche tutti i Mugiwara erano in piedi, pronti ad attuare una nuova tattica.

Rufy: "Nami, finalmente sei qui. Abbiamo bisogno anche di te per abbattere definitivamente questo colosso. Chopper spiegale la tua idea".

Nami: "Certo capitano. Cosa devo fare?"

Chopper: "Abbiamo bisogno di pioggia. Devi bagnare Oars, poi al resto penseranno gli altri".

Nami: "Ok, non so cosa avete in mente, ma per questo non c'è problema. Creerò una nuvola sopra di lui. Clima Tact. COOL BALL!"

Una nuvola carica di pioggia si materializzò ed iniziò ad inzuppare lo zombie dalla testa ai piedi.

Dopo la manipolazione del clima circostante, Nami restò ad osservare lo spettacolo che i suoi compagni avevano progettato in pochi secondi.

Ammirò le capacità e la creatività di Usopp e Franky, che inventarono un marchingegno per congelare le gambe bagnate del gigante. Si entusiasmò nella cooperazione di Sanji e Zoro, i quali di solito litigavano per qualunque cosa, ma nel momento del bisogno erano in grado di collaborare e costrinsero il nemico ad una posizione innaturale della spina dorsale. Infine, dopo aver ricevuto aiuto da Robin e Brook, c'era Rufy. Il capitano, colui che con la sua forza d'animo, spronava e guidava tutti quanti a non arrendersi mai e ad inseguire i propri sogni contro ogni tipo di difficoltà. Utilizzando il suo Gear Third, colpì Oars, spezzandogli la schiena e paralizzandolo definitivamente, mettendo così la parola fine allo scontro.

L'unione di tutta la ciurma era stata una forza inarrestabile, che nemmeno un mostro come quello poteva pensare di contrastare.

La vittoria era chiaramente la loro, ma rimaneva ancora un'ultima cosa fondamentale. Recuperare ciò che Gekko Moria aveva sottratto a centinaia di persone e non c'era più molto tempo. Infatti coloro i quali non possedevano più un'ombra, sarebbero morti esponendosi alla luce solare.

Data la perdita del suo miglior combattente, Gekko Moria tentò un ultimo assalto per resistere fino all'alba.

Attirò dentro di sè ogni ombra, acquisendo una potenza disumana, tale da poter abbattere mezza villa con un solo colpo. Come prevedibile però, il suo era un tentativo disperato, infatti il suo corpo iniziò a rigettare un potere così enorme ed ogni attacco di Rufy lo avvicinava sempre più alla sconfitta.

Le ombre cominciarono a liberarsi e a ritornare dai proprietari mentre il sole incombeva dietro l'orizzonte. Fu una corsa contro il tempo, ma Rufy ce la fece. Il suo ultimo pugno, che sancì la sconfitta definitiva di Moria, arrivò contemporaneamente all'alba, salvando tutti quanti.

L'intera Thriller Bark, esplose di felicità. Gli zombie giacevano tutti inanimati a terra, mentre le persone, tornate in possesso delle ombre, festeggiarono la possibilità, dopo tanto tempo, di guardare i raggi solari.

L'incubo era finito, Gekko Moria era stato battuto e il loro eroe e salvatore era solamente uno. Rufy Cappello di Paglia.


	37. Bartholomew Kuma

\-- Thriller Bark --

L'oscurità su Thriller Bark era finalmente scomparsa e grida di gioia rieccheggiavano ovunque. Molte persone piangevano di felicità per essersi svegliati dopo tanto tempo da quell'incubo. I Mugiwara venivano osannati per le loro gesta, mentre solo Rufy dormiva per la stanchezza e lo stress subito. Forse nessuno avrebbe potuto migliorare quei momenti, ma sicuramente qualcuno li stava per peggiorare drasticamente.

《 ...Uccidi tutti i testimoni presenti a Thriller Bark. Soprattutto Monkey D. Rufy 》.

Quelle parole e il rumore di un lumacofono che si spegneva attirò l'attenzione di tutti.

Nami: "Oh no! Mi ero dimenticata di lui".

Zoro: "Chi è? Lo conosci?"

Nami: "Non volevo allarmarvi, visto che già c'era Moria da affrontare. Questo è Bartholomew Kuma. Un altro membro della flotta dei 7".

Usopp: "COOOSA? Siamo appena sopravvissuti ad uno e ora se ne presenta un'altro?"

Kuma scomparve per ricomparire in mezzo alla folla.

Nami: "Attenti, usa delle tecniche pericolose. Riesce a teletrasportare se stesso e gli altri".

Alcuni degli uomini presenti tentarono di coglierlo di sorpresa attaccandolo alle spalle, ma con un colpo solo, il flottaro li abbattè tutti quanti, senza neanche toccarli.

Nami: "Accidenti. Usa degli attacchi d'aria o qualcosa del genere. Guardate le sue mani".

Sui palmi di Kuma apparivano dei cuscinetti di carne, come quelli di un amimale.

Kuma: "Ho mangiato il frutto Zampa- Zampa. Posso respingere qualunque cosa, compresa l'aria. Il Governo Mondiale mi ha ordinato di uccidervi tutti..."

Franky: "Non esiste senza combattere".

Kuma alzò la mano e lasciò partire un'onda d'urto che scaraventò il cyborg a terra privo di sensi.

Kuma: "Come stavo dicendo, non mi sembra giusto uccidervi ora che non siete in grado di difendervi. Mi accontenterò della testa di Monkey D. Rufy e a voi vi lascerò andare".

Nami: "Nemmeno per sogno. Il capitano non si tocca. Dovrai metterci fuori gioco tutti".

I Mugiwara si posizionarono in difesa di Rufy.

Kuma: "Vi ho concesso una possibilità. Peccato..."

Alzò le braccia al cielo e immediatamente si creò una gigantesca bolla d'aria a forma di zampa, che piano piano si ridusse fino ad entrare nei palmi delle mani del flottaro. La lanciò al centro della gente presente ed un'esplosione distrusse ciò che rimaneva della villa, travolgendo chiunque nell'arco di decine di metri.

Kuma si avvicinò a Rufy convinto di aver messo fuori gioco tutti quanti, ma un attacco lo fermò, lacerandogli la spalla.

Kuma: "Gh.."

Zoro: "Cosa sei? Un cyborg?"

Sotto il vestito, dove doveva esserci la pelle scoperta e ferita, vi erano tubi e ingranaggi.

Kuma: "Sono un'arma modificata dal genio di Vegapunk, al servizio del Governo Mondiale. Mi chiamano Pacifista, Roronoa Zoro, sei stato abile a resistere al mio attacco".

Sanji: "Non è l'unico. Non pensare che quel colpetto potesse impensierirmi".

Il cuoco fece un balzo tentando di tirare un calcio in faccia al flottaro. In contemporanea Zoro provò un nuovo affondo frontale. Kuma parò con le mani lo spadaccino e ignorò completamente Sanji, il quale ricadde a terra dolorante.

Sanji: "È durissimo".

Kuma: "I vostri colpi sono poco efficaci. Non potete sperare di vincere".

Tutto ad un tratto il cielo si oscurò. Kuma alzò lo sguardo incuriosito e notò un nuvolone nero che incombeva su di lui.

Nami: "THUNDERBOLT POWERED TEMPO!"

Un fulmine esplose illuminando tutta l'isola e scuotendo il terreno per il tremendo boato. Zoro e Sanji si coprirono gli occhi per non rimanere accecati.

Dopo un paio di secondi, poterono guardare gli effetti dell'attacco.

Kuma era immobile con la mano alta veso il cielo, mentre Nami cadde a terra folgorata.

Zoro: "Incredibile. Ha respinto anche il fulmine, deviandolo verso di Nami".

Sanji: "NAMI! NOOOO"

Il cuoco si lanciò verso il nemico, accecato dalla rabbia. Non poteva sopportare una donna ferita, figuriamoci Nami.

Tentò con un altro calcio, ma Kuma bloccò il colpo con la mano. Invece di scaraventarlo via però aprì la bocca sparando un laser che ferì gravemente l'avversario.

Zoro: "BASTA COSÌ!"

Kuma si girò aspettandosi un altro attacco, ma lo spadaccino aveva già riposto le sue lame nei foderi.

Zoro: "Non infierire oltre su di loro, per favore. Non posso lasciarti prendere la testa di Rufy, ma ti offro la mia in cambio. Un giorno diventerò il più grande spadaccino al mondo. Potrebbe bastare".

Kuma restò un attimo in attesa ragionando sull'offerta. Subito prima che aprisse bocca però un rumore attirò l'attenzione.

Nami: "No... Non farlo Zoro. Se qualcuno si deve sacrificare, quella sono io".

Zoro rimase in silenzio ad osservarla. Nami si rialzò in piedi e si avvicinò a lui barcollando.

Nami: "Rufy mi ha salvata innumerevoli volte, liberando il mio villaggio, permettendomi di accompagnarlo in questo viaggio e di inseguire il mio sogno".

Fece altri due passi verso lo spadaccino.

Nami: "Mi ha insegnato a non arrendermi di fronte alle difficoltà e a lottare per gli altri. Mi ha fatto vedere cosa vuol dire avere amici veri".

Arrivò di fronte a Zoro afferrandolo al polso, mentre le lacrime le bagnavano le guance.

Nami: "Ho un debito che mai potrò ripagare nei suoi confronti, perchè vivendo ogni giorno al suo fianco, ho scoperto dentro di me dei sentimenti che mai avrei conosciuto. Ti prego non lo uccidere. Prendi me al suo posto. PRENDI ME! Voglio morire per permettere a lui di vivere e coronare il suo sogno. Lo devo a lui e lo devo a me stessa..."

Cadde a terra non riuscendo a finire la frase.

Kuma: "Ha protetto il vostro capitano con il suo corpo dal mio attacco precedente. Aveva superato ampiamente i suoi limiti già prima di subire il fulmine".

Zoro: "Tornando a noi, che ne dici della mia offerta?"

Kuma: "Siete un bel gruppo di pirati, molto legati al vostro capitano. Accetterò la tua offerta, ma in cambio ti farò provare il dolore e la stanchezza che prova ora Monkey D. Rufy. Nelle tue condizioni sarà come vivere l'inferno".

Zoro: "Fammi solo decidere il luogo".

\-- Qualche ora dopo --

Nami riaprì lentamente gli occhi, sentendo dolore in tutto il corpo. Non si era mai svegliata così malconcia prima di allora e subito le tornò alla mente il motivo.

Nami: "RUFY!"

Si tirò su rapidamente nonostante il male alla schiena.

Rufy: "Uh? Ehi ciao Nami. Ben svegliata".

Chopper: "NAMI STAI GIÙ. SEI FERITA E DEVI RIPOSARE!"

La ragazza si guardò il corpo ricoperto di bende e fasciature. Evidentemente era stara curata mentre era priva di sensi.

Girò lo sguardo intorno e vide tutta la folla di gente che rideva, mangiava e festeggiava per essere sopravvissuti incredibilmente all'attacco di Kuma.

Nami: "Dove è Zoro?"

Chopper: "È laggiù che dorme. Era completamente ricoperto di ferite e fratture. Non sappiamo cosa gli sia successo ma è un miracolo che sia ancora vivo. Comunque l'ho curato in tempo ed è fuori pericolo".

Nami fece un sospiro di sollievo, cercando di immaginare cosa fosse accaduto dopo il suo svenimento.

Le si avvicinò la ragazza con cui aveva parlato prima della caduta di Moria.

Lola: "Prima, ero sveglia quando avete attaccato Kuma, anche se dalla paura non ho fatto altro che rimanere immobile. Ho visto tutto, quando sei svenuta il flottaro ha estratto la stanchezza e il dolore da Rufy trasferendolo a Zoro. Per questo sacrificio ha risparmiato tutti gli altri. Mi avete commosso, con il vostro coraggio. Vorrei essere come voi e come te. Questa volta sono io che tifo per te".

Nami: "Questa volta? Perchè, ci siamo già conosciute? Come ti chiami?"

Lola: "Non so, sinceramente non ho idea perchè mi sono uscite queste parole, però mi sento come se ti devo molto. Mi chiamo Lola".

Nami: "Lola? Capisco... Allora mi auguro che tu possa trovare il tuo amore un giorno".

Le fece l'occhiolino.

Lola: "Davvero? Grazie mille. Ascolta, la vostra prossima destinazione sarà l'isola degli uomini pesce e poi emtrerete nel Nuovo Mondo. Sarà davvero pericoloso quel posto".

Nami: "Conosci il Nuovo Mondo?"

Lola: "Certo che lo conosco. Ci sono nata. Se avete bisogno di aiuto, ti lascio questa vivre card con la quale potrai incontrare mia madre. È un pirata importante e sono certa che vi aiuterà se farete il mio nome".

Le diede un fogliettino bianco di carta.

Nami: "Cosa è una vivre card?"

Lola: "Una vivre card è un foglio di carta speciale, che racchiude la forza vitale di una persona. Ogni pezzetto tende a ritornare dal proprietario, quindi ti dirà quale via prendere".

Nami: "Fantastico. Penso di averne già visto uno. Il fratello di Rufy gli ha lasciato un foglietto identico. RUFY VIENI QUI PER FAVORE. Fammi vedere il pezzo di carta che ti ha dato Ace".

Rufy gli porse l'oggetto.

Lola: "Non vorrei allarmarvi, ma una vivre card ti informa anche della salute del proprietario e dalle bruciature che vedo, ho paura che tuo fratello non stia molto bene. La sua aura si sta affievolendo".

Rufy: "Ace è forte. Vedrete che se la caverà. Poi quando starà meglio lo andremo a trovare".

Nami: "Spero tu abbia ragione".

Finiti i festeggiamenti e salutati i loro nuovi amici, la ciurma ripartì verso la loro prossima destinazione. Brook si aggregò a loro come musicista, promettendo di accompagnarli per coronare il suo sogno. Infatti molti anni prima, quando insieme alla sua vecchia ciurma intrapprese il viaggio nella Grand Line, aveva lasciato alla Reverse Mountain un compagno, promettendogli che si sarebbero rivisti. Dopo 50 anni voleva poter tener fede alla sua promessa, venendo a sapere da Rufy, che il suo compagno era ancora li ad aspettarlo, infatti nient'altri non era che Lovoon la balena che sbatteva la testa sulla Red Line.

Rafforzati quindi da un nuovo membro, levarono l'àncora verso l'isola degli uomini pesce.

\-- Pochi giorni dopo --

Chopper: "ZORO TORNA A LETTO E NON TOGLIERTI PIÙ LE FASCIATURE".

Nami: "Ah ah ah. È incorreggibile".

Chopper: "Per fortuna almeno tu Nami mi stai a sentire. Avete bisogno di molto riposo. Le tue bruciature sono guarite, ma preferisco che rimani a letto ancora un pò".

Nami: "Non c'è problema. Sto lavorando alle mie mappe. Nessuno sforzo".

Chopper: "Se vuoi ora puoi alzarti a dare un'occhiata. Siamo in vista della Red Line. È uno spettacolo da non perdere".

Nami si affacciò sul ponte per osservare la fine della prima metà del loro lungo viaggio. Sembrava ieri che oltrepassarono la Reverse Mountain per catapultarsi nella Grand Line e già avevano raggiunto l'altra parte del globo. Non era stato semplice, ma grazie all'unione di tutta la ciurma e al carisma del capitano, avevano superato ogni avversità e lo spettacolo che avevano di fronte li ripagava della fatica.

Vi era un muro di terra, che si alzava fino alle nuvole e sembrava non avere più fine. La Red Line abbracciava il globo perpendicolarmente alla Grand Line e non si vedevano passaggi utili per oltrepassarla.

Nami: "Non pensavo esistesse una cosa tanto imponente".

Rufy: "Chissà quante avventure ci saranno là dietro".

Usopp: "La natura ci fa sentire così piccoli al confronto".

Zoro: "Si, ma come facciamo a superarla?"

Nami: "Basterà seguire il Log Pose, che indica esattamente... il fondo del mare? Come possiamo raggiungere il fondale?"

Proprio in quel momento un mostro marino fuoriuscì dall'acqua con aria minacciosa e tentò di attaccare la nave. Rufy, Sanji e Zoro lo colpirono all'unisono mettendolo fuori gioco e facendogli sputare qualcosa dalla bocca.

Camie: "UAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Una ragazza e una stella marina atterrarono sopra la Sunny, tra le braccia di Sanji, o meglio non era proprio una ragazza, bensì...

Sanji: "Una sirenaaaaa!"

Il cuoco svenne per l'emozione.

Chopper: "Guardate la coda. È quella di un pesce".

Usopp: "È veramente una sirena".

Camie: "Oooh, quanti umani. Siete stati voi che ci avete salvato da quel mostro marino? Grazie mille. Io e Pappagu, la mia stella marina, vi siamo molto riconoscenti".

Pappagu: "Grazie mille!"

Chopper: "Una stella marina parlante?"

Pappagu: "Anche tu parli e sei un procione".

Chopper: "Sono una renna".

Camie: "Per ringraziarvi vorremmo offrirvi dei takoyaki se non vi dispiace".

Rufy: "Takoyaki? Dispiacere?"

Usopp: "Gli occhi di Rufy sono diventati a forma di takoyaki".

《 RING RING 》

Squillò un lumacofono che Camie portava con sè. La sirena rispose e dopo pochi minuti si rivolse a loro accigliata.

Camie: "Scusate ragazzi, dovremo rimandare per i takoyaki. Devo andare a salvare un mio amico".

Sanji: "Se vuoi possiamo aiutarti. Chi è questo tuo amico?"

Camie: "Si chiama Hacchin, è un uomo pesce di tipo polpo ed è stato catturato da un gruppo di furfanti, i Tobiuo Riders".

Nami: "Hacchin? Polpo? Mi suona familiare".

Camie: "Se lo liberate avrete tutti i takoyaki che volete. È lui che li cucina".

Rufy: "Andiamo a salvare Hacchin!"

Sanji: "Calma, se è come pensiamo, deve essere Nami a decidere".

Nami: "Uff. Va bene, alla fine tra tutti i membri di Arlong era l'unico che si preoccupava per me. Però in cambio dovrai dirci come arrivare all'isola degli uomini pesce".

Camie: "Davvero mi aiuterete? Certo che vi spiegherò tutto. Grazie ancora".

Ripartirono al salvataggio di Hacchin, mentre Nami tornò a riposare sotto coperta su richiesta di Chopper. Tra l'altro non era nemmeno dell'umore giusto per rivedere un membro della ciurma che le aveva rovinato l'infanzia.

Si mise a lavorare sulle sue mappe immergendosi nello studio.

Il tempo volò e Nami cercò di ignorare il fatto che fossero arrivati alla base della banda e che fosse inizato un combattimento per liberare l'amico di Camie. Solo dopo alcuni scossoni della nave e svariate urla, che le impedivano di concentrarsi, si alzò in piedi e raggiunse il ponte principale.

Nami: "COSA SONO TUTTI QUESTI RUMORI? NON SI RIESCE A LAVORARE CON VOI CHE CONTINUATE A DISTURBARE!"

Chopper: "Ehm.. scusa Nami, è che questi sono più problematici di quello che pensavamo. Ci attaccano con dei pesci volanti e c'è uno che ce l'ha con Sanji".

Nami alzò lo sguardo, vedendo decine di uomini che cavalcavano dei grandi pesci volanti. Sospirò esasperata e tirò fuori il Clima Tact.

Nami: "THUNDERBOLT POWERED TEMPO!"

La bolla elettrica colpì uno dei Tobiuo Riders e la scossa si propagò su ognuno di essi, fulminandoli e abbattendoli come fossero zanzare.

Nami: "Ecco fatto. Cercate di fare silenzio ora".

Usopp sottovoce: "Chopper non guardarla dritta negli occhi quando fa così".

Chopper: "Mi fa tanta paura".

Fatti fuori i pesci piccoli, sistemare il loro capo, Duval, non fu un problema. Sanji si occupò di lui risolvendo a suon di calci il problema che lo affliggeva, cambiandogli i connotati. Infatti la marina, non avendo una fotografia del cuoco, avevano messo sulla taglia una sua caricatura, che però assomigliava per filo e per segno al capo dei Tobiuo Riders.

A Nami tutto questo non interessava affatto, ma rimase attonita, da un fatto che accadde subito prima. Infatti Rufy mise fuori combattimento il toro domestico di Duval, semplicemente guardandolo negli occhi. In quel momento a Nami, sembrò che l'aura di Rufy acquisì luminescenza. Non sapeva cosa fosse successo, ma era sicuramente molto strano.

Salvato Hatchan, Rufy e gli altri poterono finalmente godersi i sospirati takoyaki. Nami cercò di mantenere un atteggiamento piuttosto indifferente nei confronti dell'uomo pesce, fino a quando lui prese coraggio e le andò a parlare.

Hatchan: "Nyu! Ehi Nami è bello rivederti. Sono contento che stai bene".

Nami: "Contento? È strano sentirtelo dire".

Hatchan: "Si davvero, sono sincero. Mi dispiace molto per ciò che ho fatto quando ero al seguito di Arlong e probabilmente non mi perdonerai mai, ma sono davvero contento di vedere che sei felice con Cappello di Paglia".

Nami: "Ovviamente non ti ho ancora perdonato. Spiegami intanto come possiamo arrivare all'isola degli uomini pesce e poi vediamo".

Hatchan: "Nyu! Certo. Per raggiungerla dovrete far rivestire la vostra nave con una sostanza che le permetterà di navigare sott'acqua. Domani vi accompagnerò da un mio amico che potrà farvi questo lavoro".

Nami: "Mmm. Ok".

Hatchan: "Ah Nami".

Nami: "Si?"

Hatchan: "Sei diventata davvero forte!"


	38. Le 12 Supernove

\-- Arcipelago Sabaody --

La mattina successiva, Camie e Hatchan, condussero i Mugiwara alle isole Sabaody, l'ultima mèta, prima di affrontare i pericoli sottomarini dell'isola degli uomini pesce. L'arcipelago non era formato da vere terre emerse, ma da un agglomerato di mangrovie giganti, chiamate Yarukiman, che quindi non possedevano magnetismo. Ogni pirata poteva attendere tutto il tempo necessario e prepararsi al meglio per il Nuovo Mondo, senza subire variazioni al Log Pose.

Hatchan: "Ci sono 79 alberi di mangrovia ed ognuno è numerato e chiamato Grove. Lasceremo la nave al numero 41, poi vi accompagneremo da colui che la rivestirà".

Nami: "E questo rivestimento reggerà alla pressione dell'acqua fino all'arrivo?"

Hatchan: "Se il lavoro è fatto bene si. Potete fidarvi del mio amico. Piuttosto devo chiedervi un favore; su queste isole potremo incontrare dei membri dell'Elite Mondiale, gli abitanti della Terra Sacra di Marijoa. Se questo accade, vi prego di non reagire, qualunque cosa succeda. Anche se qualcuno venisse ucciso di fronte a voi. Ne và della sicurezza di tutti quanti".

Rufy: "Ok prometto che non reagiremo".

Un piccolo gruppo, guidato dall'uomo pesce, la sirena e la stella marina, partirono verso la casa del rivestitore.

Durante il tragitto Nami e gli altri poterono ammirare la conformazione di quel posto. La resina formata dalle mangrovie, si alzava in aria sotto forma di bolle e volava per decine di metri per poi esplodere una volta allontanatasi troppo dall'arcipelago. Sembravano centinaia bolle di sapone che decoravano un verde panorama giàmolto suggestivo.

I Grove erano raggruppati in varie zone, alcune più lussuose con alberghi e centri commerciali, mentre altre, meno controllate, piene di malviventi e cacciatori di taglie.

Dopo poco tempo il gruppo arrivò in vista della loro destinazione. Era una piccola abitazione, costruita sopra una radice, con scritto "BAR" su un'insegna. Salirono la scalinata ed aprirono la porta, trovando una bella donna, alta, magra, con i capelli neri e la sigaretta in bocca, che stava malmenando alcuni uomini.

Shakky: "Ehi Hatchan!" Esclamò vedendo l'uomo pesce. "Quanto tempo. Scusami, finisco con questi qui e sono subito da te".

Cacciò gli intrusi fuori dalla porta e accolse calorosamente i suoi amici e gli altri ospiti.

Shakky: "Benvenuti a tutti. Sono felice di fare la vostra conoscenza. Soprattutto la tua Monkey D. Rufy".

Rufy: "Come fai a conoscere il mio nome?"

Shakky: "Ah ah. Mi tengo informata. La conoscenza è potere. Sai che siete diventati famosi dopo i fatti di Enies Lobby?".

Rufy: "FANTASTICO! SIAMO FAMOSI ANCHE QUI!"

《 POW 》Pugno di Nami.

Nami: "LA SMETTI DI ESSERE FELICE? NON È IL LUOGO ADATTO PER FARSI RICONOSCERE"

Shakky: "Ah ah ah. Parole sante mia cara. Scommetto che anche tu ti tieni molto informata, non è vero Nami la Gatta Ladra?"

Nami: "Naturalmente. Solo questo idiota non legge i giornali e non pensa mai prima di parlare. L'arcipelago delle Sabaody è situato proprio al di sotto del quartier generale del Governo Mondiale. Sapere questo mi basta per non voler essere riconosciuta".

Shakky: "Hai ragione, ma non pensare che siate passati inosservati. La marina e il governo sono perfettamente a conoscenza delle 12 Supernove che al momento si trovano nell'arcipelago".

Nami: "Cosa sono queste Supernove?"

Shakky: "Sono quei pirati che hanno superato con successo la prima parte della Grand Line e durante i loro viaggi hanno accumulato una taglia superiore ai 100.000.000 di Berry. Raramente arrivano così tante Supernove in contemporanea ed in una situazione normale la marina sarebbe intervenuta, ma per vostra fortuna hanno cose più importanti a cui pensare".

Nami: "Cose più importanti? Perchè cosa sta accadendo..."

Rufy: "Aaaaaah! Che noia. Basta parlare di queste cose. Ci rivesti la nave signora chiacchierona?"

Nami: "Maleducato!"

Shakky: "Ah ah ah. Ti adoro Rufy Cappello di Paglia. Comunque non sono io quella che riveste le navi. Di quello se ne occupa il vecchio Rayleigh. Chissà dove è finito però. Sono 6 mesi che non lo vedo".

Rufy: "6 mesi? Forse è morto".

Shakky: "Ah ah ah. Morto lui? Ma figurati. Sicuramente sarà in qualche bordello o a scommettere i suoi Berry. Potete andarlo a cercare se volete. Di solito gli piace stare tra i Grove 1 e 29, oppure al parco dei divertimenti".

Rufy: "Siiiiii! Andiamo a cercarlo al parco divertimenti".

Nami: "VUOI ESSERE SERIO PER UNA VOLTA?"

Brook e Chopper: "Parco divertimenti, parco divertimenti, parco divertimenti!"

Nami: "Ci rinuncio".

Shakky: "Non abbatterti navigatrice. Che ne dici se mentre i tuoi amici vanno alla ricerca, io ti racconto qualcosa sulle Sabaody?"

Nami: "Si grazie. Questi qui vanno presi a piccole dosi".

Il piccolo gruppo di Mugiwara partitono al recupero del rivestitore perduto, mentre la giovane navigatrice si accomodò sull'unico tavolino del "bar".

Shakky: "Gradisci qualcosa? Un caffè magari?"

Nami: "Un tè grazie. Già ci pensano i ragazzi a rendermi nervosa".

Shakky: "Ah ah ah. Siete davvero un bel gruppetto".

La donna si posizionò ai fornelli e mise a scaldare l'acqua mentre fumava la sua sigaretta.

Shakky: "È da parechio che vi seguo. Da quando Hatchan mi ha raccontato della caduta di Arlong e di come il tuo capitano se ne sia occupato".

Nami abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolino.

Shakky: "Mmm. Scusami. Ho toccato un tasto dolente. Però non devi avercela troppo con Hatchan. È una brava persona. Solo che in quel periodo si era fatto trasportare da quella gentaglia. Sono felice però che tutto si sia risolto".

Nami: "Si conosco Hatchan. So che è un buono. L'unico forse. Mi sembra assurdo quanto il mondo sia piccolo e sono un pò turbata dal fatto di dover andare nell'isola degli uomini pesce".

Shakky tirò via la teiera e si avvicinò al tavolino.

Shakky: "Su quello puoi stare tranquilla. L'eccezione erano Arlong e i suoi scagnozzi. Gli uomini pesce sono per la maggior parte delle brave persone, con qualche mela marcia quà e là. Esattamente come gli umani".

Nami: "Spero che tu abbia ragione. Le storie che ascoltavo durante la mia convivenza ad Arlong Park erano piene di battaglie, assassinii e combattimenti".

Shakky: "Storie degne di una ciurma di pirati. Pensi che siano così differenti dalle vostre?"

Nami: "In effetti..."

Shakky: "Non devi giudicare un intero popolo, basandoti su esempi di un piccolo gruppo. Per assurdo, persino i Draghi Celesti potrebbero non essere tutti malvagi, per quanto di solito dimostrano sempre il contrario".

Nami: "Draghi Celesti?"

Shakky: "Non conosci gli abitanti di Marijoa?"

Nami: "Mi sembra che prima Hatchan abbia accennato qualcosa su di loro".

Shakky: "I Draghi Celesti sono gli eredi dei fondatori del mondo che conosciamo. La loro posizione sociale è al di sopra di tutto e tutti. Solamente la vista della gente normale li disgusta e reputano chiunque allo stesso livello di schiavi o animali. A volte passeggiano qui tra i Grove e non ho mai visto nessuno di loro avere un briciolo di umanità".

Nami: "Sono davvero così terribili? Possibile che nessuno faccia qualcosa?"

Shakky: "Sono protetti dal Governo Mondiale. Se qualcuno alzasse un dito contro di loro, verrebbe mobilitato addirittura un ammiraglio".

Nami: "Cosa? Un ammiraglio come Aokiji?"

Shakky: "Esattamente. La gente in genere si inchina e aspetta che passino o che ritornino nelle loro terre".

Nami: "Spero davvero che Rufy non combini una delle sue".

Shakky: "Stai tranquilla. Hatchan è con loro e lui sa bene come comportarsi. Probabilmente ora saranno a divertirsi da qualche parte".

Nami soffiò sulla tazzina bollente e prese un sorso mentre Shakky fece un altro tiro alla sua sigaretta.

Shakky: "Sai, come ho già detto, la vostra ciurma è la mia preferita. Rufy è fantastico, mentre in te rivedo me stessa più o meno 40 anni fa".

Nami: "Perchè? Anche tu eri un pirata?"

Shakky: "Si. Diciamo che mi sono divertita parecchio da giovane. Anche io avevo una bella ciurma, in tempi dove la pirateria non andava così di moda".

Nami: "Di certo non avevi un capitano così ottuso".

Shakky: "Ah ah ah. I capitani devo avere sempre qualche rotella fuori posto. Altrimenti dove sta il divertimento? Pensi forse che Kidd, Low, Bege e gli altri non siano anche loro un pò pazzi?"

Nami: "Uh?"

Shakky: "Le altre attuali supernove. Sicuramente hanno tutti grandi personalità e grandi ambizioni, ma la vostra ciurma è sicuramente quella più speciale. Avete ben 3 membri tra i Rookies e tu sei l'unica tra i 12 ad avere già scoperto i segreti dell'Haki".

Nami: "COSA? Sai qualcosa sull'Haki?"

Shakky: "Se so qualcosa sull'Haki? Ah ah ah. Ma certo mia cara. Senza conoscere approfonditamente l'Haki, un pirata non ha speranze nel Nuovo Mondo".

Nami: "Dimmi di più. So usarlo, ma ne so davvero poco".

Shakky: "Si potrebbe parlare per ore di questo argomento. Vediamo da dove posso cominciare... In poche parole l'Haki è... Uh?"

La donna si voltò verso la finestra accigliandosi in volto. La sigaretta bruciava tra le sue dita mentre lei non muoveva un muscolo.

Nami: "Shakky? Tutto bene?"

Shakky: "No non credo che vada tutto bene".

Nami: "Cosa è successo?"

Shakky: "Mi è parso di percepire un'ondata di Spirito. Se Rayleigh ha dovuto usare l'ambizione, sicuramente qualcosa non va".

Nami: "Cosa? Rayleigh? Ambizione? Spirito? Non spaventarmi. Di cosa stai parlando?"

Shakky: "Spero di sbagliarmi, ma in quella direzione deve esserci stato qualche problema".

Nami: "Ti prego, dimmi che Rufy non c'entra niente".

Shakky: "Non ne ho idea. Noi siamo al Grove numero 13 e siamo più o meno al centro dell'arcipelago, in una delle zone cosiddette senza legge. Dal Grove numero 30 al 39 vi è la zona dove si trova il parco divertimenti ed è a nord di qui. Probabilmente puoi stare tranquilla perchè quello che ho percepito proveniva dalla parte opposta, probabilmente in uno tra i primi 10 Grove".

Nami: "Sarà meglio comunque che vada a controllare. Se ha combinato qualche casino questa volta lo ammazzo".

Shakky: "Aspetta. Non è sicuro che tu vada da sola. È meglio se aspetti qui che tornino".

Nami: "Non posso mi dispiace. Vado a cercarli e se Rufy non c'entra nulla gli dirò di tornare qui".

Shakky: "ASPETTA! Prima di andare devi farmi un piacere. Colpiscimi".

Nami: "Cosa? Sei impazzita?"

Shakky: "Carica al massimo il tuo Haki dell'armatura e tirami un pugno. Voglio sapere quale è il tuo livello di Haki. Potrebbe essere pericoloso là fuori e voglio stare tranquilla. Non preoccuparti non mi farai del male".

Nami riflettè un momento e decise di fidarsi di Shakky. Si concentrò sul suo pugno, lo ricoprì del miglior Haki che possedeva e lo sferrò con tutta la sua potenza, mirando al petto della bruna.

Shakky si mosse in una frazione di secondo e parò il colpo con il palmo della sua mano, rendendo totalmente inefficace l'attacco.

Nami: "Wow. Incredibile. Sei molto più forte di quello che pensavo. Direi fenomenale. Appena torno devi insegnarmi tutto quello che sai".

Shakky: "Se sei convinta di voler andare, cerca di fare in fretta e riporta qui i tuoi amici".

Nami: "Stai tranquilla. Anche se tu mi hai neutralizzato facilmente, devo essere proprio sfortunata ad incontrare qualcuno forte come te. Ciao ciao. Tornerò presto vedrai".

Shakky: "Lo spero cara Nami. Lo spero".

La ragazza scappò di corsa in direzione nord, verso il parco divertimenti.

Durante il tragitto Nami incontrò molta gente correre di fretta a destra e sinistra, mentre diversi gruppi di marines si muovevano tutti in direzione opposta alla sua. I Grove erano collegati sia da ponti, i quali erano affollati dai soldati, sia da gigantesche radici. Nami balzò su queste ultime per passare inosservata ed evitare possibili problemi.

Dopo alcuni minuti e attraversati una ventina di Grove, arrivò finalmente nella zona dove si trovava il parco divertimenti.

In lontananza vide una grande ruota panoramica e si affrettò a raggiungerla.

Non appena arrivò all'ingresso del Sabaody Park, la sua mente fu pervasa da una miriade di ricordi dolorosi. Un brivido lungo la schiena la paralizzò e la lasciò a bocca aperta.

La struttura di fronte a cui si trovava era tale e quale ad Arlong Park, il luogo dove aveva vissuto tutta la sua giovinezza e dove i suoi peggiori ricordi erano stati costruiti.

Dopo un attimo però il suo cervello si tranquillizzò. Era evidente che Arlong si fosse ispirato al Sabaody Park per costruire la sua base, data la vicinanza alla sua terra natia.

Fece un grosso sospiro ed entrò.

A differenza degli altri Grove, non sembrava esserci trambusto e non vi era l'ombra dei marines. Si vedevano solamente persone felici che giocavano e si divertivano. Nami dedusse che la notizia di ciò che era successo non fosse arrivata fin lì.

Si rilassò ed iniziò a cercare Rufy attraverso il suo Haki dell'osservazione. Passeggiò tra i banconi di giochi per diverso tempo, ma senza riconoscere nessuna aura.

Mentre camminava pensò a Shakky e al fatto che abbia "sentito" un'ondata di Spirito. Forse voleva dire di aver sentito l'aura di questo Rayleigh, ma vista la dimensione di ogni Grove, sembrava impossibile percepire qualcosa a quella distanza. O aveva uno Haki dell'osservazione assurdamente potente, oppure stava parlando di qualcos'altro. Non vedeva l'ora di svelare ogni segreto su queste abilità.

Senza accorgersene aveva fatto un intero giro del parco e del suo capitano nemmeno l'ombra. Iniziò a preoccuparsi. Quante probabilità potevano esserci che in un posto così grande, con centinaia di malviventi, decine di pirati e 12 Supernove, proprio lui si fosse fatto riconoscere, creando tutto quello scompiglio tra i marines?

Rabbrividì pensando al suo capitano e alla possibile risposta.

"EHI TU!"

Una voce dietro di lei la allontanò dalle sue preoccupazioni. Si girò e si trovò di fronte una giovane ragazza molto carina, dai capelli rosa, con la faccia decisamente arrabbiata e che le puntava una pistola contro.

Nami rimase tranquilla. Il suo Haki era perfettamente in grado di difenderla da dei semplici proiettili. Osservò meglio la pistolera. I vestiti erano molto succinti con una canottiera bianca e delle bretelle. Anche i pantaloni sembravano essere diverse taglie troppo piccoli, mentre in testa portava un cappello verde. Ad occhio e croce doveva avere più o meno la sua età.

Nami: "Parli con me?"

Ragazza: "Si parlo proprio con te. Ti ho riconosciuta Nami la Gatta Ladra. Te ne vai in giro tutta tranquilla dopo il disastro che avete combinato?"

Nami: "Quale disastro? Di cosa stai parlando. E abbassa quella pistola. Mi stai innervosendo".

Ragazza: "Ah io ti sto innervosendo? Vorrei tanto spararti in testa qui e subito, ma grazie a quell'idiota del tuo capitano non posso farmi riconoscere, perchè sta arrivando un ammiraglio della marina?"

Nami: "Vuoi dire che..."

Ragazza: "Esatto. Senza pensarci due volte ha picchiato un Drago Celeste, mettendo così in pericolo la vita di tutti i pirati presenti nell'arcipelago. Considerarlo pazzo è poco e se per qualche ragione riuscirete a raggiungere il Nuovo Mondo, sarò io ad ammazzarvi per quello che avete fatto".

Nami: "Smettila di insultare il mio capitano o te la farò pagare. Prima di tutto sarò io ad uccidere Rufy appena lo trovo, secondo chi credi di essere per minacciarmi così? Se vuoi possiamo risolverla qui e subito".

"Lei è Jewerly Bonney. Possiede una taglia di 140.000.000 di Berry".

Un'altra voce arrivò dalla sinistra. Nami si voltò rapidamente, trovandosi di fronte un uomo molto alto, con una grande muscolatura, la testa rasata ed un sorriso smagliante in viso. Il suo enorme corpo era coperto da una tunica marrone e sulla schiena fuoriuscivano delle ali simili a quelle degli abitanti del cielo.

Nami: "E tu chi saresti bestione?"

Uomo: "Mi chiamo Urouge ed anche io ho una taglia dal valore di 108.000.000 di Berry. Non credo che sia il caso che facciate tanto casino. L'ultima cosa che vogliamo tutti quanti è farci notare. Il tuo capitano ci ha proprio messi nei pasticci. Deve avere più di qualche rotella fuori posto. Se avete dei problemi risolveteli nel Nuovo Mondo".

Nami: "Giusto per farvelo notare la mia taglia è superiore ad entrambe le vostre. Sciacquatevi la bocca quando parlate del mio capitano e mostrate rispetto o rischiate di farvi male".

Bonney: "Come hai detto, scusa? Cerca di stare al tuo posto ragazzina impertinente o ti faccio mangiare la tua bella taglia. Ascolta il monaco e vatti a nascondere da qualche parte. Vi siete già messi abbastanza in mostra, tu e quel decerebrato del tuo capitano".

Nami ribollì di rabbia. Nessuno poteva permettersi di insultare ripetutamente Rufy e passarla liscia. Caricò il suo pugno di Haki e si scagliò contro la ragazza dai capelli rosa, la quale senza scomporsi, alzo semplicemente le mani verso di lei.

Poco prima di raggiungerla però, Urouge si mise in mezzo, subendo il colpo allo stomaco.

Nami: "Che vuoi tu? Perchè la difendi?"

Urouge: "Ugh! Picchi forte. Smettila o peggiorerai la situazione".

Tentò di catturarla con le sue possenti braccia, ma Nami saltò via rapidissima e lo colpì di nuovo con un calcio imbevuto di Haki.

Nami: "Fatti gli affari tuoi. È una questione tra me e lei".

Bonney: "Ah no. Ti saluto io. Non è questo il luogo dove iniziare un rissa. Ti farò pagare anche questo a tempo debito. Ora mi vado a nascondere prima che la marina vi trovi".

Nami: "Torna qui vigliacca".

Da dietro Urouge tentò nuovamente di agguantarla, ma Nami si spostò di nuovo e lo colpì alla schiena con un altro colpo.

Quando riatterrò, si voltò intorno alla ricerca di Bonney, ma niente. Era sparita.

Nami: "Mi hai fatto perdere quella maledetta".

Urouge: "Smettila di agitarti o la marina verrà anche qui".

Nami vide qualcosa di differente in quell'uomo. Sembrava più alto e più muscoloso rispetto a pochi minuti prima.

Nami: "Smettila di darmi ordini. Prima hai insultato il mio capitano, poi mi hai impedito di chiudere la bocca a quella piratucola. Da quel che vedo non mi serve usare nemmeno il Clima Tact per farti rimangiare le tue parole".

Urouge: "Non voglio combattere ora. Voglio solamente che la tua ciurma stia buona per un pò".

Nami: "Mi dispiace, ma te la sei cercata. Devo difendere l'onore del mio capitano. Vi farò vedere a tutte voi Supernove che la nostra ciurma è la migliore".

Nami saltò di nuovo addosso al monaco e gli lanciò una serie di pugni sul petto. L'uomo cadde all'indietro con la schiena contro un palazzo.

Nami: "Sei grande e grosso, ma non sembri affatto forte. Come fai ad avere una taglia così alta?"

Proseguì con i suoi attacchi, colpendolo ripetutamente.

Nami: "Questo è solo un assaggio deella nostra potenza. Ti conviene non seguirci nel Nuovo Mondo o Rufy ti farà a pezzettini".

Urouge rotolò a terra malconcio. Cercò di rialzarsi, ma con una ginocchiata sulla schiena venne atterrato nuovamente.

Nami balzò soddisfatta a qualche metro di distanza.

Nami: "È bastato poco. Se siete tutti così, il Nuovo Mondo sarà una passeggiata".

Lentamente l'uomo che sembrava tramortito a terra, iniziò ad alzarsi in piedi, sempre più in su. Nami rimase scioccata dalle dimensioni che aveva raggiunto. Era raddoppiato sia di altezza che di muscolatura.

Urouge: "Sei proprio una peperina e picchi davvero bene, ma ne devi fare ancora di strada. Dato che non vuoi starmi a sentire, sono costretto a fermarti con le maniere forti".

Alzò un braccio grande quanto tutto il corpo di Nami e lo scagliò contro la ragazza.

La povera navigatrice, presa alla sprovvista, non riuscì a schivare. Fece solamente in tempo a parare con le sue braccia, ricoprendole totalmente di Haki.

Un attimo dopo tutto divenne nero.


	39. Disfatta

\-- Arcipelago Sabaody --

Alcuni rumori molto in lontananza attirarono l'attenzione di Nami. Stava sognando? Se si, da quanto tempo? I rumori si avvicinarono. Dove si trovava? Un altro rumore più forte e sentiva anche qualcosa sul suo viso. Cercò con difficoltà di aprire gli occhi, ma la luce le dava davvero fastidio.

Ancora qualcosa toccava la sua faccia.

Nami: "Mmmm"

Chooper: "RUFY! SMETTILA DI PUNZECCHIARE COL DITO LA GUANCIA DI NAMI".

《 TONK 》 Il suono di una padellata in faccia.

Nami aprì gli occhi.

Chopper: "Finalmente sei sveglia Nami. Come ti senti? Hai le vertigini? Nausea? Dolori? Perdita di memoria?"

Nami: "Mmm... Ciao Chopper. Mi fa male la testa.. AHI!... Anche le braccia".

La ragazza si osservò i polsi. Il destro era fasciato e steccato, mentre sul secondo era ben visibile un vistoso ematoma. Si mise seduta e si guardò intorno. Oltre a Chopper, tutta la ciurma era riunita all'interno del Bar di Shakky.

Franky e Usopp, Sanji con una padella deformata in mano, Zoro seduto in disparte, Robin e Brook sul divano, mentre Rufy rovesciato contro il muro. Girò lo sguardo e vide Camie e Pappagu vicino ad una branda, sopra la quale Hatchan era disteso, con diverse fasciature sul corpo.

Nami: "Hachi! Cosa è successo?"

Cercò di alzarsi ma un giramento di testa la costrinse a rimettersi seduta.

Chopper: "Non muoverti Nami. Hai preso una bella botta. Il braccio destro ha una frattura composta. Non hai emorragie o traumi cranici, ma finchè non ti senti sicura è meglio che non ti alzi".

Nami: "Grazie mille Chopper. Sto bene".

Rufy: "Chi è stato a metterti fuori gioco?"

Sanji: "Dammi quel nome e ti porterò la sua testa mia dolce Nami. Perdonami se non ti ho protetta".

Nami: "È stata tutta colpa mia. Mi sono fatta prendere dalla rabbia e non ho ragionato. Ho attaccato incautamente quel tipo, Urouge".

Shakky: "Urouge il monaco pazzo? È una delle Supernove".

Nami si voltò alle sue spalle e vide Shakky seduta sul balcone del Bar, mentre fumava la sua solita sigaretta. Di fianco a lei vi era un uomo anziano, con i capelli bianchi, un pizzetto e una vistosa cicatrice sull'occhio sinistro. La sua faccia era familiare. A Nami sembrava di averla già vista molte volte.

Shakky: "Ti avevo detto di stare attenta e sei andata ad attaccar briga con uno dei pirati più forti dell'arcipelago?"

Nami abbassò il viso mortificata.

Nami: "Hai ragione. Scusami. È che la sua taglia non era molto alta. L'ho sottovalutato. Aveva insultato Rufy e... A PROPROSITO... RUFY! CHE DIAVOLO HAI COMBINATO RAZZA DI IMBECILLE?"

Rufy: "Uh? Cosa ho combinato?"

Usopp: "Hai picchiato una delle persone più importanti ed influenti al mondo e attirato un ammiraglio qui alle Sabaody, ricordi?".

Nami si avvicinò minacciosa e con i pugni ricoperti di Haki verso il capitano.

Hatchan: "Nyuuuu. Aspetta Nami. È colpa mia. Rufy lo ha fatto per salvare me e Camie".

Camie: "Ha ragione. Ero stata imprigionata e quel cattivone mi stava per fare sua schiava. Rufy mi ha salvata insieme a Rayleigh".

Nami si calmò e si ricordò della presenza dell'anziano signore.

Nami: "È lei che ci rivestirà la nave?"

Rayleigh: "Si signorina. Ho già tutto l'occorrente. Molto piacere. Mi chiamo Silvers Rayleigh".

L'uomo si avvicinò per presentarsi, ma il cervello di Nami andò in tilt appena collegò quel nome alla faccia.

Nami: "L-Lei è S-Silvers Rayleigh? Il Re Oscuro? Il braccio destro del re dei pirati? È davvero lei?"

Rayleigh: "In persona. Anche se è da parecchio che non uso più quei titoli. Ora sono un tranquillo rivestitore di navi".

Rufy: "Ih ih ih. Hai visto chi abbiamo incontrato? È fortissimo. Dovresti vederlo combattere".

Misero al corrente Nami del rapimento di Camie e della rissa alla casa d'aste. Le raccontarono che una volta tornati al Bar, Shakky li aveva informati della sua partenza e che andarono a cercarla al Sabaody Park. La trovarono svenuta in mezzo ad alcune macerie, con molta gente curiosa intorno che la osservava. Subito dopo arrivarono dei marines per arrestarla, ma Rufy e gli altri la portarono in salvo.

Rufy: "Voglio combattere contro questo monaco. Se ti ha messa fuori gioco deve essere proprio forte".

Rayleigh: "Al momento te lo sconsiglio. C'è un ammiraglio in giro da qualche parte e sta cercando proprio voi. Io avrò bisogno di almeno 3 giorni per rivestire la vostra nave e fino a quel momento dovrete riuscire a sopravvivere. Non so dove andrò per completare il lavoro, quindi vi lascio un pezzo di Vivre Card a testa. Nascondetevi ed utilizzatela successivamente per trovarmi. Mi auguro di rivedervi tutti sani e salvi".

Rufy: "Ok... allora direi che possiamo andare a nasconderci al parco divertimenti".

Usopp: "Vuoi andare li perchè speri di incontrare Urouge vero?"

Rufy: "Mmm.. noooo..."

Sanji: "Non dobbiamo prendere la situazione alla leggera. Cerchiamo di passare inosservati. Tu Nami come ti senti? Vuoi rimanere qui a riposarti?"

Nami: "No Sanji. Sto bene, vengo con voi. Shakky, continueremo i nostri discorsi quando le acque si saranno calmate, ok?"

Shakky: "Sai dove trovarmi mia cara".

Rufy: "Ok allora appuntamento a 3 giorni da adesso. Andiamo a nascondeci ragazzi".

La ciurma si allontanò dal Bar in tranquillità, ancora indecisi sulla destinazione migliore. Alcuni continuavano ad insistere per il Sabaody Park, mentre altri proponevano di prendere delle camere in hotel sotto falso nome. Si discuteva sull'aver conosciuto Rayleigh e sulle notizie ricevute.

Niente lasciava presagire quello che l'imminente futuro aveva in serbo per loro.

Un'enorme sagoma comparve di fronte a loro. All'istante tutti la riconobbero con terrore e sgomento. L'inconfondibile cappello, la grande stazza ed il vestito nero e bianco erano ancora freschi nelle menti dei Mugiwara, soprattutto in quella di Zoro.

Nami: "Ba-Bartholomew K-Kuma!"

Sanji: "Cosa ci fa lui qui?"

Rufy: "Uh? Lo conoscete?"

Usopp: "È un membro della flotta dei 7. È qui per ucciderci.. AIUTOOOO".

Franky: "Questa volta non gli permetteremo di fare quel che vuole. Prendi questo. COUP DE VENT!"

Il colpo del cyborg fece arretrare l'avversario di alcuni metri, senza però arrecargli danni. Non appena si raddrizzò infatti alzò una mano verso di loro. Al centro del palmo vi era un piccolo foro, il quale si illuminò e fece partire un raggio, che esplose appena toccò il terreno.

Franky, Usopp e Brook vennero scaraventati indietro mentre tutti gli altri andarono in allarme e si prepararono al combattimento.

Sanji: "Stai indietro Nami. Sei ferita. Lascia che siamo noi a proteggerti".

Il cuoco, lo spadaccino ed il capitano partirono all'unisono all'attacco, colpendo in contemporanea. L'avversario non ebbe il tempo di difendersi e rotolò a terra subendo il colpo in pieno.

Zoro: "C'è qualcosa che non va"

Rufy: "Che vuoi dire?"

Sanji: "Hai ragione. Le mani che abbiamo visto a Thriller Bark erano differenti. Ed anche i suoi movimenti. Quella volta era in grado di teletrasportarsi".

Zoro: "Nami. Cosa ne pensi?"

Nami: "Potrei sbagliarmi, ma l'aura che percepisco è differente da quella del Kuma dell'altra volta".

Usopp: "Vuoi dire che ce ne sono 2?"

Prima che qualcuno potesse rispondere un'altro raggio, questa volta proveniente dalla bocca dell'uomo, esplose alle spalle dei Mugiwara.

Nami: "Accidenti. Devo..."

Chopper: "No Nami. Non sforzare il braccio. Ci pensiamo noi".

Brook: "Yohohoh. Ha ragione. Per una volta puoi restare a guardare".

Entrambi partirono all'attacco colpendo insieme. Il taglio provocato dalla spada dello scheletro, mostrò che invece di carne e pelle, dovevano esserci parti metalliche sul corpo del presunto Kuma.

Accusando i ripetuti colpi, l'avversario rispose con altri raggi che cercarono di colpire i vari membri della ciurma.

Nami strinse il pugno arrivando quasi a ferirsi. Iniziò a concentrare il suo Haki, quando Robin le poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

Robin: "Stai calma navigatrice. La situazione è sotto controllo".

Diverse mani comparvero sulle spalle del nemico, confondendolo e disturbandolo, mentre Franky attaccava con i suoi Strong Hammer.

Trovandosi in difficoltà Kuma aprì la bocca per emettere un altro raggio, ma...

Usopp: "MICIDIALE COMETA ATLAS!"

L'attacco di Usopp centrò in pieno la bocca dell'avversario, esplodendogli dentro il corpo e danneggiandolo seriamente.

Come impazzito iniziò a sparare a destra e sinistra senza discrezione, distruggendo diverse abitazioni.

I Mugiwara approfittarno della confusione per proseguire con i loro attacchi più potenti.

Nami osservò a distanza lo svolgersi della battaglia. I suoi compagni, i suoi migliori amici la stavano proteggendo. Tutti insieme, guidati all'unisono dal capitano.

Nami: "Prima sono stata un'immatura e una presuntuosa, cercando di farmi giustizia da sola. I nemici che sono sull'arcipelago e quelli che incontreremo nel Nuovo Mondo saranno di un livello eccezionale, probabilmente superiore anche a quello di Rufy ed io appena ricevo due complimenti mi sono montata la testa. E mi reputavo anche molto intelligente. La verità è che non so prendere le decisioni. Rufy è l'unico che sa sempre cosa fare".

Con un fantastico Gigant Rifle il capitano abbattè definitivamente il finto Bartholomew Kuma e decretò la fine del combattimento.

Calò il silenzio sul Grove. Tutti i Mugiwara erano stanchi e feriti, mentre l'avversario esanime giaceva sul terreno.

Nami era orgogliosa dei suoi amici, ma non fece in tempo a congratularsi, che percepì l'arrivo di altre due Aure.

Si voltò di scatto ed appena vide chi fossero, cadde a terra terrorizzata.

La prima persona era un uomo molto robusto con dei capelli neri lunghi quasi fino alla spalla e una cicatrice sul volto. Aveva una maglia rossa e una grossa corda legata intorno alla vita. Non avrebbe intimorito più di tanto se non fosse per l'enorme ascia che teneva stretta in mano, grande almeno quanto lui. Nessuno della ciurma lo aveva mai incontrato, ma non era lui quello che li spaventò di più.

Di fianco, come un ombra scura, torreggiava l'ennesimo Bartholomew Kuma, in perfette condizioni e pronto ad attaccare i poveri pirati sfiniti.

Nami: "Non... Non è possibile".

Usopp: "Un altro Kuma? Ci ucciderà".

Sentomaru: "Non siamo qui per uccidere nessuno. Mi chiamo Sentomaru e ho solamente l'ordine di arrestavi tutti quanti. Arrendetevi e non costringetemi ad usare le maniere forti".

Rufy: "GATLING!"

Il capitano cercò di sorprendere il nuovo nemico per facilitare la fuga dei compagni, ma non appena i suoi pugni si avvicinarono, Sentomaru lo respinse con estrema facilità, scaraventandolo indietro.

Sentomaru: "Pacifista PX-1, hanno preso la loro decisione. Inizia l'attacco. Al capitano ci penso io".

Rufy si rialzò a fatica dal colpo subìto e vide il finto Kuma sferrare raggi verso i suoi compagni.

Rufy: "PRESTO RAGAZZI DISPERDETEVI. METTETEVI IN SALVO. APPUNTAMENTO TRA 3 GIORNI".

Sentomaru: "Non andrete da nessuna parte. ASHIGARA DOKKOI!"

Il colpo inferto con il palmo della mano lanciò Rufy contro una casa distruggendola.

Rufy: "Ahi! Ma che tecniche utilizzi?"

Sentomaru: "Non scervellarti troppo. Non ho i poteri di un frutto. Preparati..."

《 KA-BOOOM 》

Un fulmine si abbattè sul guerriero, prima che potesse colpire il capitano.

Rufy: "Nami!"

Nami brandiva il Clima Tact con la mano sinistra ancora dolorante dall'ematoma.

Nami: "Mettiti in salvo Rufy".

Rufy: "Neanche per sogno. Scappiamo insieme. Vieni via da li".

Sentomaru: "Ho detto che nessuno andrà da nessuna parte".

Sentomaru fuoriuscì dal fumo creato dalla saetta, senza nessun danno. Si avventò sulla navigatrice, che non ebbe il tempo di muoversi.

Il colpo non andò a segno sulla ragazza, perchè Rufy, in Gear Second, riuscì a frapporsi tra i due. Anche questa volta il capitano venne scaraventato diversi metri all'indietro.

Sentomaru: "Fareste bene a pensare a voi stessi".

Nami: "Maledizione. Come può essere così forte? FATA MORGANA!"

Roteando il Clima Tact, Nami creò diverse sue copie e le fece scappare in diverse direzioni, cercando di confondere il nemico.

Purtroppo Sentomaru si lanciò immediatamente verso la vera Nami, non lasciandole via di scampo.

Sentomaru: "ASHIGARA DOKKOI!"

Nami ricoprì il Clima Tact di Haki e tentò di parare il colpo, ma un attimo prima del contatto, sentì un'enorme pressione, che superò facilmente ogni sua difesa e la fece volare all'indietro. Atterrò malamente sull'erba del Grove. Il dolore al braccio sinistro era insopportabile. Il suo osso era quasi stato spezzato da quella semplice manata. Cercò il Clima Tact, che per fortuna non era stato danneggiato.

Si mise in ginocchio a fatica, incredula per ciò che stava accadendo. Tutti i suoi compagni erano stati battuti, o erano in enorme difficoltà. Il suo capitano non riusciva a contrastare minimamente i colpi di Sentomaru ed era ormai braccato. Osservò il suo braccio destro fasciato, poi il sinistro gonfio. Faceva persino fatica a tenere in mano la sua arma.

Le venne una grande voglia di piangere.

"Su, non piangere. Così mi spezzi il cuore".

Guardò alle sue spalle, da dove era arrivato questo commento. Proprio ad un passo dietro si lei, vi era un uomo altissimo, con i capelli neri corti ed un leggero pizzetto. Era vestito con un completo a righe gialle e delle scarpe bianche. Il soprabito che portava sulle spalle era quello inconfondibile della marina.

Nami: "C-Chi sei tu?"

Kizaru: "Ammiraglio Kizaru Borsalino, mia piccola Gatta Ladra. Ho paura che la vostra avventura finisca qui".

Nami non aveva le forze nemmeno per cercare di difendersi. La potenza dei loro avversari l'aveva prosciugata di ogni volontà ed ora come se non bastasse, si trovava di fronte uno dei più forti combattenti della Marina. Non aveva speranze. Abbassò la testa disperata, accettando il suo destino, mentre l'ammiraglio alzò la mano, illuminata da un lucente bagliore.

Tutto successe in un attimo. Una rapida folata di vento, un bagliore ancora più forte e poi un rumore difficile da definire.

Nami alzò lo sguardo non credendo ai suoi occhi. Il Re Oscuro, Silvers Rayleigh stava incrociando la spada con l'ammiraglio Kizaru.

Nami: "R-Rayleigh..."

Le lacrime scendevano sulle sue guance senza sosta.

Rayleigh: "Ti consiglio di scappare mia cara".

Nami tirò fuori tutte le sue forze e si alzo in piedi. Si girò verso la direzione dove non vi erano nemici ed iniziò a correre più forte che poteva.

Fece solamente pochi metri, quando dal nulla iniziò a percepire un'aura che le gelò il sangue nelle vene. Si girò cercando quella faccia senza trovarla. Si voltò di nuovo trovandosi proprio davanti al naso una Bibbia. Alzò lo sguardo già sapendo cosa avrebbe trovato.

Nami: "B-Bartholomew Kuma... Tu... Tu sei quello vero".

Kuma: "Nami... Se dovessi partire per un viaggio... dove ti piacerebbe andare?"

Nami chiuse gli occhi e quando li riaprì tutto era diventato bianco.


	40. Weatheria

\-- Da qualche parte nel cielo --

Diario di Nami

Giorno 1

\- Quando ho riaperto gli occhi ho visto solamente nuvole. Nuvole a destra, a sinistra, sopra...

Stavo volando, senza sapere verso dove. Volavo e piangevo. Ho provato a muovermi, ma per qualche strana ragione non ci sono riuscita.

Ho pianto per molto tempo e quando non avevo più lacrime, sono iniziati i rimpianti. Dopo i rimpianti, i sensi di colpa.

Se solo non fossi stata così stupida... Se solo non mi fossi fatta male al braccio... Se solo, se solo, se solo. Ma chi voglio prendere in giro? Non avrei potuto fare nulla.

Sono una debole. Come sempre sono una debole e per questo ho perso le persone a cui tenevo.

Urouge, Sentomaru, Kuma, l'ammiraglio... Sono stata totalmente impotente di fronte a loro. È questa la realtà.

Successivamente sono stata assalita dalle domande. Chissà dove sarei finita? Rufy starà bene? E gli altri? Forse ero morta e stavo andando in paradiso...

Dopo un tempo indefinito però sono finalmente atterrata. Sotto di me si è formato piccolo cratere a forma di zampa, quindi ho intuito che fosse stato Kuma a spedirmi li. Chissà perchè? Chissà dove ero?

Mi sono subito guardata intorno.

Tanta erba. C'erano piccole colline ricoperte di prati, con dei sentieri in sassi bianchi, molto curati, che spezzavano il resto del verde paesaggio.

Su ogni collina vi erano delle grandi colonne, ognuna delle quali aveva delle pale eoliche in cima. Probabilmente in quel luogo, soffiavano forti vènti. Ogni tanto c'erano dei palloncini a mezz'aria, legati con una corda al terreno. In lontananza si vedevano anche delle piccole abitazioni bianche, con qualche dettaglio azzurro.

L'atmosfera che si respirava era molto calma e tranquilla, il tutto ovattato da una leggera nebbiolina.

Ho provato ad alzarmi, ma appena ho appoggiato la mano a terra, un dolore lancinante mi ha ricordato del mio infortunio al braccio. L'ho guardato. Era ancora bendato.

Le medicazioni di Chopper sono davvero resistenti.

Mi sono messa in piedi con cautela e ho cercato di orientarmi. Ho pensato di essere ancora alle Sabaody. I colori intorno a me ricordavano l'arcipelago, anche se non vi era traccia di Grove, mangrovie o bolle di resina.

Ho avuto un giramento di testa.

La respirazione non era semplice.

In un attimo mi è tornato alla mente il posto dove l'aria era così rarefatta.

Skypiea!

Ho pensato a quanto assurda potesse essere l'ipotesi. Mentre il cervello si contorceva però, una voce alle mie spalle mi ha spaventata.

Non ho neanche pensato di controllare con l'Haki se nei dintorni ci fosse qualcuno. Altra prova della mia stupida superficialità.

Mi sono voltata di scatto e ho visto un vecchietto che si nascondeva dietro ad uno dei pali. Era stato spaventato dal mio arrivo alternativo.

La prima cosa che ho pensato di chiedergli, è dove ci trovassimo.

Mi ha detto che il suo nome era Haredas e che come sospettavo, eravamo su di un'isola del cielo chiamata Weatheria.

Mi ha invitata a casa sua ed io l'ho seguito senza fare ulteriori domande. La situazione era talmente assurda da sembrare irreale.

Non appena siamo arrivati mi sono appoggiata sul divano. Il braccio mi faceva male e la testa mi scoppiava, un pò per l'altitudine, molto per i pensieri.

Ho tirato fuori dalla mia tasca la Vivre Card di Rayleigh. Da quel che mi hanno detto, oltre ad indicare la direzione del proprietario originale, dovrebbe anche fornire informazioni sul suo stato di salute. Il fatto che sia intatta mi fa ben sperare che sia uscito incolume dallo scontro con l'ammiraglio. Spero che anche gli altri stiano bene.

Mi sono messa a riposare.

Giorno 2

\- Mi sono svegliata la mattina successiva. Avevo davvero bisogno di riposo.

Haredas era già in piedi mentre preparava la colazione. Mi sono guardata intorno, studiando un pò l'ambiente in cui mi trovavo.

Il mobilio della casa era un pò vecchiotto, con i muri dipinti di un verde non troppo acceso. Si vedeva che mancava un tocco femminile, ma comunque era semplice e confortevole. Vi erano degli strani soprammobili, strumenti mai visti e alcune bolle trasparenti.

La scaffale pieno di libri sulla meteorologia ha di certo attirato la mia attenzione.

Mi sono avvicinata al tavolo della colazione.

Ho osservato il proprietario di casa. Haredas è un vecchietto con capelli, barba e baffi bianchi e lunghissimi. È vestito con una tonaca blu ed un cappello a punta dello stesso colore.

Sembra innocuo.

Dopo aver mangiato qualcosa ho cercato di spiegare come fossi finita su quell'isola e lui ha ascoltato affascinato ogni singola parola. È un vecchietto curioso.

Dopo essermi presentata gli ho chiesto se ci fosse un modo per tornare al più presto alle Sabaody, ma lui mi ha spiegato che Weatheria si muove spinta dai venti, così da studiare il clima ed il meteo.

Esiste un sistema per manovrare l'isola, ma non sono abbastanza nelle sue grazie, da permettermi di interrompere i loro studi, modificando la direzione.

Ho tentato di raggirarlo con qualche storia strappalacrime, ma per il momento non ha ceduto.

Devo capire al più presto quali tasti toccare, così da poter raggiungere Rufy e gli altri.

Durante il resto della giornata Haredas mi ha fatto fare un giro dell'isola e ha cercato di intrattenermi con delle simpatiche invenzioni che esistono solo su Weatheria.

Per esempio hanno delle corde speciali con 3 nodi. Ognuno di questi, una volta slegato, libera un vento di differente intensità.

Oppure coltivano, letteralmente, delle sfere, contenenti al loro interno differenti forme di eventi climatici, come nuvole, fulmini, vento...

Lui le reputa simpatiche, io ci ho visto un enorme potenziale.

Ho passato la serata a ragionare su un possibile utilizzo di questi oggetti, magari unendole al mio Clima Tact.

Giorno 3

\- Stamattina mi sono alzata tardi. Ero talmente presa dai miei progetti, che mi sono addormentata a notte inoltrata.

Sono corsa da Haredas per chiedergli se conoscesse qualcuno che potesse aiutarmi, ma ha rifiutato categoricamente. Tutti i suoi amici sono impegnati con i loro studi e comunque non vuole che le sue invenzioni vengano utilizzate per armi o fini pericolosi.

Quanto è testardo.

Oggi il lavoro di rivestimento della Sunny verrà completato, ed io ho fatto solo buchi nell'acqua. Se non trovo il modo di convincerlo, sarò costretta ad usare le maniere forti.

Per sbollire la rabbia mi sono immersa nella lettura. I libri che ho trovato in casa di quel testone sono dei veri e propri tesori per una navigatrice. Parlano nel dettaglio dei climi che si trovano nel mondo e soprattutto anche nel Nuovo Mondo.

Il vecchiaccio ha detto che mi fornirà altri libri da poter leggere e studiare.

In fin dei conti sono stata fortunata a finire quassù. Guardiamo il lato positivo.

Giorno 4

\- Ce l'ho fatta! Ho trovato il modo di convincere quel caro vecchietto.

Parlando di isole nel cielo, gli ho raccontato della nostra avventura a Skypiea e di come Rufy ha sconfitto Ener.

Appena ha sentito la mia storia, Haredas mi ha raccontato del proprio passato. Egli è originario di Bilca, la stessa isola dove nacque Ener e che sempre lui distrusse prima di trasferirsi a Skypiea. Inutile dire che il vecchio lo odiava dal profondo del cuore.

Scoprendo che il mio capitano ha vendicato la sua terra natia, ha accettato di aiutarmi in tutto.

Ha chiamato a sè ogni abitante di Weatheria e dato disposizione di assecondarmi nelle mie richieste. In men che non si dica abbiamo virato verso la direzione indicata dalla Vivre Card di Rayleigh e decine di simpatici vecchietti si stanno adoperando a realizzare i miei progetti.

Intanto Haredas ha iniziato ad insegnarmi come funziona il clima nel Nuovo Mondo.

Aspettami Rufy sto tornando. Non partite senza di me.

Giorno 5

\- Oggi altre buone notizie. I venti ci stanno spingendo più velocemente del previsto. In pochi giorni arriveremo a destinazione. Mi sono fatta spiegare come potrò raggiungere la terraferma. Quassù hanno dei piccoli mezzi simili a mongolfiere monoposto. Quando devono studiare il clima di qualche isola, fanno avvicinare Weatheria il più possibile e poi li utilizzano per scendere fino al livello del mare. Direi che è una soluzione molto più comoda del polpo-paracadute di Skypiea.

Il braccio va meglio, anche se è ancora dolorante. Una frattura purtroppo ha bisogno di tempo per guarire.

Il clima del Nuovo Mondo è davvero assurdo. Per fortuna c'è Haredas e la sua cultura che sembra non avere limiti ed è sempre entusiasta di avere un'allieva come me.

Chissà se davvero è stata una incredibile coincidenza che io sia finita quassù. In ogni caso, grazie a questa permanenza forzata, sarò pronta per aiutarti Rufy.

Conquisteremo lo One Piece vedrai.

Nei prossimi giorni mi immergerò nello studio. Non vedo l'ora di rivedervi amici miei. Spero che stiate tutti bene.

Giorno 8

\- Questi ultimi giorni sono stati monotematici. Studio, studio, studio. Ci sono così tante cose assurde da imparare sul clima del Nuovo Mondo, che la prima parte della Grand Line è un passeggiata di salute in confronto.

Oggi mi hanno portato i primi prototipi di ciò che avevo richiesto. Non vanno bene. Sono riusciti solamente a ridurre le dimensioni delle sfere. Dicono che non hanno la tecnologia adatta per soddisfare tutte le mie richieste. Ridicoli. Eppure sembra tanto semplice. Quanto sono inutili questi vecchietti.

Peccato. Con quei progetti il mio potenziale di attacco sarebbe aumentato a dismisura. Purtroppo per il momento dovrò rinunciarci.

Almeno potrò chiedere a Usopp di aggiornare il Clima Tact con le loro invenzioni.

Girono 12

\- Ci siamo. Finalmente siamo in vista dell'arcipelago delle Sabaody. Ho preparato tutto l'occorrente, anche se Haredas e altri 5 amici si sono gentilmente offerti di aiutarmi a trasportare i libri che devo ancora studiare. Purtroppo non ho avuto il tempo materiale, ma recupererò sulla Sunny.

Non posso permettere che Rufy affronti il Nuovo Mondo impreparato.

Saranno tutti felici di rivedermi sana e salva.

Il diario di questo piccolo viaggio finisce qui.

È ora di tornare con i piedi sulla terra.


End file.
